Alone on a School Night
by Halawen
Summary: Clare finds sharing a home with her ex turned stepbrother awkward, & worse when he starts flirting with her former friend. An unexpected friendship, & maybe more, with Owen is her sanctuary but Owen's stepbrother returning home is just the first of many shakeups Clowen faces. Clowen & Pare, feat. many of my faves.
1. It's Too Much & Too Little at Once

**Welcome to the new long story!**

 **Legal stuff: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Owen's parents divorced a few years ago, last year his dad married Daphne Hatzilakos, making her Owen & Tristan's stepmom and Peter their stepbrother. Peter is currently still in Regina.**

 ***Tristan & Maya went to Jr. High together and are already friends, and Tori already moved away.**

 ***Mia's Paris modeling contract is up and they are back in Toronto. Lucas is dating Paige but shares custody of Izzy**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot**

 ***I change the timeline a little for this**

 **The rest is explained in the story, if not this chapter it will be explained later.**

 **This is pretty long though so get comfy. Okay enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 It's too Little & too Much at Once**

 **(CLARE)**

I close the truck door and the tension is so thick I can hardly breathe, I almost don't put on my seatbelt. Jake begins driving to DeGrassi and I'm already thinking I should have walked to school. I spent most of my summer pining over Jake but when I saw him at the wedding it was mostly uncomfortable. Maybe it was watching his dad marry my mom but when I saw him again it was awkward. Part of me wanted to be with him still, the other part of me was trying to figure out what we were to each other now. When we danced together I didn't feel those same feelings and yet I felt more, it was very confusing and I wasn't ready to talk. Truthfully, I was still mad at him for giving up so easily on us and leaving me at prom.

I spent some of my summer hanging out with Adam, but Katie made it fairly uncomfortable to be at the Torres because she was jealous of Bianca being there. Bianca and I actually got to know each other a little, Drew either wasn't there when I was or Katie was smothering him so I still barely know Drew. I did see Eli some while I was hanging out with Adam, surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable around Eli at all, he and I were on good terms again.

When I wasn't at Adam's or helping out with the wedding I was either in my room writing or reading, or I was keeping myself busy. I volunteered at our church, worked part time at Mom's office, I even hung out quite a lot with K.C. this summer, a little with Jenna too but Alli was gone at science camp.

Of course, summer culminated with Mom's wedding. When I didn't want to talk to Jake at the wedding he decided to run again. Unbeknownst to me he took Drew, Katie, Marisol and Alli to the cabin, he also invited Eli but he was unable to drive up with them. It wasn't until Bianca called me that I even knew about it and we drove up together. I found Jake and Alli kissing and felt betrayed by both of them! I didn't necessarily want to get back together with Jake but I didn't want to see them kiss either, especially such a romantically passionate one. I couldn't stay there so I ran, definitely the stupidest impulsive thing I'd done to that point. I fell and cut my hand, got lost in dark woods and was very fortunate that Eli found me. I was very grateful that he's the one that found me and not Jake, if Jake had found me I may have kept running. Jake and I still haven't had any sort of relationship talk, in fact we've barely spoken at all. Eli and I however did seem to reconnect at the cabin and I was at least excited to see him at school today, I was beginning to think that Eli and I might get back together.

I have my seatbelt off and my door open before Jake is fully parked at school. I walk in looking for Eli only when I find him he's talking to Imogen, no not talking he seems to be flirting with her and she's flirting back. I knew they'd flirted last year during the play but they never dated, not really and I admit it hurts to see them flirting after feeling a connection with Eli again. Before they see me I turn around to go to my locker, which is on the opposite side of school this year.

"Hey stranger," Adam grins and I smile.

"Hi Adam, how's the arm?"

"Better, physio isn't fun but my PT said I'd get full use of my arm back in a couple of weeks. I'm really happy about that, having only one arm all summer sucked. And I'll be done with physio in two weeks too, another thing I'm happy about."

"That's great, you look better and I saw you just a few days ago."

"Yeah I heard the cabin was pretty exciting," Adam teases with a mocking grin.

"I know, not one of my finest moments. I guess that's the only good thing that did happen at the cabin," I comment nodding to Drew and Bianca. They got back together at the cabin after he broke up with Katie, they are currently leaning on some lockers and smiling giddily at each other.

"Yeah they're both a lot a happier, and I think they're good together but not everyone is happy for them," Adam says. I follow his eyes to see Katie and Marisol glowering at Drew and Bianca from down the hall.

"Let Katie be jealous, honestly I never knew what your brother was doing with her to begin with. So what classes do you have this semester?"

Adam and I compare class schedules and find that we have all our classes together aside from second period. We also have lockers that are across the hall from each other, after making sure our locker combos work we sit in the hall and talk until the bell. I'm smiling until we get to class and I find Alli is also in our homeroom English class.

"Guess you two won't be talking it out anytime soon?" Adam comments when Alli narrows her eyes at me and then turns away in a huff.

"Nope," I reply popping the p and sitting at a desk at the back of the room.

Adam gives me a slightly censuring look before he sits at the desk next to mine. Alli takes a desk in the second row and the far-left side, almost as far from me as she can get in the classroom. Connor comes in a few minutes later, greeting us all and sitting at a desk in the front row. Aside from Alli's presence homeroom English is quite enjoyable. I walk out with Adam and wave to him when we part ways as he goes into the music room, since he has music this period. I have communications technology this period, when I walk into class Dave starts to wave to me before Jenna stops him. I guess Dave and Alli got back together, Jenna glares at me, Dave just looks apologetic and sits down but Wes greets me.

I eat lunch alone with Adam and see Eli eating with Imogen, guess I was the only one that felt that spark again. Thankfully Adam is in both my afternoon classes and neither Alli nor Jenna are in either of them. My first day back at school is a mix of happy, angry, hurt and annoyance. Possibly the worst comes after school when I find Jake and Jenna in the auditorium flirting, first Alli and now Jenna? Is he just moving through my close female friends? Well former friends anyway. I watch them for a moment before turning on my heel and storming out of school.

"Not a pretty sight is it?"

The sudden voice startles me and I jump slightly, my hand instinctually moving to my chest. When I see it's K.C. I let out a breath and shake my head.

"No, almost as bad as seeing him and Alli kissing by the fire at the cabin," I reply.

"Yeah, I heard about that, it's kind of weird to see you and Alli fighting. I'm on my way to Little Miss Steaks for a shift you want to walk with me? Unless you need to get to the DeGrassi Daily office," K.C. remarks.

"I actually should the meeting is supposed to start soon."

"Well I'll walk you there at least," K.C. grins and I smile. He walks me to the DeGrassi Daily office while I give him a condensed version of my side of things.

"Thanks for not taking sides, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms but your friendship means a lot to me K.C.," I tell him when we reach the office.

"Me too," K.C. smiles. I hug him and he turns to leave, I open the door to the newspaper office to hear Katie yelling.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG, EVERYTHING IS WRONG! EVERYONE OUT!"

I turn around and run over to K.C., he heard the yelling too and turned around to see what was going on. I link my arm with K.C.'s and we start walking for the front doors.

"You know I think I just quit the paper," I comment.

"Yeah I didn't think being dumped by Drew would send any girl over the edge like that. If she's that crazy they're not going to let her run student council are they?"

"If she keeps up the crazy I'm pretty sure Simpson will boot her but then Marisol is our president."

"That might not be so bad, she'd probably petition for an on campus beauty salon or something," K.C. says and I laugh.

I walk with K.C. all the way to Little Miss Steaks and then I sit at the bar and do my homework, talking with K.C. when he's not busy. I even get myself dinner so I can avoid another horridly awkward dinner at home. K.C. gets off at eight when his mom picks him up and she gives me a ride home. I thank Lisa for the ride and tell K.C. I'll see him tomorrow when they pull up to my house.

"I'm home," I call as start going up the stairs.

"Clare," Mom calls and I stop on the fourth step to look at her. "Wednesday is Jake's birthday and we're having a special dinner here at the house, you'll be here won't you?" She asks but her tone implies that it was not at all a question and my presence is mandatory.

"Yeah I'll be here," I nod. Then I run into my room so I don't have to see Jake or talk to anyone else.

Tuesday is pretty much the same as Monday, Alli and Jenna both glare at me, Jake flirts with Jenna and I eat alone with Adam. Katie is even more of a crazy-jealous, woman scorned and there are rumors of her being removed from student council. I don't go with K.C. after school I go home and do my homework in my room, and suffer through and awkward and tense family dinner.

The only thing different about Wednesday is it's Jake's birthday, he's turning eighteen and our parents are fawning over him. Mom makes him waffles for breakfast while I take a long time to get ready and then tell them I have to get to school early for the paper, thereby leaving without breakfast. I walk to school and the day is a lot like Tuesday and Monday, cold stares from Alli, frozen out by Jenna, Katie is no longer yelling just acting odd. Eli and Imogen seem to be official, at least I hope that's why they were kissing on the front steps. I walk home right after school and start on my homework but when I hear Jenna's giggle coming up the stairs I tense up. I open my door just in time to see the two of them headed for Jake's room.

"Oh, uh…hey Clare," Jenna says slowly she's not glaring at me this time, "Jake invited me for his birthday dinner."

"Gre-a-t," I respond dragging out the word to three syllables, hitting the t hard with my tongue, and saturating the word with so much sarcasm it makes them both flinch a little. Before either can reply I close and lock the door. "And I thought the awkward and tense birthday dinner I'm forced into tonight couldn't get any worse. As if sitting next to Jake wasn't bad enough now I have to sit with a former friend and watch her and my ex-turned stepbrother flirt," I groan to myself flopping on my bed and screaming into my pillow.

Even with how frustrated and angry I feel I manage to finish my homework before I'm called to dinner. My mom has put me next to Jake and Jenna on the other side of him, the first few minutes of dinner is Glen asking Jenna questions. Dinner becomes especially uncomfortable when Mom says Jenna and I are friends, but none of us bother to correct her. I almost make it through dinner but when Jenna is gushing over Jake's carpentry skills and he's talking about what a good musician she is while they hold hands under the table I can't take anymore.

"Jenna had a baby last year," I blurt out. It was low, it was mean, Jake is now glaring at me and the table is silent. "Sorry I need some air," I excuse myself getting up from the table.

"Clare," Mom calls after me as I run upstairs to get my purse. I ignore her, grab my purse, slip on my shoes and run back downstairs. "Clare where are you going?" Mom asks grabbing my arm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Out," I reply pulling my arm back and going through the door.

I walk down to the bus stop, taking the next bus that comes by which is going to Queen Street. That's just fine with me, I'll get some dessert, peruse the old bookstore maybe discover something new to read. And then maybe, just maybe I can return to the house without wanting to scream whenever I look at Jake, or my mom.

 **(OWEN)**

I was down on Queen Street doing some homework for my nutrition and health class. I stopped at the bookstore because they had a vintage LP section and that was always a goldmine for gifts for Dad. I was a little surprised to see Clare in the shop, although given what little I know about her I probably shouldn't be. She has a cup of coffee in her hand and a scowl on her face but her eyes are full of sadness. She leaves the bookstore without buying anything however she then stops at a street vendor just across the street with a table of used books.

"Rough day?" The young female vendor asks.

"It's been a rough week and it's only Wednesday," Clare responds chuckling a little but it's obvious she's upset.

"Things rough at home?" The vendor inquires.

"Home, school," Clare replies in a melancholy tone.

"I remember what it was like, teen years are tough. If you need a place to hang out or even spend the night my boyfriend and I have a house with plenty of space. We take in a lot of kids that are having hard times."

Clare doesn't seem alarmed by this but for me it sets off major alarms. I can think of a couple dozen ways this could go very badly and decide to step in.

"Ye…" Clare begins but I am quickly by her side. I put my hand on her back and Clare looks at me knitting her eyebrows when she sees it's me.

"Hey Clare, still coming over right?" I state, it wasn't a question and there's no way I'm letting her go with this lady. "We should go we're expected back there," I say taking her arm while Clare is still puzzled.

"Here take my card in case you need a place to stay," the woman says handing Clare her card and Clare takes it.

We walk to my car and I unlock the doors making sure Clare gets in the passenger seat. I get in the driver's seat and take the woman's business card from her tearing it into pieces and tossing it out the window.

"Hey I could have used that," Clare complains as I start the car.

"No way in hell! You don't know that woman and I would think someone as smart as you would know how very badly her offer could turn," I scold her.

"I know," Clare sighs, "but it was nice to think there was somewhere I could go. Actually where are we going?"

"My place," I reply. "If you need a place to stay the night you can stay there, we have a spare room…sort of, it's not being used right now because my stepbrother is away at school. We may not know each other that well but I'm not going to sell you into sexual slavery."

"Okay, okay I get it taking her card was stupid," Clare says throwing up her hands in defeat. We're silent for the rest of the drive but I see her eyes widen when she sees my house. "Whoa, nice house. It's bigger than Adam's and you're only a block from them."

"Yeah makes it easy to hang out at Drew's," I grin as we get out of the car. She follows me as I unlock the door, Tris and Maya are watching TV on the sofa. "This is my brother Tristan and his friend Maya, they were in school together last year and both go to DeGrassi this year," I inform Clare.

"I've seen you both around the DeGrassi halls but I had no idea you were Owen's brother," Clare comments.

"No one does," Tris replies.

"Clare's sleeping in Peter's room, come on I'll show you where it is," I tell her. She suddenly notices the wedding picture on the table behind the sofa and picks it up.

"Peter Stone is your stepbrother?!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, Dad and Daphne married last summer. Peter's cool but he's still in Regina, he took summer term and graduated a couple weeks ago, we all went. He stayed for work," I comment as she puts the picture down. I turn and start walking to the only room on the first floor; technically it's Peter's when he's around, which isn't much.

"Yeah he dated my sister for a while and he was nice to me. I missed him when he moved. I'd heard Miss Hatzilakos got remarried but I didn't realize she married your dad. I guess she's Mrs. Milligan now," I remark.

"Yeah she's cool, got a principal job at York School. She and Dad went out to dinner tonight but you'll see them later," I tell Clare walking her into Peter's/the spare room.

"What's your dad do?" Clare questions glancing around the room before setting her purse on the bed.

"A doctor, works for a big medical firm and does a couple days a month at Toronto Western."

"Cool," she smiles and then looks out to the backyard, "you have a pool?"

"Yeah come on we can go stick our feet in since you don't have a suit, and you can tell me why you even considered spending the night at a stranger's house," I remark and Clare wrinkles her nose at me for the comment. She follows me out to the hall and I grab a couple of towels then we go through the living room to get to the back yard.

"Are you two going swimming?" Tris asks.

"Just going to stick our feet in the water," I reply.

"Have fun, getting dark soon you want some candlelight and some romantic music?" Tris teases and Maya giggles.

"Shut it you two," I snap back while opening the sliding glass door.

I close it behind us, we walk around to the far side of the pool, slipping off our shoes. Clare sits down sticking her feet in the water but I have to take off my socks, take my phone and wallet out of my pockets and roll my jeans up a little before sitting next to her.

"Your brother is…"

"Gay," I finish for her knowing what she's going to say. "Yeah he came out last year."

"If your little brother is gay how could you have thrown Adam into a door?" She questions in a miffed voice.

"I felt really terrible about that, I got carried away trying to defend a friend. I don't always think before acting, especially when it comes to the people I care about. Believe it or not I used to be a lot worse, probably at my worst when Mom left us and then Tris came out. After Dad married Daphne and I started hanging out with Peter when he was around I calmed down a little, they've been good influences on me. But I'm guessing the marriage between your mom and Jake's dad has not been so good?"

"My mom is happier, and I'm happy for her, Glen is a good guy. It's just they dated for such a short time and so soon after the divorce proceedings even began. And it doesn't help that it wasn't until I saw the divorce papers that I learned that my dad had been cheating on my mom. Eli, and Adam, but mostly Eli had been my rock and my strength in the midst of the divorce but then…"

"He went nuts and crashed his car for you," I say when her sentence trails off.

"Yeah, after Eli Jake and I heated up pretty quick, a part of me loved him so when he dumped me so fast at prom I felt so betrayed. It felt like what we had meant nothing, not that we probably would have kept dating but he ran away. I think if he'd stayed here over the summer, helped with the wedding and we'd had a little time to live together and really become more like siblings we would have broken up amicably, but now we'll never know. He ran and we didn't talk and when we were together again for the wedding it was incredibly awkward and tense. Then he ran back to the cabin after the wedding where I caught him and Alli kissing, I felt betrayed by both of them. I actually thought Eli and I might get back together but he's with Imogen. And as if kissing Alli wasn't bad enough, and she and I are no longer on speaking terms because of it, Jake is now flirting with Jenna. She even came to his birthday dinner tonight, it just feels like he's throwing it in my face and living with him was awkward enough. I just needed to get out. On the bus ride downtown I even considered calling my dad to see if I could live with him, but I've barely heard from him and he's living with his girlfriend whom I have no interest in meeting. I'm feuding with Alli so can't escape there. I could escape to Adam's I suppose but I doubt Audra would let me sleep over so I don't really have anywhere to go," she says leaning back on her hands.

"Sure, you do, you're welcome here anytime you need to get away," I tell her and Clare smiles. With this thought she seems to relax a little more and become more at ease.

"You know Jake kept wanting to talk at the wedding and I didn't want to, not at the wedding. The way he kissed Alli at the cabin and moved so quickly to Jenna I feel like he was going to tell me I never meant anything to him. He and Jenna seem so sickeningly happy together and he seems to have forgotten we were getting pretty hot until our breakup. It's just so…so…"

Clare can't seem to find the right word to describe her feelings but then she does something that takes me totally by surprise. She sits up, grips my shirt and crushes her lips to mine! She's kissing me hard and passionately, after about a tenth of a second of shock I respond and my lips part. I comb my fingers into her hair resting my palm at the back of her head, her lips begin to part. The kiss is getting so steamy I'm beginning to think we might heat up the pool water when Clare suddenly pulls away with a gasp.

"I'm sorry I swear I'm not a crazy girl that just kisses nice guys out of revenge," Clare apologizes although I have no idea why.

"That's okay I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to the crazy ones, and I've never been called a nice guy before."

"You kept me from staying at potentially dangerous stranger's house, brought me to your house and have invited me to stay or escape here any time I need to. I call that nice especially since before this I don't think we'd actually spoken. I got to know Fitz fairly well between our date and him showing up at my house and just talking with him at The Dot. I even got to know Bianca pretty well during our two hour long drive to the cabin together and a little over the summer, but I'm pretty sure you and I have never spoken."

"Well I wasn't invited to the cabin and I've never blackmailed you into a date but if I knew you kissed like that I would have talked to you a lot sooner," I remark.

She bites her lip shyly and glowers at me all at once and then she pushes me into the pool! I'm sure I'm stronger than her but I wasn't expecting it and she manages to push me in before I can catch myself. I come up and she's laughing hard, I growl and grab her hand tugging her into the pool with me, if I'm going for a dip fully clothed then so is she! Clare screams and falls in the pool splashing me as she does and when she doesn't go under the water like I did I push her down.

"Owen," she shrieks splashing me again when she comes up so I splash her back. We spend the next few minutes splashing each other but it's getting cold and the pool is cold and now we've soaked our clothes.

"We should warm up in the hot tub before going in," I tell Clare getting out of the pool. I take the cover off the hot tub, strip down to my boxers and get in the warm water. When I look at Clare her cheeks are red, I'm assuming because I stripped down to my boxers. "If you stay in the pool you're going to freeze, come on I'll even close my eyes," I prod Clare.

She finally gets out of the pool and I can't help but look at her clothes clinging to her. Clare looks away and takes off her wet skirt but leaves the rest of her clothes on and gets in the hot tub. She had been shivering in the cooling night air but she stops when she sinks into the hot water. As the warm water begins to soothe her she leans back and I turn on the jets. We sit in the hot tub mostly in silence but talk a little about Peter and she asks a few questions about Tris. Considering how wet we are, including our clothes, I don't think that the two towels we brought out are enough and I don't want to go through the house with dripping wet clothes.

"TRIS," I bellow as loud as I can, Clare jumps and covers her ears. Tris comes out with Maya a moment later.

"What?"

"Grab us some more towels, my robe, a hoodie and two pairs of my sweats so we can change and get dry before going inside."

"Maybe you should have changed into swimsuits before getting in the hot tub," Tris shoots back sardonically before he and Maya go back inside.

Once they have everything I asked for they return putting it all on one of the pool chairs. We get out and I grab the original towels we brought out handing one to Clare, we begin drying off but we need to change out of these wet clothes. We don't have a cabana or anything and we'd have to walk through the side yard full of dirt or through the house to get to the garage or a washroom. So I grab a pair of sweats and my robe, then I go over to a corner of the yard where we'll be out of view of neighbors and most of the house.

"Hold up the towel so I can change will you?" I request of Clare and she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Come on, we're only visible from one window here and I don't want my brother and Maya to decide to look outside."

She sighs a little but takes one of the bigger towels holding it up so it covers most of me. She then turns her head and closes her eyes to be sure she can't see anything. I get my wet boxers off and put the robe on before getting on the pair of sweats, now I'm pretty much dry and definitely warmer and I know Clare needs to change.

"Come on I'll hold it up for you, go get the other clothes," I tell her. She gives me a slightly incredulous look and puts her hand on her hip.

"Not a chance," she shakes her head.

"It's freezing out here and you can't go into the house with wet clothes, and this towel isn't going to hold itself up."

"Fine but you'd better not peek," she states.

"You can trust me," I assure her smirking just a bit.

She twists her face at me but she gets the other clothes and stands behind the towel. I hold it up so she's not visible and I clothes my eyes. I try to be good I really do but it's just too tempting and I sneak a peek, catching her just as she's bending over to get the sweats on. What a sight my eyes drink in, a sight I'm sure will dance in my dreams tonight. I close my eyes again before she catches me and when she's got the hoodie on she tugs the towel so I know she's done. Even though they swallow her I think she looks pretty good in my hoodie and sweats. We go retrieve our wet clothes and wrap them in the towels, she then follows me through the house to the laundry room, which is just off the kitchen, and I put our wet clothes and the towels in the washer. Just as we come out of the laundry room Dad and Daphne get home.

"Clare," Daphne says a little surprised.

"Yeah she's staying over, she's having a rough time at home," I tell them. "Clare this is my Dad Mitch."

"It's nice to meet you Sir," she smiles.

"It's good to see you again Clare, how's your sister? Peter dated Clare's sister Darcy, I first met Clare when Peter and I had dinner with their family," Daphne explains

"Darcy's fine, still in Africa," Clare replies.

"Yeah I heard about that from Peter. I also hear you're one of the brightest students at DeGrassi," Daphne says and Clare blushes.

"Sounds right to me," I chime in.

"Well we both need to get up early so we're going to head to bed. It was nice to meet you Clare," Dad says. Clare says it was nice to meet him too and to see Daphne again, Tris and Maya say goodnight.

"You hungry?" I ask Clare as my parents go upstairs.

"Yeah a little, I'd better text my mom that I'm sleeping here, well I'll say I'm sleeping at a friend's house," Clare comments going back to the room to get her purse.

She returns a few moments later and we get a snack, Tris and Maya are in his room now so we sit on the sofa and watch TV for a while. I find a new toothbrush in the washroom I share with Tris and give that to Clare, there's a washroom across from Peter's room for Clare to use. I make sure she knows where my room is in case she needs anything before saying good night. Just as I thought I would I dream of naked Clare all night long.

 **(CLARE)**

I sleep wonderfully, peacefully it's the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long time and it's not just because the bed in Peter's room is very comfortable. I wake up refreshed, I almost feel like a new Clare, Jake is far from my mind and I'm not worried about facing Jenna and Alli or seeing Eli. After using the washroom, running my fingers through my hair and changing back into my clean clothes, that Owen washed last night, I go out to the kitchen where Owen is already at the table eating.

"Guess we should run you home so you can get ready. Why don't you eat some breakfast and we'll stop at your place on the way to school so you can change and everything. Then you won't have to go to school with Jake," Owen offers.

"That would be good thanks," I smile.

I get some cereal, Tris and Maya come down and after we've all finished we get in Owen's car and I tell him how to get my house. Everyone else has already left, I change quickly and get ready in record time getting back in Owen's car. We manage to make it a couple minutes before the bell but I don't have time to go to my locker, Adam does see me walk in with Owen however. He gives me a look as we walk into the foyer and I stop walking to talk to Owen.

"Thanks for everything Owen," I say with a grin and looking up into his dark blue eyes.

"Trust me I think I should be thanking you," Owen says with a bit of a smirk. I think he's referring to our kiss and I giggle.

"Okay what was that about? You two looked awfully intimate and yet I'm pretty sure the two of you have never even looked at each other before," Adam comments linking his arm with mine as we begin walking to class.

"Yeah well Jake invited Jenna to his birthday dinner and I sort of blurted out she had a baby last year. I felt bad about it right away but I couldn't be there anymore so I went downtown. I met a woman selling books and she said her and her boyfriend let kids stay at their house when they have nowhere to go. I didn't want to go home and was ready to go with her w…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Adam yells and stops us from walking.

"I didn't go with her Adam, I almost did but Owen stopped me. I went to his house instead and stayed the night there," I assure him.

"Thank goodness he stopped you. I can't believe you even considered staying at some stranger's house. If you needed somewhere to stay you know you could have come to my place," Adam says as we begin walking again.

"Well I can't go to my dad's or Alli's and home is uncomfortable. I know I can come hang out at your place but your mom would never let me sleep over. Anyway, I don't really know Drew, for all the times I've been to your house Drew and I barely say hi," I comment.

"Right because you know Owen so much better than my brother," Adam shoots back lacing his words with sarcasm.

"Well I got to know Owen pretty well when I kissed him last night," I remark just as we get to class and I leave Adam stunned.

"You kissed him?" Adam whispers sitting at his desk next to mine.

"Yeah spur of the moment, it was nice though and then we went swimming with clothes on and warmed up in his hot tub with less clothes on," I reply grinning as I remember everything from last night.

"You did have some clothes on right?" Adam questions but he doesn't keep his voice down and other kids hear him.

"Yes Adam," I assure him just as Miss Dawes calls us to attention and begins class. When class lets out Adam and I linger behind to let Alli go out first.

"So you kissed him and went swimming, warmed up in his hot tub partially dressed, is there anything else you left out?" Adam inquires as we leave class.

"Nope we watched some TV that was it. Nothing happened Adam."

"Nothing happened? You did more last night than I've ever done," Adam quips back and I shake my head.

"I'll see you at lunch Adam," I laugh.

Jenna gives me a dirty look when I come into class but I ignore her. Class seems to drag on but that could just be the fact that I'm not very interested in the subject today. Or it could be that I keep thinking about my time with Owen last night. When the lunch bell finally rings I leave to go find Adam but Jake finds me first.

"Where were you last night?" Jake questions.

"What does it matter to you?" I snap back crossing my arms.

Jake's eyebrows point down and the corners of his mouth turn down in annoyance, "Clare!"

"I was somewhere safe okay?"

"Fine," Jake sighs, "I invited Jenna to come over after school again."

"Fine, it's your house too you can invite over whomever you want," I spit out and walk away quickly. Now instead of searching for Adam I go on the search for Owen. I find him at his locker with Drew, I don't even care that Drew is with him I walk over and Owen looks at me. "Is it okay if I sleep over again?" I ask Owen and watch as Drew's eyes pop out and his mouth drops open.

"Definitely, I have football practice after school but you can take the bus with Tris. You gonna bring a suit for the hot tub this time or we taking a dip in our clothes again?" Owen teases and it makes me smile.

"I'll see you after football," I reply. I leave before Drew recovers to speak, I go to my locker to stash my books and find Adam at his locker. "You're on your own for lunch I'm going home for a change of clothes and some necessities. Jake is having Jenna over again so I'm sleeping at Owen's again."

"I'll go with you and you can tell me all about last night," Adam responds.

"I already have Adam, but you're welcome to come with me I wouldn't mind the company," I tell him closing my locker.

"Let's go," Adam grins putting his arm around my shoulders and I smile. We make the short walk to my house and I do give Adam more details about last night.

"You know you're still welcome at my house any time," Adam comments as I unlock my front door. We go up to my room and I start grabbing clothes for tomorrow.

"I know but I still doubt your mom will let me stay over."

"Yeah probably not. I don't know Owen that well but he did apologize to me for the door, and to Drew for the flag pole. He and Drew are good friends now and Owen seems like a pretty good guy. Anya was crazy about him," Adam comments as I get pajamas into my backpack so I'm not sleeping in Owen's hoodie again.

"Yeah last year, they were cute together," I nod but feel a small pit in my stomach. I shake it off and grab my swimsuit putting that in my backpack.

"Planning to kiss him in the hot tub again?" Adam questions.

"Just in case we do go in the hot tub or the pool, it's better than my under garments and blouse. Come on let's get back to school we can stop at The Dot for a quick bite, my treat since you came with me," I tell Adam zipping up my backpack.

Adam grins and we go downstairs, I lock up and we start walking to The Dot to get some lunch before returning to school.

 **Update soon picking up with Owen's pov and including that night at his house. Next to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	2. Broken Heart Disease

**New photos have been added to the 200 Stories Gallery. There are now 170! So be sure to go check those out. I will hopefully have all 200 up by the end of July.**

 **Ch. 2 Broken Heart Disease**

 **(OWEN)**

"So Clare slept over?" Drew comments cocking an eyebrow after Clare walks away.

"Yeah," I reply closing my locker.

"What do you mean yeah? Details dude like now," Drew demands.

"She slept over, there's no details," I shrug as we start walking to the caf.

"Besides swimming in your clothes you mean?"

"Yeah besides that, and getting in the hot tub with less clothes, and she kissed me."

"She kissed you!"

"And I saw her naked," I admit. Drew turns hitting my arm and stopping us from walking.

"You saw her naked," Drew exclaims loudly and a few other kids hear. It's a good thing he didn't say her name.

"Yeah well we changed out of wet clothes in the back yard."

"So divulge what's she like under those clothes?" Drew questions eagerly.

"Amazing, I dreamed about it last night, she's incredible, like perfect," I grin picturing the vision once more and salivating at the thought.

"Yeah and the kiss, come on you gotta tell me about that," Drew begs.

"She kissed me but it was fantastic, best kiss I've had in a long time," I smile.

"Don't tell me she slept in your bed."

"No she slept in Peter's room, and don't tell anyone. She's having a hard time at home, Jake's being an ass. She's fighting with Alli and Jenna and now Jake and Jenna are flirting. Clare was upset because she feels Jake is throwing it in her face. She was ranting about it and kissed me, it was an angry kiss, but it was great."

"Jake's a jerk, Clare's better off without him. So how long are you going to let her sleep at your place and just how did she end up sleeping at your place?" Drew inquires. While we eat lunch I give him the story of finding her downtown. "I can't believe Clare almost slept at a stranger's house," Drew shakes his head.

"Neither could I but she was going to do it. I think she was so angry at Jake that she didn't care at the time. I told her she was welcome at my house any time. If Jake is going to keep being an ass and make her home life hard then at least she knows she can come to my place and not do something stupid like go to a stranger's house."

"Good 'cause if Adam found out she almost went home with a stranger he'd go nuts. I had no idea things were so bad with her and Jake. I doubt Adam did either," Drew comments.

"Not surprised Clare seems to be the type to hold things in and then let them explode."

"Yep sounds like Clare from what I've seen and what I know from Adam. She also tries to handle things on her own like when she accepted the date with Fitz to keep him from fighting Adam and Eli. Or letting Fitz into her house to try and help him. Or running into the woods when she saw Jake and Alli kissing."

"Yeah, I had no idea she was so impulsive," I remark as we get up to toss our trash.

"I could have told you she was impulsive," Drew laughs.

After lunch I have a spare and I spend it doing homework so I have less to do after practice. My last class is nutrition and health, I like this class because it has a lot to do with sports and I love sports. After school I go to my locker to stash the books I don't need and get the ones I do. As I'm leaving school I see Clare with Tris and Maya on the steps.

"I'll be home right after practice, if you need anything I'm sure Tris will take care of you. Right Tris?"

"Of course," Tris grins.

I smile messing Tristan's hair and go to the locker room to change for practice. Armstrong warms us up and we do a lot of drills since our first game is next Friday. He really works us, getting all of us veterans to work on our strengths and finding out the strengths on the newbies.

"So you going to kiss Clare again tonight?" Drew asks while we're showering after practice. From the corner of my eye I notice K.C. raise his eyebrows and give me a look.

"She kissed me remember?"

"Whatever, you said yourself it was an amazing kiss. I think you should go skinny dipping in the hot tub," Drew grins.

"Clare will not skinny dip," K.C. argues turning off his shower. Drew and I turn ours off too and go to out the lockers to change into our clothes. "And when did she kiss you?" K.C. questions as he starts getting dressed.

"What do you care you left her for Jenna," I comment.

"I know but we're still friends and you're about the last person I thought she'd kiss," K.C. remarks.

"No offense but you've been so busy with Jenna and everything I don't think you have any idea what's been going on in Clare's life," I remark to K.C. and look at Drew. "I'll see you tomorrow," I tell him grabbing my stuff and getting in my car to drive home. I get home just as everyone is sitting down to dinner.

"How was practice Owen?" Dad asks as we begin eating.

"Good, Coach worked us all hard for the game Friday but we'll be ready."

"Of course you will, you're going to kill Bardell and we'll be there to see you do it," Dad grins.

"Are you coming to the game Friday Clare?" Maya asks her and I look at her.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she grins and it makes me smile.

Daphne asks us about school and classes, Clare is the only one of us to talk in any detail about her classes. Then Daphne asks what's going on at Clare's home, so she explains how her ex broke up with her at prom after finding out they were going to be step-siblings. Then how it all got worse after the cabin and the wedding and how Clare feels like an outcast in her own home.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry you feel like an outcast in your home but you are more than welcome any time in ours," Daphne tells her and the table nods in agreement.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," she grins.

We finish dinner and Clare says she'll help clean up. I go up to my room to finish my homework. When I come down about an hour later to get some dessert I find Clare on the sofa. Tris and Maya are watching some show Clare clearly has no interest in, not that I blame her, and she's just playing on her phone.

"You could have come to my room when you were done with the kitchen. I have a TV in there and I know you don't want to watch this. You want some dessert?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Clare grins getting off the sofa and coming into the kitchen with me.

"Sorry for leaving you with them, I should have told you to come up to my room when you were done. I hope it wasn't too bad getting home with them," I remark getting out the ice cream and chocolate sauce.

"No it was fine, we walked home together and I got to know them a little. Maya is a lot different than her sister but I'm completely different than Darcy too."

"Yeah I don't really know too many siblings that are very similar. Tris and I are nothing alike either."

Clare smiles and after making ourselves ice cream we go up to my room and I give her the TV remote. I'm still on my biology homework, Mr. Bettenkamp always gives us too much and I'm not that fond of biology. When I'm finally done I breathe a sigh of relief.

"They give us way too much homework for senior year. Sometimes I think Bettenkamp gives us extra homework as some sort of revenge for getting picked on in high school," I remark tossing the biology book to the floor.

"I don't think Wesley's uncle is that cruel. Biology is all about life, why things evolved the way they did. Our bodies, attraction; honestly as a teenage male you should be very interested," Clare comments.

"Yeah well if Bettenkamp put it that way then biology would be my favorite class," I reply and she laughs a little. "It's still pretty early and it's a nice night you want to go out to the pool, or the hot tub?" I ask her.

"The hot tub sounds nice. I did bring my swimsuit this time, I'll meet you down there," she says.

She leaves my room to change and I get on my board shorts. I grab a couple of towels and go out pulling the cover off the hot tub. I get in turning on the jets and waiting for Clare. When she comes out my heart pounds just at the sight of her. Her swimsuit is a one piece, black and hugs her curves. It goes up pretty high on her chest but everything below the neck to the top of her bust is sheer black fabric. It's not a skimpy bikini, it's not showing much, it's demure yet incredibly sexy, a lot like Clare. Watching her get in the hot tub and thinking about the peek I snuck last night I'm starting to get aroused. I move a little closer to the jets so she won't see.

"It's so nice and peaceful out here, if I lived here and had a hot tub I think I'd be out here every night no matter what the weather," Clare says sliding down and sitting so that just her head is out and she looks up at the stars.

"Yeah, we do use them a lot, Tris and I take the most advantage of the pool, I like to swim laps it's great for strength and muscle tone. Tris plays in it with his friends in the summer. Dad and Daphne probably take the most advantage of the hot tub but we do use it. First time I've been out here with a girl though," I comment and she giggles. "What?"

"It's just funny given your reputation to think I'm the first girl you've brought out to your hot tub. I know you slept with Anya, the whole school found out."

"Hey, I didn't send the e-mail to the whole school. Anya was never here either, except for losing my virginity to her at her birthday, and spending the last week of school together to get her ready for the army, we never really made it work. I haven't even heard from her since she left for the army," I reminisce sadly. I really liked Anya and I still miss her.

"That's too bad, you were cute together and you seemed really good together. Or maybe it's just that you seemed to stop being so much of a jerk when you liked her. Like you were trying to be better for her maybe. At least you weren't throwing Adam into doors and bothering Riley and Zane," Clare muses still gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, I think Anya was a part of it, she was the first girl I ever truly cared about. Not just a girl to make out with or go on a few dates with. I knew she was going off to the army but I still thought I'd hear from her you know? Guess I didn't mean as much to her as I thought," I sigh leaning back to look up at the stars myself.

"I know how you feel, seems like every man in my life has abandoned me in one way or another. Starting with K.C. leaving me for Jenna, at least we're friends now though. My dad basically abandoned me I barely hear from him. Eli didn't abandon me but he did crash his car and everything last year and now we barely look at each other in the halls. Jake went away for the summer, came back and kissed Alli, now he's dating Jenna," Clare laments. I feel kind of bad now, compared to all that not hearing from Anya is not so bad.

"Not every guy in your life, you still have Adam, right?"

"Yeah, I do have Adam, thank goodness for Adam. He's the only stable guy in my life; well for the last year anyway."

"I know I'm pretty new to your life but you have me too," I tell her and she looks over to smile at me.

"Thanks Owen."

I grin back but see that we're both turning pretty red and sweating, "We should either go jump in the pool or head inside."

"We should probably go in, not sure I want to feel the shock of the colder water right now but the hot tub feels quite nice," Clare yawns.

"Yeah but you're starting to turn red, don't want to get overheated," I comment getting out and shiver in the cool night air.

"Would it be okay for me to shower?" Clare asks as she too stands up.

"Yeah of course, there's towels in the washroom closet. You don't need to ask just make yourself at home," I tell her and she smiles again. We get as dry as we can and then wrap the towels around us before going inside.

"Goodnight Owen," Clare says softly lingering in the doorway of the washroom before she showers.

"Night Clare, let me know if you need anything."

 **(CLARE)**

"You look sad," Owen comments as we walk out to his car Friday morning.

"I should go home tonight," I reply.

"Why?" Owen asks after we're in the car and buckled.

"I haven't slept at home in two nights."

"So? Just tell your mom you're staying at a friend's for the weekend," Owen shrugs.

"I don't think she'll buy that. Anyway I've been here the last two nights I don't want to impose on your parent's hospitality, or yours."

"You're talking crazy woman, you heard Daphne last night she said you were welcome any time," Owen grins at me before opening his car door and leaning out as he begins blasting on the horn. "TRIS, MAYA LET'S GO," Owen hollers.

"Coming," Tris calls running out and locking the door.

They get in the car and Owen drives us all to school. He parks and we get out walking inside together, Tris and Maya part from us once we're in the doors. Owen and I walk part of the way together but he gets called by Julian, he waves to me and goes over to him and some other football players. I walk to my locker and find Adam at his. I smile and go over kissing his cheek while he's putting books in his locker.

"What was that for?" Adam laughs touching his cheek where I kissed him.

"For being you. And for being the only guy in my life to not abandon me or hurt me in some way."

Adam grins and hugs me, "You can always count on me but I can't be the only guy in your life."

"All the others have either runaway or hurt me or both. Like that for example," I remark nodding to Jake flirting with Jenna.

"You're better off without him. Don't forget you have Owen now too, or at least I hope so since you've spent the last couple of nights at his house."

"I do have Owen now and he's been a savior but he's brand new in my life."

"True and I guess time will tell with him. You know you can always come to my house too I'm sure we could convince Mom to let you stay the night," Adam comments.

"Thanks Adam," I smile.

He grins putting an arm around me and we walk to homeroom English. We get there before Alli and I sit down at my desk, I don't even see her come in because I'm distracted by thoughts of going home tonight. I don't really hear anything Miss Dawes says in class and get startled when the bell rings.

"You okay?" Adam asks putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just lost in thought. Uh what did we learn today?" I question as I get up from my desk.

"I'll give you my notes at lunch, it's interpretation of some a short story and then analytical writing. So what was on your mind?" Adam asks.

"Going home tonight, Mom is going to wonder where I was. I just don't feel…" I pause looking for the right word but sigh when I can't find it. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go home, there's a feeling I can't shake," I confess.

Adam gives me a compassionate look as we walk into class. Jenna is already here, she doesn't glare at me just looks away from me. I do pay attention to Miss Oh but this feeling I have won't go away. I eat lunch with Adam and he gives me the notes and homework from homeroom. After we eat I leave Adam to go to my locker but stop when I see Jake and Jenna in the hall and my chest gets tight.

"I know how you feel, every time I see them I want to vomit," K.C. remarks coming over to me.

"I know we're stepsiblings now but it still hurts, not to mention that he's taken the only female friends I had. Thank goodness for Owen," I remark.

"Yeah speaking of Owen, I heard you slept at his house…and that you kissed?"

"He stopped me from doing something stupid and offered for me to sleep at his place. I kissed him while talking about Jake," I shrug.

"Owen's a good guy but he doesn't have a great rep when it comes to girls and I don't want to see you get hurt again. I know that's rather hypocritical coming from me but it's true," K.C. remarks and I smile at him.

"I was hurt by you but it was a long time ago and we're friends again. I'm not sure what Owen and I are yet, we've only truly known each other for a couple days. He's been great, very sweet to me, and thanks to him and his family I have a sanctuary. I have somewhere to go when I can't go home. Did you know his dad married Miss Hatzilakos?" I question changing the subject a little.

"I heard she got remarried, that's kind of funny that she married Owen's dad," K.C. grins.

"I can't watch Jake and Jenna anymore let's go to class early," I comment linking my arm with K.C.'s and walking to class.

K.C. and I sit at our desks making small talk until Adam comes in, and then the guys talk sports until the bell rings and the teacher begins class. While I do pay attention in both afternoon classes the closer it gets to the last bell the more apprehension and anxiety I get about going home. The last bell of the day sounds more like a death toll and I shiver, but I've resigned myself to going home, I can only make excuses to mom for so long. I walk home quickly, part of me wants to turn and run to Adam's or Owen's. I make it home though, the house is empty and quiet so I go up to my room and begin my homework. It's more than two hours before I hear the door open and people coming in. I've finished my homework and it's about the time Mom would be getting home so I go down to greet her. However, as I come down the stairs I hear more voices, Mom isn't the only one here. I stop, leaning on the wall to listen.

"You've been such a joy to have around lately Jenna," Mom says and I feel my chest tighten. "Will you be staying for dinner again?"

"Can she stay the night? She can stay in Clare's room," Jake suggests.

Saltwater clusters at the corners of my eyes, I lean against the wall near the top of the stais, my chest is so tight it feels like I can hardly breathe. Mom didn't miss me at all, no one did. Jake's practically giving my room away! Well if they don't want me here then I won't be here. I go back into my room and pack as many clothes and toiletries into my duffel and backpack as I can get. When everything is packed I open my door just as Jake and Jenna are coming up the stairs.

"Oh Clare, I didn't know you were home," Jake comments.

"I'm not, just came to get some things. I'm moving in with Dad the house is yours," I tell Jake lacing each syllable with venom. I don't even look at Jenna just run down the stairs.

"Clare! I didn't know you were home," Mom says surprised but she doesn't sound happy to see me just shocked.

"Just came for some stuff I'm moving in with Dad," I inform her.

"Clare you…"

"Goodbye Mom," I say before going out the door. I walk past a few houses and then I run. I run to Owen's, I run to the one place I'm pretty sure I'm welcome. It never even occurred to me to run to Adam's. When I reach Owen's I knock on the door and a moment later Owen answers.

"Clare, what happened?" He asks.

I can't even answer, the tears I've been holding back burst free in a deluge. I grip Owen's shirt and sob on his chest. He says nothing, simply puts an arm around me and pulls me inside closing the door behind us. He takes the bag from my hand and drops it to the floor before embracing me in a tight hug with both arms. I cry silently into his t-shirt, his embrace welcomes me, there's solace in it and the longer he holds me the more my tears dry. After a deep breath I pull my head away to wipe my eyes.

"Can I stay? Just for the weekend? I…" I'm telling him when I'm suddenly aware of more eyes watching us. I step back from Owen to see Tris and Daphne watching us. Now embarrassed by my outburst I feel my cheeks flush, I bite my lip and look away again.

"Clare, Sweetie you're welcome to stay here. Owen help her take her things into Peter's room," Daphne says.

Owen picks up my duffel bag and we walk to Peter's room. He sets it down, I take off my backpack and slump down on the bed. Owen sits next to me, I look at my hands.

"What happened?" Owen asks again.

"I went home, no one was there at first I was doing homework in my room and it felt odd…sort of empty. Even though I hadn't been home for only a couple of days it felt like I didn't belong but I ignored it. I should have just left. No one missed me, I think they were even glad I was gone. Mom and Jake got home at the same time and Jake brought Jenna. Mom was saying what a joy it had been to have Jenna there, Jake asked if she could stay the night and offered up my room! So I packed up and left. I told them I was moving in with my dad and came here. They don't want me, it's not my home anymore they kicked me out, they don't care, they didn't miss me. No one wants me," I tell him and the tears swell in my eyes again. I wipe them away as they begin to fall and Owen puts an arm around me.

"I'm sorry Clare, but you heard Daphne, you're welcome here and you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you and your family right now. I guess I could have gone to Adam's. I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Don't be, you were upset and hurt. Jake and Jenna ought to have their teeth knocked in for how they're treating you. You're mom too. I won't hit a girl but I can knock Jake's head off on Monday if you want?" Owen offers and I giggle.

"No I hate violence. I admit the thought is kind of nice and I don't dispute he deserves it but it wouldn't solve anything."

"Come on I just heard Dad get home and Daphne almost had dinner ready, we should wash up for dinner," Owen says standing up and pulling me with him gently.

We go into the washroom and wash our hands. When we come out to the dining room Daphne has dinner on the table. No one says anything about my outburst but Daphne does tell Mitch that I'm staying for the weekend and he just smiles. I'm glad I have Owen's house and his family, but at the same time I feel sick knowing my own family doesn't want me. At least I'm welcome here.

 **(OWEN)**

I'm not usually awake so early on a Saturday, although I suppose ten in the morning really isn't that early to most. Still I can sleep till noon or later on non-school days if no one wakes me up. This Saturday however we have football practice at eleven, a special practice called by Coach to gear up for our first game next week. Dad and Daphne are already awake and running errands or getting brunch or something. With their work schedules, and because Dad often works at the hospital on Sundays, Saturday is usually the only day they get to be together all day. Tris is still asleep and it seems like Clare is too, I told her I had football this morning but I still leave a note telling her that I'll be back this afternoon and make herself at home. I get in my car and leave the house driving to The Dot for some food, Fitz is working and grins when I come in.

"Hey Owen, what can I get ya?"

"I got practice soon, can I get strawberry smoothie and a turkey sandwich. I'll need the energy for the scrimmage game," I tell Fitz.

"You want that for here or to go?" He asks as he rings me up.

"I'll eat here," I tell him getting out my wallet. He takes my money and gives me the change before he starts making my smoothie. I lean on the counter and watch him but look over when I hear the door chime. My teeth grind together and my fists clench when I see Jake and Jenna walk in. "Fitz you'd better make that to go," I tell him when he's turned off the blender.

He looks over at Jake and Jenna and furrows his brow unaware of my problems with them. He shrugs and pours the smoothie into a paper cup with a lid.

"Here's your sandwich, no tomatoes and light on the mayo just as you like," Fitz says handing me the paper bag.

"Thanks Fitz, see you later," I reply. I wave to him and purposely bump into Jake on my way out.

"Hey watch it," Jake growls but I ignore him. If I don't and I go back in there he's going to make a terrible mess all over The Dot, because I would rip him to shreds.

I get in my car and drive down the street to DeGrassi, I get out and eat on the bleachers. Drew is the next one here, he walked and I'm sure Audra woke him up earlier than he wanted.

"Didn't think anyone else would be here this early," Drew yawns sitting on the bleachers and leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Well I was going to eat at The Dot until Jake walked in with Jenna and I was tempted to hit them both," I reply.

"Did something new happen or is this just because Jake is an ass and treating Clare poorly?" Drew asks without opening his eyes to look at me.

"That and she went home yesterday only to find that they didn't miss her. Jenna was there and Jake offered Jenna Clare's room for the night. Her mom said it was such a joy to have Jenna there. She showed up at my place and broke into tears. She's staying the weekend at least but told her mom she was moving in with her dad," I inform Drew.

"Damn that sucks. I don't think Clare really talks to her dad anymore, Adam said she's still angry at him for walking out."

"Pretty sure she doesn't talk to him," I reply getting up to toss my trash.

"Then where's she gonna live? Unless she moves in with you," Drew comments.

"I doubt she's doing that. My parents did say she could stay as long as she likes but she's bound to miss her mom and her home eventually. I'm also pretty sure they miss her but no one knew she was there and she rushed out. I figure in a few days her mom will talk to her or they'll find out she's not at her dads and she'll talk to them and go home."

"And if she doesn't?" Drew queries.

"Then she stays," I shrug lying back on the bleachers to soak up the sun with Drew, "I have no problem with it."

I hear Drew chuckle lightly at my response although I'm not sure what he finds funny. We lie there for a few minutes, I hear other cars and voices approaching, when they get close enough I hear Coach's voice.

"Well since you two got here early enough to sunbathe you can help us set up," Coach says as his shadow looms over us and we open our eyes.

Drew and I groan but we get up, Coach has us get the towels, balls, referee gear and flags from the equipment room. When we have it all out we go into the locker room to change, more of the team has shown up now but we're still the first ones on the field. After a full scrimmage game we're all pretty tired and starving. We go into the locker room to shower and change.

"Adam texted, Clare's at our place. Wanna come over? We can order pizza," Drew offers.

"Pizza sounds great I'm starving," I grin. We get in my car and I drive to the Torres house, going in through the basement where Clare and Adam are talking, but they stop when we come in.

"I'm ordering pizza for lunch," Drew informs them.

"Good I'm hungry," Adam smiles before greeting me, "hey Owen."

"Hey."

"How was practice?" Clare questions while Drew sits down to order pizza from his phone.

"Good but tiring. You don't look like you slept much," I comment sitting next to Clare.

"I couldn't get to sleep," she admits.

"You could have woken me up," I tell her.

"You had practice this morning and besides you can't stop me from thinking and worrying," she says. I open my mouth to answer but Drew speaks first.

"Pizza's on its way, got two larges and breadsticks," Drew tells us.

"Let's watch a movie," Clare says before I can say anything else.

"I'll pick it out," Adam says getting up.

He puts on a movie and we sit back to watch and wait for the pizza. Clare looks tired but seems happy to be with her best friend. When the pizza gets here Drew pays and I give him some money for me and Clare. We hang out at the Torres place until it's time for the brothers to go up for dinner.

"You know you can stay here tonight, I'm sure we can convince Mom," Adam offers.

"Thanks Adam but I'd rather not explain it all to your parents. I'll see you Monday," she replies and looks at me.

"See you guys," I wave to the brothers putting my hand at Clare's back and we walk out to my car. She falls asleep on the drive even though it takes less than ten minutes. When we get to my house I shake her gently. "Clare we're home."

She yawns and opens her eyes, getting out of the car she kind of drags herself inside. It's dark aside from the living room TV where Maya and Tris are watching a movie.

"Mom and Dad are out and we ordered pizza for dinner," Tris says nodding to the table where there's pizza boxes.

"You hungry?" I ask Clare.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go to bed I'm very tired," she replies with a yawn.

"Okay come get me if you need anything or if you can't sleep," I tell her.

She looks back and gives me a smile before disappearing down the hall. I sit at the table and begin eating pizza. I feel bad for Clare, feeling ousted from her house, she's depressed I think. I just wish I knew how to cheer her up.

 **Update soon probably picking up the next day. It will also likely including the football game against Bardell; where a Bardell alum will be watching the game. Next to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **.**


	3. The Unspoken is Calling us Tonight

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows for this story.**

 **Ch. 3 The Unspoken is Calling us Tonight**

 **(OWEN)**

I wake up late on Sunday, the house seems quiet. No one else appears to be home, I already know Dad is working at the hospital, Daphne could be out running errands or out with friends. Not sure where Tris and Maya are but I'm sure Tris let one of our parents know. At first, I think Clare is still sleeping but then I hear the shower going. I make myself breakfast and sit on the sofa, I turn on the TV watching a show I had on the DVR. I hear the shower turn off and a few minutes later the downstairs washroom door opens, then the door to the spare room closes. I finish breakfast and get up rinsing my bowl in the sink and Clare emerges from the hallway, she's dressed, her hair combed. She looks ready for the day but her face has a melancholy expression.

"Morning, help yourself to anything in the kitchen," I tell her with a smile as I switch off the TV.

"I'm not hungry," she shakes her head.

"What would you like to do today?" I ask and she shrugs. "It's nice outside and we have all day, we can do anything. Queen Street, the beach, mall, movies," I comment but none of it brings forth a reaction from her. "A museum," I offer and she smiles a little.

"That's sweet of you but I don't feel much like going out. If you don't mind I think I'd just like to chill here, watch movies in your room, eat junk food," she says.

"Sounds like a good day to me. You sure you're not hungry? We've got ice cream, cookies, marshmallows, chips, all kinds of junk food."

She smiles and starts going through the cupboards pulling out various junk foods. We take it all to my room although I'm not sure how much she'll actually eat. She gets comfortable on the bed while I look through the movies up here. I pick out a light, goofy comedy to start, I sit next to her on the bed and she starts eating cookies for breakfast. For the next few hours we stay in my room watching movies and eating junk food, we don't talk much but she's not in a mood for conversation.

"Can we go swimming? I brought my suit again," she says after our third movie.

"If you want to go swimming we'll go swimming. Go get your suit on and I'll meet you out there, I'll grab some towels and the sunscreen," I tell her and she smiles.

I go downstairs with her to put away the rest of the food, returning to my room I get my suit on. I go into the washroom to get sunscreen and towels, I come downstairs and am just passing the spare room when Clare emerges wearing her swimsuit. The vision of her in the sexy black swimsuit is so striking to me that I freeze in my tracks.

"What's the matter?" Clare questions twisting her mouth at me and I have to wonder what expression I'm wearing.

"Nothing's wrong, you look incredible in that suit that's all," I reply.

Clare's eyes sparkle a little, her cheeks redden a bit, she looks away from me briefly closing her eyes and she bites her lip. Then expression on her face sends my heart racing, I feel it _thump-thump-rattle_ in my chest. She looks back at me, a soft smile on her lips, she brushes a curl back from her face tucking it behind her ear. Again, my heart races, I'm so very tempted to kiss her right now, I even have a vision of doing so in my head. I picture myself taking her hand, pulling her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist, dipping her back a bit and abducting her lips. While I'm lost in my wonderful vision Clare takes a towel from me and starts walking outside. I shake my head to snap out of my vision and follow Clare outside. She sets the towel down on a chair and I hand her the sunscreen. I sit in the chair next to her and am again mesmerized as I watch her rubbing sunscreen onto her porcelain skin. I watch her graceful movements as she bends over rubbing the sunscreen on her legs. Watching as she sits up, her chest is absolutely hypnotizing and I can't take my eyes off her until she speaks.

"You should put some on too," she comments handing me the bottle. I take the bottle and start putting sunscreen on, internally scolding myself for watching her so much. If she catches me staring at her again she'll probably feel too uncomfortable to stay here. "Can you get my back?" She requests handing me the bottle again.

"Uh sure," I nod taking the bottle while my heart starts thumping again.

Squirting some sunscreen into my hand I rub my hands together a couple times and then rub it onto her exposed back. Her skin is so milky and silken, it feels so nice against my hands.

"Make sure you get under the hem of the swimsuit a little too," she says.

"Under the swimsuit?" I question. The thought of my fingers going under the swimsuit has me aroused. It feels forbidden somehow, my hands under her swimsuit feeling her skin is such an incredibly sexy thought.

"Yeah, the swimsuit might move a little while I swim, just a little," she tells me.

"Right," I nod. Squirting the sunscreen on her skin near the edge of her swimsuit I then lift it and rub the sunscreen on her skin. I have to close my eyes and think about football while I'm doing it or she's going to see that I'm aroused. "There all done," I comment handing the sunscreen to her over her shoulder.

"Thanks, turn around I'll get your back," she says. I turn around but the second her hand touches my skin I become aroused again. Feeling her soft, gentle fingers massaging the sunscreen into my skin has me so turned on. "Done," she remarks setting the sunscreen bottle down.

There's no way to hide my erection now so when she's not looking I walk quickly to the edge of the pool and do a cannon ball. At least she won't see it when I'm in the water, I hope. Clare giggles and enters the water from the stairs at the shallow end. After swimming for a bit I'm not aroused anymore. Although watching her swimming in the black suit that hugs her curves so beautifully doesn't help, and it's hard not to watch her, so I think about sports, a lot! After a couple hours of swimming Clare says she's hungry, and I'm starving so we get out of the pool. Watching her get out of the pool was a mistake. As she walks up the stairs, emerging from the water, the swimsuit clings to her, the water rolling down her skin in droplets, making her alabaster skin shine like pearls. I can only take a couple of seconds of it before I close my eyes. When I get out of the pool I dry off with my back to her and then wrap the towel around my waist.

"Sounds like Daphne is home, after you get dressed you can come hang out in my room again," I tell Clare and she smiles.

After changing into clothes and totally drying off, and not thinking about Clare, I'm not aroused anymore. Clare comes up and we watch TV snacking on cookies until Daphne calls us that dinner's ready. Tris is home and Dad gets home just as we're sitting down to eat. After we help clean up Clare spends the rest of the evening in my room watching movies until she's tired enough to sleep. She says goodnight and goes downstairs to the spare room. I sleep wonderfully but I have a dream about Clare, a very sexy dream involving her swimsuit and her skin on mine!

 **(CLARE)**

"Leave your bag, you can sleep here again tonight," Owen tells me leaning in the doorway Monday morning.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Tris is ready we should go," Owen says.

I grab my backpack and follow Owen out to his car, Tris is in the backseat, we get in and Owen drives us to school. As Owen drives into the parking lot I see Jake and Jenna at his truck sharing a kiss and my stomach churns.

"Ignore them," Owen says putting a hand on my shoulder when he parks.

"They're not making it easy," I reply as Tris gets out of the car. "I think I'll go into school through the back. I'll see you after school," I tell Owen grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car.

I go through the baseball field to the back of the school, only the backdoor is locked now. So, I take the long way around emerging from the football field to get to the front doors. I walk in and straight to my locker, I start opening it when Jake approaches.

"What do you want Jake?" I huff.

"Your dad called the house last night when you didn't answer your cell. He said he hasn't seen you in weeks. You're lucky I answered and not your mom. Where have you been staying Clare?"

"What do you care?" I snap at him slamming my locker shut without taking my book out. Turning quickly, I start to walk away but Jake catches my arm and pulls me back to him.

"That's not fair," Jake says.

"That's not fair? You're one to talk about fair, you dump me and start dating one of my former friends three seconds later! I'm staying somewhere safe okay? Just leave me alone Jake."

"Clare you c…"

"You alright Clare?" K.C.'s voice cuts Jake off and we both look over.

"No," I reply with a sharp tone yanking my arm from Jake's grip. I walk away from Jake and K.C. comes with me.

"What was that about?" K.C. questions.

"I told Jake and my mom I was moving in with my dad on Friday. Since I seem to have been totally replaced by Jenna I doubt they even care. Well of course my dad, after not calling or checking on me in over two months, decides to call last night. So, Jake finds out I'm not staying at my dad's and he demands to know where I've been like he has any right," I huff angrily to K.C. and force a breath out.

"Still sleeping at Owen's?" K.C. questions.

"Yeah, at least they want me there. I don't want to wear out my welcome though, not sure what to do. Somehow, I don't think I can move in with Owen, and if Peter comes home I'll have nowhere to sleep. I'll see you in third period K.C. there's something I have to do," I tell him.

I wave to K.C. and walk to the library to research something. I don't have a lot of time before the bell rings and what I do find isn't very encouraging. I walk to first period feeling a little hopeless and wondering just how long I can stay at Owen's.

"Did you have a bad day yesterday or something?" Adam asks when I get into class. For a brief second I feel Alli's eyes on me but I ignore it.

"No yesterday was great, but when I got to school today Jake demanded to know where I've been staying because my dad called and he knows I haven't been staying at my dad's," I tell Adam.

He doesn't have time to ask anything else as the bell rings. When first period ends Adam walks part way with me before he goes into music class. Thankfully we have independent projects to work on in this class and I'm able to ignore everyone else. I spend most of lunch doing more research but it's not looking good.

"There you are, you never came to lunch. What are you looking at?"

"I'm old enough to move out on my own."

"Yeah but…" Adam begins but I cut him off.

"Relax Adam it's not going to happen. It's not an emergency situation, and I don't think they'll consider Jake and I fighting, or that I feel like I can't go home extenuating circumstances. I don't have a job and even if I found one the best I could afford is renting a room. It was just a thought," I assure Adam.

"I know things suck at home right now but they won't forever. Jake already found out you're not living with your Dad, eventually your mom will too. Don't you think eventually you'll work things out with Jake?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"Didn't Owen say you could stay with them as long as you needed?"

"Yes, so did Daphne but I just wonder how long I'll need to and how long I can stay there. It's not like I can move in, and I worry that staying so many nights in a row might be a burden. I am another mouth to feed, and I think Owen may feel like he needs to take care of me. He spent all day with me yesterday and he didn't have to. Not to mention it's not really a spare room, when Peter does come home I'll be out of a place to stay anyway."

"I'm sure we can convince my parents to let you stay a few nights. At some point, you're going to have to talk to your mom, and to Jake," Adam says.

"I know," I sigh, "and I will. At some point, but I'm just not ready. At least I can sleep at Owen's tonight."

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Adam remarks linking his arm with mine.

He takes me to the caf and buys me lunch, he sits with me while I eat and then we walk to third period. Adam's right I don't need to worry about where I'm going to live for now so I put it out of my mind, at least for now. After school, I take the bus with Maya and Tris and go into the spare room to do my homework. When Daphne gets home I help her make dinner and after dinner I help her clean up. That's pretty much how it goes for the rest of the week, I spend Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night at Owen's. I spend the afternoon's in the spare room doing my homework while Owen is at football practice. I help Daphne with dinner in the evenings and cleaning up and then go back to the spare room to finish my homework. Mostly trying to stay out of the way and at the same time be as helpful as I can so that I'm not a burden. Although I do watch TV with Owen in his room after he finishes his homework usually. At school I avoid Jake, Jenna, and Alli at all costs, I have to see Jenna and Alli in class but as they don't speak to me it's not hard to avoid them. As for Jake, I just stay in the library or with Adam and he doesn't talk to me.

"You're coming to the game tonight right?" Owen asks as we walk into school Friday morning. We came early because he has football practice this morning since there is a game tonight.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I smile.

Owen grins before walking to his locker to stow his backpack. I know Adam comes early when Drew has practice and I find my best friend in the memorial garden. We stay there all morning before walking to homeroom. Yet again I successfully manage to avoid Alli, Jenna and Jake all day. The game isn't until five and I know that Jake is going out with Jenna tonight so Adam comes home with me. I want to get some more clothes, and some other things, while everyone else is gone. I also change for the football game, I know it's going to get cold outside this evening. I change into black jeans and black ankle boots, with a red scoop-neck sweater.

"Whoa! Trying to look special for someone?" Adam questions as I come down the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adam. I just changed for the football game, put some warmer clothes on because it will get cold later."

"Warmer clothes that perfectly show off your curvaceous curves and a sweater that shows just enough cleavage to make guys salivate?"

"You're crazy Adam, it's just jeans and a sweater. It's not even a low-cut sweater or tight skinny jeans with stilettos like Alli would wear."

"Trust me this is sexier, if my brother's eyes don't pop out and stay glued to your chest when he sees you tonight I'll buy your dinner at the snack stand."

I just shake my head and grab my coat from the closet. We leave and I lock up, turning around just to see my mom pull up. I grit my teeth taking Adam's hand and begin walking back to school with determined strides.

"Clare wait," Mom calls to me. I try to keep walking but Adam stops and pulls me back.

"Talk to her Clare," Adam demands.

"Clare, you stormed off so quickly last week, I thought after some time cooling off you'd be back. I know things have been hard for you here and you're living with your dad but I was thinking maybe you could come for lunch tomorrow? I miss having you here," Mom says. It's not so much her words as her tone that get to me, she sounds sort of melancholy and lonely.

"Okay, I'll come for lunch tomorrow," I agree.

"Great, come at one and I'll have lunch ready," Mom smiles hugging me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mom we have to get to the football game," I comment when she let's go of me.

"Well that's a good sign right? Maybe things are looking up," Adam remarks as we start walking back to school.

"It's just lunch Adam, it doesn't mean anything but lunch. Even if she does miss me it doesn't mean I'm ready to come back," I reply.

"At least you're talking to her. How are things at Owen's?"

"Good, I really like being there I just hope they continue to like having me there."

We walk back to school and Principal Simpson lets me lock my bag in his office since it won't fit in my locker. Then we walk to the bleachers to get a seat, as we walk over we see the football team warming up. I wave to Owen, Drew, K.C. and Connor, he waves back but the other three seem frozen.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask Adam.

"I told you their eyes are popping out," Adam laughs.

"You're crazy Adam," I shake my head.

"I'll prove it," Adam grins at me before looking at the football players. "HEY DREW," he calls and Drew runs over to us taking his helmet off as he runs.

"What's up?" Drew asks then looks at me. His expression changes like he's half in his head and his eyes won't leave my chest. "Hi Clare," Drew says without looking up.

"Good luck tonight," Adam replies taking my hand, "let's get seats Clare." Adam pulls me away chuckling a little. "I told you," Adam laughs as we sit down and I just shake my head. Since it's not cold yet and the metal bleachers are not very comfortable I sit on my jacket.

We watch the team warm up and Adam's parents join us after a few minutes. We greet them and Audra starts asking us about school. While we're still talking to Audra about school Daphne, Mitch and Tris come and they sit on the other side of me. Bianca walks over with Fitz and they sit behind us, Fitz is on lunch so he can only stay for a little while. I wave to Fitz but I'm talking with Adam and Fitz is talking with Bianca. The bus arrives with the team from Bardell, a second bus comes with their cheerleaders and some others and more cars begin pulling into the parking lot. The game will start soon and I'm thirsty.

"Save my seat Adam I'm going to get a drink," I tell him as I get up. Adam nods and I walk to the snack stand. I get in line, I'm last in line and the guy in front of me turns around to look at me, he smiles and turns all the way around to face me.

"Why don't you go ahead of me," he offers stepping back next to me.

"Oh no, I couldn't," I shake my head.

"No, I insist ladies first. Especially when they're as hot as you," he says and my cheeks blush, "I'm Dean by the way."

"I'm Clare. You seem a little old for a high school football game," I remark stepping ahead but he stays next to me.

"Bardell was my high school, I graduated a few years ago," he shrugs.

"How many is a few?" I inquire and he just chuckles.

"What will it be?" A voice asks and I realize we're both at the front of the line now.

"Hot dog, fries and a pop, and whatever she wants," Dean replies getting out his wallet.

"Just a bottled water please."

"Well aren't you a cheap date," Dean remarks paying for the food and I giggle.

 **(OWEN)**

"Who's that?" I inquire watching some older guy walking with Clare back from the snack stand.

"No idea, haven't seen him before," Drew replies.

"He's flirting with her, he's too old for her! He's what 25?"

"You sound jealous," Drew comments.

"I don't have a single jealous bone in my body," I refute and then grit my teeth as the guy puts his hand on her shoulder. "Is he touching her? I'm going to kill him," I growl.

"Do you have any jealous internal organs?" Drew laughs and I shoot him a look. At least the guy walks away from Clare and she returns to her seat.

"I like her," I confess to Drew.

"I knew that when you talked about kissing her. I've been expecting you to ask her out for the last two weeks," Drew replies.

"I can't ask her out," I shake my head.

"Wh…" Drew starts to ask but Coach blows the whistle and we gather around.

I put Clare out of my head to concentrate on the game, I have to. Bardell is second in the league right now and we're first and I intend to keep it that way, as does the rest of the team. We all play our best and we win 38-29. After some celebrating on the field we return to the locker room. Coach is very proud of us, Drew gets the game ball and Coach says he's taking us all out for pizza. We shower and change leaving the locker room, a lot of people are still here celebrating. Drew is talking to Clare when I come out of the locker room and then he runs over to me.

"Can I catch a ride with you to pizza?" Drew asks.

"What were you talking to Clare about?" I question.

"Movie night at our place tomorrow night, I told her you and she were invited. Clare said she'd be there. So, about that ride?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, come on," I nod looking away from Clare and we walk to my car. "So, movie night, was that your idea or Adam's?" I question.

"Adam and I have movie night all the time, we just invited more people," Drew shrugs, "so you coming?"

"Huh?" I ask I'm still thinking about her and not paying attention to Drew.

"Movie night, you coming?"

"Oh, yeah I'll be there," I nod.

When we arrive at the pizza place, only two other guys and one of the assistant coaches are here yet. We push tables together and sit down, the rest of the team and coaches have all come by the time the pizza is here. We talk a lot about tonight's game and next week's game against North Park. We stay until ten when we get kicked out by the pizza place, I give K.C. and Drew a ride home, I drop K.C. off first as Drew lives closer to me, arriving home a little after eleven. Tris and Maya are in the living room, I'm sure Clare's in the spare room, I keep telling her she's welcome to hang out in my room even when I'm not around but she says she doesn't want to. I drop my stuff in my room and go downstairs knocking on the door to the spare room. When she calls to come in I open the door.

"Congratulations on the win," she smiles.

"Thanks," I smile sitting on the corner of the bed. "You looked great tonight by the way," I tell her and she blushes, biting her lip a little. "Uh who was the older guy flirting with you?" I ask and she knits her eyebrows together.

"No one was flirting with me, I sat with Adam the whole game," she replies.

"Before the game, I think you were coming back from the snack stand."

"Oh him, he used to go to Bardell. We were just talking he was nice. I don't think he was flirting, well not really he reminded me of Drew a little bit I think he just flirts with everyone the way Drew can."

"Speaking of Drew, he invited us for movie night tomorrow."

"Yeah, he told me," she smiles. "Adam used to have them with me and Eli, Drew had joined us a couple of times. Although usually when he was fighting with a girlfriend or between girlfriends. Adam and Drew have them too, it's just movies, pizza and other junk food until Audra kicks us out it's fun. Drew said to be there by six."

"We'll leave from here then. What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask her and her face falls a little.

"I promised my mom I'd go to lunch tomorrow, she's expecting me at one. Just lunch though. I'll come back after, I don't even plan to stay that long, an hour maybe two. She said she misses me a…"

"Clare," I cut her off because she's starting to ramble, "you don't need to explain to me about going home or spending time with your mom."

"You're right, sorry," she apologizes meekly. She really doesn't look like she wants to go home at all.

"Why don't you call me when you're done with lunch and I'll pick you up. We'll come back here and hang out before we go to Drew's," I suggest and she nods with a smile. "You want to come hang out in my room for a while and watch TV?"

She nods again and closes her laptop, turning off the light as we leave the room. We spend a couple hours watching TV before she decides to go to bed and says goodnight. I dream about Clare again that night, I've been doing that a lot lately. Only tonight instead of a sexy dream which I usually have its sort of tormented. It starts out with a lot of guys flirting with her, even though she thinks they aren't. I want to tell them to stop but I don't think I have the right to do so. Then her mom is taking her from me and Clare doesn't want to go. I wake up with my heart pounding and look at the clock, it's a little after ten on Saturday morning. I know I can't get back to sleep so I get up and eat breakfast. Clare comes out while I'm eating, she gets breakfast and sits at the table but she doesn't eat very much.

"If you don't mind I think I'll swim for a bit before I go to my house," she says after putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Not at all, I'll put on my suit and join you," I tell her and she smiles.

Just like last weekend we get our suits on and get sunscreen on out there. I get aroused again but I make it go down before she sees. We spend an hour swimming before getting out, and seeing as she has somewhere to be I let her shower first. Since she'll be gone for an hour or more and I have chores to do I decide I'll do them while she's at lunch, so I don't shower yet. Once she's out of the shower I do start my laundry, while I'm downstairs I tell her to let me know when she's ready to go. I hang out in my room, mostly on my laptop, until she's tells me she's ready to go. She's wearing a denim skirt and a purple blouse, she looks beautiful, I want to tell her but I can't seem to get the words out while I'm looking at her. She walks past me and out the door, I lock up the house and we get in my car.

"Call me when you're ready to come home, even if it's 15 minutes from now," I tell her when we arrive at her place.

"I think I'll last longer than fifteen minutes, at least I hope so," she giggles lightly. "I'll call you when I'm done. Thanks Owen."

She smiles and gets out of the car. I wait until she's inside before I drive home. I get home and start on my chores, it takes me about an hour and then I shower. Just as I'm getting out of the shower I hear my phone ringing and run to my room to get it. I see it's Clare calling and I answer.

"Hey, you ready to be picked up?"

"Yes," she replies quickly.

"I just got out of the shower, I'll just throw on some jeans and be right there," I tell her.

"Thanks, I'll wait outside," she says and hangs up.

I pull on some boxers, jeans, shoes without socks and pull my t-shirt on as I'm going downstairs. I hop in my car and drive to Clare's, I park across the street since that's the direction I'm going. She's on the stoop and comes over getting in the car, I turn around and drive home.

"So, lunch didn't go well?" I ask when we get out of my car walking inside.

"It was okay, it just felt weird. Jake and Glen were there, Jake knows I haven't been staying at my Dad's but he doesn't know I've been staying here. He kept hinting at it although if Mom and Glen caught on they didn't say anything. Mom laid a big guilt trip on me about not being around and spending all my time at my dad's, well here but she thinks my dad's. She wants me to stay a night or two a week at home. It's just that it doesn't feel like my home anymore, it's like it's been taken over. Still I told her that I'd come home tonight after movie night so I could go with them to church in the morning, spend some time with my mom. After all I can't stay here forever," she says the last part slowly. We're in my room now and sitting on my bed.

"Not forever, but I'm not even going to stay here forever, I'll move out when I go to college or at least after college," I remark and she giggles lightly which makes me smile. "You can stay here as long as you need, even my parents said so. But I understand if you want to be home to spend time with your mom."

"I miss my mom, even Glen in a way, even Jake sometimes. It just doesn't feel like home. I guess we'll see how tonight goes," she replies with a heavy sigh.

"We've got a few hours before we leave for Drew's what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I'll have to pack up my stuff. I think I'll do that now and then we can just hang out in here until it's time to go."

"You want help packing?"

"No there isn't that much," she replies.

"I'll come downstairs with you anyway I have to get my laundry from the dryer," I tell her.

We go downstairs, she goes into the spare room and I grab my laundry from the dryer. I go upstairs and start putting away my laundry, Clare comes up a few minutes later and she helps me. Thankfully by the time she comes up I've put away all my boxers. After putting my laundry away, we sit on my bed and watch TV for a couple hours before it's time to leave for Drew's. We get in my car, make the short drive to Drew's and go in through basement like we always do.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asks when we come in. Drew and Bianca are sitting on the sofa but Adam doesn't appear to be in the basement.

"Eli called with some crisis or other and Adam went over to his house," Drew shrugs.

"Oh, okay," Clare says slowly. I guess without Adam here she's not feeling very comfortable.

"Sit down, I ordered pizza and the movie's queued up," Drew insists.

I sit next Bianca and Clare sits next to me, Drew turns off the lights and closes the curtains on the sliding glass door to make the room dark. When he sits back down he starts the movie.

"A horror movie?" Clare exclaims when the title comes on the screen.

"Don't worry it's not gory," Drew assures her.

The opening credits play, some eerie music plays and we watch a scene of a happy girl walking down the street. She promptly gets pulled into an alley and her throat is cut, as soon as the girl is grabbed Clare hides her head on my arm. After the first person is killed Clare looks again, there's about half an hour of buildup and getting to know the characters which Clare watches. When they start building suspense again, by the camera showing the killer's pov watching a potential victim through the bushes, Clare curls her legs onto the sofa and moves a little closer to me. When the creepy music starts and you just know the next victim will die any moment Clare grabs my arm and partially hides hear head again. When the killer grabs the next victim, she gasps and totally cowers into me. I put my arm around her and she grips my shirt, hiding her head in my chest. Drew looks over and gives me a grin, he planned this! He may even have planned Adam not being here or Clare may have cowered into Adam and not me. I grin back at Drew, not going to complain about holding Clare. She watches about thirty-five minutes of the entire movie and spends the rest of it with her head in my chest, which I enjoy far more than the movie.

"Pizza will be here soon," Drew says when the movie is over.

"Thank goodness," Clare breathes sitting up and we hear the doorbell ring.

"That's the pizza I'll grab it," Drew says running upstairs.

Drew brings the pizza down, I try and give him some money but he says not to worry about it. We all get pizza and pop sitting down again, Drew puts in another movie. Thankfully he was smart enough to put in a comedy while we eat so Clare can watch. After eating and finishing the second movie we all get up, we had the lights on dim while eating so we could see. We all have to use the washroom so we let the girls have the one down here and we go up to the main floor.

"Dude make a move," Drew scolds me when I come out of the washroom.

"I'm worried."

"About what? If she didn't trust you or like you she wouldn't have spent the entire first movie cuddling up to you," Drew responds.

"And if she doesn't like me that way?"

"Convince her to go out with you. It worked with Anya," Drew replies before we go back downstairs.

"Clare's in the washroom and the movie's all cued up," Bianca tells us.

"Another horror?" I ask in a low voice as they seem to be in on this together.

"Classic suspense," Bianca grins. Clare comes out of the washroom and we all go quiet.

"Adam called, he's sleeping at Eli's. We've got time for one more movie, it's all cued up," Drew says turning the lights off completely again.

I'm sure now that Adam already had plans to stay at Eli's and Drew had this planned and got Bianca to participate. When we sit on the sofa again Clare sits next to Bianca and I sit next to her. This is a true classic movie, black and white and everything. It takes a lot longer to build up to the suspense and from the title you'd never know it was a suspense, so Clare watches more than half of it. When the suspense begins I honestly expect her to curl into Bianca and hold onto her but Clare still holds me. In fact, when it starts to get a bit scary Clare lifts my arm and puts it around her as she hides her head in my chest. I just grin and tighten my arm around her, with my other hand I stroke her arm when the music is really suspenseful. Clare doesn't sit up again until the movie is over.

"Well that was fun, those were some good movies. But I gotta get home for curfew. I'll see you tomorrow Babe," Bianca grins kissing Drew and waves to us.

"We should get going too," I comment standing up.

"Yeah, I have to get home. Thanks for inviting us Drew," Clare smiles.

"See you two Monday," Drew smiles and elbows me. His way of saying I should ask her out. I just shove him back playfully and say I'll see him at school, then Clare and I leave getting in my car.

"Did you have fun tonight, despite the scary movie and no Adam?" I ask her as I begin driving.

"I did, wasn't thrilled with Drew's movies choices but it was still fun. Thanks for letting me hide on you, and for holding me during the scary parts. Never liked horror movies."

"I didn't mind at all," I reply with a grin and from the corner of my eye I see her grin as well. I almost ask her out but I'm nervous, my anxiety about how she'll react or what she'll think stops me. We drive the rest of way to her house in silence.

"Thanks for everything Owen. Not sure I'll be able to take more than one night here," she comments smiling at first and then the smile drops as she glances at her house.

"If you need to come back to my place just call, anytime, even if it's tonight," I tell her and she smiles again.

"Goodnight Owen."

She grabs her bag, gets out of my car and I watch her walk to her door. I decide I need to make a move now or I may never, it may be disastrous but not knowing is torturous. I get out of the car without turning off the engine, running up the walkway to Clare's front steps.

"Clare," I call and she turns around. She's on the top step and I run up two of them so that we're almost the same height now. I cup her face with one hand, my other arm slides around her lower back pulling her to me. My eyes lock with hers for a brief, yet thrilling and terrifying second, and then I embrace her lips with mine. The second our lips crush together Clare's free hand grips my shirt and she kisses me back! Now my heart strums happily, I feel so light I could fly. As much as I don't want to end this kiss or this moment I force myself to pull my lips away. My arm still around her, my hand still cupping her face I pull back just a little to look at her. I'm worried she'll be angry or shocked but when I see her she's smiling. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I ask and then hold my breath for her answer.

"Yes," she smiles.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at five then," I grin widely as my heart thrums with elation.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says.

I walk backwards to go down the steps and to my car, "Hey still call me if you need to come over before then."

"Goodnight Owen," Clare grins unlocking her front door.

"Night Clare, sleep well."

I watch her go inside, and I get back in my car driving home with an elated grin stretched across my lips.

 **Awww Clowen cuteness! Update soon picking up from right about here in Clare's pov. Next updated will be** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_

 **If you haven't yet seen it the 200 stories gallery is complete so check that out. I will leave the gallery up until the end of September before I replace it so look at it while you can!**


	4. Tie a Hook onto a Single Thread

**If you haven't yet check out the complete 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website. I will be taking the gallery down at the end of September.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviews, most especially to those who leave reviews with feedback. Reader feedback goes a long way in shaping the story.**

 **Ch. 4 Tie a Hook onto a Single Thread**

 **(CLARE)**

I see Owen get into his car and I close the front door. I turn off the porch light and lock the door biting my lip, with a smile. The smile quickly vanishes when I see Jake standing behind me.

"You and Owen?" He questions in a tone I can't figure out.

I scowl and narrow my eyes at him, "Butt out Jake! You have no right to say anything about who I spend time with. You kissed Alli and then began dating Jenna and now that Jenna's nearly entirely replaced me you think you can say anything about me going out with Owen? I'm going to bed, and I'm only here because I told Mom I'd go to church with you tomorrow." I start walking up the stairs and turn back after a few. "Don't let Jenna in my room when I'm not here, we're no longer friends and I don't want either of you in there."

I get into my room and scream into my pillow. After a few minutes I finally get up change into pajamas, I don't brush my teeth, I don't want to see Jake again. I stay up on my phone for a while and when I do fall asleep I have tortured dreams. When my alarm goes off I'm still tired and don't feel like I slept.

"Clare we need to leave in half an hour," Mom calls knocking on my door in the morning.

I get up, get my clothes and lock myself in the washroom to get ready. While Jake is getting ready I pack some more clothes and take the bag out to Mom's car. When I put her keys back on the hook she gives me a look and examines my eyes closely.

"I didn't sleep well," I explain the dark circles I'm sure she's noticing.

"Well you look a little tired but lovely Dear, that dress always looks so nice on you. We'll go to brunch after church at your favorite spot," Mom says ignoring the fact that I didn't sleep well in my own bed.

"Fine but you can drop me at Adam's after that we have plans today," I tell her.

I'm lying, we have no such plans but I can't be with them any longer. Mom is acting like nothing has changed, and Jake is acting like he has any right to know anything about my life right now. Just being here feels wrong and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Oh, alright Honey, you'll come back to stay the night again this week won't you?" Mom asks and I sigh.

"I don't know," I reply noncommittally and Mom opens her mouth to say something but Jake and Glen come downstairs.

Jake grabs a granola bar to eat in the car and I go outside to wait for them. Sitting in the backseat with Jake is awkward and tense, I won't look at him and the tension between us is so strong it's almost suffocating. When we go into church I make sure to sit on the aisle next to Mom. While church is nice there's still this awkward feeling, I can feel Jake's eyes on me and Mom keeps touching my hand or my arm when the pastor talks about the importance of family. It's like she's trying to guilt me into moving home again. We don't leave church right away Mom sticks around to talk to people. I'm not close enough to hear what she says but as she keeps looking at me I assume she's giving some excuse to people about where I've been. Finally, we leave for the restaurant but it's worse not better.

"Wasn't that a nice sermon," Mom says after we've ordered.

"Yes it was lovely," Glen nods.

"I particularly liked the part about family," Mom comments taking my hand and now I'm sure she's guilt tripping me. I sip at my orange juice and don't say anything.

"Personally I liked the sermon better last week when Jenna came with us," Jake remarks with venom in his tone and looking at me. His eyes are slightly narrowed, it was an intentional remark to remind me that Jenna is taking over.

"Well, Father Marcus always has such lovely sermons," Mom remarks and laughs nervously which only makes me think she's hiding something.

"So Clare how is school?" Glen questions in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"It's good, I'm in university track English again and Miss Dawes always gives Adam and I advanced assignments," I reply as an intentional jab for Jake because he barely passes his college English classes. My easiest, and in many ways most boring class is communications technology. I'm enjoying understanding Canadian Law and physics very much, they are somewhat challenging but very intersting."

"Some very advanced classes, sounds like a big work load for one semester," Glen comments.

"Not really, I'm done with the homework in a couple of hours usually and the classes aren't all that challenging. I do miss the gifted program," I reply and then we're quiet for a moment when the waitress brings our food. There's a few moments of excruciatingly uncomfortable silence that Jake then decides to fill.

"Things are coming along nicely for the talent show. I have the stage mostly built and Jenna's song sounds great. She really is a talented musician," Jake says looking at me again but I stay silent. His words hurt but I'm not going to show it. I simply eat my food in silence while they spend breakfast talking about the talent show.

"What shall we do this afternoon?" Mom asks as we leave the restaurant.

"You're dropping me at Adam's remember? We have plans," I remind Mom. I'm sure she did remember and I find it hard to believe she thought I was having such a good time that I'd want to stay with them.

"Yes of course," Mom nods.

We get in the car and Glen takes me to Adam's, I ask him to pop the trunk and grab my bag. I wave to them and go to the basement door, I have no idea if Adam is home but the basement door is rarely locked during the day. Besides I'd rather hang out in the Torres backyard than go back with my family. Happily I find the door open and the brothers are home and playing video games.

"Hey Clare," they say together without looking away from the video game.

"Mind if I hang out?" I ask falling onto the sofa near Adam.

"That's a dumb question you're always welcome here," Adam replies.

"Thanks," I smile feeling welcomed and at ease for the first time since walking in my front door the night before.

"I guess family time didn't go too well?" Adam questions.

"It started with Jake seeing Owen and I kiss last night a…"

"Yes! I knew it!" Drew exclaims with pride and cutting me off.

"Anyway," I continue, "when I went in Jake decided he had the right to comment on who I was spending time with. I told him to butt out and went to bed but I didn't sleep very well, I had tortured dreams all night about being replaced by Jenna. Then this morning Mom wanted to act like we were one big happy family again. I had already packed a bag and put it in her trunk, I told her I had plans with you this afternoon. Church was okay, it was nice to go back but I felt Jake watching me and every time the pastor talked about family Mom would touch my arm like she was trying to guilt trip me into coming home. After church we had a rather uncomfortable breakfast where there was nothing but tension, and Jake and I intentionally digging at each other. I didn't even enjoy spending the time with my mom because I felt like I was getting guilt tripped or reminded that Jenna was taking over my old life."

"Boo-yah," Adam says in victory as he wins the round. He turns off the TV and looks at me, "Sorry Clare that really sucks, but you can come here any time you need to and you have Owen and his family."

"Thanks Adam, I'm grateful for both. I would have gone to Owen's but we have a date tonight and I thought it would be odd if we left from his house our first date. I definitely did not want him to pick me up from my house, do you mind if Owen picks me up from here?"

"Not at all," Adam grins.

"Sweet I can do the protective older brother thing and grill Owen, threaten him if he touches you. Always wanted to do that for Gracie's dates," Drew comments and I giggle.

"You know Owen, and I'm not sure he'll be afraid of you," I comment to Drew.

"Let him have his moment," Adam laughs.

I shrug and text Owen to pick me up from Adam's for out date. He texts back that he'll see me in a few hours. I spend the next couple hours watching a movie with Drew and Adam before I get ready for my date with Owen. Most of what I grabbed from my house was for my date tonight, I already have my school uniforms and some pajamas at Owen's, as well as shoes and all my toiletries. I did buy some new toiletries to keep at Owen's.

I'm not sure what Owen has planned tonight but it's still pretty warm, though it will get cooler later in the evening. I brought a navy blue cap sleeve dress that goes to my knees. It has a scoop neckline that doesn't go down too far and the dress with a flared skirt goes to my knees. It has a black sash around the bottom of the bust that matches the black ballet flats I brought. I also have a black sweater for when it gets colder. Along with the jewelry I wear every day I have small sapphire earrings that match the dress.

"You look great," Adam smiles when I emerge from the washroom and I smile. I got ready just in time as Owen comes in through basement door.

"You look incredible," Owen smiles at me as he looks me up and down. Then he looks at Adam and Drew, "Hey Adam, Drew."

"Hi Owen," Adam grins.

"Shall we?" Owen asks holding his hand out to me.

"Hold it," Drew says getting up, "just what are your intentions?"

"Huh?" Owen questions confused.

"Where are you going tonight? Who will be there?" Drew questions.

"What's he doing?" Owen whispers but of course Drew can hear him.

"Being the protective older brother for my date, which he didn't get to do," I reply and Owen looks at Adam.

"Okay then," Owen says straightening up and playing along. "Not sure who will be there, dinner first then dessert," Owen tells Drew.

"Just how many girls have you had sex with?" Drew asks.

"One, and we're not going to have sex tonight Clare's not that kind of girl. I promise to be a perfect gentleman and take good care of her can we go now?"

"Have her home by curfew and if you touch her I'll kill you," Drew replies.

"She's coming to my house after, at least I think?" Owen questions and I nod. "Like I said before I'll be a perfect gentleman," Owen assures Drew.

"Okay, have a good time," Drew grins.

I smile at him and grab my purse, Owen gets my bag and I wave to Adam and Drew. We go out to Owen's car and both start laughing as we get in.

"Guess Drew kind of missed out on the protective older brother, at least when it comes to grilling the date," Owen remarks as he begins driving.

"Yeah, I think it was an itch he needed to scratch it was kind of cute though. And after the time with my so-called brother it was nice," I reply.

"Jake still being a jerk?"

"I don't think jerk is a big enough word. Let's not talk about that right now, where are we having dinner?"

"A nice romantic Italian place I know," Owen grins.

He takes us to a very nice and very romantic Italian restaurant in Mississauga. The food is very good, we don't talk much over dinner but I enjoy spending the time with him. Owen pays for dinner and we get back in his car. He drives us to a café and we order dessert to-go. Then he drives us to a park with a path and small hills, he carries the dessert and I carry the coffee, making sure to bring my sweater. Owen gets a blanket from the trunk of the car and we walk up to the top of one of the small hills. He lies out the blanket and we sit down, I put on my sweater and we get out our dessert out. We eat dessert while watching the stars, it's sweet and romantic. When I'm done with my dessert I lean against Owen, he puts an arm around me and we continue looking at the stars while finishing our coffee.

"What happened with your family?" Owen asks setting down his empty coffee cup.

"Jake and I made intentional jabs at each other. He saw us last night and thought he had any right to make comments on it. Mom tried to guilt trip into coming home, the whole thing was just uncomfortable and awkward."

"I'm sorry Clare, I wish it was different," Owen says holding me a little tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"I do too but there is one thing I'm glad about; if not for me fighting with Jake I would never have gotten the chance to get to know you. I would have thought you were still a jock and a bad boy. But I've seen a side of you I didn't even know existed and a side I really like," I smile turning my head to kiss him gently.

"I do hate that you're having a hard time with your family but I am happy that we've been spending so much time together. I like having you around," Owen says and I smile. "It's getting pretty cold why don't we head back to my place and watch a movie?"

"That sounds nice."

Owen lets go of me and I gather our trash, Owen grabs the blanket and I toss our trash in a trashcan on the way back to the car. Owen drives us back to his place, everyone is either in bed or gone when we get home. We go up to Owen's room and I sit on the bed while he picks out a movie. He puts on the movie and sits next to me. Now that we're hanging out in his room on his bed it doesn't really feel like a date, more like us hanging out. I do however realize how tired I am after not sleeping very well last night, I fall asleep on Owen's arm. I wake up when I feel movement and realize Owen is carrying me, I gasp a little and put my arms around his neck.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you. It's not like I was taking you home just downstairs," Owen says.

"Thanks," I smile. He carries me back to my room and sets me on the bed. "Goodnight Owen," I grin kissing his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Beautiful," Owen smiles and leaves the room.

I get up and get my pajamas on, brush my teeth and go to bed. Unlike last night when my dreams were tortured and I didn't sleep very well, tonight I have a wonderful dream about me and Owen. I sleep very well and wake refreshed when my alarm goes off. I get ready for school with a smile on my face just at the thought of seeing Owen. I put on the colored shirt and khaki skirt that we're now required to wear, grab my DeGrassi sweater, slip on my black ballet flats and get my backpack before going to the kitchen. Owen's eating breakfast and smiles at me when I come out. I grin back and sit down to eat breakfast. Tris comes down and eyes us closely before sitting down to eat breakfast. After we eat Owen drives us to school, Tris is out of the car as soon as we park. Owen and I follow him in, walking close but not next to each other. We split up when we get inside to go to our lockers. I'm walking to my locker when I see Jake in the hall talking with Jenna. He sees me as well, gives me a gloating kind of a grin and then leans down tipping Jenna's chin up to kiss her. He's doing it intentionally because he knows I'm watching. I know he is and yet I can't seem to move and walk away.

"Why do you torture yourself by watching?" K.C. questions coming over to me.

"He's doing it on purpose, he knows it hurts me," I comment.

"And by watching them you're letting him get to you," K.C. scolds putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me away.

"I know, I couldn't help it," I sigh. "I went home on Saturday night and it seemed like all Jake and I did was cut at each other. Meanwhile my mom tried to guilt trip me into coming home," I tell K.C. as we continue walking to our lockers.

"I guess you're still staying at Owen's then," K.C. replies.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to go home. Although now that Owen and I are dating it might get a little awkward to live together."

K.C. stops walking and with his arm around me I stop walking as well, "You're dating Owen?"

"Not yet, I mean we've been on one date. We went out last night and we had a great time, and then I went home with him and it felt like hanging out. Anyway I like Owen, but I'm not sure what it means for me staying at his house if Owen and I are dating."

"I think you staying at Owen's and dating him, if you guys continue, will only be a problem if you let it," K.C. advises and I smile at him.

"You're right K.C. and I need to stay away from Jake," I reply and K.C. chuckles.

"Are you going to the talent show next week?" K.C. queries as I'm opening my locker.

"Not with Jenna performing and Jake building the sets," I shake my head.

"Yeah," he sighs sadly, "I thought about going but Jenna's throwing her relationship with Jake in my face the way Jake is with you. You know Jake and Jenna are double dating with Dave and Alli on Friday? Dave told me, I think he feels a little guilty but he's still with Alli."

"Yeah I noticed, he tries to be nice to me in class but as soon as Jenna looks at him he'll stop. I almost feel bad for him being in a group with such vindictive people for the night, but he's choosing to stay with Alli. I'm going to the football game at North Park that night, I like to see Owen play. I'm sure I can ride with Adam and his parents," I reply. Okay, so I had no intentions of going to the game and Owen hadn't asked me but I am now and I'm sure Owen won't mind.

I stay with K.C. until the bell and then go to class, I smile at Adam when I get into class and ignore Alli. Second period is certainly the most uncomfortable part of my day. Dave is afraid to look at me and Jenna glares at me but Wes smiles. When the bell rings for lunch I leave the class quickly and head for my locker, hopefully Adam will be at his and we can go eat lunch. On my way to my locker however Owen finds me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," I grin looking up at Owen.

"Hi Beautiful, want to have lunch with me?"

"I would love to," I grin. Owen smiles keeping an arm around me and we walk to the caf for lunch. "I was thinking I'd go to the football game on Friday," I tell Owen as we sit down to eat, "I'm sure I can get a ride with Adam and his parents."

"Cool, I like having you at the games. You can also ride with Tris and my parents, they'll be there too," Owen says and I smile.

 **(OWEN)**

"You don't look happy, what's wrong?" I ask Clare when she comes out for breakfast Friday morning.

"My mom called," Clare replies with a huff slumping down in a kitchen chair.

"Let me guess, she wants you to come home again?"

"Yeah, she wants me to sleep over again on Saturday and go to church with them Sunday. I told her I'd think about it," Clare replies but I can hear in her tone how much she doesn't want to go home.

She spent the entire week here, not that we saw a whole lot of each other with my football practice schedule. Clare would come home with Tris and by the time I got home she was usually doing homework in her room. She did usually come up to my room to watch TV once I was home. We did eat lunch together a couple times this week and I know she likes being here.

"You were miserable last time, just tell your mom you need more time," I advise. Clare nods slowly but doesn't respond, she doesn't eat breakfast either and I can see how much the phone call from her mom is affecting her. It may be what her mom said or her guilt of not spending time with her mom, maybe she's thinking about what happened last time. Whatever it is I hate to see Clare so upset. "We should go out Saturday night, whether or not you decide to sleep at your mom's," I tell Clare as we walk into school.

"That would be nice," she grins.

I smile back and she leaves me to go to her locker. I spend most of the morning thinking about Clare, wishing that she wasn't upset over the thought of going home. Drew and I eat lunch with the football team in the caf and I don't see Clare, though I'm sure if she's not eating with me she's eating with Owen. After eating I start walking for my locker but I see Clare in the hallway with Adam and she looks upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask going over and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I overheard Jake and Jenna at lunch, he asked her if she was still coming to church with them on Sunday. My mom wants me to go knowing Jenna is going, it just felt like such a betrayal," Clare tells me. I can see in her eyes how much pain this revelation caused her and I hate that she's in pain.

"Don't go, don't go at all. You were miserable last week when you went. You'll be even more with Jenna there and intentionally causing yourself pain by putting yourself through that," I tell Clare.

"Owen's right Clare you shouldn't go and your mom can't expect you to," Adam agrees.

"You're right I'm going to call her," Clare nods. She gets out her cell phone and steps away from us a bit to call, she returns after a moment. "I left a message and said I wasn't coming Saturday or to church with them Sunday."

"Good, I'll plan a fabulous date for the two of us tomorrow night, and since you aren't going home we have all night," I grin and Clare smiles back. "I'll see you at the game tonight," I tell Clare and kiss her cheek before heading for my locker.

I use my spare period to do what little homework I have from my morning classes. When fourth period lets out I go to the locker room. We'll warm up here before heading over to North Park for the game. Coach warms us up and has us run a few quick drills before we get on the bus. I see other people leaving from the school but Clare went home with Tris and they'll come to the game with my parents. We get off the bus and into the locker room, Coach gives us a pep talk before we go out to the field. I see Clare, Tris and my parents sitting in the second row with Audra, Omar, Adam and Bianca. North Park's football team kind of sucks this year and we have an easy victory. We celebrate with pizza and Julian invites us all to a party at his place. We return to DeGrassi, shower and change in the locker room. I get my cell phone out as I'm walking to the car to call Clare.

"Hi," Clare answers cheerily.

"Hey Julian invited the team to a party want to go?"

"Sure, I'm with Adam and Bianca though," she replies.

"That's fine I'm sure Drew is coming," I comment and then seeing Drew I move the phone from my face a moment. "HEY DREW," I call and he comes over.

"What's up?" Drew queries.

"You going to the party?"

"Yep I was about to call B."

"No need, she's with Clare and Adam. You can ride with me and they can meet us there," I suggest.

"Cool," Drew says and I put the phone back to my mouth.

"I heard, Bianca will drive us over she says she knows Julian's address so we'll see you there," Clare tells me before hanging up.

K.C. is out of the locker room and rides with us but Connor is going home. I drive us to Julian's and we park out front so we're one of the first ones here. Julian is moving some of the breakable stuff and we help him set up. A few other people arrive with provisions. Clare, Adam and Bianca arrive as I'm setting up the bar.

"Congrats on the win," Clare smiles.

"It was an easy win, they don't have a very good team this year," I shrug.

After I set up the bar I make myself a drink, Clare sticks to pop and when I begin talking sports with Julian and K.C. she goes to Adam. I find her again and she sits with me while talking to Drew and Bianca. We stay at the party for four hours, we're some of the last to leave since we don't have a curfew.

"My mom called before the game started," Clare tells me as I begin driving us home. "I told her again I wasn't coming but she wants to see me. I agreed to have lunch with her on Sunday after church, her alone and away from the house. I didn't make any promises about going back to the house with her. Honestly, I agreed to lunch mostly so I could confront her about why she invited me home when she knew Jenna was coming."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I should do this alone and she doesn't know you. I'll probably need you to pick me up though," she says.

I take her hand and kiss the back of it before interlacing our fingers, "I'll always be there when you need me."

 **Update soon probably starting with Clare and Owen's date, and including Clare's lunch with her mom. Next updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	5. He Gives Me Everything

**If you go to the DeGrassi Saviors Website, you will notice that the 200 stories gallery is down and has been replaced. Unfortunately, it doesn't always work and it's beyond my control, but I will get some holiday or other content up soon.**

 **Ch. 5 He Gives Me Everything**

 **(CLARE)**

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask Owen as we eat breakfast or is it lunch? It's after one but we just woke up so technically it is breakfast.

"Whatever you want," Owen replies with a cocky grin.

"I'm serious Owen, I don't have that many clothes here and I need to know how to dress," I reply wrinkling my nose at him.

"So am I, what would you like to do tonight?" Owen asks taking a large bite of his toast.

"I don't know, something to take my mind off lunch with my mom tomorrow. My treacherous ex turned step-brother and my former female friends," I sigh looking down at my food and pushing the plate away. Suddenly I'm not so hungry.

"Okay distraction then, how about dinner and a movie? Conventional but distracting," Owen comments.

"Dinner and a movie sounds good," I smile, and he smiles back.

As I'm no longer hungry I take care of my plate and take a shower. A nice long hot shower, I only wish I could relax in the hot water. Much as I try my mind keeps turning to my impending lunch with Mom tomorrow. Running through scenarios, both good and bad, but even the possible good scenarios my mind comes up with are stressing me out. For example, I go to lunch and confront Mom about inviting me when she knew Jenna was coming. Mom says she didn't know Jenna was coming and Jake invited her without consulting Mom. Then I ask Mom why she didn't call me, or why she didn't explicitly tell Jake to not invite Jenna because I was coming. She tells me I need to get over it and come home, or that she likes Jenna better and Jenna's moving in and taking over my room. Alright so that isn't likely to happen, but it is a possibility, I did witness Mom fawn over Jenna being there not that long ago after all.

It doesn't matter the reason I'm sure it's not good and the thought, the whole of it becomes this painful pit in my stomach. Not just the reason Mom asked me to come over and spend time with them when she knew Jenna was coming. It's all of it, that I can't even go to my own home without feeling like I'm being attacked, that I've been shoved out of my home and that my home doesn't feel like my home anyway. The depressing sorrow of it all becomes too much, and I begin crying. I sink down, tuning off the water, curling in on myself and sobbing.

"Clare?" Owen asks knocking on the door softly. I'm crying too hard to so much as call come in. Owen opens the door anyway, he grabs my towel, wraps it around me and helps me stand a little until he can lift me out. Wrapping the towel around me more he holds me close. Doesn't say a word just holds me and I put my head on his chest until the tears begin to dry.

"We're dating now you're not supposed to see me naked," I comment still sobbing a little.

"So, now that we're dating I can't see you naked? If I break up with you can I see you naked then?" He laughs, and I hit his arm weakly. "You're not crying because I saw you naked, I've already seen you naked. After we went swimming in our clothes and you were changing, I peeked," he admits, and I hit his arm again a bit harder this time. "I'm a guy, I couldn't help but peek. You have a wonderfully sexy and amazingly gorgeous body and when you're ready to show it to me I will be very lucky. Now, why are you so sad? You weren't crying because I saw you naked."

"Just thinking about tomorrow, what possible reason Mom could have for inviting me and Jenna. None of them are good, and then the whole situation at home it all just…made me cry."

"I'm sorry Clare, I hate that it's hurting you so much. I hate that your family is making you feel unwelcome. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go out now, there's a putt-putt nearby and bowling," Owen offers.

"I don't think I'll be very good company."

"I'll even trudge through a museum if it will put a smile on your face."

I look up smiling at my boyfriend and give him a gentle peck. "You put a smile on my face, but I won't bore you with a museum. I'll get dressed, let's go bowling, I'm not very good though."

"I can teach you," Owen grins.

I get off his lap, wrap the towel around me and Owen leaves the washroom. Once I'm dressed, jeans and a purple top with my black jacket for when it gets colder, socks and tennies, we leave in Owen's car. The bowling alley is pretty full, lots of families, even a birthday party, Owen and I put our names down for a lane. To kill time, we go into the arcade here, we don't want to leave so we can hear our name being called. Our time in the arcade consists mostly of me watching him play video games, but I do play a couple games of pinball. When we finally get a lane, Owen pays for two rounds, we get shoes and balls and he puts our name in the scoreboard. He lets me go first and I knock down three whole pins.

"You're twisting before you throw," Owen tells me. When I get my ball from the ball return he gets up and comes over to me, taking my waist, he moves me over a couple of steps and keeps hold of my waist while I throw the ball. With his instruction I'm able to pick up a spare and I smile.

"You're a good teacher," I tell him as we walk back to the bench.

"Not sure how well I teach but I want to go into coaching."

"I think you'd be an incredible coach."

Owen grins and picks up his ball, he gets two strikes. Needless to say, Owen wins but with his coaching I don't do as bad as I thought I would. After returning our shoes and balls we walk down to a deli and get some lunch, and Owen pays again.

"I'd offer to pay for dinner but I'm pretty broke, maybe I should get a job," I sigh looking down at my sandwich. Thinking about not having gotten an allowance for the last several weeks only reminded me that I haven't been home and why.

"I wouldn't let you pay anyway, this is a date I'm the guy I pay," Owen responds.

"Yeah, but you always pay, and I've been at your house, eating your food and everything."

"Which my parents pay for and you help out around the house, more than Tris and I do even. If you want to get a job to work and earn some money that's cool but don't get a job so you can start paying for things you don't need to," Owen says. I try to smile at him, but I still feel bad. I try not to think about it, but I can't help it and I kind of lose my appetite, not wanting to waste the food however I force myself to eat as much as I can.

After lunch we drive downtown and walk around a bit before looking at movies and show times. It takes us a little while to decide on a movie we both want to see that's playing at a good time, but we do manage. We have an hour before the movie, so we walk around and window shop. Owen pays for the movie and the snacks, which only reminds more that I'm broke and the prospect of a job is sounding better and better.

K.C. and I never went to the movies while we were dating, our dates generally consisted of The Dot or him coming to my house. Eli and I did, generally foreign or arts films, but Eli would always take my hand or put an arm around me as soon as we were in the theatre. I expect Owen to do the same, but he doesn't, and I find myself a little disappointed. Then I wonder if I should take his hand? We got drinks and candy boxes but we're going to dinner after the movie, so we didn't want to get too much food. I decide to wait until we've finished our candy, Eli would always wait until he'd finished his food if we were eating at the theatre.

With all the previews we've both finished our candy about thirty-minutes into the movie, but Owen hasn't put his arm around me still. So, I deicide I'll make a move and I link my arm through his which is resting on the arm rest. He looks over, moves his drink to the cup holder on the other side and removes his arm from mine. At first, I think he just doesn't want to touch me but then he puts the arm rest up and moves over a little. He holds his arm out and I smile, this way I can lean against him with his arm around me, and I spend the rest of the movie like that.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" Owen asks when we leave the theatre.

"I don't know, I'm pretty easy, I like almost everything," I reply with a shrug.

It's getting cold now, so we put our coats on, Owen puts his arm around me and we walk through downtown stopping to look at restaurant menus. When we find one that looks good we go in and are given a cozy little booth. Dinner is nice, we don't talk much but the food is good, and I like being with Owen. We get dessert to take home and return to his house. Tris and Maya are here watching a movie in the living room, we eat dessert in Owen's room and then go out to the hot tub, sitting under the stars in the warm water is very romantic. Owen must think so too because he pulls me to him and kisses me, we spend probably half an hour or more making out in the hot tub, but I start to get too hot so eventually I push him away.

"I'm getting too hot we should probably go inside," I tell him.

"You are much too hot," Owen smiles wiggling his eyebrows for the double entendre and I giggle as I get off his lap and out of the hot tub. "Yeah, I think we're both pretty red," Owen sighs with slight disappointment.

I get a little dizzy once I'm standing and the first thing I do is drink a bunch of water. Then, since I hate smelling like chlorine, I take another quick shower just to get the smell off and get ready for bed. I spend the next few hours in Owen's room watching TV until I'm tired enough to go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning with a dreadful pit in my stomach, instinct tells me it's not going to be a good day. I sleep in until after eleven and then lie in bed for another 45 minutes because I simply don't want to get up and face the day. When my cell rings I close my eyes, and take a deep breath because I know it's Mom, and it is.

"Hi Mom," I answer and wonder if I sound as despondent as I feel.

"Hi Honey, church is out. Are you still meeting us for lunch?"

"I said I would meet you and you alone, if anyone else is there I'm turning around."

"Yes, of course," Mom says slowly, and I can't decide if she was hurt or if she had a plan I ruined.

She asks where I want to eat and after a moment of thought I choose a café with big windows, so I'll be able to see if she's alone. I tell her half an hour and force myself to get out of bed, I put on jeans and pull on a green scoop-neck and ballet flats. After brushing my hair and teeth and putting on deodorant I go to find Owen. He's easy to find as he's eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Guess it's time to meet your mom," he comments when he sees me.

"Yeah, do you mind taking me? We're meeting in fifteen minutes, but I don't mind being a bit late," I tell Owen.

"I'll just throw on some clothes," he says putting his bowl in the sink. As he passes me he kisses the top of my head before running upstairs. He's back in less than five minutes and we go out to his car, driving to the restaurant in silence.

"Can you wait nearby please? I may be out of there fast if anyone else did come," I tell Owen.

"I'll stay close, just text me when you're ready to leave," he assures me.

"Thanks," I smile at my boyfriend stealing a kiss from his lips. Then with a deep breath I get out of the car. Mom's already sitting at a table, she is alone but it's a table for four so I'm a little leery.

"Hi Sweetie," Mom smiles getting up to hug me.

"Hi Mom." I hug her back but part of me still expects Glen or Jake to come out of the washroom or through the doors. We sit down, and a waiter comes over, only two menus on the table and no one else joins us. I order a salad, a small one and water. Mom orders a larger salad with soup and a glass of wine.

"You should have come to church today, the sermon was really lovely," Mom says as soon as the waiter leaves.

"I might have if Jenna weren't going. Did you know she was coming when you invited me?" I question. I see no reason to skirt the issue and I want an answer.

"She asked to come, she and Jake earlier this week when she slept over. She slept on the sofa, I know you don't want her in your room. Well anyway I just thought you and Jenna were best friends and it's silly to be fighting now that she's dating Jake. And I knew if you were both there then you could work out your differences and then you wouldn't have an excuse to avoid home so much," Mom says. If her words weren't bad enough she says it all with this bright smile and a self-righteous look on her face. Her face says, _"I'm your mother and I know what's best"_ as clearly as if the words had actually come from her mouth.

I'm not sure if the words or the look on her face are making me angrier. I clench my fits under the table and grit my teeth, I try to take a deep breath so I can say this without yelling. It doesn't work, the breath comes out as a snort through my nose. "You haven't the slightest idea why I'm fighting with Jenna or why I'm not coming home," I snap at Mom. Not a yell but it still draws the attention of several of the tables near us. Mom shrinks back a little, her eyes darting around in embarrassment and the smug look drops off her face along with her smile. "You don't even know my friends. Jenna and I were never best-friends, we got a little closer last year, but we've always had a fairly tenuous friendship because she stole K.C. from me. She's not an excuse for me to avoid home! Jenna is only one of the many reasons, but I'm not going into those right now. You want me to come home more, well right now I'm not coming home at all! I'm not coming over anymore, I'm not coming to church with you and right now I even need space from you Mother. When I'm ready to see you again I'll contact you." I get up and walk straight out.

Once I'm outside the tears flood free, streaming down my eyes so much I can barely see. I lean against a building and pray that my mom doesn't follow me out because I couldn't stand to see her just now. I get out my phone to text Owen, straining to see the phone so I can find his contact, when suddenly Owen is there. He encircles his arms around me and I cry on his chest, holding tightly to him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I never left, parked where I could see you. I thought I'd just hang out and keep an eye on you. If you were talking with your mom and looked like you were doing okay, then I would have gone down the street to the sports shop to wait for your text. You never did look happy, I saw you run out. We'll do anything you like, what would make you happy right now?" Owen asks brushing some of the tears from my eyes with his thumb.

"Back to your house, to swim, watch movies, be with you," I reply.

"Easily done," Owen grins taking me to his car. We get in and he drives us back to his house, I'm still crying when we go in, so I don't know if anyone else was home or not. Owen takes me back to the spare room, we sit on the bed and he holds me close again. "Tell me what happened," Owen encourages.

"She began by talking about the sermon, said I should have been there. I said I might have if Jenna wasn't coming. I asked her point blank if she knew Jenna was coming when she invited me. With a smile and smug look on her face she said she knew Jenna and I would work out our differences. She actually thought Jenna and I were best friends, and if Jenna and I were friends again that I'd come home. She didn't admit to anything being uncomfortable, or my relationship with Jake being strained. I didn't know what to be angrier at, her words or the look on her face! I told her that Jenna and I were never best friends and Jenna is not the reason I avoid home. I told Mom that I needed some space even from her and when I was ready I would contact her."

"I'm really sorry Clare," Owen says squeezing me tighter and kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad I have you, your family, your house. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't."

"You'd be living with Adam," Owen replies, and I giggle. "Do you want to go swimming?" He questions, and I nod. "I'll go get my suit," he tells me and begins to get up. I stand up with him and hold his hand before he goes through the door.

"I really am lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend and friend," I grin and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him gently.

He grins and leaves the room. I get my suit on and grab a towel to go outside. We swim for a while and then it occurs to me I haven't actually eaten anything. Owen calls into the house and Daphne brings us out some fruit and sandwiches. We sit on the side of the pool in the shade and eat lunch, reapplying sunscreen and lounging in the shade for a while after lunch and swimming again. After a quick shower to get the chlorine smell off we have dinner with Daphne, Tris and Maya. Then Owen and I spend most of the night in his room watching movies.

I probably should have stayed in his room, in his arms, I might have slept had I done so. Instead I have this dream where I'm home and sitting with Jake, Jenna appears suddenly and pulls Jake away from me. Then they're both laughing at me and making out at the same time, they had two faces in the dream, one each to make out and one each to laugh at me. Mom is there suddenly, simultaneously telling me to come home and telling Jenna how lovely it is to have her there, how much more Mom likes here than me. At the same time Mom is telling me how I should forgive them all and be friends with Jenna again.

Don't need a psychiatrist to figure that dream out.

I wake up panting and trembling, crying. I'm wide awake now, I can't sleep, and I don't want to be in the dark room alone. I also don't want to wake Owen, or anyone else, so I creep out to the living room and watch TV on low volume. I've only been watching a short time when I hear noises at the front door, I hold my breath thinking it's a burglar. Until I realize that there's a key being used, and a burglar wouldn't likely have a key. When the door opens, and Mitch comes in I let out a breath.

"Had a bad dream, couldn't sleep," I explain about being in the living room and the TV being on.

"That's fine Clare, I hope you can get back to sleep. I've had a very late night at the hospital so I'm going to go to bed, goodnight," he yawns.

"Goodnight Mitch," I say, and he drudges upstairs.

I turn back to the TV and watch the rest of the night, when I hear noises upstairs I turn it off and slip back to the spare room. I lie in bed a few moments but just think about my mom, Jenna, Jake and Alli so I get up shower. A long one, I take my time and force myself to think of anything but home, my mom, Jake and Jenna. When I get out I get ready for school, surprised to see Owen at the table.

"I thought you were going with Mom and Tris," Owen remarks as surprised to see me up this early as I am to see him.

"What?" I question.

"I have early football practice, I told you yesterday and said you could sleep in and Daphne could drop you when she drops Tris," Owen replies.

"Oh, I kind of forgot. Anyway, I didn't get back to sleep after my nightmare so I'm awake and I'll come to school with you."

"You could have woken me up," Owen comments before taking a large bite of food.

"No, I would have felt bad. I watched TV and was awake when your dad got home."

"You going to eat breakfast?" Owen asks, and I shake my head.

"Not hungry."

I sit down until Owen finishes breakfast, Daphne comes down and sees me up so she knows I'm going with Owen. After Owen eats and takes care of his dishes we go out to his car. He drives us to school giving me a kiss before he runs off for the locker room. I go inside and find Adam in the memorial garden, it's a good thing he always comes with Drew so that I have some company. I tell Adam about the disastrous lunch (if it even counts as a lunch) with my mom, and about my dream last night, and about how wonderfully supportive and sweet Owen was. I feel better just talking to Adam, he even gets me laughing and we're still laughing when Owen and Drew come in after football practice.

"You look happier, next time you're miserable I'll just have Adam come over. Best friend therapy usually is the best," Owen remarks.

"It is but you make me feel better," I smile kissing him softly, "if you're done with football that means school will be starting soon and I need to visit my locker.

We get up, walking together for a short distance before Owen and Drew leave us to go to their lockers. Adam leaves me to go to the washroom and I go to my locker. I open my locker and begin getting out books when I see from the corner of my eye someone leaning on the locker next to mine. I know from the black shirt that it's Eli.

"So, you and Owen," Eli comments.

"So, you and Imogen," I reply closing my locker to look at him.

"At least Imogen and I have something in common."

"You don't even know Owen, or what's been going on," I reply sharply and turn to walk away but he catches my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…this isn't like last year with you and Jake I promise. I'm only inquiring as a concerned friend. I just don't get it, you seem to be complete opposites, it's like you were dating Drew." I have to bite my lip and stifle a laugh over the image of me and Drew that pops into my head.

"I admit Owen and I are opposites in a lot of ways. I didn't think there was much more to Owen than a jock bigot but that's not who Owen is at all actually. I wouldn't have known it either if I didn't get to know him, but I have. Meanwhile Jake not only kissed Alli and dumped me he started dating Jenna and he's been shoving that relationship in my face even before Owen and I were dating. Now I can't even go home, I feel like I've been cast out and slowly replaced, totally unwelcome. My own mother is turning against me. If not for Owen and his family I wouldn't even have a place to live. Owen is sweet, and supportive and very good to me."

"Then I'm happy for you Clare, truly. You deserve to be happy and I'm sorry things at home suck so much," Eli says, and I smile.

"What's going on?" Adam questions joining us.

"Just catching up," Eli replies with his smirk before he walks off and Adam arches an eyebrow at me.

"We really were just catching up."

"Does this mean your friends again?"

"I suppose we're on our way to it yes," I smile and Adam grins.

 **(OWEN)**

"Clare's better off, if Jake is going to be that much of an ass and her mom that much of a bitch best if Clare just stays away," Drew comments as we walk to our lockers. I filled him and K.C. in on Clare's lunch with her mom, and how much even the thought had stressed her out the day before.

"What did I miss?" Bianca asks appearing suddenly and greeting Drew with a kiss.

"Clare had lunch with her mom yesterday, if you can call it that. She stayed less than ten minutes. Long enough to find out her mom deviously invited her to church when she knew Jenna was coming. Apparently, Helen had some bright idea that Clare and Jenna would miraculously work out their differences if they were at church together. And worse that Jenna was the reason Clare wasn't coming home."

"I can't believe after what she's been through Jake and her mom could be treating Clare this way. I saw Jake and Jenna making out by the steps, I think they're trying to throw it in everyone's faces," Bianca shakes her head.

"She told her mom she needs space, so aside from school she won't be seeing any of them for a while and she has no classes with Jake. I'd keep her out of classes with Alli and Jenna if I could," I remark closing my locker.

"Now there's a relationship I don't miss, can't even remember why I went with Alli so long. I'm so much better off with you," Drew smiles kissing Bianca.

The bell rings and I walk to class with Bianca, Drew waves at us before walking off to his homeroom technological design class. Bianca and I sit at our desks in biology, Mr. Bettenkamp spends a few minutes lecturing and then breaks us into groups of three to work on the assignment today. I get grouped with Bianca, which is cool, and Eli, which should be interesting.

"So, Clare's living with you I hear," Eli says a bit awkwardly he doesn't sound angry though.

"Yeah, well sort of, she hasn't officially moved in or anything but with things the way things are at her house she's been staying with us. She doesn't even want to see her mom right now. Not that I blame her, she met her mom for lunch yesterday only to find out her mom was trying to set her up. Thought Clare and Jenna would suddenly be friends again and then Clare would come to the house more. I don't think Helen even sees how Jake's been treating Clare."

"He and Jenna do seem to be…making a show of their relationship. Adam told me that Alli and Jenna have been fighting with Clare since the cabin. I didn't know things were so bad for Clare at home, not that I've been paying much attention. I didn't think it was…I mean we hadn't exactly been on speaking terms again for long, and I messed things up pretty bad last year. Honestly, I thought we might get back together at the cabin, but she got back together with Jake and I stepped back, a little too far I guess. She's…is she…"

"If you're trying to ask if she's okay the short answer is yes," I assure Eli. I was honestly a little worried he'd get all jealous and protective like he was with Jake dating Clare last year. He's just truly concerned though. I'm not really surprised I had heard from Drew and B about Eli finding Clare when they were all at the cabin.

"And the long answer?" Eli inquires.

"Her mom's a conniving bitch, her ex-turned step-brother is an ass who thrills in throwing his relationship with her ex-friend in her face. And her ex girl friends are just being incredible bitches. Basically, aside from Adam Clare's lost everyone she thought cared about her and she could rely on," Bianca says for me.

"Well she's got you now," Eli says looking at me and I nod. "And Adam says you and Drew have been hanging out with them, so I guess she can count the two of you as friends now?" Eli asks looking at Bianca.

"Yep," Bianca nods popping her P, "I like Clare. Drew too."

"Yeah, he does care for her. He played the big brother roll when I picked Clare up from their house for our date last week. Tried to be all protective and grill me and everything," I tell them and Eli laughs.

"Well, she has me too, as a friend I mean. I have to be honest, I don't quite get you two but as long as she's happy, then so am I," Eli says, and I smile.

"She'll be glad to know that," I grin back.

We've managed to work while talking and somehow, we manage to be the first group done. After turning it in we get to leave class a few minutes early. Drew and I have second period together, recreational fitness leadership, and I tell him about my conversation with Eli.

"Adam said Eli was doing better, I actually thought he and Clare would get back together at the cabin. I'm pretty sure that's what Jake thought too and why he made such a move to get back together with Clare. He shouldn't have bothered if he was going to treat her this way, though I guess you wouldn't be with Clare now if he hadn't so I guess it worked out for the best after all."

"Yeah, I think it did. It sucks that her family sucks but I'm glad she's with us and that she's my girlfriend. I do wish her family, Jenna and Alli would stop being so cruel to her."

"You do have a spare next period and so does Jake, maybe you ought to have a talk with him," Drew suggests.

"Maybe I will."

I think about "talking" with Jake for the rest of class. When class gets out I go looking for Clare, she's at her locker and Adam is at his. He sees me approaching but Clare doesn't, so she's surprised when I kiss her temple.

"Hello Gorgeous how was your morning?"

"Besides Alli and Jenna with their death glares it was good. I talked with Eli this morning."

"Yeah, I spoke with him in biology, he says you can count him as a friend so you see that's another person you haven't lost," I tell her and she grins. "Got plans for lunch? We can eat with Drew and Bianca."

"That sounds good, you coming Adam?" Clare asks.

"Actually, I'm eating with Eli, Imogen and Fiona. I'll see you in third period Clare, later Owen," Adam waves.

I nod to him and put my arm around Clare, we find Drew and Bianca, then we walk to The Dot for lunch. Fitz is working, and we say hi to him before we order. I pay for Clare and she twists her mouth, I see that she's thinking about getting a job again. Clare doesn't say much over lunch but that may be because Drew and I talk a lot about football. We wave to Fitz before we leave and walk back to school. I walk Clare to her locker and take her lips for a kiss before leaving her with Adam. When the bell rings and people begin going to class I go looking for Jake. I find him outside at a picnic table, he seems to be doing homework, so I go out and sit next to him.

"What do you want?" Jake asks without looking at me.

"Just to tell you to stay away from Clare. It's bad enough you're dating her old friend but there's no reason for you and Jenna to show off your relationship. Not to Clare and not to anyone else. In fact, it seems like you're flaunting your relationship to deliberately hurt her. Do anything to hurt Clare again and I will make you regret it."

"Are you threatening me Owen?" He questions but still isn't looking at me.

"Warning you, that's all just warning you. Considering how much you once claimed to care about Clare I shouldn't have to, but you seem to delight in hurting her. I really do care about her and I will not let anyone hurt her."

I get up from the table and leave him with my warning, but I meant every word.

 **Update soon will likely jump a few days. Next story update is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	6. You Don't Know What it's Like to Live

**If you have not yet done so visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors website and click the button to read the Choose Your Own Adventure Story. The link does work now, it will take you to an exterior site and you click the button that says, "Play Now". There are several different paths to take so enjoy them all while it's up.**

 **CLEW FANS be sure to check out the new Clew short story "Best Thing that Never Happened" that story will be chock full of sweet and cute Clew moments.**

 **Ch. 6 You Don't Know What it's Like to Live That Way**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'll see you at your house after practice," I tell Owen after school on Thursday.

Gripping his shirt I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him, Owen is grinning when we pull apart from the kiss, he goes into the locker room and I walk out the front doors. I usually catch the bus with Tris but he's got a project to work on with for class tomorrow with someone from his class and they're going to The Dot to work on it. It doesn't matter, I know which bus to take and how to get to Owen's, I even have my own key now. Eli is on the steps and I wave to him as I walk past, he waves to me and I smile, but the smile drops when I see my dad pull up.

"Hi Honey," Dad says from his car.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, I thought we'd get an early dinner and talk," Dad replies.

"About what?" I question as Eli comes to my side.

"I know that things have been hard at your mom's," Dad says. There's something about the way he says it, almost as though he's gloating. I look at Eli, biting my lip, silently pleading for help. Thankfully for me Eli knows me pretty well and he nods just a little to show he's with me.

"Okay, but Eli is coming with me," I insist.

"Alright," Dad replies.

We walk around the car to get in and I whisper, "Thank you," to Eli. Dad drives in silence to a restaurant he used to take Darcy and I to. We're seated and order drinks, after some time the waiter comes back and takes our order. After the waiter leaves Dad begins asking us questions about school mostly, it's just a lot of small talk until after the food comes. Dad finally gets to the point of this dinner and he drops it like a bombshell.

"I know things have been difficult for you at your Mom's since the wedding, and things with Jake have been awkward and tense. I also know you've been staying with your boyfriend, now you know that's not appropriate for a girl your age Clare. You need to come live with me and Elaine."

I'm so stunned I can't speak for a moment, I don't know which part of that speech to rebuff first. Just how does Dad know all this? Has he been talking with Mom? I find that unlikely but how else would he know? Perhaps Jake or Glen called him? It's possible, it's underhanded though, and I can only imagine Jake doing that. Or Jenna maybe? Trying to get rid of me from my mom's house for good? Another possibility and none of them pleasant.

"Just what makes you think your place will be any better for her?" Eli asks before I recover from my shock.

"My home will be stable, she won't have her mother pushing her to come home or be living with a boy she dated and is now her family. Nor will she be living with her boyfriend," Dad says with a terribly condescending and scolding tone.

"You're going to lecture me on life choices? You cheated on Mom and broke up the family to live with your mistress. A woman I've never met and have no interest in meeting and most definitely not to live with. I've been staying with Owen and his family but we were not dating when I began staying there. We don't sleep in the same room and we haven't had sex. You and Mom feel the need to run my life and judge it, you think you know what's best for me but neither of you has paid much attention to me, my life or what's going on in it since the two of you began having problems. It's been over two years since either of you has had any idea about my life. I don't think either of you could even name two of my friends at this point. I'm not coming to live with you, I'd be just as miserable as I am at Mom's house. I'm staying with Owen and his family, I am happy there, they welcome me and they do not try to run my life. You've barely called me since walking out on me and Mom and as far as I'm concerned you can stay out of my life." I storm out of the restaurant and Eli follows me. I walk for a block and turn the corner before leaning on the wall, and burst into tears.

"I texted Mom, she's on her way to pick us up," Eli tells me. He gently pulls me to him and I cry on his shoulder, literally.

"Would you believe that's the second time in a week I've walked out of a restaurant and a meal with one of my parents?"

"I'm sorry Clare, I guess I should have been paying more attention to what was going on in your life too."

"No, it's not your fault Eli. Our breakup was pretty intense and it wasn't until we were at the cabin that we were really on good terms again," I reply wiping my eyes. "Thanks for coming with me today, I am very glad to have you as a friend again."

"I'm just glad I was there when your dad pulled up, and I'm happy that we're friends again too," he smirks and it makes me giggle. "Your family sucks right now, but you're not alone Clare."

I smile at my friend, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. Cece arrives after a few moments and I thank her for coming to get us. I tell her how to get to Owen's house and she drops me off out front. I thank Eli once again and tell him I'll see him tomorrow, I thank Cece for the ride once more before getting out of the car.

"Clare, are you alright? You look as though you've been crying," Daphne comments when I come in.

"I saw my dad, it went about as well as seeing my mom."

"I'm so sorry Dear, this must be so hard on you," Daphne says giving me a tight hug. "I was just about to leave to meet Mitch for dinner, but Owen will be home soon with Tris. You kids can order pizza for dinner. And don't worry Clare I'm sure things will eventually work out with your family and until they do you are more than welcome here."

"I know, and I am very grateful to all of you for letting me stay."

"We are happy to have you, you're extremely helpful around the house and terrific influence on Owen. Don't worry about your parents anymore tonight, the boys will be home soon why don't you order some pizza I'll leave you some money. Owen will eat anything and the only thing Tris doesn't like is mushrooms."

I smile at Daphne and get out my phone to order pizza. Daphne leaves some money on the counter and waves to me before she leaves. My own family might be pushing and pulling me in all directions but Eli is right, I am not alone.

 **(OWEN)**

"I ordered pizza," Clare tells us when Tris and I come in the house.

"Good, I'm starved," I grin. Tris waves to her and goes upstairs to drop his backpack, I almost do the same but Clare looks sad. She's trying to hide it behind a smile but I can see that she's sad. "What's wrong Gorgeous? I hate to see those alluring eyes look so sullen," I comment brushing a curl from her face.

"My dad picked me up from school."

"Uh-oh, what did he want?"

"He wanted me to come to dinner. Eli was on the steps when Dad pulled up and I told Dad Eli was coming with me. Eli did and I'm very glad he was there. Dad wanted me to come live with him and that woman. Somehow, he knew that things were hard for me at Mom's house, he knew things were awkward with Jake and that I was staying with you. I got angry at him, I told him he had no right to judge me for staying with you when he walked out on me and Mom. I walked out on him. That's twice in a week I've walked out of a restaurant and a meal with one of my parents. At least I ate a little this time because Dad waited until we had food to bring up all this up. I really am grateful Eli was there, he walked out with me, let me cry on him, Cece picked us up and dropped me off here. Daphne reminded me that I can stay here as long as I need, and that I'm welcome here, which is good because I feel like I'm being pushed and pulled in all directions by my parents."

I'm angry that her dad did that, put her through that, made assumptions and judgments. Most of all I'm angry that yet another member of her family has caused her pain and made her angry. I could get mad, I could yell, I could go out and find her dad and yell at him, but none of that would help Clare. She doesn't need someone to yell or be angry, she needs to know she is wanted, she is cared about and that I'm here for her. So, I say nothing and just put my arms around her, holding her close to me. I hold her for a long time, I hold her until she takes a deep breath and pulls away from me just a little. I take her hand and pull her to the sofa, we sit, and I put my arm around her. Tris comes downstairs and turns on the TV, we stay like that until the doorbell rings and I know the pizza is here. I get up to pay for the pizza and just set it on the coffee table. Tris grabs some plates, napkins and pop. We eat and watch TV, and we all do our homework after we eat.

When Clare is done with her homework she takes a shower, and hangs out with me in my room. She's sullen all night and I wish I could make things better for her. I fall asleep to the TV with her still in my room but when I wake to my alarm the next morning she's gone. I have to get to school early for football practice and Clare is not awake by the time I leave so she'll come later when Daphne drops Tris off. I try to put Clare out of my mind during practice but it's not easy and Coach Armstrong yells at me a couple of times. Even with practice and showering afterward we still get to school on the early side, some kids are here but not too many. I get my backpack from my car and go inside heading for my locker, when I see Jake at his locker I go there instead. I walk over and slam his locker shut, though I am careful to make sure that none of him is in the way when I do.

"Shit, what is your problem? I've barely looked at Clare this last week after your threat," Jake tells me with narrowed eyes and pinched eyebrows.

"That was a warning not a threat. And you may have left Clare alone but somehow her Dad found out what it was like at her mom's and that she's been living with me."

"And you think it was me? I don't even know Randall's number. Maybe Helen called him, or he called the house again and spoke to her. Randall has called the house before. I didn't call him, now get out of my face," Jake snaps and turns walking away quickly.

I'm not sure that I believe him, but I can't really force him to tell me if he did call Randall. Sure, I could threaten him or hang him off the roof or something, but that would just get me into a lot of trouble. Besides, whoever did call Randall the damage is done, I can't exactly take that away.

Huffing a breath, I continue the walk to my locker. After putting in some books I close my locker and walk to the front to wait for Clare and my brother, they should be here any minute. On the way there I pass Jake, he's talking to Jenna and glaring at me. I glare right back.

"Hey Owen," Drew calls and I turn to his voice. "No game tonight and Adam is going to some concert or other tonight. So, I was thinking, unless you and Clare already have plans, that we could double."

"No plans, doubling sounds good to me and Clare should be here any minute. Have you checked with B yet?"

"Yeah, we talked about it last night," Drew replies.

"Cool," I grin.

"I would have told you at practice but your head was somewhere else."

"Yeah, I tried to put it out of my head, didn't exactly work. It's a good thing there's no game today or I'm sure Coach would have me running extra drills," I remark and Drew nods. Drew comes with me to the front to wait for our girls. I see Daphne pull up, Tris and Clare get out, come up the steps and into the school. I wave to Tris and greet Clare with a kiss. "Drew and Bianca want to double date with us tonight," I tell Clare and she smiles.

"I was just going to invite you over for another movie night, but I wasn't sure you'd trust me," Drew grins.

"Probably not, but a double date sounds good," Clare replies.

Bianca shows up a couple minutes later and the four of us talk about what to do tonight until the bell rings. B and I head to biology and Eli is already in class.

"Hey Eli, thanks for what you did for Clare yesterday."

"No problem, I'm glad I was there when Randall pulled up and overheard the conversation," Eli replies.

As soon as the bell rings Mr. Bettenkamp takes roll. We have to work with our biology partners today and Bianca is mine.

"So, what did Eli do yesterday and who is Randall?" Bianca questions after we've begun working.

"Randall is Clare's father, he picked Clare up from school yesterday and took Clare to dinner. Eli went with her. Somehow her Dad found out how things have been at her Mom's and with Jake, and that she's staying with me. He wanted her to come live with him. Clare walked out."

"Good, her family sucks. You think Jake called him?"

"I asked and he denied it, doesn't mean he didn't but I can't prove who did."

"I guess the real question is what motive would someone have? Her mom wants her to move back home with her, but then again perhaps her mom decided just to get her out of your house. Jake could be jealous that she's staying with you. I'm not really sure about Jake's dad but someone had to have a motive for telling Clare's dad all this."

"Maybe, I can see Jake or maybe even Jenna calling Randall and telling him all this with a motive. Jake did say Randall has called the house before and I doubt Clare's been taking any calls from her parents. It's possible too that Randall called the house asking for Clare and got Helen. She might hate him but I can imagine Helen in her anger spouting everything to her ex-husband and Randall having his own motive. After all had he successfully gotten Clare to live with him it would have been very hurtful to Helen."

"No matter who and what their motive it was all spiteful and hurtful to Clare," Bianca surmises and I nod.

The rest of the day goes pretty well, but I can't help wondering how Randall found out and whose idea it was for him to try and get Clare to live with him. When school is out I meet Clare, Drew and Bianca on the steps. Our double date starts with a movie downtown, we all take my car, the girls get seats while Drew and I get snacks. After the movie we walk down to where we're eating dinner. We talk, we laugh, we have good food and Clare's smile never leaves her lips which is a beautiful sight to see. We get dessert, play some pool and just hang out. I drop Bianca at her apartment just barely before her curfew and same for Drew.

"That was fun, never thought I'd really enjoy hanging out with Drew but I do. Bianca too, when she sheds that tough exterior and is really herself she's a good person," Clare says as we start driving back to my house.

"Bianca's just been hurt too much, she puts up that shield to keep herself from getting hurt. You know she trusts you if she can be herself with you. Drew's a good guy, a little thick-headed but he's a good guy. We didn't exactly start on the best of terms but I've made amends with him and Adam."

"I know, and Adam likes you now too," she smiles kissing my cheek. "I'm going to shower and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Clare says as soon as we walk into my house.

"Goodnight Beautiful, sweet dreams," I reply giving her a tender kiss.

She walks down the hallway toward the spare room and guest bath and I go upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I dream all night about Clare, wonderful happy dreams about Clare.

 **(CLARE)**

"I think I'd better go to bed," I yawn as my eyes close for the fourth or fifth time since the movie started. It's Saturday night, I'm in Owen's bed watching a movie with him, this is our third movie tonight. We had a quiet day, waking up a little after twelve, we had breakfast watched TV and went swimming. We spent most of the day just together in Owen's room and I didn't think at all about my family. But now it was almost two in the morning and I was very nearly asleep on Owen.

"You could sleep up here," Owen says.

"No, I'd better go down to the guest room. If I don't do it now I will fall asleep up here," I yawn again sitting up and stretching then lean down to kiss Owen. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lazily, I get up and leave Owen's room. I trudge downstairs and into the washroom and barely manage to brush my teeth before falling into bed. I fall asleep easily and soundly, sometime later I'm vaguely aware of the door to the room opening. The blankets lift up and the bed sinks down as another body gets in. I roll over with a yawn and drape my arm over Owen, but as soon as I feel the body I know it's not Owen. Suddenly I'm fully awake and jump out of bed with a scream.

"AAAGHHH! OWEN!" I screach fearing who might be in the room.

"What the hell?" Cries the other person with confusion.

I hear him moving and I hear running down the stairs, and just as the door bursts open the light in the room comes on. The sudden bright light forces me to blink before they focus, I see Owen in the doorway, Tris and their parents behind him. And standing next to Owen, with a bewildered look on his face is Peter.

"Welcome home Peter, I believe you know Clare, my girlfriend," Owen remarks as he covers me with a blanket.

"Clare?!" Peter exclaims with shock, and some relief. I'm not sure if he's more shocked that I'm here in his bed or that I'm Owen's girlfriend.

"Hi Peter."

"Peter, Honey, you didn't tell us you were coming home," Daphne comments stepping into the room.

"Yeah, guess I should have," he replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's very late and Mitch has to work tomorrow, we should all get back to bed. Clare you get back to sleep in here, Peter I'll get you set up on the sofa tonight," Daphne says.

"Okay," Peter nods. He picks up his clothes and his bag and leaves the room with his mom. Tris and Mitch follow them but Owen stays in the room with me.

"Are you alright?" Owen asks.

"Yes, it was just surprising. I thought it was you, I didn't think anyone else would be getting into bed with me. Not that Peter was expecting to find anyone in this room, it is after all technically his room," I reply and then something occurs to me. "I guess this means I can't stay here anymore," I say sadly and somehow feel defeated and alone.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. You can stay in my room, or Peter can sleep on the floor of my room while he's here. Let's worry about it tomorrow, can you get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Owen kisses my temple, says goodnight and turns out the light as he leaves the room. Despite Owen's assurances that I can still stay here I have trouble sleeping the rest of the night. I wake early and don't feel like I slept at all. I pull on my robe and go out to the kitchen hoping someone is up and has made coffee. In fact, coffee is made and Peter is awake.

"Morning," I mumble somewhat awkwardly. I've always liked Peter, but I was cuddling in bed with him last night. It was only for a few seconds before I realized he wasn't Owen and we were both surprised but still I feel a bit awkward being out here alone with him just now.

"Morning," he mumbles back. At least I'm not the only one feeling awkward. "Mom said you've been staying here, and that you started dating Owen after you'd been staying here. But she didn't say why. You're staying here, not why you're dating Owen," Peter quickly corrects.

"Well, I guess it started last year when my parents got divorced because my dad was having an affair."

"You're parent's got divorced? You're dad had an affair? Darcy always talked like you guys were the Cleaver's or the Cunningham's."

"Yeah, that's what we thought, that's what it felt like. It was a huge shock to me to find out my dad had been having an affair and he is now living with his mistress. Shortly after Dad left us Glen Martin and his son Jake moved to town. This was also shortly after my very dramatic and epic breakup with Eli, when he purposely crashed his car so I'd come see him in the hospital."

"A boy crashed his…never mind, one story at a time."

I laugh a little and take a sip of my coffee. I tell Peter about me and Jake dating, then finding out that our parents were dating, how awful prom was and how I spent summer trying to get over Jake. I tell Peter all about the cabin, getting back together with Jake and then almost having sex.

"With your stepbrother?"

"We were still dating, it had been a very confusing few months okay? I'm glad we didn't have sex, but now that we weren't dating things became awkward at the house. I didn't feel like I could be at the house anymore. So, when I was downtown and a woman I didn't know offered me a place to stay with her and her boyfriend I almost took it. I would have if Owen hadn't been there and stopped me. He brought me here, I've pretty much been here since. I have gone home, only for a night at a time and always felt unwelcome, and pushed out. This house and your family are about the only place and people to make me feel welcome, and happy."

While we drink our coffee I go on to tell him about my former friends Alli and Jenna. How Jake and Jenna are now dating which has made things all the worse for me at school and at home. How Owen and I began dating and how Adam was the only friend or person that I hadn't lost. How Eli and I have recently found a friendship again and how even my father seems to be working against me.

"You have been through a lot in the last year," Peter says when I'm finished.

"Yeah, guess I hadn't realized how much until I said it all out loud," I reply looking down at my now empty coffee cup. I'm about to ask him how school was and if he's back for good but Mitch and Daphne come downstairs before I can.

"Morning kids, I have to get to the hospital but hopefully I'll be back for dinner tonight," Mitch says before kissing Daphne goodbye. Mitch leaves and Daphne gets herself a cup of coffee before joining us at the table.

"Clare I don't know if you have plans for Thanksgiving yet, but knowing how things are with your parents I wanted to invite you to have Thanksgiving with us. It will just be the five of us, six of us with you of course. Small but delicious I promise," Daphne says.

"Thanks, I would love to," I smile.

Daphne smiles back, takes a sip of her coffee and then reaches across the table taking Peter's hand. "It's good to have you home Honey. Now that you're here to stay the family is complete." Daphne turns to smile at me when she says this, I know she's including me in that statement, but I feel a sinking in my stomach. If Peter is here to stay I feel like I have nowhere to stay. "I'm going to make a big pancake breakfast in honor of Peter's homecoming," Daphne grins getting up from the table.

She starts making pancakes and I get up to get dressed. By the time I come out again pancakes are on the griddle, and the other two boys have made their way downstairs.

"So, Peter what are your plans now that you're back?" Daphne asks as we begin eating.

"Well, I still own Above the Dot and I thought about buying out The Dot and running it," Peter replies.

"You have enough to buy The Dot?" Owen questions.

"No, but I could put up the club as collateral or get a loan from Dad," Peter says and Daphne gets a scowl on her face at mention of her ex-husband.

"Cool," Owen grins, "do we get a family discount then?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter smiles.

"If you buy The Dot maybe you can give me a job, I might need one," I comment.

"You can have a job anytime," Peter replies and I smile.

Tris gets a phone call right after breakfast and the rest of us help Daphne clean up. She goes upstairs as soon as we're done cleaning, to get ready before she leaves for errands and meeting friends for lunch. Owen also disappears upstairs shortly after we're done cleaning and I'm left alone with Peter.

"I'll get my stuff out of your room today," I tell him.

"No, that's okay I can bunk with Tris or Owen. Anyway I'll probably look for an apartment of my own soon," Peter replies.

"It's your room. I can sleep in Owen's room."

"Sweet, girlfriend in my bed," Owen says wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I'm gonna bring in some of my stuff and take a shower before I go down to The Dot. Thought I'd check the place out before I set a meeting with Gamal," Peter says.

Tris leaves to meet Maya while Owen and I help Peter bring in some of his stuff, we do take it all into his room and I move the bit of stuff I have in there out, for now I take it up to Owen's room. Owen and I hang out watching TV in his room and he tells me again that just because Peter's home it doesn't mean I have to go. I tell him I know but still feel like I'm one person in this house too many now. It's not that anyone in the house has made me feel that way it's just how I feel. If I stay I'm either kicking Peter out of his room or forcing myself into Owen's room.

"I'm going to The Dot, you guys want to come?" Peter calls.

"I am getting kind of hungry. As long as we don't run into Jake, Jenna or Alli," I remark getting off of Owen's bed.

"If they are there we'll leave and go to Drew's. I'm sure the T-boys are home," Owen remarks. I giggle when he calls Drew and Adam the T-boys and it makes me think of T-Birds from Grease. An image of Drew and Adam in leather jackets with slicked backed hair flashes into my mind.

Owen and I go downstairs and leave with Peter. There are a lot of kids from school and the neighborhood at The Dot but none of them are Jake, Jenna or Alli thankfully. We get some lunch and Peter looks around the café, then we follow him up to the club and he inspects that closely. He calls Gamal from the club and they set up a meeting for tomorrow. We return home after that, Peter does some unpacking in his room while Owen and I go swimming. Daphne is home and making dinner by the time we get out of the pool, and by the time I get out of the shower dinner is ready. We all eat together, even Mitch is home for dinner. After dinner I go with Owen to his room, we watch TV for a bit and I get ready for bed early. It was never really discussed where I would sleep but after I'm ready for bed we watch TV and I fall asleep to the TV while in Owen's bed.

That's where I wake up, in Owen's bed, on my side with my back to him. He's sleeping the same way and I'm not sure if that was intentional or just how we fell asleep. I get up and ready for school, since Owen doesn't have an early practice Tris comes with us. Owen kisses my cheek before he leaves me to go to his locker.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Adam asks when he sees me in the hall.

"Peter's home, for good. He's probably going to buy The Dot, he's meeting about it today. I stayed in Owen's room last night. It's not like they kicked me out or anything they said I was welcome to stay but now I'm either sleeping in Owen's room, or the sofa, or kicking someone out of their room," I sigh.

"You know you can always stay at our house. You can sleep in the basement or we can kick Drew out of his room, he won't mind," Adam assures me with a smile putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, I may need to take you up on that, like tonight."

"Any time," Adam smiles. A locker closing down the hall makes me jump. I look over to see Jenna closing her locker and she walks away. "How much of that do you suppose she overheard?" Adam asks.

"Who cares, the worst she can do is tell Jake and Alli."

 **Update soon picking up the same day from Owen's pov as he gets some news. Next update will probably also include Thanksgiving. Next updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	7. The Truth Becomes so Humbling

**Hello Readers! I have a couple of announcements, if you read** _ **Salvaged & Saved **_**you've already read these.**

 **#1 Due to the number of long stories on the upcoming stories list I'm going back to five long stories at a time. However, it will not happen until after the new year. Also bear in mind I don't suddenly have extra time on my hands, so it will still be several days between chapters. However, on average long story chapters will be longer.**

 **#2 Starting now I will no longer be posting a one shot with each round of stories. Currently the order is:**

 **Salvaged & Saved**

 **Alone on a School Night**

 **Swirling Storm Inside**

 **Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter**

 **Two chapters of the same Short Story**

 **One Shot**

 **And then we go back to Salvaged and Saved. If you've looked at my profile page you know that there is quite a list of One Shots and are probably wondering why I'm stopping. Well, I'm not stopping all together. I will still post them, but will only work on them when I'm inspired to do so and will post when done. Essentially one shots will now be surprises. My main reason for this decision is that I have an absolutely terrible time deciding which One Shot to do each round. It ends up delaying the other stories and I have been (as I'm sure you've noticed) in general choosing the one shots I think will be the shortest just to get them out of the way. I don't want to do that, I want them to be good and I want you guys to enjoy reading them.**

 **Really these two decisions go together, if I'm not doing a one shot each round it leaves time for a new long story**

 **Okay enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 7 The Truth Becomes so Humbling**

 **(OWEN)**

"Owen, can I speak to you in my office?" Coach Armstrong asks while I'm getting books from my locker.

"Yes Sir," I nod and close my locker. I follow Coach Armstrong to his office and he closes the door after we enter. There's only a few people in the locker room this early, so I find it odd that he closed the door.

"You've been an incredible asset to the DeGrassi hockey team these last three years. Our most valuable player every season and I know you carried the team to victory last year. What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated to anyone," Coach Armstrong says in a serious tone.

"Okay," I nod slowly.

"DeGrassi is forming a new junior pro team. We're recruiting from all over the country, even the states, we've even been looking at twins in Sweden."

"Is this your way of telling me that I don't have a hockey team this year?"

"Actually, this is my way of telling you that I think you should try out for the team. It will be a high caliber team, tough, more up to your speed and beyond. You'd have to try out Saturday, myself and Coach Hunt will work with you. Coach Hunt will meet with you this afternoon to go over a training schedule and get you ready. You'd be excused from football practice this afternoon."

"I'm in," I grin.

"Good, meet Coach Hunt in his office after school. And Owen, you can't tell anyone about the hockey team, for the moment this has to remain confidential. There is a possibility we won't be able to form the team."

"I understand Sir, I won't say anything to anyone," I reply.

I really won't say anything to anyone, but I leave Coach's office with a huge and excited grin decorating my lips. It's still there when I get to my homeroom biology class, the only other person in here is Eli. He's looking at his book, seems to be finishing his homework, but he looks up when I walk in.

"That's a happy smile, why the good…" Eli begins to ask then stops and narrows his eyes at me. "Wait you and Clare didn't…"

"No," I cut him off before he finishes., "no we didn't. She makes me happy, but this smile isn't about Clare. I just got some really awesome news, well potentially awesome anyway, assuming it all works out. That's why I'm excited and happy."

"Phew," he exhales with relief, "so, what's the good news."

"I…I can't talk about it, sorry I swore not too. I'm sure you'll find out soon."

Eli just smirks in response, he doesn't say anything else, although that could be because other people are coming into class now. I don't wear the smile all morning, but I am excited all morning. It shows when I pick Clare up for lunch and give her an extra passionate kiss.

"You're very happy this morning," she giggles, "what did I miss since I last saw you?"

"I wish I could tell you, it's exciting and potentially great news for me. I just can't tell you yet."

"Really wonderful secret news?" She questions.

"Secret for now, but anyway I'm taking you to lunch at The Dot to celebrate."

She smiles, I put my arm around her and we walk to The Dot, we're both happily surprised to see Peter behind the counter.

"So, are you owner now?" Clare asks.

"Not quite yet, Gamal's lawyer is drawing up the paperwork today and I'll have a lawyer look at them with me tomorrow. Just thought I'd get back into the swing of things here, so I'm helping out today. It's been a long time since I worked here," Peter tells us.

We tell him early congratulations and he rings up our order. After I pay Clare and I sit at the high café table near the window. Peter brings our drinks over almost as soon as we sit down.

"I have practice after school," I comment, "as usual," I add quickly. Keeping this secret may be harder than I thought.

"I know. I'm sleeping at Adam's tonight," Clare tells me.

"Why?"

"Peter's back, he needs his room," she replies.

"You can sleep in my room, if you don't want to sleep in the bed with me I'll sleep on the floor, or the sofa," I argue.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your room, or your bed. We both knew my staying at your place wasn't a permanent situation. Neither is me staying at Adam's," she admits.

"So, what are you going to do? You don't want to go home, you don't want to go to your dad's."

"I don't know," she admits.

The stubborn protective male in me wants to argue that she should just stay at my place, that we'll figure it out. We could find a way to move her in I'm sure of it. I don't say anything though, she's sure to see that as me trying to tell her what to do and she won't like it. She'll just argue with me more, possibly even go home tonight just to prove me wrong. So, I bite my tongue. At least I know Adam and Drew will take care of her.

"Just so long as neither of them sees you in your pajamas, or anything less," I remark which makes her giggle.

"I'm pretty sure they both see me as a sister."

"Doesn't matter, they're guys and you're not actually related to them."

"I'll be careful," she promises me just as the waitress brings our food.

We eat lunch and talk a little about what we might do this weekend, and about Thanksgiving on Monday. Waving to Peter before we leave to walk back to school.

"I may not see you after school, but I'll call you later," I tell her at her locker.

"Okay, have a good practice," she smiles. I snatch her lips for a quick kiss before going to my locker.

I use my spare period to get the biology homework done, less to do after school. Fourth period seems to last forever but that could be because I'm super anxious to get to practice with Coach Hunt. I meet him at his office and he takes me out to his car, we go to my house to get my skates first and then to the arena. Before he starts warming me up he shows me the proposed practice schedule, it's pretty grueling but tryouts are Saturday and I want to be ready. I'm determined to make this team!

 **(CLARE)**

"Why wasn't your boyfriend at football practice?" Drew asks when he walks into the basement.

I came home with Adam after school, we asked Audra if I could stay and since she'd heard about the situation with Jake and my parents Audra said it was fine. Adam and I have been doing homework in the basement for most of the afternoon, but we're almost done.

"I don't know. Probably has something to do with his exciting but secret news," I reply.

"What exciting and secret news?" Drew questions.

"I don't know it was secret he couldn't tell me," I respond and Drew twists his face at me.

He sets down his stuff and then Audra tells us it's time for dinner. We wash up and go upstairs, Omar is home and has been told I'm staying the night. After we've sat down and started eating Audra asks us how school was, and we all answer fine. Drew starts talking about football practice, and again mentions that Owen wasn't there. After dinner I help Adam and Drew with the dishes before we return to the basement. Adam and I easily finish our homework, Adam turns on the TV and we watch while Drew works on his homework. Adam and I help him with his math homework. Drew volunteers to give me his room for the night, but I tell him I'll be fine on the sofa down here. Adam helps me get the sofa set up so I can sleep and then says goodnight. As I'm getting ready for bed Owen calls.

"Hi," I answer with a smile.

"Hey, the Torres' treating you okay?"

"Yeah, they've been great. Drew wanted to know why you weren't at football practice though."

"It had to do with the news I couldn't tell you today."

"I thought so, and tat's what I told him. He'll still probably want an explanation," I remark.

"Coach Armstrong must have told them something. It feels weird not having you here, it's nice to have Peter home, but I miss you," Owen tells me which makes me smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll have to talk to my mom, and Jake, at some point. I can't stay away forever," I sigh.

"And if nothing has changed? You're not going to be comfortable living in a house where you feel you're being cast out, or replaced, or not welcome," Owen comments.

"I know," I sigh heavily and feeling fairly defeated.

"We can make space for you here, I know my parents would agree."

"Thanks, and I know you mean it, and I appreciate it."

"But…" Owen prompts.

"But right now I'm just not sure, I'm a little…displaced I guess. Part of me feels like I need my family and I need to talk to them. Part of me wants to say the heck with it and move in with you, never speak to them again. But I know that part of me is angry, very angry and it's not good to listen to that part. I think I just need some time to figure out what I want, what I need, what's best for me."

"You take all the time you need, just know that I'm here for you."

"I know," I smile.

Owen and I talk for a while before I'm tired and I want to sleep. We say goodnight and I sleep surprisingly well. I eat breakfast with the brothers the next morning and Audra takes us to school. She pulls up to the front stairs and Jake is on them, waiting for Jenna I guess, he gives me an odd look when I get out of the van with Adam. I ignore Jake and walk into school with the brothers. Drew leaves us almost as soon as we're inside, Adam and I walk to our lockers. Which is where Owen finds me when he kisses me good morning. Alli glares at me in first period of course, at least Adam is with me in this class. Surprisingly in second period Jenna doesn't glare at me, she will barely even look at me.

"So, you're staying with Adam and Drew now?" Jake asks finding me at my locker at lunch.

"Not that it's any of your business, or that you care, but it was just for the night," I reply closing my locker.

"Fight with Owen?" Jake asks.

"No, and it's none of your business," I reply walking away.

Despite what I tell Jake I end up spending the next three nights at the Torres house. I don't talk to Jake or Mom all week, I do spend time with Owen at school and talk to him every night. Mom sends me a text to ask if I'll be joining them for Thanksgiving, because she needs to know how many people will be eating there. The way she says it makes me think that Jenna is eating there, so I'm extremely happy to be able to tell her I have plans for Thanksgiving. After texting her back that I'm having dinner, and spending the day, with Owen's family I don't hear back from my mom.

"You kids have a good day at school, your dad and I will both be at the game tonight," Audra tells us dropping us at school Friday morning.

"Bye Mom," Adam says as we get out of the van. When we walk into school we're greeted by the sight of Jake and Jenna kissing.

"Ignore them," Drew comments putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm getting better at that," I reply.

Drew comes with us to our lockers, Adam and I get our books, then we walk with Drew to his locker. Where we find Owen and Bianca, I greet Owen with a kiss and Drew does the same to Bianca. The day at school seems especially long, everyone is excited for the three day weekend. After school people begin snagging seats on the bleachers since the football game is at DeGrassi this afternoon. Adam, Bianca and I get seats in the first row, after a few minutes Fitz and Peter join us. Audra and Omar show up before the game starts, Daphne and Mitch arrive just as the games beginning. It's extremely close but DeGrassi wins in overtime. I jump up cheering with the rest of the DeGrassi fans. Bianca and I go out to the field to congratulate our men. The team is going to celebrate with pizza and then go to a party at the house of one of the guys on the team. Fitz and Peter have to work, parents are not invited, but the rest of us are. Audra says Adam and Drew can go as long as they're home by curfew.

Owen and Drew have to shower and change, so Adam and I go with Bianca in her car to the pizza place. There's a few cheerleaders and other girlfriends here. Bianca, Adam and I get a pizza to split and some drinks, by the time the football team arrives we've pretty much taken over the entire place. After a couple hours at the pizza place, and everyone's fill of pizza, we leave to go to the party. I go with Owen of course while Bianca takes the brothers and K.C. in her car. The party is fun, we stay even later than Drew, Adam, Bianca and K.C. since Owen and I don't have a curfew. It was never discussed where I would sleep tonight, but as I stayed at the party with Owen and didn't go home with Adam and Drew I don't have much of a choice.

"Peter was going to close tonight, he should be home any minute. You'll sleep in my room tonight," Owen says as we enter his house and he locks the front door.

"The sofa is fine," I reply.

"No, it's not. Unless you don't want to sleep in my bed. You know we won't do anything."

"I know, I just feel…like I'm in the way."

Owen looks at me and cups my chin gently so that our eyes will meet. "You are never in the way," he says before softly brushing my lips with his. "Besides I like having you in my bed, even when all we do is sleep."

I smile, and we go up to his room. I still have a toothbrush and some other toiletries here, which I retrieve from downstairs, but Owen gives me one of his shirts to sleep in because my stuff is still at the Torres house. While waiting for Owen to get ready for bed I put on the TV, and fall asleep to it.

 **(OWEN)**

"Where are you going so early?" Clare yawns. It's just after seven on Saturday morning, I tried to slip out of bed without waking her, obviously it didn't work.

"Practice, I'll be back this afternoon," I reply kissing her temple.

I take my clothes into the washroom to get ready. After getting ready I grab a protein bar and drink, then get in my car and drive to the rink. It's open and I saw Coach Hunt's car, so I know at least he's here. After changing into all of my gear and taking a few gulps of the protein drink I go out to the ice. Coach Armstrong is also here and a man I don't know.

"Owen," Coach Armstrong calls to me as he waves me over. "This is Coach Carroll, he'll be the Ice Hounds head coach," Armstrong introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Owen, I saw some of your tapes from last year very impressive. We're waiting on a few more people, but you can warm up if you'd like," Coach Carroll tells me.

"Thank you, Sir," I grin.

Skating away from the bench I start warming up, after skating around a few times, practicing stopping and turns I grab a stick and puck. While waiting for the others to arrive I hit some pucks into the net using various techniques. When the other guys do arrive, five others to be exact, we're split into teams of three, we don't play a real game there's not enough people. Mostly the coaches are seeing what we can do, they have us do various drills for over an hour.

"You all did very well, I'm very impressed. We have other players to look at, but if you made the team we'll let you know by the end of the month," Coach Carroll says when we're done.

All of us head back to the locker room to shower and change. We were all introduced before they started us on drills. One guy is from Guelph and one came all the way from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan. All the other guys are from everywhere in between. While changing and showering we talk a little, mostly about how we played and what we think our chances are. I wish them all good luck and say goodbye before leaving.

Tired and starving now the first thing I do is go to the kitchen when I get home. I make myself a giant sandwich and sit down to eat, I take a few bites before it occurs to me I haven't seen anyone else yet. It's a little after eleven now, Tris and Clare may be sleeping, Peter too and the parents are probably out running errands. I take a few more bites then go upstairs to check on Clare, but she's not in bed. She's not in the washroom and she's not outside, but I notice Peter is also gone. I return to eating my early lunch and just as I'm finishing Clare and Peter come in.

"How was practice?" Clare asks.

"Good, looks like you went home to get some more stuff?" I query seeing the bags in her hands.

"Yeah, I wanted some extra clothes and some other stuff. Something nicer to wear to Thanksgiving for sure. I guess I'll put these in your room?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, put them in my room," I nod. She goes upstairs, I get up to rinse my dish and Peter leans on the counter next to me.

"Clare wanted to stay the night at Adam's tonight. I told her she should stay for the weekend since she was joining us for Thanksgiving. I even offered for her to sleep in my room again, but she refused. At least, I got her to agree to stay the weekend," Peter tells me.

I'm about to respond, but I hear Clare coming down the stairs again so I close my mouth. Peter says he has to get ready for work, he tousles Clare's hair as he walks past her toward his room. I'm about to ask Clare what she wants to do today when my phone rings. It's Drew and he's asking if we want to hang at his house. I ask Clare and she says yes, so I tell Drew we'll be over in a few minutes. We spend most of the day at the Torres house hanging out, but return to my house in time for dinner. Clare sleeps in my room, in my bed with me. We spend all of Sunday at my house, watching TV in my room, swimming, and playing board games with Tris and Maya. Maya came over late in the morning after a fight with her family. Clare sleeps in my room with me again, and we wake late Thanksgiving morning.

Daphne is already up and cooking, my dad is helping, Peter looks like he just got up. He's on the sofa drinking coffee. Clare and I get some coffee and join Peter on the sofa. Once Dad and Daphne have the turkey in the oven we all get some breakfast and Tris comes downstairs with Maya. We watch a movie after breakfast and we all help make dinner. At some point we all take turns disappearing so that we can change for dinner. Clare, Tris, Maya and I set the table while Dad, Daphne and Peter get the food ready. There's lots of good food, it's nice to have my family all here, including Peter. If either Clare or Maya ever worries or stresses about being ousted from their own family Thanksgiving they never show it. They both smile and seem happy all day, after dinner and cleaning up we eat dessert while watching a movie. After the movie, and cleaning her dessert plate, Clare disappears and I find her in my room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," she replies forcing a smile on her lips.

I'm sure she's thinking about her family, but if she wanted to talk about it she would have. I hug her, kiss the top of her head and we start getting ready for bed. We watch TV in my bed and I fall asleep to the TV. I sleep great, I dream about Clare, and making the junior pro hockey team. I'm sure I sleep all night with a huge smile on my face.

 **(CLARE)**

I'd spent a wonderful Thanksgiving with Owen, his family and Maya. I hadn't really thought about my family all day, I was just happy to be with Owen and everyone. It wasn't until after I'd eaten dessert and we were watching the end of the movie that I thought of them. I don't even know what triggered it, but somehow my mind suddenly wondered what was going on at my house. And then I couldn't stop. I kept wondering what they'd talked about over dinner, had Jenna made a toast? When Mom said the prayer did she include me? It was all that was on my mind for the rest of the night.

Owen fell asleep fairly quickly while we were watching TV in his bed. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get my mind off my house and what had happened there today. I wondered if Jenna was still there, if she was sleeping in my room despite me telling them I didn't want her to. I felt hurt, betrayed, and yet wished I had been there with them to celebrate. As hurt and as angry as I was I missed my family, and that hurt most of all.

Not wanting to disturb Owen, or to lie there awake next to him, I get up quietly and go downstairs. I turn the TV on low, I try to concentrate on it, to get my mind off my house and my family. It doesn't help, I begin thinking about my father as well. Neither of my parents so much as texted to say Happy Thanksgiving today, not that I reached out either, but it still hurts. So much that I begin crying, I cry silently and eventually cry myself to sleep. I wake early the next morning, not sure why I wake but it's early enough that I can slip upstairs and back to Owen's room without being seen.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Owen groans as I slip back into bed.

"Early, go back to sleep. I just got up to use the washroom," I tell him.

We both fall asleep again, though his alarm goes off what feels like a few minutes later and we both get up with a groan. While getting ready for school I force myself to push my family and the hurt out of my mind. Taking a deep breath and stoically pushing it all aside. Owen drives the four of us to school, we walk in together before Tris and Maya diverge to find their friends. Owen walks me to my locker and gives me a gentle kiss before he leaves. I open my locker and get out a book before I feel someone watching me. I turn around to find Jenna standing there, she's looking down and she looks remorseful. If she hadn't I would have turned and stormed away from her.

"Can we talk?" She asks in a soft voice but it has a hopeful edge to it.

If not for her tone and her remorseful eyes I'd probably walk away. Instead I let out a quiet sigh, standing firm on my ground in case this is somehow a trick. "Okay."

"Jake and I, it was never meant to hurt you, not on my part anyway. I didn't even know I liked him it just kind of happened. I know you and Alli are fighting because she kissed Jake at the cabin, but I shouldn't have taken sides, I'm sorry that I've been a pretty awful friend these last few weeks. I know you've been sleeping at Owen's a lot, and Adam's last week. I hope it's not because I've been at your house so much."

I don't really know where to begin, it takes me a moment to respond. "It wasn't just you that was keeping me from going home. Since Jake and I broke up things have been pretty tense at the house. After he and you started dating it got worse, I felt like you were taking over and replacing me, with Jake and with my mom."

"I never meant for you to feel that way Clare, I swear. I know our friendship has been tenuous but I've missed you and I know Jake, and especially your mom have missed you. She kept crying last night because you weren't there," Jenna tells me.

Now I'm just mixed with emotions; guilt, anger, worry, regret. "She was?"

"Yeah, she kept leaving the table or the room and sniffling, wiping her eyes. She would start to talk about you and had to stop. She misses you, they all do. No one likes that you feel displaced and like you can't go home. I would never try to replace you Clare, with anyone. I'm not telling you to work things out with Jake or make up with your mom, I just hope we can be friends again," Jenna says sincerely and with hope in her eyes.

"That would be nice," I smile. Jenna smiles back and we hug. It's not like we were ever best friends, and even when we hug there's a bit of tension with us. We can't erase or forget the last few weeks (not that I'd want to because it brought me Owen) but it's an olive branch and a step toward rebuilding the friendship. And maybe if Jenna and I can reconcile then so can my mom and I.

"Aww, does this mean you two have made amends?" Adam's voice breaks us from the hug.

"Yes, we have," I tell Adam with a smile.

He grins back and goes to his locker to get his books. Jenna waves before walking off, I smile at Adam, I feel lighter now. Of course the smile fades when I walk into homeroom and Alli glares at me. Adam puts his arm around me and we sit down at our desks. We get through homeroom and I say goodbye to Adam before heading to second period. No one glares at me this period, Jenna smiles at me when I come into class, even Dave smiles at me. When the bell rings after second period I walk to my locker to put away my books for lunch. I eat with Owen, Bianca, Adam and Drew. I tell them about Jenna's apology this morning and they're all happy about it.

"Can I have a word with my sister?" Jake requests as we finish eating. Owen tenses up, and everyone is giving Jake a look, probably for the same reason I am. He's never called me his sister before. Although the looks from the others could just be that he wants to talk to me after the way he's been treating me.

"You have something to say to her, you can say it in front of all of us," Owen comments.

"Don't trust me with my own sister Owen?"

"After the way you've been treating her, no I don't."

"Okay, I deserve that. That things have been tense and awkward is an understatement, but Thanksgiving was worse. Your mom was miserable, and it really was not the same without you. We've been through a lot, and it's probably going to be awkward, and I know I have a lot to make up for, but well…do you think we could make this sibling thing work if we both try?" Jake pleads and I know he's sincere.

"That would be nice," I smile.

"Now can I speak with her alone?" Jake requests. Owen relaxes, Jake offers me his hand and I go with him to the bleachers.

"You may not believe me but I never meant to hurt you Clare. You were my girlfriend, then you were my sister, either way you are important to me. Kissing Alli, flirting with Jenna, it was all to get over you, it's not easy to get over you I hope you know and I can understand part of Eli's extreme behavior now. I never thought Jenna and I would ever become anything, we began flirting and it was to get over you, for her to get over K.C., and then it became more. I really do like Jenna, and I like having her around but she was never meant to replace you, no one could do that. I've been a lousy brother, I know that but I was hoping you'd come home tonight?"

 **Update soon will pick up from right here. Next updated will be** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_

 **Sorry it's been so long since the last posting I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and New Year!**


	8. Honeyed Light

**Hopefully you all read the A/N last week. The new long story coming into the rotation (making the total of running long stories 5) will be** _ **supernatural High.**_ **It will premier after the next chapter of** _ **Live in My House I'll be Your Shelter.**_

 **Clew fans don't forget to get your votes in for the story that will replace** _ **Salvaged & Saved**_ **. The current results are very very close so get those votes in.**

 **As you may recall from chapter one I change the timeline a little to suit the story.**

 **Ch. 8 Honeyed Light**

 **(CLARE)**

"Home?" I question. The word feels funny in my mouth, foreign. Yet, I have missed my room, my bed, even my mom. Despite our last encounter she is my family and I missed her.

"You don't have to stay the night, but come for dinner at least," Jake says. His tone is almost pleading, but I'm still cautious. As much as I've missed my room, house, and family the last few times I've been with them it didn't go very well.

"I'll come home after school to do homework and stay for dinner, but if it gets uncomfortable…"

"You can call Owen to come get you," Jake says before I can finish.

"Guess I'll see you after school then," I reply. Jake grins a little and I return to our table.

"So, what did he want?" Owen questions.

"He apologized and wanted me to come home tonight. I told him I'd go home to do homework and stay for dinner. I didn't promise to stay the night and if it gets uncomfortable I'll call you to come get me."

"You sure you're ready to go home?" Adam inquires.

"No, but Jake and Jenna apologized. As for my mom; despite her behavior the last few times I've seen her she is still my mom and I miss her."

Owen puts his arms around me and kisses my temple. I smile at my boyfriend for being so sweet and caring. After a few more minutes we get up from the table, toss our trash and go inside.

"Halloween party at my place, the Saturday before since Halloween falls on a Monday this year," Fiona says handing us all an invitation. "It's themed, make sure you dress appropriately."

"Golden Age Hollywood Glamour?" Adam questions.

"That's right, either come as an actor or actress from the 30s to the 50s, maybe early 60s. Or as a character from a movie that either came out at that time or is set in that time," Fiona grins excitedly. Then she skips off to invite more people.

"It's a good thing she's giving us two weeks to prepare, I have no idea what my costume should be," Bianca comments.

"You two should be Lucy and Ricky," Adam says to Drew and Bianca.

"Yes, definitely," I agree.

"I can see it," Owen nods.

"Well, that was easy, we didn't even have to figure out our costumes," Drew shrugs.

"I think you, me and Adam should be Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor and Debbie Reynolds from Singing in the Rain," I speak up.

"Sweet, don't have to think about our costumes either," Owen says.

"I can do Donald O'Connor," Adam grins.

"Easiest costume decision ever. We should go shopping this weekend," Drew comments.

"Cool, we'll meet Saturday," Owen remarks.

"I need to use the washroom and visit my locker before I go to class. I guess I won't see you after school since you have practice and I'm going home," I tell Owen.

"I'll come find you before I go to practice, and I'll call you tonight," Owen says before leaning down to kiss me.

"I need the washroom too, I'll see you in class," Bianca comments kissing Drew quickly. Bianca comes with me to the washroom and when I open the door Alli is in here washing her hands. She shoots me a glare in the mirror, Bianca sees it to. "You want something Backwoods?" Bianca snaps at her.

Alli doesn't say anything, but when Bianca sneers at her Alli makes a quick exit. I smile at Bianca and we each go into one of the washroom stalls. Bianca waits for me and we leave the washroom together, she walks with me almost to my locker before waving and going in a different direction. I go to my locker to get out my backpack and my text book for third period. K.C. and Adam are sitting at their desks when I walk into class.

"I told K.C. about our costumes," Adam tells me.

"They sound great, you'll have to take pictures, unfortunately I'm working that night and can't go," K.C. says.

"I'm sure we'll get pictures, we'll probably get ready together and I know one of the moms will get pictures," I comment.

K.C. and Adam begin speculating about what other people are going to be dressed as at Fiona's Halloween party. At least until the bell rings and the teacher begins class. Even though I said I'd go home after school, the closer it gets to the end of the day the more nervous I get. By the time the bell rings at the end of the day I'm starting to second guess my decision.

"I can walk you home," Adam offers as we leave our fourth period physics class. He must see the doubt on my face.

"Thanks Adam, but I should probably find out if I can stand to ride home with Jake."

"Good luck," Adam says.

I smile at my friend and go out to Jake's truck waiting for him. He comes a few minutes later, unlocking his truck without a word. There are a couple of times on the short drive that one of us begins to say something and then changes our mind. This is going to take some adjustment. We finish the drive home in silence, Jake unlocks the front door and as soon as I step through the door I feel strange. It just doesn't feel like home, like a place where I can relax and be myself, as you should feel at your home.

"I'm going to do homework in my room," I tell Jake and he nods.

When I'm in my room I release a breath, despite the musty smell (because no one opened my window or my door) it does feel comfortable to be back in my room. I sit at my desk and get out my homework, while I'm alone in my room doing homework it feels good, like there's never been any tension with my family. When I hear the front door open and I know Mom is home I feel tense again. I should not feel this way when thinking about seeing my own mom. I can't hide in my room all night though, so I take a deep breath, leave my room and go downstairs. Mom was coming upstairs and we both freeze in the stairway looking at each other in silence for a moment.

"Clare, I wasn't expecting you home. It's so good to see you," Mom smiles like she hasn't seen me in a year.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to come home today, but Jenna and I talked today. Jake and I talked as well. Jenna and I are friends again, Jake and I think we can make this sibling thing work. Jake asked if I would come home tonight, at least for dinner, I may not stay the night," I stipulate.

"Dinner is good, I'll pick something up, would you like to come with me? We could talk on the drive?" Mom asks hopefully.

"Sure," I reply cautiously, "just let me get on my shoes and grab my coat." Returning upstairs I put on my shoes and coat, then return downstairs and leave with Mom.

"I'm so glad you came home Honey. I've really missed you, Thanksgiving was not the same without you, I just couldn't be happy and celebrate. I know it's been tough on you, making this adjustment. The last time we talked I pushed too hard, I really thought you weren't coming around because of Jenna."

"I know, and I already told you Jenna was not the only reason I was staying away from home. It was so much more than that."

"I know that now. I won't pressure you to come home, or to stay. If you need time I'll understand. I just hope you can feel like it is still your home and spend some time there. I miss you Clare," Mom says in a pleading tone.

"Let's see how tonight goes," I reply.

"I can do that, we'll just take it slow," Mom nods.

We get dinner from my favorite restaurant, which to me feels like she's trying to cajole my favor. After placing our order, we sit down to wait for the food, Mom asks about school and Owen. It all feels a bit strange, and very strained, I think she's trying too hard and I'm not trying hard enough. A very large part of me remains cynical about this whole situation, which in turn makes me feel guilty. I am very relieved when the food is ready and we're back in the car. Mom seems to be steering clear of any topic having to do with Jake, Jenna or even Glen, and she talks a lot about her work.

"Welcome home Clare, we've missed you around here," Glen says when Mom and I come in the house.

"Thanks, I've missed being here," I smile, "sometimes," I add under my breath.

Glen asks me about school, and about Owen, most of the questions Mom already asked. Jake barely talks at all, which I think is because he's trying not to talk about Jenna. Since Mom already asked me all the small talk questions while we were out Glen talks a lot about his work over dinner.

"I'll clean up. Will you stay the night Honey?" Mom asks hopefully.

"Sure," I answer slowly. "I'm not sure I have any school uniforms here anymore," I comment thinking about all the things I've slowly moved out of this house.

"I can run you to Owen's to get some, and whatever else you need," Jake offers.

"Okay, thanks."

Jake runs up to get his coat, I hung mine by the door, so I put it on, but grab my purse since my key to Owen's house is in it. Jake and I leave the house, get in his truck and I tell him how to get to Owen's house.

"Did Fiona invite you to her Halloween party?" Jake asks with a cautious tone.

"Yeah, we all have our costumes figured out already. Owen, Adam, Drew, Bianca and I that is," I clarify.

"Cool, Jenna and I have no idea what to go as, Jenna thought about Marilyn Monroe, but then she thought a lot of girls would do that."

"Yeah, that will probably be a popular costume. There were many other blondes from that era though. Maybe you two should have a movie night, rent some old movies, I'm sure that would give you some inspiration."

"That's a great idea, thanks sis," Jake grins.

"You're welcome," I smile back. It's the first comfortable moment I've had with Jake in a very long time. We're not hiding a relationship, we're not in a cabin in the woods trying to figure out our relationship post wedding, we're not angry with each other. It feels good, I feel a light breath pass my lips as I smile. "You can come in, it's going to take me a few minutes to gather my things," I tell Jake when he parks outside of Owen's. I see Peter's car and Owen's, but neither of their parent's cars are in the driveway.

"It's probably safer for me in the truck," Jake replies.

"Owen's not going to hit you, come in Jake. There's no reason for you to wait in the truck, and I could be in there for a while."

Jake somewhat reluctantly leaves the truck and follows me to the front door. I unlock it and find Peter at the table eating dinner, Jake peers in and when he doesn't see Owen he comes in.

"Hi Clare," Peter greets me with a smile and looks curiously at Jake.

"Hi Peter, this is my stepbrother Jake. I'm just going to get a few things, I'm sleeping at home tonight."

"Cool," Peter says. I leave Jake with Peter and go upstairs to Owen's room; his door is closed so I knock.

"Yeah?" Owen calls, so I open the door. "You didn't call me to come get you," he comments getting up.

"I just came for some of my things, I'm going to sleep at home tonight."

"Is that what you want?" He questions but kisses me before I can answer.

"I don't want to spend the next two years barely speaking to my family. I talked with my mom, she's kind of walking on eggshells but she's trying. I'm not sure I'll be able to take more than one night there, I'll probably be back tomorrow night."

"Just call me if you need me, I don't care what time it is," Owen insists.

"I promise," I smile. I pack two school uniforms and some other essentials. When I'm done I return downstairs and Owen comes with me.

"I mean it, call me any time if you need me. I can be at your house in five minutes," Owen tells me. Then he tips my chin up bringing our lips together in a soft kiss.

"You really don't trust us with her, do you?" Jake asks with an offended tone.

"No, not at all, you haven't earned it yet. All I've seen from you or her mom, or her dad for that matter, is treating her badly since your breakup."

"I guess that's fair," Jake sighs. "We should get back Clare. See you at school Owen. Bye Peter, it was nice to officially meet you," Jake says. He's seen Peter at The Dot of course, guess they hadn't been formally introduced before this.

I say goodbye to Peter and kiss Owen again before going out to Jake's truck. We're pretty silent on the way back to the house, and when we get home we both go upstairs and into our rooms. I finish my homework, take a shower and spend the evening in my room. It's not entirely uncomfortable but it doesn't feel like my home either. I feel somewhat isolated, which I admit I kind of do myself by staying in my room most of the night and avoiding everyone. On the other hand, I don't really feel like I want to be in any other part of the house for too long. I don't sleep very well either, I sleep fairly restlessly and wake up tired. If I am going to repair my relationships with Mom and Jake I need to put some effort into it though, I know that. Glen and I never really had a relationship to begin with, so I guess we'll build from here. And my dad, well that's another matter and I haven't spoken to him since he picked me up from school a few weeks ago.

"How did you sleep Dear?" Mom asks when I come downstairs the next morning.

"Not very well," I admit.

"Oh," Mom says with sad disappointment laced in her tone.

"Look Mom, it's going to take time for me to feel comfortable here again and to rebuild our relationship. I'm willing to work at it if you are," I tell her.

"Of course I am Honey," Mom smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Okay, we'll start with me staying over one night a week. Which was last night and tonight I'm sleeping at Owen's again."

"One night a week is good," Mom replies. She seems like she wants to say more but she doesn't.

I don't need to pack anything since most of my stuff is still at Owen's. I get my backpack, but opt to skip breakfast at the house, I say goodbye to Mom and go to school with Jake. We drive in silence, but at least it's not incredibly uncomfortable silence. I walk in with Jake and then we part ways. I go to my locker and open it, I'm just getting out a textbook when a pair of arms snakes around my waist.

"Good morning," I grin turning around to kiss my boyfriend.

"How was your night at home?" Owen questions.

"Kind of weird, didn't quite feel like home, but I know I need to give it some time and put in some effort for things to be repaired. My mom is trying, or trying not to push too hard, and Jake and I are doing okay, we're working at this whole sibling thing. I also told my mom that I could only do one night a week at home to start with."

"So, that means you're sleeping at my house tonight?" Owen asks hopefully. I nod, he grins and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I stay with Owen until just before the bell when he walks me to English class. Alli comes into class, but she doesn't glare at me today, she just doesn't look at me at all. At least in second period Jenna and I actually exchange a smile. I eat lunch with Adam, Eli, Imogen and Fiona. I would have eaten with Owen, but he told me he had something to do. After school Owen has practice, Tris is staying after school with Maya and another kid from their class to work on a project. Jenna is going to my house to do homework with Jake, but Jake offers to drop me at Owen's and I accept. Okay, being crammed in the cab of the truck with him and Jenna is not the most comfortable thing, but it's not all bad either. With the Milligan house to myself for a couple of hours I manage to finish all of my homework.

When Owen gets home I'm watching TV in his room. He greets me with a kiss and joins me, only for a few minutes though before we're called down to dinner. Everyone is home for dinner and I tell them about my night at home, and that it's going to take time for me to be truly comfortable there again. After dinner Owen and I return to his room, he does homework and I watch TV. I sleep in his bed, falling asleep easily, but wake up after a sexy dream involving me and Owen. It doesn't help that his sculpted half-naked body is in bed next to me. My hormones choose now to kick into overdrive, to the point where I can't lie here. I slip out of bed and go to the washroom, I don't know what to do so I take a shower. It kind of helps, only I'm in there a really long time. Not wanting to disturb Owen, or go back to bed with wet hair, I go downstairs. I turn the TV on and put the volume on low, falling asleep again a little after 3 to the TV. I wake up when Mitch and Daphne come downstairs, Owen is close behind them because he has practice this morning.

"There you are, don't tell me you couldn't sleep here," Owen comments.

"No, I slept great, until waking up after a," I pause biting my lip, "dream." I'm not about to say it was a sexy dream in front of Owen's parents. "I just couldn't get back to sleep and didn't want to disturb you because I know you have early practice."

"Well, since you're up do you want to come to school with me?" Owen asks.

"Sure, I'll just go get ready for school," I reply. I go upstairs to Owen's room and quickly get ready for school.

"So," Owen speaks up once we're in his car on our way to school, "what kind of dream was it?"

"Just a dream," I reply. He gives me a look but doesn't press.

Owen parks at school, we walk in together and he steals a kiss before walking off to the locker room. I go into the memorial garden and look at e-mail on my phone until the door opens. Adam walks in with a grin and I smile back. We stay in the memorial garden until the caf is open. Adam ate breakfast, but he comes with me and gets coffee. We stay in the caf until a few minutes before the bell when we go to our lockers. Again, today Alli doesn't look at me in class, which is better than her glaring at me like she wants to kill me. In second period Jenna smiles at me and we even talk a few moments before class begins. At lunch I go to my locker to stow my backpack, I close my locker and turn around, gasping with surprise when I see Alli standing there.

"Can we talk?" Alli asks.

"Okay," I nod.

I follow her to the 2nd floor girl's washroom where we're alone.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time and then giggle.

"I was blaming you for the kiss with Jake, I felt like I had lost so much, and I didn't want to lose him too. I put all the culpability for the kiss on you, convincing myself it wasn't Jake, that you were trying to steel him. I wasn't thinking at all, and I ended up losing Jake anyway, at least for a while."

"Dave cheated on me, I felt awful and I didn't have my best friend. I kissed Jake because I was angry with Dave, and I never thought you'd find out, it was still stupid."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Dave cheated on you. I was too consumed with the wedding and my ex-boyfriend becoming my stepbrother. I wasn't listening, and I wasn't being a very good friend. It really hurt not to have anyone, to lose everyone but Adam. I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"So am I. I never really listened when you complained about your mom's wedding, the transition of your relationship with Jake. When Dave cheated on me I wanted you to listen even though it was the day of your mom's wedding and then Jake and I kissed, and I tried to turn everyone against you. It was cruel and petty, and something I'm really ashamed that I did to my best friend."

"We both screwed up and weren't being very good friends. I'm willing to put it behind us and be friends again if you are?"

"Definitely," Alli smiles, "being mad at my best friend cost way too much energy and after a while I couldn't even remember why."

"It doesn't matter anymore," I reply hugging my friend again.

We leave the washroom smiling, Alli goes off to find Dave and I go off to find Owen. He's eating outside with Drew and Bianca.

"There you are," Owen says kissing my temple.

"Sorry, Alli and I were talking. We made up," I tell them.

"That's great," Owen smiles.

"Yeah, relationships will need to be rebuilt, but it feels good not to be angry with them anymore. All the negative energy was very taxing," I reply.

"Well, you've made up with everyone now, right? No more negative energy," Drew comments.

"No, there's still my father. Not that I've spoken to him since he picked me up from school a few weeks ago. And it's going to take some energy to rebuild the relationships, but things are a lot better."

 **(OWEN)**

"Owen, can I speak with you in my office a moment?" Coach Armstrong asks.

It's Monday morning and I arrived at school with Clare and my brother a few minutes ago. Clare spent all weekend at my place, and a good portion of last week too. Though she did spend Wednesday night at home. She aldo spent Monday and Thursday night at Adam's. I told her she didn't have to, but she said she felt like she was taking over my space, which I told her was crazy.

"I'll see you at lunch," Clare smiles. She walks off and I follow Coach Armstrong to his office.

"Close the door," Armstrong says as he sits down at his desk. I close the door and sit down across from him. "Congratulations son you made the junior pro team," Coach tells me, and I grin.

"Thanks Coach that's awesome news."

"Remember, this is a tougher team, tougher games. I know you'll do well, but you're second string. I've worked with you the last three years, I wanted to tell you myself. Second string is still a big accomplishment with this team, you should feel proud," Coach Armstrong tells me.

"I am Sir, very proud. When can I tell everyone about the team?"

"Soon, there will be an assembly Friday to announce the team and letters will be sent home to parents. You just need to keep the secret a few more days."

"I've been holding it this long I can last a few more days," I smile.

I thank Coach Armstrong again and leave his office with a big smile on my face. Walking to my locker, still with the large grin, Drew chuckles when he sees me.

"What's with the grin?"

"Great news, that I can tell you Friday."

"More fantastic secret news?"

"No, same fantastic secret news, that will get announced Friday."

"Okay, guess I'll wait until Friday. Speaking of Friday, it's a bye week we should do something, take the girls out. We'll have to do it Friday since Saturday is Fiona's Halloween party," Drew remarks. Fiona invited us to her themed Halloween party a little over two weeks ago. We've been out shopping both weekends and yesterday finally got the last few things we all needed for our costumes.

"Double date? Sounds like fun, we'll talk to the girls at lunch."

I hang with Drew until the bell and we part to go to class. At lunch I find Clare at her locker and greet her with a kiss. We eat outside with Drew and Bianca; the girls agree on a double date and we start discussing what to do. I use my spare third period to get some homework done since I have practice after school. Even though it's a bye week the coaches work us hard in preparation for next week's game. By the time I get home it's almost time for dinner. Clare is in my room doing homework when I get upstairs. I greet her with a kiss and wash my hands for dinner.

After dinner Clare and I go back to my room to finish homework. I turn on the TV when I'm done, and she takes a shower. She returns to the room in pajamas with her hair still wet. We watch TV in bed for a little while, and as usual we start on top of the covers, sitting side by side with my arm around her. Gradually we move until we're under the covers, Clare on her side, cradled against my body with my arm around her. I love holding Clare, the only problem is my mind starts to wander. I stop paying attention to the TV, instead paying attention to the feel of her skin against mine and her body against mine. I begin fantasizing about my hand slipping under her pajamas and along her silken skin, cupping her supple breast in my hand. Naturally, this fantasy is making me horny, before I realize it I'm starting to become hard. I know Clare notices when she moves away a little.

"I'll be right back," I tell Clare getting up and going to the washroom.

I take care of myself while finishing my fantasy of me ravishing Clare's body with my hands and mouth. When I return to the bedroom Clare is on her back, I get in bed lying on my back and she puts her head on my chest. She falls asleep soon after, but I can't seem to get the vision of touching Clare out of my head and don't sleep very well. At least I don't have early practice the next morning. School feels a lot better now that Clare's not feuding with anyone, even K.C. and Jenna are talking again. Clare sleeps at her house Tuesday night, on Wednesday she tells me it went okay, but she spends both Wednesday and Thursday night at the Torres house. She says she and Adam have a project due and it's easier if she sleeps there, I think it's just an excuse, but I don't say anything. Friday morning, I find Clare in the foyer and greet her with a kiss.

"Are you going to sleep at my place tonight? We are going out with Drew and Bianca tonight."

"Yeah, I'll sleep at your place," she smiles. "Any idea what the special assembly is this morning?"

"Yeah," I grin. I look around to see who else is around, and then lower my voice before responding. "I think it's to announce the new junior pro hockey team. That's the great secret new I couldn't tell you. The school is getting a junior pro team and Coach wanted me to try out even though they're recruiting from all over. I made the team, second string but it's still good."

"Owen that's fantastic, I'm really proud of you," Clare smiles before kissing me.

"Thanks, I don't know who else is on the team yet, but I met some of the guys trying out. Let's go find Drew and Bianca, Adam too, I want to tell them before the assembly."

"I don't think they're here yet, but we can wait in the memorial garden and we'll see them when they come in."

"Good idea."

I put my arm around Clare and we go into the memorial garden. Drew and Adam arrive a few minutes later and we wave to them, we're still saying hi to them when Bianca arrives. I wave her into the memorial garden and she joins us.

"It'll be announced at the assembly this morning, but I wanted to tell you guys first. The school has a junior pro hockey team, they're recruiting from all over, but I made the team."

"Awesome, congrats," Drew smiles.

"Yeah, that's great news Owen," Adam says.

"You've brought the school team to victory the last three years, they'd have been idiots not to have you on the team."

"I'm second string but it's still a bid deal, they recruited from all over."

"It's a huge deal, no wonder you've been so happy," Drew comments.

We go to our lockers to stow our backpacks, then hang out in the hall until the bell rings. When it does ring we walk to the auditorium together for the assembly. The five of us sit together, Eli sits just behind us with Imogen and Fiona. Principal Simpson is on stage along with Coach Armstrong, Coach Carroll and Coach Hunt.

"Good morning students," Principal Simpson says when the auditorium is full. "DeGrassi Community School has the honor of forming a new Junior Pro Hockey team. In four weeks there will be some new students attending DeGrassi as part of the DeGrassi Community School Ice Hounds. Because they are transferring before the end of the semester most will be on independent study until the new semester. I still want all of you to make the new team feel welcome. I also want everyone to congratulate our very own Owen Milligan, the only student from DeGrassi and all of Toronto to make the team, and only one of two from all of Ontario to make the team.," Mr. S says and points to me. I smile proudly, and Clare kisses my cheek as the school cheers for me. "It's a huge accomplishment and we are very proud of him. I have more good news; student behavior and grades have improved so much I've decided that starting Monday uniforms are no longer required," Simpson tells us.

With this announcement everyone cheers. After people have settled down a little Principal Simpson introduces Coach Carroll as the Ice Hounds head coach. Principal Simpson then goes over the dress code now that uniforms won't be required. Finally, he outlines the letters we're all taking home. Letters that announce the new team and ask for families to host all the out of town players. The letter also includes the code of conduct and the dress code, we need to sign those and so do our parents to indicate we understand and agree. We have to turn those in on Monday. At last Principal Simpson dismisses everyone, and we all have almost thirty minutes before second period still.

Everyone is in a good mood and the day seems to be pretty short, probably because there were only three classes and a morning of good news. After school Drew, Bianca, Clare and I get in my car and go down to Queen Street for our double date. We start with mini golf and then dinner, then a movie before I drop Drew and Bianca off at their homes. Clare and I return to my house and go up to my room. Clare starts getting ready for bed and I turn on the TV. We get in my bed and lie together for a few minutes when Clare suddenly gets up.

"Actually, I'm going to take a shower," she tells me and about jumps off the bed before vanishing through the door.

I furrow my brow at the door wondering why Clare suddenly vanished. Why she's been sort of avoiding sleeping at my place.

 **Update soon will likely begin with Fiona's Halloween party. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	9. Trembling Hearts Beating Strong

**Thanks to everyone who voted for the new Clew story. The poll is now down, and the winner is** _ **The Way She Smiles When She Sees Me**_ **. It was super, super close however, the winning story edged out by 2 votes. And there for** _ **You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind**_ **which came in second will replace** _ **The Way She Smiles when She Sees Me**_ **when that ends. And** _ **All at Once You Come Alive & Feel Connected **_**will replace** _ **You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind**_ **when that ends.**

 **This story on the other hand is very long from being over so enjoy this chapter of fluff!**

 **Ch. 9 Trembling Hearts Beating Strong**

 **(CLARE)**

"You guys look great," Fiona grins as we walk into her loft for her Halloween party. "Let's see, Drew and Bianca are definitely Lucy and Desi, and you three are from Singing in the Rain?" Fiona asks.

"You got it right," Bianca smiles.

Bianca used a washout red dye on her curls, it's a bit more scarlet than Lucille Ball's hair but it doesn't matter. She pulled it back and up a little, I helped her, it looks very much like Lucy. Bianca wears pearls (fake ones) and a 50's style gingham dress with a white collar and black belt at the waist. She found a pair of black pumps from the 50's at one of the vintage stores we went to. Drew is in a suit, with a bow tie, he's wearing his own dress shoes, slicked back his hair and got a straw boater hat from a vintage store. I helped him fold the handkerchief in his suit jacket pocket. We considered making him a conga drum but then thought it would be difficult to carry around. Anyway, as long as he's with Bianca it's obvious who he is. Most of the guys here are in suits and it's a bit more difficult to figure out who they are, let's face it not a lot of men from any era have truly iconic costumes the way women do.

I found the same shoes with a bow Debbie Reynolds wore during the song "Good Morning" in the film, only my shoes are white not violet. I did find a violet pleated skirt, and a shell top with the same design and similar colors as she wears. The white neck scarf was easy, and I didn't have to dye my hair. With Bianca's help I styled it like Debbie's in the film. Owen has brown loafers, chinos and a white dress shirt, he could look like any guy from that era even with the slicked back hair. It's the yellow vest and red tie that make the costume come together. We spent some time considering what the best Donald O'Connor costume from the movie would be for Adam. We finally decided on the wingtips, light dress pants, green sweater, dress shirt and black tie Donald wears during the song "Moses". The dress pants were easy as Adam already had them, we found the wingtips and he got a green sweater, borrowed a tie from his dad and had a dress shirt.

"And who are you tonight?" Drew asks Fiona.

"Hedy Lamarr," Fiona grins. Our extravagant hostess wears a long black strapless ball gown, decorated with flowers made from black beads. The beads give the dress a sort of shimmering effect. She has lace gloves that go past her elbows, an ornate bracelet that looks like it's real diamonds decorates her right wrist. A black choker adorns her neck, her hair flows down her back, teardrop pearl earrings in her ears. Topping off the whole costume Fiona has a large wide brim black hat tipped to one side just a bit.

Fiona steps aside and we enter the party; looking around there are four Elvis', six Marylin Monroes, three Audrey Hepburns from Breakfast at Tiffany's and two Judy Garlands from The Wizard of Oz. It's quite obvious who put no thought or effort into who they should be. Aside from everyone dressed as Elvis, most of which are dressed as Elvis from the 70s and not one of his movies, it's hard to tell who most of the guys are. Except for Eli, when he walks up to us I know exactly who he is.

"You make a dashing Vincent Price Eli," I grin.

"Thank you," he says doing a decent impression of Vincent. While Eli is only wearing a dark suit, he did cut his hair and part it to one side. He also has Vincent's mustache, and somehow, he has Vincent's eyes. It's kind of eerie actually.

Imogen comes over, she's quite obviously Carmen Miranda, the look suits her. After talking a moment with Eli and Imogen we walk through the party a little looking at everyone's costumes. Then we see Jake and Jenna, come in followed by Dave and Alli. While things are not perfect with us we are no longer feuding. Our relationships are slowly rebuilding, and it has felt nice not to glare at everyone in the halls.

"Bianca, Drew you two make an excellent Lucy and Ricky," Jenna smiles.

"And you three look like you stepped right out of Singing in the Rain," Jake says.

"Thanks," I smile, "now let me see Jenna you make a lovely Jean Harlow."

Jenna put up her hair and styled it like Jean Harlow's, she painted a beauty mark on and she wears a long pink slip dress that plunges pretty low. Dark lipstick, eye makeup to accentuate her eyes, it has a little bow at her cleavage, she has no jewelry just some slip-on heels that are mostly hidden under her dress.

"And Jake…" I comment looking him over. He darkened his hair and greased it, he has knee high black boots on, like riding boots. White pants, a white dress shirt and a dark vest with pockets, it looks sort of like an explores vest.

"We're Jean Harlow and Clark Gable from Red Dust," Jake tells me. "Your idea to watch some old movies was brilliant. It made choosing costumes easy and we discovered a lot of really great old movies."

"I'm glad," I grin.

"Okay Dave, you look like an average greaser who are you supposed to be?" Adam questions. He's right, Dave has on a white t-shirt and dark jeans, he's wearing black dress shoes though, guess he didn't want to get loafers.

"Sidney Poitier from Blackboard Jungle," Dave grins.

"Alli you look gorgeous, but you look more Bollywood than Hollywood," I comment.

"Yes, well there was a sad lack of Indian actresses in Hollywood's golden era. So, I'm representing 1950's Bollywood instead. Specifically, Suraiya Jamaal Sheikh," Alli says proudly.

"Well, you look amazing," I smile. She has on a purple sari, a beautiful one with gold embellishments. A gold headpiece hangs down decorating her forehead, she has a lot of gold necklaces and gold bracelets too.

"I'm glad I didn't come as Marilyn Monroe, it looks like that was the most popular costume here," Jenna comments.

"Yeah, followed by Elvis," Adam says.

"I'm getting hot, and I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink and go upstairs to the open window," I say to Owen.

Owen and I get a drink and go upstairs, after cooling down we mingle around a bit, Owen starts talking to some of the guys on the football team. Bored with the sports chatter I get something to eat and sit over by the window leading to the fire escape. There's a few people outside on the fire escape, I don't go outside just sit on the window seat. After a few minutes Jenna and Alli join me.

"So, you and Owen are still going strong," Alli comments and then immediately looks guilty. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound…it's a good thing, you guys seem really good together. He's definitely not the jerk he was."

"He's not a jerk anymore. I don't know what I would have done without him these last two months. It was nice to have a house to go to," I comment and then bite my lip.

"You're still sleeping at his house a lot of nights, even with Peter back," Jenna remarks.

"Yeah, Owen says it's fine, but we sleep in one bed. We've only slept though," I say quickly, "I just don't know how much longer I can do it."

"Is it causing problems in the relationship?" Jenna questions.

"Not exactly, it's just that sharing one bed, being so close night after night it's…"

"Oh," Alli says cutting me off as she realizes what I'm getting at, "have you talked to Owen?"

"No, I don't know how and when I thought I was ready with Jake I clearly wasn't."

"I don't think you were ready with Jake. If you'd truly been ready you wouldn't have put him through all the hoops. We're probably not the best ones to give advice because I was not ready when K.C. and I had sex."

"Yeah, and I had sex with Johnny because I was afraid of losing him. It was gross, and I felt even more awkward after. I can give you advice based on my mistakes, talk to Owen, tell him what you want and what you think you're ready for and if he really cares about you he'll listen and not push. And last thing, no matter what you think you're ready for if something doesn't feel right stop and take a breath. Talk to Owen about what you're feeling, be completely honest with him. If I had done that I wouldn't have a really awful and embarrassing first time memory, and it wouldn't have ruined my relationship with Johnny," Alli advises.

"Thanks, both of you. I don't think I could have gotten better advice, I'm actually feeling a lot better about it now. I'm really glad we don't hate each other anymore, it's been really nice to have my friends back," I grin.

"Aww," Jenna and Alli chorus as the three of us hug.

The party goes until after one, we all came in Owen's car because we all got ready at his place. Bianca has her car at his place and she takes the brothers home. By the time Owen and I are upstairs and ready for bed it's after two, but I'm not the slightest bit tired. I'm first in the washroom, so when Owen comes into the room from the washroom I'm sitting in the bed, my arms wrapped around my knees. I turned out the overhead light, just his desk lamp light is on.

"You alright?" Owen questions reaching to turn out the desk lamp.

"Leave it on," I say, and he pulls his hand back. "I know that with us sleeping in the same bed you've been getting…" I pause biting my lip deciding on the best word to use.

"Horny," Owen offers as he sits on the bed next to me. He's on top of the covers though and facing me.

"Right. And I too have been getting…"

"Horny," Owen says before I can, "is that why you've been avoiding sleeping here?"

"Yes," I admit. "I didn't know how to tell you, or how to bring it up, or what you'd expect."

"I'm not expecting anything Clare," Owen says brushing a curl behind my ear, "what made you decide to bring this up tonight?"

"I got some advice from Jenna and Alli, some very good advice. I know that I wasn't ready to have sex with Jake, and I'm not exactly ready to have sex now. I am ready to start though, being sexually active that is. I just don't know how much I'm ready for yet."

"Why don't we start with this," Owen comments taking my hand and pulling my arm from being wrapped around my legs. With a feather soft touch he kisses my fingertip, then he interlaces our fingers and kisses the back of my hand, then the crook of my elbow, then my collarbone, then jaw and finally his lips connect with mine.

I exhale, my lips parting his tongue slips between his lips and then mine. His one hand is still linked with mine, his other is softly stroking my other arm. After a few minutes of kissing Owen moves his weight a little and I lie back on the bed. Owen pulls down the covers a little and gets in the bed, his hand moves from my arm to my thigh, he softly caresses the skin right at the hem of my nightie. I enjoy the touch of his skin on mine, his lips on mine, his tongue entangled with mine. I'm not sure how long we stay like this, it feels like a long time and while in the heat of it all I'm horny and I know Owen's horny. When he pulls out of the kiss though I take a deep breath, pausing for a moment I know I'm ready to stop.

"How was that?" Owen asks.

"It was nice, very nice. I enjoyed every second, but I'm ready to stop," I tell him.

"Then we're stopping," he smiles and gives me another quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

"Sorry," I apologize.

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I enjoyed what we just did, I just need to go take care of something and I know you're not ready to help, and that's okay. Don't be sorry, don't apologize, just be here when I get back," Owen says kissing me again before he gets out of bed.

While Owen's gone I turn out the desk lamp, he returns to the bed after a couple minutes. I kiss him and turn on my side, Owen turns on his side and puts his arm around me.

 **(PETER)**

"Hi Peter," Clare greets me coming into the café Thursday afternoon. School's not out for another twenty minutes, so I'm surprised to see her in here so early.

"Hi Clare, you cut class or something?" I ask, and she laughs.

"No, I finished my physics assignment early so the teacher said I could go."

"Of course, you finished early, so overachiever what can I get you?"

"A large mocha please," she says, and I ring her up. She pays and then leans on the counter looking at her phone while I get her coffee.

"Are you choosing your courses for next semester already?" I question when I look at her phone.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to for two more weeks, but I talked to Principal Simpson and he's letting me. I want to take co-op next year, I found out one of the mentors you can get for journalism is Asher Shostak," she says excitedly.

"Never heard of him, but I don't watch the news much," I remark handing Clare her coffee.

"He's a newspaper man, he works for the Toronto Interpreter. I've wanted to work with him ever since I read his expose on major Canadian companies that appeared to be green but were really some of the worst environmental offenders. I want to do that someday, be an investigative journalist, traveling the world and uncovering hard hitting stories."

"From vampire fan fiction to tough reporter huh?"

"Something like that," Clare laughs.

"You sleeping at our place tonight?" I ask her. She's been spending Tuesday nights at home, but usually sleeps at our place every other night.

"Yeah, I'll be there, Owen's going to pick me up from here after practice. Speaking of Owen his birthday is coming up, but I don't know what to get for him. I've never done much shopping for guys before. Adam and I are going to look this weekend, but I was hoping you'd come with us?" She asks.

"Sure, I'm off Saturday and I need to get him something too," I reply.

Clare smiles and sits down at a table, she seems to finish choosing her courses for next semester and gets out her homework. A few minutes after the final bell rings at DeGrassi the café becomes flooded with hungry teenagers. Adam comes in and after ordering fries and a shake sits down with Clare. After about an hour the café calms down a little and I go on break. I know when football practice is over because a lot of the team comes in, including Drew and Owen.

"Come on Little Bro, we gotta get home," Drew says to Adam.

"See you at home Peter," Owen calls as they leave with the Torres brothers, and I wave to them.

Working here you get to know everyone and see a lot of what goes on at DeGrassi. The football players are talking about their game tomorrow, and a couple of them about the cheerleaders they plan to…celebrate privately with. There's a couple by the window that hasn't come up for air in at least ten minutes, I'm all for young love but if they don't stop soon I'm going to have to kick them out. Then I see Clare's ex Eli come in, he's following his current girlfriend, Imogen I think her name is, but she doesn't come in much so I'm not sure. Eli, I remember from last year, I encouraged Sav to be friends with him, they went to a Dead Hand concert together. Had I known what Eli would eventually do during his relationship with Clare I would have warned her to stay far away.

"Imogen wait," he pleads.

"Eli go home, I don't want to talk about this anymore," she asserts and storms up to the counter.

"Hot chocolate, medium, to go please," Imogen says.

"I'll get it," Eli offers reaching into his pocket to pay after I've rung her up.

"No, I'm paying for my own drink and you need to go home," Imogen states again.

Eli hangs his head as he walks out, I give Imogen her change and she waits for her drink. She leaves as soon as she has it, that's only the first of the mini soap opera that plays out in the café this evening. Sav's sister Alli comes in with her boyfriend Dave, they're talking in hushed voices but when I bring them their coffee I hear the word pregnant. While they're still in here talking in hushed voices when a group of girls comes in, and one of them is openly talking about stealing some other girl's boyfriend. Yeah, high school never changes, four years of living in a soap opera and having to do school work on top of it.

It's a week night and we close at ten, but after closing procedures and checking the tills against receipts it's almost midnight before I get home. I'm beat and go right to bed, thankful to have the next two days off. When I wake up the next morning Owen is in the kitchen getting some breakfast.

"Hey, I'm off today I'll be at your game tonight," I tell him.

"Sweet, that means the whole family will be there since Dad isn't on call tonight," Owen grins.

Clare and Tris come downstairs at almost the same time, they're ready for school but get some breakfast. I sit and drink my coffee with them before they leave. It's nice to have the house all to myself and the whole day off, I eat breakfast and watch some TV. I go for a swim, have lunch, shower, do some laundry, by the time I hear the front door open I'm in my room on my laptop. I go out to see who's here, Tris is home and Maya is with him. The football game doesn't start until five, so they decided to come home after school, but Maya's going to the game with us. Maya has a lot of problems at home and stays here a few nights a week usually. I ask where Clare is, and Tris tells me she had something to do with Alli after school. Tris and Maya turn on the TV and I return to my room. About an hour later Mom and Mitch get home within twenty minutes of each other. They change and then we all go to the game in Mom's car, Maya sits in the middle. We see Clare sitting in the front row when we get to the school and we join her. Adam and his parents come and sit just behind us, while waiting for the game to start I look back at Adam.

"What time do you two want to meet tomorrow?" I ask both of them, but I am looking at Adam since I'm sure Clare will sleep at our place again.

"Not too early, maybe eleven," Adam says.

"Yeah, eleven is good," Clare replies.

"If you're sleeping at our house tonight then we can go pick up Adam at eleven. I just don't know how to get away without Owen getting suspicious," I comment.

"Owen is meeting one of the guys on the new hockey team, the one that lives in Guelph, they're getting together to practice. Owen is leaving at ten," Clare tells me.

"Great, then we'll come get you at eleven Adam," I tell him. He replies with a grin.

The game is fun, I was never into playing sports, but I like watching them. It's good to watch Owen play, to spend time with the family, and with Clare and her friends. It's also good for me to come to these games as owner of The Dot, it reminds people that I was a student here, that my stepbrothers go here, and that the café is sort of an extension of the school. We all have a great time at the game, and we all celebrate when DeGrassi wins. We congratulate Owen and the rest of the team, Tris and Maya come back to the house with me, Mom and Mitch. Clare stays to celebrate with Owen and the rest of the team. When we get home Maya and Tris take over the living room, mom and Mitch go up to their room and I go into my room. I'm up for a little while on my laptop but fall asleep on the early side.

When I get up Owen and Clare are eating breakfast, Mom and Mitch are gone, Tris and Maya seem to be still asleep. I sit down with Owen and Clare to eat breakfast, Owen tells me he's getting together with Dallas to get some practice in. Clare says she's getting together with Adam today, which is technically true, so Owen has no idea that we'll be out shopping for his birthday present. Owen gets ready and leaves just after breakfast, Clare stays downstairs and he kisses her before leaving. When Owen is gone she goes upstairs to get ready and I go back to my room to get dressed. We leave the house as soon as we're ready and get in my car, Clare sends a text to Adam that we're on our way. She tells me how to get to his house and when we pull up Adam is waiting.

"Any ideas of where to shop?" I ask as I begin driving.

"I thought we'd maybe go downtown, there's a better selection of shops," Clare comments.

"Downtown it is," I reply. I drive us down to Queen Street, find a place to park and we get out of the car.

We walk around for a couple hours, going in and out of stores. Adam finds a sports shop and gets Owen a signed Toronto Argonauts poster. At the bookstore I find a book about sports management and coaching including the best colleges in North America to go to, and the courses to take, because I know he wants to be a coach or sports manager. The book wasn't much, so I figure I'll also get him a gift card to his favorite restaurant and he can take Clare to dinner. Clare is being pretty indecisive and has yet to get Owen anything, we've been shopping for a couple of hours and are just leaving a clothing store and talking about stopping for lunch when I see someone I recognize. Two actually, but I barely recognize the second one.

"Mia," I say with happy surprise, "is this Izzy?"

"Mia!" Clare exclaims.

"Peter," Mia says happily hugging me. "Oh my gosh Clare, you've grown up so much," Mia says hugging her.

"So, has Izzy, I hardly recognized her," I say smiling at Izzy.

"Izzy, I'm sure you don't remember Clare you only saw her a couple of times, but do you remember Peter?"

"Yeah, a little," Izzy nods shyly.

"This is my best friend Adam, the three of us have been out shopping for a birthday present for my boyfriend Owen," Clare says.

"Owen also happens to be one of my stepbrothers. We were just about to get some lunch, would like to join us?" I invite Mia and Izzy.

"That sounds great, we were just thinking about getting lunch," Mia replies. We walk down the street to a pizza place, order a large cheese, breadsticks and drinks then we find a booth and sit down.

"So, are you just visiting or are you back?" I ask Mia.

"No, we're back for the next few years at least. My modeling contract is up, it was a lot of fun but also a lot of work and I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Izzy. She has been spending summers here to be with her dad, Lucas is doing a lot better. Well, when I knew my contract was coming to an end my mom and I began discussing options. After a lot of discussion and a lot of thought we decided to move home. I applied to U of T and I'll be starting in the spring majoring in nutritional science and minoring in business. I'll be busy with school, but Izzy's older now, Evelyn is still in town and so is Lucas and she's going to be living with him part time."

"That's great, I'll bet your happy to be so close to your dad and Grandma again?" I ask Izzy and she nods with a big smile.

"Last I heard you were in Regina," Mia comments to me.

"Yeah, I was. I graduated and tried to find a job, there just wasn't much out there. I moved back last month and bought out The Dot and Above the Dot."

"That's great Peter," Mia grins and then looks at Clare, "let's see you're in grade eleven now?"

"Yeah, same as Adam," Clare smiles just as they bring us our pizza.

"Still in the gifted program?" Mia asks.

"No, they got rid of the gifted program. Adam and I were both in Grade 11 AP English last year though," Clare replies.

"You must be as smart as Clare," Mia smiles at Adam.

"Just good at English," Adam shrugs.

"He's being modest, Adam is also very bright, he's great at science and math as well as English. And he's musical, he plays bass and guitar too," Clare says.

"I'd love to hear you play some time, I'm a sucker for a musician," Mia smiles making Adam blush.

"Umm, sure," he grins.

"Why don't you come to Owen's birthday party, I'm sure Owen wouldn't mind and I'm sure he'd remember you," I tell Mia.

"I'd love to," Mia grins.

"Great, maybe you can help me pick out my present for Owen. If the boys don't mind staying here with Izzy for a bit?" Clare asks.

"Not at all, is that okay with you Izzy?" I ask the girl.

"Yeah, I guess," she says.

"We're almost done with the pizza, while you girls are shopping Peter and I can take Izzy for ice cream," Adam offers.

"Yeah!" Izzy smiles excitedly.

We finish lunch, Clare leaves with Mia while Adam and I walk down the street with Izzy to the ice cream parlor. We all get ice cream and sit down at one of the little tables. I ask Izzy what she liked about Paris and what she likes about being home. Adam asks her some general questions; favorite school subject, favorite thing to do and stuff like that. When Clare and Mia haven't returned in an hour I text Clare and she says they're still shopping, so Adam and I take Izzy to the arcade and we play air hockey. When Clare and Mia finally do rejoin us, Mia has a bag, but Clare doesn't.

"Still couldn't find anything?" I ask her.

"No, I found what I wanted it's in my purse," Clare replies.

"We should be getting home Isabella. Before we go let me get everyone's contact information," Mia says.

I give her my new information, Clare gives Mia hers and when Adam doesn't say anything Mia asks for his too, so he gives her his number. They say goodbye walking toward the subway while the three of us walk to my car.

"Somebody like syou Adam," Clare teases when we're back in my car.

"Mia's very nice, but there's no way she likes me," Adam argues.

"Nope, she likes you, she did nothing but ask me questions about you while we were alone," Clare tells him.

"Yeah, even I saw it. Mia definitely likes you," I tell Adam then watch him blush in the rearview mirror.

 **Update soon, probably jumping ahead to Owen's birthday and party. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	10. Got a Feeling Eighteen is Going to be

**DeGrassi Saviors News!**

 **#1 Visit the DeGrassi Saviors Homepage (link can be found on my profile page) to vote in the** _ **Ship of the Week**_ **poll! Get your votes in now because the winning ship will be featured in a photo spread on the homepage next week and there will be a new poll to vote in!**

 **#2 Visit my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site to vote for which short story should replace** _ **Shadow, Snow & Blood**_ **. I'll keep this poll up until I post the next chapter of SS &B.**

 **#3 Readers of dragonsprit's stories please note a change in his update schedule. See his profile page or DeGrassi Saviors page for more.**

 **And finally, #4 not entirely DS news though; I had a reader recently ask if I am on Twitter, I am actually. If you were reading and had twitter during season 14 you might remember I was watching live and tweeting. I also tweeted clues and things for my chapters. Well, I stopped watching at season 14 and kind of stopped using Twitter. However, feel free to message me, or tweet and I will respond. If a lot of people are on and talking with me I'll probably start using it again to communicate with readers and such. Anyway Halawen_DFF is me. I'm going to experiment a little, tweet out about updates and clues, and some other things, see how it goes and if I want to keep doing it.**

 **Okay, enough of that enjoy the sexy fluff!**

 **Ch. 10 Got a Feeling Eighteen is Going to be a Good Year**

 **(OWEN)**

I wake up to the feeling of Clare's soft lips on mine. "Happy Birthday," she grins when she takes her lips away.

"Thanks girlfriend," I smile.

"You'll get your present from me a little later, right now we need to get to school," Clare comments getting up. I watch her get out of bed and move around wearing nothing but my t-shirt. Since our little talk after the Halloween party we've spent the last couple of weeks getting more and more intimate. Last weekend she let me eat her out for the first time, and we've been doing it every night since, except for the couple of nights she spent at home.

Clare puts on a robe and takes her clothes to the washroom to get dressed. I get up and start getting dressed, using the washroom after Clare. Tris says happy birthday and hugs me when I go downstairs. Clare and I sit down at the table to eat breakfast, Tris joins us a couple minutes later now that he's ready for school. Dad and Daphne have left for work, but Peter says happy birthday before he leaves for work. I take Clare, Tris and I to school in my car, as soon as I park Tris hops out to go in and find his friends. I grab my backpack and put my arm around Clare walking in with her.

"Happy birthday," Drew smiles when I walk in.

"How's it feel to be eighteen?" Bianca questions.

"A lot like seventeen," I shrug, "though technically I'm not eighteen until 12:23."

"I need to get to my locker, but I'll see you for lunch," Clare says giving me a soft kiss. "See you two later," Clare says to Drew and Bianca before walking away.

"Later Clare," Drew and Bianca call after her.

"Looking forward to your birthday party Saturday?" Bianca asks as we begin walking to our lockers.

"Yeah, we'll crush Cawthra Park in the playoff game Friday and party Saturday," I grin.

"Adam's been pretty excited, I think he's excited because a girl is coming, I found him laying out choices for what to wear last night," Drew tells us.

"Hmm, I wonder which girl he's excited about?" I query thinking about the girls that were invited. Most of them are coming because their boyfriends are on the football team, I can't think of any single girls coming to the party. Though Peter did tell me he ran into Mia and invited her.

When the bell rings Bianca and I wave to Drew and walk to biology. Bettenkamp spends all of class lecturing with a powerpoint presentation, I almost fall asleep from boredom. Probably would have if Bianca hadn't pinched my arm every time my eyes closed. Second period is more my speed and Armstrong pairs me and Drew in class. When the lunch bell rings I go to my locker to stash my books.

"Hey, I think you and I should go to your house for lunch, so I can give you your birthday present from me," Clare says. I smile, close my locker and wave to Drew as I leave with Clare. We go back to my house, it's empty of course with everyone at school or work. Clare takes my hand and starts pulling me up the stairs. "Your birthday present is me, I'm giving you my virginity, for your birthday," she says, and I instantly get hard. "It's not the most romantic, at your house at lunch. I thought about getting a hotel room for the night, but I don't have the money for that."

I stop her and turn her to me, abducting her lips briefly. "I don't need romantic, this is an incredible birthday gift, but are you sure? I won't do this if you're not ready."

"I'm ready," Clare grins, "and I love you."

My smile grows a little, I pick her up into my arms and carry her to my room, I lie her on my bed and she kicks off her shoes. Clare takes off her sweater, then I begin to take off her blouse one button at a time.

"I love you Clare, more than you can possibly know," I smile kissing her flesh each time I slowly undo a button. I intend to go slow and appreciate every inch of her flesh, but something occurs to me. "We don't have that much time, you have to be back at school in half an hour. You don't have a spare after lunch like I do."

"No, we have plenty of time, I have class, but I convinced the teacher that I was doing a project for class at Mr. Torres' law firm. I can be pretty persuasive with my teachers," she informs me with a slightly devilish grin.

"You are very smart," I smile kissing her neck as I open another button, "and very beautiful," I say kissing her breast as I open another button, "and very, very sexy."

I have her blouse open now and I pull her up to get her blouse off and then her bra comes off. She lies back down, and I unbutton her jeans, sliding them off her legs, kissing my way down her legs as I do so. She's left in nothing but some lacy panties now and I salivate at the sight of her.

"Do you like them? I bought them for your birthday," she tells me.

"I love them, you look incredibly sexy in them, I think you should wear them often. Right now though, they're coming off."

Hooking one finger in her panties I slide them down her legs, kissing her ankles as I get the panties off. My eyes prowl over her body, every gorgeously porcelain inch of her skin a beautiful sight. Feeling a bit overdressed now I get my shoes and socks off, take off my shirt and then my lips seal to hers. Kissing her with excited passion I coax her legs open, caressing the outside of her pussy lips first. When she starts to squirm, and I feel her begin to get wet I part her slit by sliding a finger in. Clare moans into the kiss, gripping my shoulders as her hips buck slightly. I'm glad we're not in a rush, I get her warmed up and soaking wet by bringing her to orgasm with my fingers first. I start with one, then add another, and another, slowly opening her up. Just as she is moaning so much she can't continue kissing me, with her hips are bucking and seeking my fingers to bring her to orgasm. I grin and add another finger sending her into a writhing, screaming orgasm.

I slowly withdraw my fingers, getting my jeans and boxers off quickly while she's still trembling on the bed slightly. I get on my knees between her legs, rubbing myself a couple of times, positioning the head at her opening. Clare brings her knees up and I slide in slowly, she moans at first our eyes are locked, our lips smiling at each other. When I'm in farther than my fingers or tongue will reach she whimpers a little and bites her lip. My body wants to keep thrusting, but I don't want to hurt her, so I go still and let her body adjust. Keeping myself occupied by kissing, licking and suckling her breasts.

I'm in heaven right now, literally in heaven. Her warm, soft depths are embracing my cock, it feels amazing and I'm fighting the urge to thrust until she relaxes. When she does relax I move in just a bit more and stop when she whimpers again. I continue this way for what seems like a torturously long time to me. Thrusting in a tiny bit every time her body relaxes, when she whimpers I stop and toy with her breasts or rub her clit until she relaxes again.

With her petite stature I don't want to go all the way in, I stop thrusting in at all when I think she's taken me in as much as she can. Pulling out slowly until only the head remains, Clare's body quivers, her hips bucking slightly, telling me she wants more. I move myself in again, without stopping this time, but I'm rubbing her clit the whole time to make sure she stays wet and relaxed. After what feels like a very long time of thrusting slowly Clare's sounds cease to have any sound of pain. Her moans become filled with only pleasure and ecstasy, her back starts to arch, her hips bucking in rhythm to mine. She moans my name, drawing the O out as long as she can, a sound that makes me smile licentiously. I know she's close and when her hips buck even more, and her hands dig into my shoulders I thrust faster. I wait and hold back until she begins to release in orgasm, and then I let go. Releasing into her while I make a guttural grunt and moan her name. A few more slow thrusts before I pull out and lie next to her.

"You are an incredible birthday present, that was amazing, I don't need anything else for my birthday. We can cancel my party and just stay in me bedroom to do that on Saturday," I comment when I can breathe again.

"No," Clare giggles, "you are having your party. That was incredible though. I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while, what time is it?"

"We have over half an hour before we need to return to school. You can rest," I assure her.

"Good," she smiles taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. I put my arm around her and bring her to me, she makes a few noises and then exhales happily when I have her in my arms.

"Wait, I didn't use a condom, I didn't even think about it," I remark as my heart starts to pound. I feel like an idiot and now I'm wondering if I might get another present in about nine months.

"I'm on birth control, when we started discussing this I went to the women's health clinic and went on birth control," Clare tells me with a sleepy voice.

"Thank goodness you're smart," I grin kissing her lips. "I'm starving now, and we should probably eat before we go back to school. I'll go make us a couple of sandwiches real quick, you stay here and I'll be right back."

I steal another kiss before unwrapping her from my arms and leaving my room. I go down to the kitchen, making two turkey sandwiches, I know how Clare likes hers because I've watched her make her own sandwich before. I grab a pop from the fridge and take our sandwiches upstairs. When I enter the room, Clare sits up but makes a few noises of discomfort as she does.

"Are you going to be okay at school for fourth period?" I question as we start eating.

"I think so," she nods.

We finish our lunch and I take the plates downstairs to put them in the dishwasher. When I return upstairs Clare is getting dressed, she's moving slowly though. I start to get dressed too and watch her walk to the washroom. She's moving slow and deliberate, it's pretty obvious that she's quite sore, I feel bad that it's so uncomfortable for the girl.

"I think you should stay here," I tell her when she returns to my room.

"But I have class," she argues bending down to get her shoe, it landed upside down on the floor when she kicked it off. She hisses when she bends over though. I decide she is definitely not going to school.

"You're sore, it will be obvious. You've already ditched one class, I'm pretty sure you can miss fourth period. You're supposedly at Omar's office, right?"

She nods.

"I'm pretty sure Drew can forge his dad's signature. We'll say you weren't feeling well and I picked you up and brought you to my house. Stay here, rest, take a warm bath. Then you won't be moving so slow or be in so much discomfort and my parents won't know what we did when they get home. I don't want you to still be sore at dinner tonight."

"Okay," Clare gives in kicking her shoes off again.

"Good, stay here and relax. That was an amazing gift, you're amazing and I'll see you after practice tonight," I tell her.

Abducting her lips in a feverishly passionate kiss I leave my house to return to school. I walk in and straight to my locker because the bell rings as I walk in. I'm very happy to see Drew at his locker.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Drew asks.

"Home with Clare, she gave me my birthday present. Can you forge your dad's signature?"

"Adam can, why?" Drew inquires with a suspicious tone.

"Because Clare told her teacher she was doing a project at your dad's office. She's resting at my house, we just need a note from your dad saying she's not feeling well," I inform him.

"Just what was your present?" Drew inquires with a furrowed brow. I only respond with a goofy yet lustful grin. "Oh, nice present. Hang on," he says getting out his phone and then he calls his brother. "Hey, we need you come to my locker," Drew says into the phone.

"What's up?" Adam questions walking up a moment later.

"Forge a note from Dad that Clare wasn't feeling well, and Owen picked her up," Drew tells him.

"I tried telling her she wasn't going to make it back to school," Adam shakes his head. He sits down and gets out a piece of paper, making a note and then signs it with his Dad's name. "I'll go with you to the office," Adam tells me handing me the note.

We give it to the secretary and she takes it and marks it down without any questions. Adam says he has the same 4th period as Clare, and he'll let Mr. Bettenkamp know why Clare isn't in class.

"Guess it pays to be a good student, if I tried to pull that the secretary would be calling your dad," I remark after Adam and I are far away from the secretary's desk.

"Yeah, Clare's only ditched once before, and she wasn't reported. I didn't think they'd question it, but figured it was better if I came with you just in case they did. I don't want details, but I'm guessing you liked your birthday present?"

"Best one ever," I grin.

Adam laughs and we part ways to get to class. I'm pretty sure my elated and lustful smile stays on all afternoon. Mostly because I can't get the picture of making love to Clare out of my head. Even during football practice it's on my mind, Drew tells me to concentrate more than once. After practice and a quick shower, I go home anxious to see Clare. we're all going out to my favorite restaurant for my birthday dinner, Dad will meet us at the restaurant after work. I hope Clare has rested enough that she can move normally now.

"Happy birthday Owen, we'll leave in about twenty minutes for the restaurant," Daphne tells me when I come in.

"Cool," I grin and go up to my room. Clare is on my bed on my laptop, she smiles at me and I greet her with salacious kiss. "How do you feel?" I question.

"Better, I should be okay at dinner. Any problems at school?"

"Nope, Adam forged a note and the secretary didn't even ask."

"Good, I took a bath, but I think I'd better freshen up a little more before we leave for dinner," she says.

She sets down my laptop and gets up, I watch her walk into the washroom and she's moving fine now. She returns to my room a few minutes later and I steal her lips for a kiss. She gets her shoes on and sits on the edge of my bed, I sit next to her and crush my lips to hers. I comb my hand into her hair and she parts her lips for me deepening the kiss. We make out until Daphne calls that it's time to leave for the restaurant. Peter got home a short time ago, he comes with us in Daphne's car, when we get to the restaurant Dad is there. We sit down, order and make small talk about the day, of course I leave out that Clare and I were making love at the house at lunch.

"Happy birthday Owen," Dad says handing me a card after we've eaten. "We thought you'd want money for your birthday," he tells me when I pull $200 out of the card.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Daphne," I grin getting out my wallet to put the money in.

Tris got me some stuff for my car, and Peter got me an awesome book about sports management and coaching. He also got me a gift card to my favorite restaurant.

"Thanks, these are all awesome," I grin at my family.

"You're not done, there's one more," Clare says pulling out a wrapped box from her purse.

"I thought you gave me my present earlier?" I whisper before kissing her cheek.

"I didn't think we'd be telling your family that was my present," she whispers back.

I open the gift, it's a framed picture of us and I give her another kiss. We all get dessert, Dad pays, and I hug everyone as we leave the restaurant, thanking them again for the gifts. Since Dad has his car Clare and I ride back with him.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Clare asks when we're back in my room.

"Best one ever," I smile cupping her face and colliding our lips together for a feverish kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

"I guess you two are going to the game?" Eli questions.

It's Friday afternoon and school just let out, Owen turned eighteen yesterday and his party is tomorrow night. Tonight, however is the final play off football game, if DeGrassi wins they'll play in the championship game. It's an away game, they're playing against Cawthra Park in Mississauga.

"Yeah, my parents are probably on their way now. I'm riding down with Bianca," Adam replies.

"Tris and I are going with Peter," I comment closing my locker.

"Have fun, see you guys Monday," Eli says.

Adam and I wave and walk out together. Tris is already on the steps and Peter pulls up a moment later. I wave to Adam and tell him I'll see him at the game. The parking lot at the school is already full, so Peter lets us out at the football field, so we can save seats while he goes to find parking. Tris and I look around for seating, I see some kids from DeGrassi scattered about. There's not enough space for us all to sit together, but we claim a few seats and ask a couple to scoot down. With my jacket, I also claim the two seats next to me for Adam and Bianca. Peter finds us and uses his jacket to claim another spot.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I invited Mia to come. Lucas has Izzy for the weekend and I thought Mia would like to come and get out for bit," Peter tells us when he sits down.

"I bet Adam will be happy. They can sit here, and Bianca can sit next to me," I smile.

Mia arrives first, we greet her and introduce her to Tris, Peter tells her where to sit. Mitch and Daphne are next to arrive, Daphne remembers Mia and introduces her to Mitch. Then Adam and Bianca arrive, Adam grins when he sees Mia, she smiles back. He sits next to her without me having to prompt him. Bianca grins and sits next to me. While Adam and Mia start talking I watch the DeGrassi cheerleaders hyping up the crowd, then scan the crowd for other people I know. I see Audra and Omar now, they're a couple rows up in the bleachers next to us.

The football players emerge, our team first, coming from behind the school. I cheer for Connor, K.C., Drew and of course Owen when they run past. The opposing team comes out of their locker room now. Their fans, cheerleaders, schoolmates and parents cheering for them. There's some pregame rituals before they actually start playing. Even now I don't really like football, I don't entirely know what's going on, but I enjoy watching Owen and our friends. I like cheering for my boyfriend and his teammates. I also enjoy the time with my friends and Owen's family. It's a very close game, but a final touchdown by Drew brings DeGrassi the win! Bianca and I jump up cheering, then go out to the field to congratulate our men. I find Owen just as he's taking off his helmet, he picks me up and our lips crush together. There's a bit of celebration on the field, but it's an away game and soon the coaches are calling for them to get on the bus.

"Everyone can celebrate at Above the Dot, I'll go back and open the club for the team and their guests," Peter says as the team is getting on the bus. The team cheers loudly and we begin walking back to Peter's car. "I should probably call in a couple other people to help out, the club isn't supposed to open for another couple of hours," Peter comments as he starts driving.

He makes a couple of calls and gets a couple employees to come in early. Mia, Adam and Bianca arrive just after we do, between the six of us we get the club open and ready by the time the buses of football players and cheerleaders arrive. I stay with Owen all night, but it doesn't escape my attention that Adam and Mia spend the night talking.

Peter keeps the club open late and it's nearly three in the morning by the time the last of us leave. Tris got a ride home from Bianca close to midnight, which is curfew for both of them. Owen and I both stick around to help Peter clean up, the three of us get home at a quarter to four in the morning. Exhausted we all go right to bed, it's a good thing none of us have anything to do until tonight.

Owen and I sleep until nearly two that afternoon, when we get up the house is empty. His parents are gone, they won't return until tomorrow afternoon. They're staying overnight in the falls, Tris is staying overnight at his friend's, so that we have the house for the party. Peter will be at the party he doesn't work tonight, but he's either out or sleeping when we get up. Owen and I go down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, Owen's parents went shopping and stocked the kitchen with pop, juice, bottled water, chips, salsa, dip, crackers, cookies, fruit and veggie platters. I'm sure someone will bring alcohol, Owen didn't invite a lot of people, though he did invite a lot of the guys from the football team. He also invited Mike Dallas from the new Ice Hounds team, he was the only one Owen knows for sure made the team and lives close.

"Guess there isn't much to do for the party. Your parents went shopping, they moved everything breakable or valuable," I comment as we eat breakfast.

"Yeah, they're pretty good about that. We can just relax until people start getting here around eight," Owen says with a yawn.

"Morning," Peter yawns coming out of his room.

"It's afternoon," I correct him.

"We went to bed early this morning and I just woke up, as far as I'm concerned it's morning," he yawns pulling out the frozen waffles from the freezer.

The three of us eat, watch TV for a while and one by one slowly get dressed and ready for other people. Around six Owen orders pizza for dinner, after we finish eating we clean up the little mess we made today and we're ready by the time the doorbell rings.

"IT'S OPEN," Owen hollers. I twist my mouth at him for yelling as the door opens.

"Happy birthday," Drew says coming in with Bianca and Adam.

"Thanks, ooh presents, uh you can put them on the console table behind the sofa," Owen says.

They set their gifts down and K.C. comes in, setting down his gift and says happy birthday to Owen. While Owen is talking to them some other football players arrive with cheerleaders or their girlfriends. One of them brought beer as I suspected they would.

"Guess I'm in the right place," a guy says walking in.

"Hey Dallas," Owen greets. "This is my girlfriend Clare. Clare this is Mike Dallas, but he likes to go by Dallas."

"It's nice to finally meet you," I smile shaking Dallas' hand.

"You too," Dallas grins.

"Have you met Drew and Adam Torres yet? You'll be billeted with them," Owen comments.

"Not yet, nice to meet you both."

"You too, this is my girlfriend Bianca," Drew introduces them.

"DeGrassi must be full of hot girls," Dallas grins. Bianca and I roll our eyes. Owen starts introducing Dallas to some of the guys on the football team and Mia comes in.

"Hey Mia, glad you could make it," I smile.

"Thanks, me too," she replies back with a gentle grin. I see her eyes scanning the room.

"Adam look who's here," I call.

"Hi Mia," he smiles.

"Hey Adam. Where's the birthday boy? I should probably say happy birthday," Mia comments.

"Owen," I call, and he appears a moment later.

"Hey Mia, good to see you. Glad you could come," Owen smiles.

"Thanks, it was nice of Peter and Clare to invite me. Happy 18th," Mia replies.

"Thanks, you can put your present over on the table. There's food and drinks in the kitchen, and the backyard is open," Owen tells her.

The pool and hot tub are covered and locked up tight to prevent accidents, but the backyard is open in case the party spills out there. It isn't long before the party has overtaken the living room and is spilling out to the backyard in fact. I stay with Owen for a while, but he's soon talking to Dallas and a couple football guys about sports and I get bored. I grab a pop and wander out to the backyard to see how things are out there. There's a couple making out on the hot tub cover, some kids sitting in lounge chairs drinking beers and some others eating and talking at the patio table. In the corner of the yard, near the fire pit, Adam and Mia seem to be deep in conversation and I smile. I stay outside for a few minutes before returning inside.

"There you are," Owen smiles taking my hand and pulling me into Peter's room.

"You're missing your party," I laugh.

"You're more interesting than the party," Owen says. I hear the grin on his lips and then he starts kissing my neck.

"Owen," I laugh pushing him away. "This is Peter's room and you have a house full of people here for your 18th birthday party," I remind him. He keeps kissing my neck. "Owen, you can kiss my neck later, I am staying the night."

"Fine," he huffs, "let's go back to the party. Where'd you go to anyway?"

"Just checked outside to see how things are going. Adam and Mia are getting along well," I smile.

"Adam and the older girl," Owen grins, "you think he's told her about him?"

"I don't know, he'll have to tell her at some point. Everyone at DeGrassi knows because…" my sentence drifts off before I say because of Owen.

"Yeah," he says rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face, "still feel bad about that, and I've apologized. Mia's older, and worldly she was a model in Paris. I kind of doubt an FTM is going to be something new for her."

We return to the living room, talking with Drew and Bianca for a while and K.C. joins us. We're talking mostly about school and the game last night. When I return to the kitchen to get some water Adam comes in.

"Where's Mia?" I ask him.

"In the washroom, I'm getting us a couple of waters," Adam replies.

"You were talking all last night, all tonight. You're getting along well," I smile.

"Yeah, she's amazing, and we have a date tomorrow night," Adam smiles.

"Adam, that's great," I squeal and hug him.

"Thanks, I even told her and she's okay with it. She knew a few when she was in Paris. We've talked a lot about it. Anyway, we'll see how this date goes, maybe go on a few more and then she wants me to spend time with Izzy. Just to get to know her, it's not like I'm going to be her dad or anything," Adam shrugs. I start to say something, but I see Mia coming.

"I hear you guys have a date tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon though. I have to pick up Izzy from Lucas by eight," Mia tells us.

"Is Lucas happy to have Izzy around more?"

"Very happy, he's really maturing into a great dad. Evelyn is thrilled to have her granddaughter close again. Do you remember Paige Michalchuk?" Mia asks me.

"Paige?" I think back to the girls Darcy went to school with. "Paige sounds familiar, didn't she date Spinner? I think Darcy hated her."

"Yep, that's her. Paige has grown a lot too. She's going to U of T for business and she's dating Lucas. They've been together over a year now and they're really good together. Izzy loves Paige, it's been a really great decision for us to move back," Mia smiles. She's looking at Adam when she says it and he blushes.

I smile and then arms come around me from behind. I look back and kiss Owen on the cheek. The party goes until almost three, a few people crash in the living room including Dallas. Once everyone is either gone or asleep Owen and I return to his room.

"So, did you have a good party?"

"Yep, a great one. I'm eighteen, I have an incredible girlfriend that I love very much. Eighteen is going to be a good year," Owen grins wide. He pulls me into his arms and crushes our lips together.

 **Update soon probably jumping ahead a little over a week to the IH first day at DeGrassi. Next to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	11. Split that Apple & Chuck that Rind

**Sorry the chapter took so long to get up, I've been super super busy! Things are (hopefully) calming down and I'll have time to write again.**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted in the short story poll. The winner is** _ **"Why Do I Want Him Still?"**_ **I got a ton of votes and the second place winner** _ **"You Don't Have to be His Girl"**_ **will replace** _ **"Why Do I Want Him Still?".**_

 **Okay, enough of that onto the chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but necessary.**

 **Ch. 11 Split that Apple & Chuck that Rind**

 **(OWEN)**

"Hey Owen," Dallas calls as soon as we enter DeGrassi.

"Later," Tris says under his breath and walks away from us.

I put my arm around Clare and walk to the pack of Ice Hounds gathered near the front doors. I have a feeling if it wasn't snowing outside they would all be outside, gathered in a pack on the steps. They're staking their territory in a sense, a bunch of alpha-males who are new to the school and want everyone to know who they are. I've met them already of course, everyone on the team got here this weekend and met their billet families. The team met at the rink this weekend for team building, and to get to know each other.

"This is Owen's girl Clare which means hands off," Dallas tells the team and I grin.

"Welcome to DeGrassi," Clare smiles.

"Clare meet our youngest player Campbell," Dallas introduces them and Cam smiles at her.

"Call me Cam," he says shaking her hand.

"This is Luke, Bo, Ingvar, Kevin, Colby, Mikey, Chris, Jacob and Jesse," Dallas finishes the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiles at them and then turns to me. "I'm going to leave you with your teammates, see you at lunch?"

"Yes, you will," I grin and kiss her before she leaves.

"She still living with you?" Dallas asks as Clare walks off. He knows she stays at my place most nights, I think he's bragging to the other guys for me.

"Wait, your girlfriend lives with you?" Chris questions.

"Only part time, she stays a night or two at her house."

"Does she sleep in your bed?" Bo inquires. The Swedish twins English is pretty good, but they have heavy accents and can sometimes be hard to understand.

"Yep."

"Dude, that's hot! Your parents must be cool, my parents never would have let my girlfriend live with us," Luke comments.

"My parents are pretty cool, there were also somewhat extenuating circumstances."

I hang with my team until the bell, but because they are all transferring so late in the semester none of them have classes with the rest of us. All the Ice Hounds, excluding me because I already go to this school, are either on independent study or are doing school via the internet until after winter break.

I am supposed to have lunch with the team, but they all heard me tell Clare I would see her for lunch, so I don't think any of them will miss me. Clare and I eat with Drew, Bianca and Adam, we walk over to The Dot and have lunch there. When we return to school my team is near the front doors again.

"Hey Owen, the team is getting together after school you coming?" Dallas asks. Practices don't start until tomorrow, and Clare knows that. I look at her to see what she thinks.

"I should go home tonight anyway, and you should take some time to get to know your new team," she says.

"Will you be okay at home tonight?" I question putting my back to the team because they don't need to hear this conversation.

"I'll be fine, things are getting better, slowly."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles pulling me down to kiss her before she walks off.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I nod.

"Did you actually need to get permission from your girlfriend?" Luke laughs.

"No, I wanted to make sure she actually wanted to go home. She could have taken my car and gone to my place."

"So, the extenuating circumstances were that she's having problems at home?" Cam inquires.

"Yeah, sort of a bit more extenuating than that, but that's all I'm telling you."

"It's a long story," Dallas chimes in. I should have figured he would know being billeted with the Torres clan, and Drew having that big mouth of his. At least, Dallas doesn't tell them anything else.

Since I have a spare this period I hang out with Dallas and a couple of the guys on independent study. Mostly talking about the school, the town, what we should do tonight. I leave them a few minutes before the bell rings. I need to get to my locker and get my book for my last period health class. When school is out for the day I find my team gathered by the door again, but manage to grab Clare for a quick kiss before she leaves. Only me and Dallas have cars here, everyone else came from too far away, so we just walk to The Dot to hang out. We kind of dominate the café, which I feel a little bad for, at least my team eats a lot and orders a lot. Peter's still working, and he doesn't seem to mind that we're dominating most of the café. We stay for hours, eating dinner here and talking, but Audra is the first one to text Dallas and ask where he is. Not long after that most of the other billet families are asking where the kids are, so people start going home. I take a few of them home, getting home myself a little after seven. After greeting Daphne I go up to my room to start on homework. I only have homework for two classes, it doesn't take me that long, and when I'm done I call Clare.

"Hi," she answers and I can hear the smile on her lips.

"Hey Gorgeous, how is your night at home going?"

"It's fine, Jenna was over for dinner and it went pretty well. Now that we're friends again it's a lot easier. Though, I think my mom was overcompensating in that she nearly ignored Jenna and kept talking about me, asking me questions about school and stuff. Jenna didn't seem to mind, but my mom really can't seem to find a middle ground."

"Well, at least it wasn't super awkward and your mom was trying."

"Yeah, it's definitely an improvement," she agrees.

"You going sleep here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I think so. One night at home is about all I can take still. How was your time with your team?"

"It was good, hung out at The Dot and took over the café. Peter didn't seem to mind though, at least the team eats a lot. If we hadn't ordered a lot I'm not sure that Peter would have wanted us all there."

I talk to Clare for a couple of hours before saying goodnight. I shower and watch TV in my room until I fall asleep. Waking to my alarm the next morning I get up with a groan and get ready for school. When Tris and I are both ready I drive us to school. Walking in I find my team gathering just inside the front doors again, I wonder how long this is going to go on? I catch Clare when she comes in and take her lips for a kiss. I want to go with my girlfriend, but I also feel like I should hang out with my team, team unity and all that. Clare makes the decision for me by saying she needs to get to her locker and walks off. The team stays at the entrance until just before the bell and then they split up. I go to my locker and grab my book, slipping into biology just before the late bell. At lunch I grab Clare and we eat alone, I ask if she's sleeping at my house tonight and she says she is. It's the Ice Hounds first practice after school, so I let Clare take my car and tell her I'll catch a ride home.

"You all made it onto this team by your skills and determination, you earned your place, but don't think it gets easier now. From this day on you have to prove to us why you deserve to keep your place on the team. You all signed the code of conduct, I hope you read it, because if you break the code at all you are off the team. Do not think that you are irreplaceable. Hundreds of guys tried out and if you get kicked off or quit there will be another one to take your place. This will not be like the high school hockey you are used to, this is junior pro now. We work hard and play hard against other teams that play just as hard. Practices are two hours a day except weekends or unless otherwise noted. Everyone not in a physical activities class, which means everyone besides Owen, must also workout at least an hour a day including thirty minutes of cardio. You must keep in peak physical condition. If we think you are slacking in an area, and that includes school, we will make you do extra work until you are up to par. Is all of that clear?" Coach asks.

"YES COACH," we all yell in response.

"Good, now on the ice we'll start with half ice breakouts," Coach says blowing his whistle.

Coach wasn't kidding about this being tougher than what we're used to. Two hours of brutal practice later I'm exhausted, sweating and ready for a shower. We all shower, change and get on the bus which takes us back to school.

"I'm starving, anyone want grab a burger from The Dot?" Dallas asks when the bus drops us off. A few of the guys have billet parents or sibs waiting to pick them up and say they need to get home. A bunch of the other guys including Cam and Luke say they want a burger. "What about you Milligan?" Dallas asks.

I'm a little torn, making the team was a big deal. Not to mention that as the only kid from DeGrassi to make the team I'm kind of the ambassador between the team and the school. At the same time I want to go home to my girlfriend and eat with my family.

"Come get a burger with us Owen," Cam says.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I nod giving in.

We walk to the café, and I text Clare while we walk that I'm grabbing a burger with some of the team. There's only six of us this time so we don't take over most of the café. We all get burgers, fries and drinks, after we finish our food we order dessert. We stay almost three hours all together, without realizing it.

"Not that I'm complaining because you guys buy a lot of food, but don't you all still have homework?" Peter questions.

I look at my phone, "Shit, where did the time go? It's almost 9:30!" It didn't feel like we were here that long.

"I need to get home, my curfew is ten," Cam says.

"Yeah, if I'm not home by ten Audra will have my head."

We say goodnight, I give Cam a ride home and get home just before ten. Tris and Maya are watching TV, I wave to them and go upstairs. Clare is watching TV with the lights off, I sit on the bed and snatch her lips for a kiss.

"Did you have a good time?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, it was good. Totally lost track of time though, and I still have all my homework."

"It seems like you're getting along with the team pretty well."

"Yeah, most of the guys are pretty cool. I feel kind of obligated to hang out with them, they are my team and the coaches drilled it into us that we need team unity. I do like most of them though."

"I'm glad, you're getting along with your team, that's important."

 **(CLARE)**

"We got great seats," Daphne smiles. It's Friday evening and tonight is the first Ice Hounds game, an away game against Hamilton. I came with Daphne, Mitch, Tris and Peter.

"The whole team got tickets for family and friends behind the bench," Peter says just as the Torres family sits down with us. Adam sits next to me, Drew next to him, Bianca between Drew and Audra, Omar on the other side of Audra.

"Guys these are Dallas' folks; Reggie and Felicia," Drew tells us pointing to the couple on the other side of Omar.

"Nice to meet you," I smile at them.

I talk with Adam while waiting for the game to start. The home team comes out first, skating around and showing off a little until their coach blows his whistle. Then the Ice Hounds come out and we all cheer. I wave to Dallas when I see him and blow a kiss to Owen. The game is fun to watch, I like spending time with my friends and Owen's family. I like watching Owen on the ice, I think he should take me skating some time. The game is really close, it even goes into overtime, but the Ice Hounds win by one point after an excellent shot by Cam. The team celebrates on the ice while the rest of us cheer and applaud. After both teams say "good game" they go back to the locker rooms and the arena begins to empty out. While I'm waiting to leave the arena my text alert sounds, and I pull out my phone.

 **Owen: Coach is treating us to pizza before we head back, and then I think some of us are going to hang out to celebrate. May not be home until late. Do you want me to text when we're back at the school, so you can hang out with us?**

"Owen says he'll probably be home late," I tell everyone while thinking if I want to go with the team.

 **Clare: No, that's okay go celebrate with your team. I'm pretty tired, I'll see you when you get home.**

 **Owen: Okay, I love you.**

 **Clare: I love you too.**

We all get in Daphne's SUV and she drives us back home, just before entering Toronto we stop to get a real dinner. We all ate during the game, but sodas, popcorn, hotdogs and cookies are not really dinner. I miss Owen, but I spend some nice time with his family. When we're almost home Peter gets a phone call, and it doesn't sound very good.

"Hi Ariel…yeah don't worry about it I'll come and close…I'll be there in about fifteen."

"Problem Peter?" Daphne asks as Mitch pulls into the driveway.

"Ariel is closing the café, but she's sick. She tried to get someone working the club to close the café, but the club is super packed and they can't spare anyone. I need to go close up the café so Ariel can go home. I need to leave now, not sure when I'll be home," Peter tells us.

"I'll come with you Peter, I can help," I offer.

"Thanks Clare."

Peter and I get out of Mitch's car and straight into Peter's car, he drives us to The Dot and Ariel runs out to meet us.

"No one is in the café, sorry about this Peter. I probably won't be in tomorrow either," Ariel says and runs to get to her car.

"Poor girl, she really isn't feeling well. So, what can I do to help you close up?" I question.

"I'll pull the cash drawers from the registers, reconcile the cash and receipts if you'll wipe down the tables."

"No problem," I smile.

Peter shows me where to find everything and we get to work. I wipe down the tables, then the benches and seats. While Peter's looking at stock and working on the kitchen I sweep and mop the floor. Just before we leave he checks in upstairs.

"Thanks for coming with me Clare, it got done so much faster with your help. Here it wouldn't be fair if I didn't pay you," Peter says handing me some cash when we're back in his car.

"I don't mind helping out, I thought I might need a job there at one point remember?"

"You can have a job there any time you like," Peter grins.

I smile as he starts driving home. "I'd get one now, but I'm doing co-op next year which probably won't leave much time for a job."

"No, probably not. The offer is open though, you want a job just let me know and I'll hire you."

"Thanks Peter."

"I'm going to get to bed, I open the café tomorrow," he yawns when we get home.

I say goodnight to him and go up to Owen's room. I get ready for bed, get in bed and turn on the TV. I fall asleep to the TV before Owen is even home. I wake up a couple hours later to use the washroom and I find Owen isn't in bed. Before I start to worry I go out to see if he's in the washroom, he's not there. I go downstairs, he's not there, I check outside for his car and it's not there. Now, I'm starting to worry. I go upstairs and grab my phone, texting him as I use the washroom.

 **Clare: Where are you? Are you okay?**

It takes several minutes for a reply, and I'm getting ready to call him when it does come through.

 **Owen: Sorry Babe. Didn't realize time. Still out with guys. Home soon. Don't wait up.**

He sounds almost drunk, or maybe annoyed. Lots of short sentences in his text and I'm not really sure what to make of them. Also, he's never called me "Babe" before. No one else is up and I don't want to wake them, he said not to wait up, but of course I can't get to sleep now. I get back in bed and watch TV, waiting anxiously for Owen to get home. When I hear the front door open I go downstairs.

"Have you been waiting up for me?" Owen asks when he sees me on the stairs.

"I was worried, I know you said you'd be out late, but I didn't think it would be this late."

"Sorry, we were having fun celebrating. I didn't think we'd be out so late."

He's next to me on the stairs now, and I don't know what to say. When he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead we walk up to his room. I get back in bed, Owen strips down to his boxers and gets in bed without even brushing his teeth. Owen falls asleep almost immediately, I turn off the TV and slowly drift to sleep next to Owen. We both sleep late the next day, waking a little before 2pm. After getting up and eating a little we spend some time in the hot tub and most of the rest of the day watching TV. We get up earlier on Sunday, but we still have a pretty lazy day.

I didn't realize these lazy weekend days would really be the only time I got to see Owen this week. We ride to school together of course, but he eats lunch with the team most days. I go home after school on Tuesday and stay the night, I do the same on Thursday, and Friday is a game day meaning Owen is very busy. I go to the game of course, it's a home game this time. Owen's parents, Tris and Peter are also at the game. Sitting next to us are The Torres family again, including Bianca, next to them are Dallas' parents. The game is fun to watch, Owen blows me a kiss when he skates out. It's not a very close game though, the Ice Hounds completely crush the other team. We all cheer when they win, the team celebrates on the ice. While we're filing out I get a text from Owen that the team is going to celebrate and to not wait up. I'm starting to wonder if this is going to happen every week? If so, I don't think I'll be sleeping at his place on Friday nights any longer.

 **(OWEN)**

It's Christmas Eve and I'm watching a Christmas special on TV. I'm on my third Christmas movie, Clare is coming over and should be here soon. I'd had Christmas Eve dinner with my family and we'd all opened one present. We'd all watched a Christmas movie together, and then most of them went to bed or their rooms. I was waiting up for Clare, she was currently at midnight mass with her family and was getting dropped off when it was done. When I hear a car in the driveway I get up and open the font door, Clare gets out of the car with her bag, waves to her family and comes to me. I bring her inside and capture her lips while I lock the door. When I release her lips she takes off her winter coat, I take it and hang it in the closet.

"How was Christmas Eve with your family?" I ask her as she takes off her boots and sits on the sofa.

"It was pretty good I guess. Things are still somewhat awkward and Jake was all depressed because Jenna's so far away with her family. And Mom is still kind of overcompensating for the time we were fighting, giving me too much attention, bragging to everyone at church. It's like she doesn't know how to act normal anymore. At least, my relationship with Jake is pretty much back to normal, I don't understand why Mom is having so much trouble," she says with a bit of a heavy breath. "How was your Christmas Eve?"

"Good, but I missed you," I reply pulling her into my arms.

She smiles and reaches up to kiss me, pulling away after a few seconds. "This dress is not very comfortable, and I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

She gets up and grabs her bag going upstairs. I turn off the TV and follow her up, she sets her bag down and goes to the dresser getting out her pajamas. I watch as she begins to undress, watching her disrobe, revealing her beautiful skin and sexy curves makes me hard. As soon as her bra comes off I go over and pick her up into my arms setting her on my bed. She giggles from surprise, or possibly my alpha male behavior, but I silence her by smashing my lips to hers.

As my tongue glides over her bottom lip prodding her lips to open my hands tug her tights down, her panties come with them. Now she's left in only her skirt, my hands trace her legs, finding her hips, the crease that leads to her pussy. When I slide two fingers into her she moans, arches her back and deepens the kiss as her hands grip tightly to my shoulders. I twist my fingers, scissor them open, thrust gently and soon she's moaning too hard and loud to stay with her lips locked in the kiss.

She pulls away, my name dropping from the end of a moan as her eyes go half-lidded. I keep my fingers thrusting and twisting, watching with delight as her body shakes and bucks. I kiss her trembling flesh and smile as she reaches orgasm, but seal my lips to hers before her roaring scream wakes the house. Thrusting a couple more times I pull my fingers out rapidly, and while she's catching her breath I divest myself of my clothes as quickly as I can. Just as Clare is catching her breath again, almost ready to move, I spread her legs and thrust into her.

She's so wet, my rock hard length nearly glides all the way into her and I have to stop. I begin to pull back out slowly, I watch her eyes open and go half-lidded again. She moans so much she can hardly breathe, I'm thrusting so hard and deep and it feels incredible. Listening to Clare's moans, watching her breasts bouncing as I thrust, I could keep this up for hours. I don't think she can though, and with all the noises we're bound to wake someone soon. So, with a few more deep, hard thrusts I bring us both to orgasm, taking Clare's lips once more as we both release. I pull out and lie next to her, we spend several minutes lying there catching our breath before either one of us moves. Eventually, we both get ready for bed and I sleep soundly with Clare in my arms.

We wake late the next morning, getting our robes on and joining the rest of the family in the kitchen. After a breakfast of waffles we move to the living room to open presents. There's presents that were sent by grandparents and my uncle, Peter has a few sent by his dad. Clare and I are going to her mom's house this evening for Christmas dinner and gifts, it was the only way she could spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with me and my family. I got some nice things from my family, including cash which is always good. Tris, Peter and I bought our parents a weekend at a spa. Peter and I got Tris two front row tickets to a touring Broadway show he wants to see. It's coming to Toronto soon, and we got him two, so if he finds a boyfriend he can take him. Of course, Tris will probably take Maya.

"You'll get your present from me at your place," I tell Clare.

"And you'll get yours from me later tonight," Clare says. I grin, Peter makes a noise and gets up quickly and Tris laughs.

After helping to clean up all the paper and trash we spend the afternoon playing games with my family. We're due at Clare's house at five, so we leave just before five. Clare's mom was either waiting or saw us pull up, because she opens the front door as we're walking up.

"Merry Christmas Owen, I'm glad you could make it," Helen smiles. Helen smiles almost overly sweetly, I see what Clare means by her mom trying too hard.

"Thanks Helen, I was glad to be invited."

"Merry Christmas Honey," Helen says hugging her daughter tightly.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

When Helen finally lets go of Clare we move into the house, say Merry Christmas to Glen and Jake before sitting down at the table. It's a much quieter and reserved Christmas dinner than what I'm used to. There isn't much talk, it's mostly Helen asking me questions; about school, the Ice Hounds, my family. Every so often Jake says he misses Jenna, once in a while Glen will say something or ask a question, Clare only speaks up when she thinks her mom is asking too many questions.

"Shall we open gifts before dessert?" Helen asks when we've finished dinner.

"Yes, I'm too full to eat dessert right now anyway," Clare replies.

We clear our plates and move into the living room. Helen and Glen sit on the sofa, Jake sits at the tree to hand out gifts. I sit in the armchair and Clare sits on my lap. I gave Jake my gift for Clare a couple of days ago so he could put it under the tree. Clare has the most gifts since Jake, Glen and Helen opened most of theirs this morning. She opens a few from grandparents, aunts and uncles and one Darcy sent from Africa. She got Jake some new shirts, got her parents a gift card to a restaurant. Jake gave Clare a gift card and her parents got her some software for her computer. I asked Jake to make sure Clare got my gift last and so he gives her mine as the last gift to be opened.

"Owen," Clare exhales when she opens the box, "it's gorgeous." She pulls the silver bracelet, adorned by her birthstone around it, from the box and looks at closely.

"I'm glad you like it, I even had it engraved," I tell her.

She turns the bracelet to see the engraving on the inside of the band. **You make my life better & brighter, I love you. Love Owen.**

"You do the same for me Owen, and I love you too," Clare grins before touching her lips to mine in a rapturously loving kiss.

 **AWWWW aren't they cute? Update soon will probably start with them returning to school after break. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **.**


	12. I Am the One Who Cried

**Sorry, this took so long to get up it has been so crazy I've barely been able to check e-mail.**

 **If you have not been to the DeGrassi Saviors site recently you should take a look. On the homepage there is a Ships Tournament. Currently it's Bianca ships Vs. Clare ships, very soon I'll be adding Maya ships Vs. Fiona ships. Vote in the polls and the winners will move ahead to the next round. New polls will go up every Sunday (beginning Sunday, August 19** **th** **) and will run until we've come to the winners!**

 **Also, check out my page on the DS site to vote for the short story that will replace** _ **Best Thing that Never Happened.**_ **That poll will be coming down soon, so get your votes in now.**

 **Ch. 12 I Am the One Who Cried**

 **(CLARE)**

"I can't believe school is back already," Tris whines from the backseat of Owen's car.

"I know feels like winter break was too short," Maya agrees.

"I can't wait to find out my co-op placement," I grin excitedly.

"I wonder if any of the guys are in classes with me," Owen ponders. By guys I can only assume he means the other Ice Hounds. He hung out with the ones that were here a lot over break.

"Maybe I have a class with Cam this semester," Tris says.

"Ooh I hope so, Cam is so cute," Maya adds.

I giggle and Owen shakes his head. He parks at school right next to Drew's car. Drew, Adam and Dallas just got out of their car, but wait for us. Tris and Maya get out with their backpacks and walk to the front, barely waving at the Torres boys and their billet brother.

"Another semester at DeGrassi," Drew groans.

"The Ice Hounds are going to kick more hockey butt this semester," Dallas smiles.

"So, what do you have besides co-op?" Adam asks stepping closer to me.

"Intro to anthropology, sociology & psychology third period."

"Me too," Adam grins.

"Last period I have broadcast and print production."

"Same here, we have both afternoon classes together," Adam smiles.

"Sweet, now let's get inside it's freezing out here," I comment linking my arm with Adam's. Owen is still talking with Dallas and Drew, so I decide to leave them out in the cold.

Adam and I go inside to our lockers. We stash our books, Alli and Jenna find us and we talk with them for a bit. Alli and I both have co-op this morning, so when the bell rings we walk to homeroom together. By the second bell everyone is seated and Miss Oh takes roll.

"I'm happy to announce we have our first placement. Clare has been placed at The Interpreter with one of my favorite reports; Asher Shostak," Miss Oh announces.

"I got my first choice," I smile excitedly.

"Congratulations Clare, your first shift is tomorrow."

With this information I'm smiling for the rest of the day. I share my happy news with Owen at lunch, and Alli tells Jenna who passes it on to Jake. By the end of the day all my friends, and even most of the Ice Hounds are congratulating me on the placement. I'm so excited for it I can't even sleep, not that Owen minds because we make love instead.

Despite barely sleeping I wake early and excited Tuesday morning. I pick out my clothes and jewelry very carefully, I want to look very professional and mature when I meet Asher. Owen can't get ready fast enough, I wait impatiently for him to be ready.

"You're awfully anxious to get to your first co-op," Owen remarks as we go out to his car, "should I be jealous?"

"My interest in Asher is purely professional. He's only my journalistic idol, you're the one that I love," I assure my boyfriend kissing his cheek.

He grins and starts the car, we left so early that Tris and Maya (she spent the night again too) will have to take the bus. They're used to it because Owen often leaves early for practice. We're some of the first students here, Connor is here because he rides with Mr. Simpson, but few other students are here so early.

We go to the caf first, I made Owen leave so early that he didn't eat breakfast. I ate at his place while waiting for him to be ready so, I spend the morning counting the minutes until I can go to co-op. Owen lets me take his car which is good it saved me from taking the bus. When I tell the parking attendant why I'm here and he gives me my parking pass, my heart flutters with elation.

"Clare Edwards to see Asher Shostak," I tell the lady at the reception desk with a large grin stretching my lips.

"One moment," she says and picks up the phone. She tells Asher I'm here and then hangs up again. "He'll be right out," she says.

"Thanks," I grin just as Asher walks out.

"Nice to meet you Clare, we're glad to have you here," Asher smiles and shakes my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Shostak."

"Please call me Asher, Mr. Shostak makes me sound so old. Follow me, I'll show you around a little bit, and then take you to your desk. You'll be jumping right into fact checking, it's not very exciting I'm afraid."

"That's okay, it's a first step to a journalistic career."

"I like that enthusiasm Clare, keep it up and you'll go far here."

Asher shows me around the office, only the places I'll need to go though. Then he shows me my desk, which is close to his office, and shows me the fact checking. The time flies by, and soon I have to return to school.

"Here's the fact checking, I triple checked everything. Blue tabs and highlights are things I corrected and orange tabs and highlights are ones I couldn't substantiate, and recommend taking out. None of them are vital to the article anyway. I have to return to school for lunch now."

"Great work Clare, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I smile and tell him I'll be here, then I leave his office and go down to the car. I get back to school a little after the lunch bell has rung. I see Owen eating with his team, he blows me a kiss and I blow one back. I grab some lunch, sit at a table with Adam and my friends, enthusiastically telling them about my first day interning with Asher. My afternoon classes seem to go by very quickly, although that could be that I'm still floating from my first day on the job.

"Hey Clare," Jake calls to me as I open my locker, "you sleeping at home tonight?"

"Yeah, it's Tuesday it's my night at home. Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, you can ride over with me."

"Thanks, just let me say goodbye to Owen before he leaves for practice. I'll meet you at the truck," I tell Jake. He nods, and I go off to find Owen, catching him at his locker. "Have a good practice, it's Tuesday, so I'm sleeping at home tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I gotta run to practice, but I want to hear all about your first day. I'll call you tonight," Owen says before leaning down to kiss me.

I kiss him back, we don't pull apart until we hear people cheering. I pull apart from Owen laughing, wave to our cheering crowd and walk to the front. I'm sure I'm still blushing when I get in the truck with Jake, but he doesn't ask. When he parks in front of the house I feel my stomach lurch a little, it's weird to feel nervous about coming home, even now. In so many ways it still doesn't feel like home, but it's getting better, slowly.

Jake goes straight to the kitchen when we get home while I go to my room. I sit on my bed and start on my homework, I don't have much, and I'm finished by the time I hear Mom come home. I know it's Mom because I hear her heels clacking on the steps as she runs up them to her room. I open my door when I hear her nearing the top of the stairs, surprising her a bit.

"Oh, Honey," she smiles hugging me tightly, "you came home. You're staying the night aren't you?"

"It's Tuesday, Tuesday is my night at home," I reply.

"Yes, of course. Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Sure," I nod.

Mom smiles and goes into her room. She'll change before she goes down to make dinner. While making dinner I tell Mom all about co-op, and Asher. Mom is happy to hear it, and very excited for me. I repeat all of it to Glenn and Jake over dinner, they're happy and excited for me too. It's probably the most comfortable dinner I've had at home since I started coming back one night a week. Jake and Glen clean up after dinner and I go upstairs to take a shower. When I get out of the shower I hear my cell phone ringing, I wrap the towel around me and run into my room to get it. I see Owen's face, I smile, close my door, and click accept holding the phone to my ear.

"Hi Owen."

"Hey Beautiful, how's your night at your mom's going?"

"Pretty good actually, I told them all about co-op and everyone was excited and happy for me."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, how was your co-op?"

"Great," I grin.

I tell Owen all about co-op, he's doing homework, but we keep talking for a couple of hours before saying goodnight. For the first time, in a very long time I fall asleep in my own bed, in my own home, with a smile on my face.

 **(OWEN)**

"He's so cute," Tris gushes from the backseat of my car.

"I know, and so sweet," Maya gushes. Her voice squeals at the end and makes my ears hurt.

It's Wednesday morning, so I'm alone with these two since Clare spends Tuesday night at home. I don't usually mind, but this morning the two are crushing on someone hard, and I have to hear about it.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"No one," Maya says quickly.

"Uh-huh," I reply rolling my eyes. For once I'm happy to see the school parking lot when I pull in. Tris and Maya grab their backpacks and continue talking about their crush as they walk into school. I wait until they're far ahead before I get my backpack and go in. I didn't see Jake's truck when I pulled in, but Jake is in the foyer talking with Jenna. "Clare at her locker?" I ask the two.

"No, she took my truck to go to co-op early. Her co-op boss wanted her to come in a little early for a meeting or something," Jake says.

"Guess, I'll see her at lunch then," I shrug.

I go to my locker, find most of my team, and stay with them until the bell. At lunch I go to the foyer, sitting on the steps waiting for Clare.

"Hi," she smiles when she sees me.

"Hi, how was co-op?" I question, but kiss her before she can answer.

"Great, Asher asked me to come in early, so I could sit in on the morning meeting. I'm learning so much, but now I'm starving. I only had a granola bar for breakfast, so I could get to co-op."

"Then let's go eat," I grin holding my arm out to her. She grins linking her arm with mine and we walk to the caf. I buy us both lunch and she tells me more about her co-op while we eat. "You know," I comment walking her to her locker after lunch, "we haven't seen that much of each other lately. Even though you sleep at my house most nights. Between school, homework, my team and practices, your co-op and occasionally helping Eli with the play, we've barely see each other in these last couple of weeks. Why don't we go to dinner tonight after my practice?"

"That sounds great, but I'm going back to co-op after school."

"No problem, I'll pick you up from The Interpreter after practice."

"It's a date," Clare smiles.

I drop Clare at her locker, she kisses my cheek before I walk off to my locker. My afternoon classes are okay, except for the pop quiz in chemistry. When the last bell finally rings I go to my locker, and then out to the Ice Hounds bus.

"Hey Owen, can I get a lift to your place after practice? I have a French assignment to do with Tris and Maya," Cam tells me.

"Yeah, no problem Rookie."

Practice is pretty grueling as usual, I'm tired when it's over, but looking forward to my date with Clare. After I shower and change I go out to the bus that takes us back to school, getting out my phone to call Clare. She called me already and I have a voicemail from her.

"Hey, it's me. I know we were supposed to go out to dinner, but Asher asked me to come with him on assignment. It's a great opportunity, but I don't know how long we'll be, and I don't want you to wait for me to eat. I'm still sleeping at your place, so I'll see you tonight. Love you."

Well, so much for my dinner date. I text Clare to call me when she's done and I'll pick her up. I still give Cam a ride to my place, but I go in with him instead of dropping him off. Cam eats with us, and even though I'm still moping a bit about my broken dinner date, it doesn't escape me how Tris and Maya look at Cam. Pretty sure I just figured out who their mutual crush is.

After dinner I go to my room and do my homework, by the time I'm done Clare still hasn't called. It's almost nine, and I'm wondering how much longer Clare is going to be. I get some dessert and turn on the TV to kill the time. It's over an hour before Clare does finally call.

"I'm sorry it's late, we just finished."

"It's not late, I'll be there in twenty."

I hang up, put my shoes and jacket on quickly and go back out to my car. When I get to The Interpreter building I text Clare that I'm there. She comes out of the building a moment later and gets in the car, kissing my cheek before she buckles up.

"Thanks for picking me up, and sorry for cancelling. Can we go to dinner tomorrow night? I'll be ready and waiting after your practice," she says as I begin driving.

"No problem, we'll go to dinner tomorrow night. Anyway, since we didn't go to dinner I got to watch Tris and Maya flirting with Cam over dinner."

"Really? Is Cam sleeping over too?"

"No, he just came over to do homework with them. So, you got to see a real journalist at work huh?"

"Yes, it was great," she grins ecstatically. She spends the rest of the drive telling me all about it. "It was an incredible experience, but I still have all of my homework to do. I can do it downstairs if you're tired?" Clare says when we get home.

"Nah, I'm not tired. Do you're homework in my room," I reply as I unlock the door.

I leave the porch light on since Peter is closing tonight and won't get home for a couple more hours. We go to my room, both taking off our shoes and sitting on my bed. I turn on the TV and Clare gets out her books to do her homework. I must have been more tired than I realized because I fall asleep before Clare finishes her homework.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey, the team is going snowboarding, you want to come?" Owen asks when I go back to his room. It's Saturday morning, and I just got out of the shower, so I'm entering Owen's room in only towel.

"A day falling on my ass in front of your teammates? No thanks, doesn't sound like much fun. You go, have fun bonding with your team and snowboarding," I respond as I begin to get dressed.

"Are you sure? I can call back and tell them I can't make it."

"I'm sure, I know you like snowboarding, you'll have to teach me sometime, just not today. I'll hang out with Adam or maybe Alli and Jenna."

"I love you," Owen grins stealing a kiss.

"I love you too," I giggle.

Owen starts getting dressed to go snowboarding, I get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Mitch and Daphne are out running errands as they usually are on Saturdays. We all went to Owen's game last night, and the night before Owen and I finally got to our dinner date. It was really nice to spend some time alone together. He was busy before, but in the two weeks since schools been back in session we've both been really busy.

Tris and Maya are either still asleep or just hanging in Tristan's room, I think they're sleeping though, because I didn't hear anything when I went past Tristan's room. I know Peter's still asleep because he closed last night, he didn't even get home until nearly four in the morning. Owen leaves while I'm eating, kissing me again before he goes, and Peter comes out of his room yawning while I'm washing my dishes.

"Morning," he says sleepily as he turns on the coffee machine, "where is everyone?"

"Tris and Maya are still in his room as far as I know, your parents are out together, and Owen left a short time ago, to go snowboarding with his team."

"You didn't want to go?"

"I don't know how to snowboard, and I didn't really want to learn with all of the Ice Hounds there."

Peter just nods and gets out the cream for his coffee. He sits down and I hear my phone ringing upstairs, so I run up to get it. I see Adam's smiling face flashing on the phone, so of course I answer.

"Hi Adam."

"Hey, Mia and I are going to Queen Street, shopping, food, maybe a movie. Do you and Owen want to come?"

"Sounds great, but Owen is snowboarding with the team. Peter's off today though, he might want to come."

"Cool, ask Peter if he wants to come. We'll have Izzy with us for part of the day, but Lucas and Paige are meeting us later to pick her up."

"I'll ask Peter and call you back, if he doesn't want to go I'll still come." I hang up with Adam and go downstairs. Peter's at the table sipping his coffee, but at least he looks more awake now. "That was Adam, he and Mia are going down to Queen Street, Izzy will be with them for part of the day. They invited me and Owen to go, but I thought since Owen is gone you might want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter yawns, "I'll get dressed."

He takes his coffee back with him and I return upstairs. After calling Adam back to let him know that Peter and I are coming, and deciding on a meeting place, I get ready to go. We decided to meet at a coffee shop, Izzy wanted hot chocolate, I was sure Peter could use more coffee and something to eat, and I wanted something hot to drink as well.

"Hi Peter, hi Clare," Izzy smiles when she sees us.

"Hi Izzy, hey Mia," I smile while I hug Adam and Peter hugs Izzy. After hugs and hellos, Peter and I order coffee and he gets himself a bagel. Adam, Mia and Izzy already ordered and grabbed a table big enough for us all to sit at.

"I didn't know the Ice Hounds were going snowboarding today, not that Dallas tells me what the team is up to," Adam comments when Peter and I sit down.

"I think it was a last minute decision, Owen didn't tell me until this morning. It's okay, it's good for him to bond with the team, and anyway we get to spend time with Peter. Seems like all you do lately is work and sleep, it's good for you to get out of the house sometimes," I remark.

"Yeah, a lot of work goes into running the café and the club. I think I might need to hire an accountant, I've never been very good with numbers and paperwork," Peter comments with a heavy sigh.

"I can come and look at the books for you Peter," I offer.

"Yeah, Clare's amazing with numbers, and organization, paperwork, anything that needs meticulousattention to detailshe can do," Adam comments. I twist my mouth at him for his choice of adjective but smile at the compliment.

"That would be great, I just can't seem to get it all figured out, been a lot of really late nights trying. I'd pay you of course," Peter grins.

"No problem, I'll come tomorrow," I tell him.

Peter smiles, he seems relieved and more awake now. When we've finished eating we take our drinks. We sip at our hot drinks, walking slowly down the street. We go into to the bookstore, I love this store, all kinds of rare books, I could spend hours here. If I was alone I might, but we only spend about fifteen minutes looking around while Mia gets Izzy some books she needs for school.

We're meeting Lucas and Paige in a little over an hour, so we let Izzy decide which stores she wants to go into. She chooses the toy store, candy store and the very trendy clothing store. None of which I have much interest in, but it's kind of fun to watch her, and I enjoy the time with everyone. It's especially enjoyable to watch Adam watching Izzy. He smiles and looks very interested every time she shows him something. And Izzy seems to really value his opinion as she asks him what he thinks about nearly everything she picks out. While I don't condone teenage marriage (not to mention Audra would probably have an aneurism if they got married too soon) I admit I have a little vision of Adam and Mia's wedding. She looks incredible in princess wedding gown, Adam looks dashing in a suit and very thrilled Izzy as a bridesmaid.

When it's time to meet Lucas and Page we all walk down to Trinity Bellwoods Park, the designated meeting place. Mia knows where we're going, so we follow her, Izzy doesn't seem to be paying too much attention, she's telling Adam and Peter all about what happened at school yesterday. She's talking really fast, and I don't know how much of it the boys are really understanding, but they smile and nod just the same.

"It's a party," Paige smiles.

"Peter and Clare came to hang out. You two remember Peter I'm sure, and this is Clare Edwards, Darcy's little sister. She's dating Peter's stepbrother Owen, and she's Adam's bestie," Mia explains.

"I remember you, you've grown up a lot," Lucas remarks.

"I don't think Paige and I ever met really, but Spinner talked about you a lot," I smile at Paige. I know she didn't get along with Darcy very well, and I don't want her to think I'm anything like my sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Izzy's mentioned you before. And, I had a vague recollection of you from a few years back. I saw you with Darcy at the school for some function or other," Paige smiles back. It's a friendly smile and I release a relieved breath.

"So, where's Owen? I haven't seen him in a long time," Lucas comments.

"He's snowboarding with his hockey team. DeGrassi acquired a junior pro hockey team and Owen is on it. Most of the guys on the team came from other cities, even countries, so they spend a lot of weekends together," I explain.

"Cool, I see Fitz around some times when I drop by The Dot and he's working. See Johnny a lot, we still hang out sometimes. Tell Owen I said hi," Lucas says.

"I will," I smile.

"Speaking of The Dot, I hear you bought it Peter," Paige remarks moving closer to him.

"Yeah," he grins and he begins telling her about the sale and the decision.

Izzy is talking with Adam again, Mia and Lucas talking about Izzy and with Paige talking to Peter about The Dot, I'm the only one without a conversation to be in. Being the only one not in a conversation I start looking around the park at the people. It's a lovely crisp winter day, sunny and not snowing, but still a light dusting of snow from last night. A few families out, lots of couples from young to old, and then my eyes narrow in on a couple I know. Well, at least I know half of the couple extremely well. It's my father and that…that…woman! Wrapped together, arms around each other so tightly it looks as though they're trying to meld together. Blissful lovestruck grins on their faces, their eyes drunk with lust, at least when their faces are visible. Most of the time I watch them they're kissing to the point it looks like they're trying to suck the other's face off!

If it were anyone else I wouldn't care. If it were anyone else I wouldn't feel this hot stabbing sensation in my chest. My eyes wouldn't be swelling with tears, my legs wouldn't be shaking and feeling like they're about to give way. Unable to watch them any longer I turn and run.

"CLARE," I hear Peter calling after me.

I don't stop, the tears run down my cheeks and my feet run down the street just to get away from them. I wonder if he ever kissed my mom that way, if he ever looked at her that way. Were they ever in love that way? Or was it all a lie?

"Clare what is it? What's wrong?" Peter asks catching my arm. I can't answer, I just turn to him and bawl against his chest.

"Her dad," Adam says, he must have followed us, "she saw her dad kissing his mistress."

"I'm sorry Clare," Peter says hugging me tightly. I feel Adam's hand on my back, rubbing gently.

"I saw him look over when you called after her," Adam explains how he knows why I'm upset.

It suddenly occurs to me that I ran away from everyone. I take a few deep breaths and try to compose myself.

"I'm sorry for running, it just hurt to see them. See him so happy, and lovestruck," I tell them pulling away from Peter enough to talk.

"It's okay," Peter says.

"Are you ready to go back? I'm pretty sure your dad left," Adam says.

I nod, the guys put their arms around me and we walk back to the group. My dad is indeed gone, and I feel slightly embarrassed for running off.

"Are you alright Clare?" Mia asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry for running off. I saw my father making out with his mistress. The one he walked out on me and my mom for. I shouldn't have run, it's been almost a year, you'd think I'd be over it now," I apologize.

"I don't think that's something you get over," Paige says with a sympathetic look.

"You should have told me, I could have punched him," Lucas comments. It makes me smile, but Paige twists her mouth and lightly hits him in the stomach.

"It was just hard to watch, the way he was looking at her and…I never saw him with my mom like that. I'm okay really."

I'm not sure how much they believe me, but no one else says anything. Izzy hugs me before leaving with her dad and Paige. Mia, Peter, Adam and I decide to get an early dinner. After dinner we go to a movie and then get dessert before parting ways. Adam doesn't have to be home for several hours and with Izzy at her dad's for the night I'm sure the he and Mia will spend all the time they can together before his curfew.

Peter and I return home, Owen's car is here when we park, so I know he's home. Daphne and Mitch are also home of course. Daphne and Mitch are watching TV when we come in. We greet them and Peter stays to talk to them, but I go upstairs to see Owen. He's watching TV in the dark when I enter the room, he pauses it when I come in though.

"How was snowboarding?"

"Great, we had a lot of fun. What did you do all day?"

"Peter and I went out with Mia and Adam, actually Adam invited the two of us. Since you weren't available I asked Peter to go. It was fun, Izzy was with us for a bit, until Lucas and Paige picked her up. Which is when I saw my dad and…his mistress," I spit the word out bitterly, "making out. Other than that, it was a good day."

"Sorry you had to see your dad. Especially, making out with his mistress," Owen says wrapping me in his arms.

"It wasn't just kissing, they were like lovestruck teenagers. I was angry and sad when I saw them. It wasn't just that he was with her like that in public, it made me question whether he ever looked at my mom the same way. If he ever kissed her like that, even at the beginning of the relationship. Did they ever love each other that way? Was it all a lie? Or did it disintegrate over time? Never in my memory, and I have a very good one, did I ever see my father kiss my mom that way, look at her that way, even hold her that way. I have to wonder if they really did ever truly love each other. If they did, if they were that enamored with each other when did it begin to go wrong?"

I've started crying again, thinking about it all again, questioning my parents whole relationship. Owen doesn't say anything, there isn't anything he can say. He never saw my parents together. He has no answers. It doesn't matter, he holds me close and let's me cry on his chest, and right now that's all I need.

 **Update soon will pick up probably the next morning. Next to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **.**


	13. Technical Truths

**Make sure to cast those votes in the couplings tournament on the DeGrassi Saviors website. Remember winning couples will be featured in an upcoming story.**

 **Ch. 13 Technical Truths**

 **(CLARE)**

"How's it looking?" Peter asks poking his head into the office. It's Sunday morning and I came to The Dot with him to look over his books.

"Your books really are a mess, I'm still balancing last month. I couldn't get year end to balance at all, I had to force somethings without totally screwing the books. I think I can save you some you some money though, there seems to be some unnecessary spending."

"You're a lifesaver Clare, I don't understand any of it. Math was never my strong suit. Can I get you more coffee or something else to eat?"

"More coffee would be good, but the muffin filled me up."

"More coffee coming up, I'll bring you some water too. If you need anything else just let me know," Peter tells me.

He leaves the office and returns a moment later with fresh coffee and a bottle of water. Every hour or so Peter returns to check on me, asking if I need anything. He brings me lunch and makes sure I never run out of water. It takes me most of the day to get his books cleaned up, balanced as they can be, and the issues figured out. When I'm done we meet in his office to go over what I found, it takes me a while to explain everything.

"I never would have figured that out, I'm pretty sure you saved my business. How about a job? I can't do this on my own, I'll never understand this, and I don't have the money to hire a professional, not right now. You can probably do this part time, and you won't even have to be here. We can get whatever you need for your laptop and I can bring you whatever you need from here. Please Clare, I'm begging here. You can decide your own salary even, whatever I can afford that you think is fair."

"How could I say no to that. I'll take the job. I'll give you a list of what I'll need access to. I think I can keep track of all of this on a spreadsheet on my laptop. If I stay on top of it hopefully it won't be more than a few hours a week."

"Thank you, make a list of whatever you need. I'm off in a few minutes and then we can go over the list and I'll take you to an early dinner. We can pick Owen up," Peter grins.

"He went to a horror movie with some of the team, I think they were going to go do something after. Dinner sounds good though," I smile.

Peter leaves the office and I start making a thorough list of everything I need access to or Peter to bring me. I even note how often I need it, as some things I'll need more than others. I also make a note to myself to talk to Peter about a better stocking and ordering system. Once his shift is over he comes back to the office, I show him the list of what I need or need access to and we go over it. We spend another hour looking at the stock room, talking about orders and then looking up systems online. After that he takes me to dinner at my favorite restaurant.

"So, things are better at home?" Peter asks after we've ordered.

"Yeah, getting there. The funny thing is at this point it's mostly my mom making things awkward. I'm friends with Jenna and Alli again. I even think Jenna and Jake make a good couple. Jake and I are on good terms, I'm not sure we've quite figured out our new relationship yet, it's hard to think of him as my brother. In some ways I still think of him as my ex, but I'm not attracted to him or anything. Really, it's mostly awkward when we're both trying to get into the washroom or something. Although, thinking about it even if we had never dated that would probably be awkward and hard to get used to as new siblings."

"That was even hard for me to get used to living in the same house as Tris and Owen. They were pretty used to it, I was not. It might be easier if you were home more and able to find a rhythm. Not that I'm trying to kick you out of our place, everyone likes having you there, but you have to admit one night a week at home doesn't give anyone time to adjust to anything."

"I know," I sigh stirring my lemonade with the straw, watching the ice swirl around as a mini diversion. "It's something I've been thinking of, I don't enjoy feeling like a visitor in my own home, and I've been avoiding it big time. Mostly because I can. If I didn't have your house to go to, if it wasn't so…inviting and nice to be there, and I do love sleeping in Owen's arms, I'd be home more. As much as I like having your place and your family to go to it's not the same. I'm still a visitor, it's not my room it's Owen's, but I like it there, and because I like it so much I've been avoiding spending any more time at home. I need to do it though, I've been avoiding it and that's not making anything better."

"You don't have to do it all at once, maybe sleep at home Tuesday and Wednesday for the next two weeks, then add Thursday, then Monday. If it goes bad you know you always have our place to come to," Peter advises.

"Good idea, I'll tell Owen tonight. I can tell Jake at school tomorrow, and then Mom on Tuesday."

"It's still weird to me that Randall and Helen divorced. I only met them a couple of times, but they seemed like such a…force I guess. Strong, stoic, and like one of those old-fashioned couples that just stuck together."

"I know, that's pretty much how I always saw them growing up. I want to say happy too, but when they started getting divorced and I watched them together I tried to remember them happy, I couldn't, not really. Not the happy I had in my head. At least, not together. I remember Dad being happy on the yearly ski trips with me and Darcy. I remember Mom being happy just keeping herself busy, and doing church activities with me and Darcy, but Dad would never take part. I had this illusion I guess of a happy marriage and family, and we were, in some ways, just not as a whole, not that I remember anyway. I just didn't realize it until I saw Mom with Glen and I knew what she was like when she was truly happy. I wish that Jake and I had never dated, then it wouldn't have been so awkward, and none of that drama would have happened. We'd just be one happy family now."

"I'm sure things would have been easier if you and Jake had never dated but, would you and Owen be together if you and Jake had never dated?"

"No, in fact I probably would have never spoken to him or him to me, if not for that. If I hadn't been running from Jake and the awkwardness at home, then I never would have been downtown. I never would have accepted the offer from that lady and Owen wouldn't have stopped me."

"You were meant to be with Jake, and you were meant to be downtown that day with Owen. Things will get better with you and your family, maybe even you and your dad at some point."

"Seems unlikely right now. He's all wrapped up in that…girl, that relationship is going to take far more time to repair."

"I felt the same you know, when my parents got divorced. I was a bit younger than you, but there's a lot of similarities between the two situations. My parents split up because my dad was cheating with a much younger woman. I thought my parents were happy, I realized they weren't and maybe never had been. It took me a long time to accept my new stepmom, and I was angry when they had a baby. But Mom is happy with Mitch, truly happy and he's a great guy. I love Owen and Tris, and it's nice to have brothers. I love my half-sister and get along with my stepmom now. What does Darcy think about all this?"

"I'm not really sure, Mom and I have both e-mailed her about everything, I was e-mailing her every couple of weeks at first. Her replies always come 4-6 weeks later though and are pretty short. Darcy was sad about the divorce, wrote a long e-mail about it. I was still angry and confused, also helping Eli with his hoarding, so I didn't reply. The next one we got from her was congratulating Mom and Glen on the wedding, she may have had some between the two where she just replied to Mom or Dad. As far as I know she's e-mailing with mom every six weeks or so. Honestly, I kind of just stopped e-mailing her all together. So much was going on in my life, and still is, and there was a lot of upheaval and turmoil, kind of really fast and a lot of it all at once. It was just too much to put into an e-mail. Especially knowing by the time she replied everything would have changed again."

"I can understand that, it must be frustrating for you, and hard. Not having your big sister around to talk to or for support, all this time."

"In some ways yes, I wish she'd been around for a lot as I was…developing, there were things I wasn't very comfortable going to Mom for. I talked to Alli for most of it, she even came with me to get tampons the first time, and my first bra. I love my mom, but she can be a bit rigid sometimes. Darcy's been gone so long I don't really remember having her around for support. I've always had Adam, and Alli for the most part, Jenna some, and Jake for most of our relationship, no matter what it was defined as. Now Owen, and you, Mitch and Daphne. Even Drew and Bianca have been supportive. And Eli too, when we're not fighting Eli is a wonderful friend. It probably would have been nice to have Darcy around, but I can't say I miss having her around. Does that sound terrible?"

"No, not with how long it's been, how little you've been in contact and all you've been through. I'd think after what she went through she'd be making more of an effort to stay in touch with you and be there for you. She at least knows about the divorce and your dad cheating, your mom getting re-married. Even if she doesn't know about all that happened with Eli and everything, your relationship with Jake. It's kind of disappointing really, she went halfway across the world to help people and she can't even be there for her own sister."

"Yeah," I reply with a melancholy tone.

"Sorry, this is getting depressing. I didn't mean to depress you after you did so much to help to me today," Peter apologizes.

"It's okay," I laugh just as our food is brought.

Peter asks me about co-op and I spend the rest of the meal talking about how much I love co-op, working in the environment of the high paced newspaper, and Asher being a great mentor. After Peter pays we go home, I am happy to see Owen's car which means he's home.

"Hey Gorgeous," Owen grins getting up from his bed to kiss me when I come in the room. "How'd it go today?"

"So well that he offered me a job doing the books. He's setting it up so that I can work from home. Hopefully, it will only take a few hours a week. I will be getting paid though, actually Peter is letting me decide how much to pay myself."

"That's great, but I hope it's only a few hours a week, I barely see you as it is."

"Hey, I'm not the only busy one," I remind him.

"I know, I know I've been really busy with the team and everything. But," Owen says picking me up suddenly, "I have time right now."

 **(PETER)**

"Why don't you head home Ariel, there aren't many people left and I'll just stat closing procedures now. I can get it done by the time I kick them out at ten," I tell my employee. It's Tuesday night, just after 9:30 and on weeknights we close at ten. Although I have stayed open until elven or later if the café was full. Tonight though, there was only a couple of seniors from the wrestling team and a couple of girls with them. They'd been here since wrestling practice let out, mostly talking and they hadn't ordered much, so I had no problem kicking them out right at closing time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get going, no reason for us both to be here," I reiterate.

"Thanks Peter, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles.

She goes into the back and I start closing procedures. I start with the stuff that's easy, wiping down the counters, the tables, chairs and booths. I'm wiping down a table when I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and pull it from my jeans. I'm a little surprised to see that it's Clare calling, she should be at her house tonight. Then I think maybe something went wrong at her house, she's fighting with her mom probably and needs someone to come get her.

"Hi Clare."

"I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're closing, but could you come pick me up?" She asks. Her voice is kind of quivering, she sounds upset, almost scared. I'm now sure it must have been a fight with her mom.

"From your house?"

"No, I'm at a diner about a block from the Interpreter," she replies.

"What are you doing there? Never mind, text me the name of the diner and stay there I'm on my way," I tell her and hang up. I leave the rag on the table and turn to the kids in here, "You four have to leave we're closing a little early tonight."

"We should get home anyway," one of the girls says and the others nod.

They gather their stuff and go, I lock the door, grab my keys and coat, set the alarm and jump in my car. Clare sent me the name of the diner, it's not one I know of, so I find the address and use the GPS to get me there. Clare sees me pull up and comes out to the car.

"Thanks Peter," she says as she buckles up, "I tried to call Owen first, but he didn't answer. He's out with the team again. I just couldn't call my mom or Jake, I couldn't tell Eli, you were the only person I could think to call."

"It's fine, now what the hell happened?" I question as I begin driving us back to The Dot.

"I attended the staff meeting at co-op this morning, I tried to pitch an article, which no one listened to. Then Asher took me to lunch, I told him about Eli's play and he said we'd write the article. Only, when he came to DeGrassi this afternoon he sent me for coffee and he did all the interviews. I talked to him after, convinced him to let me write the article, and went straight home to do it. I worked two hours straight and then sent it off to Asher. Then reading it back realized I made a mistake. I tried calling Asher, he didn't answer, so Jake took me down there, I was missing dinner, but they understood. Jake dropped me off and went home, I ran up to tell Asher about the mistake, but he'd already found it, and others. I felt deflated, Asher was encouraging though and we worked on it together. Peter I was so excited when it was done, I felt amazing! I got this little taste of professional journalism and I wanted more," she smiles. Seeing this elated smile on her lips makes me smile, and then her smile drops. Her eyes tear up, she looks scared and ashamed. "Until he kissed me," she nearly whispers.

"Who kissed you?"

"Asher," she replies barely as a whisper, but I hear it.

"Your boss kissed you!" I growl angrily, and nearly kill us when I narrowly miss a parked car. I manage to swerve and slam on the brakes, we slide a little on the road, but thankfully at this hour there aren't any other cars on this street. I look at Clare, she's upset over what happened with her boss, but not hurt. I pull over to the side of the road, so that we don't get hit and I can find out what happened without killing us because I'm also trying to drive. "What the hell do you mean he kissed you?"

"He kissed me, all of a sudden his lips were on mine, smashed against mine. At first, I didn't think it was real, like I was having some fucked up dream. When it sank in that it was really happening I pushed him away and ran, I didn't know what else to do," she tells me as a few tears break free.

"You did the right thing, I'm glad you called me. Is he still there? I'm going to go kill him. Actually, let's go find Owen we can tell him and then he and I can kill Asher together."

"No, don't tell Owen please. I don't want him to know, not yet anyway. I'm not ready to go home and I don't want to go to your place because I don't want Owen to see me."

"I have to finish closing up The Dot, you can hang out with me until I'm done and then I'll take you wherever you feel like going."

"I'm sorry I dragged you away from work," she apologizes as she begins crying a little harder.

"Clare, I don't care about work," I assure her putting an arm around her. "I locked up, it will be there waiting. I'm glad you called me, don't feel bad about it."

She nods, wipes her eyes and I start driving once again. By the time we've reached The Dot she's stopped crying. I unlock the back door and turn off the alarm. We go inside, and she sits down while I finish closing. She just sits there looking at the table, never says a word. I leave some cleaning for the morning crew, but I do text the people opening tomorrow to tell them I did so due to a family emergency. After counting the cash drawer and making sure receipts balance I go out to the café. She's still sitting there staring at the table.

"You want to stay at our house tonight? I'm sure Owen would run by your house before school to get your things."

"No, I'll go home. Peter don't tell anyone about this please, not even Owen."

"You're joking right? Your boss sexually harassed you!"

"It was a mistake, it had to be," she replies.

"How would he mistakenly kiss you? Did he trip and fall on your lips?"

"It was a mistake Peter, I'm sure of it. Please just don't tell anyone or do anything until I talk to him tomorrow," she begs. Her eyes, her tone is pleading with me as though her life hangs in the balance.

I clench my fist, biting the inside of my lip, I'm angry and all I want to do is pound out my anger on this guy's face. I look at Clare and release a breath, she's scared, and upset, confused, probably a million other things. I realize she needs time and arguing with her or trying to make myself feel better by doing something could make it worse. As much as I hate it, as much as instinct tells me it's wrong I give in.

"Okay fine, I won't say or do anything, for now."

"Thank you, Peter. I'll talk to Asher tomorrow."

"C'mon let's get you home."

We leave the café, I lock up and set the alarm again. I make the short drive to her house and park out front.

"Thanks Peter, for everything."

"Yeah, tell me how it goes tomorrow okay?"

"I will," she replies mustering a small smile as she gets out of the car.

I watch until she's inside and then I drive home. Owen's car is here, for a brief moment I get angry with him. Yelling at him in my head for not being there for Clare when she needed him. I push it away before I go in the house. It wasn't Owen's fault, he was out with the team, it's happened a lot since they came to DeGrassi and if he'd known he would have gotten her. Maybe it's better that he didn't though, I love Owen, but he usually reacts without thinking, especially when it comes to the people he cares about. He would definitely have gone after Asher, he'd probably be in jail right now for assault, and Clare would be even more upset than she already is.

I unlock the front door and turn off the outside light, hanging my thick winter coat in the closet. I sit down on the bench by the door to get my boots off. Mom will kill us if we track snow and mud all over the carpet. While I'm getting my shoes off I hear heavy footsteps on the stairs, I know it's Owen before I even look up.

"Oh, hey Peter, I thought you might be Clare. She called me earlier and I missed it, she didn't leave a message or anything, but now she's not answering, if it wasn't so late I'd go over to her house," Owen says in a voice laced by worry and regret. "Must have been a late night at The Dot, you aren't usually home this late on a weeknight," he adds after a second.

"Clare's okay, she was working late at co-op and needed a ride home. When she couldn't get a hold of you she called me. I just dropped her at home, that's why I'm getting in so late," I tell him. I'm fighting the instinct to tell him everything, I told Clare I wouldn't though and I'm keeping my word. I'm also not lying to him.

"Sorry, I should put my phone on vibrate when I'm out with the guys. We're all too loud I can't ever hear it ring or alert me to notifications. Thanks for picking her up, she must have been there late working on her article."

"Yeah, she was working late on the article, didn't want to bother Jake," I reply. I'm not lying, technically both things are true. "I need to shower and get to bed, night Owen," I remark and start walking back to my room.

If I stay out there any longer I'm going to tell him something I shouldn't. I drop my stuff in my room before going into my washroom, I actually do need a shower. I spend the first few minutes under the water thinking about everything Clare told me tonight. I'm angry, very angry still. How could he do that? He's supposed to teach her and guide her. I force myself to take a deep breath before I punch the shower wall. After a couple more breaths to calm down I clean up and get out of the shower. I brush my teeth before going to my room. I'm exhausted and I go right to bed, but not sleep.

With so much on my mind it's hard to get to sleep. When I do finally get to sleep in the very early hours of the morning it's disturbed by a hectic dream. I don't remember the whole dream, but it started with watching Darcy get raped, which I didn't see. Then I'm watching Asher kiss Clare, and I don't even know what he looks like. There was some other stuff in the dream, but I don't remember. Whatever it was I wake up with a sick feeling in my stomach, an impending feeling. I look at my phone to see the time; it's after nine which means Clare is at co-op. I want to know if she spoke to Asher yet.

 **Peter: Did you talk to Asher?**

I set down my phone and start getting dressed while I wait for Clare's reply. The longer it takes her to get back to me the more I worry.

 **(CLARE)**

"You must have been working on your article very late," Mom comments when I come downstairs Wednesday morning.

After Peter brought me home I spent about forty-five minutes in the shower, and I still feel dirty. I didn't sleep, I didn't even close my eyes, I couldn't because when I did the kiss replayed in my mind.

"Yeah, we were working pretty late," I nod.

"What can I get you for breakfast Honey?" Mom asks.

"I'm not hungry, just some coffee."

Mom gives me a mom look, the one that says I need to eat, but she doesn't say anything. I get some coffee and sit down waiting for Jake to be ready and drive us to school. I sit down and look at my phone to check email. When I couldn't sleep last night, I spent a lot of time on my phone. I had several texts from Owen, worried because I called him and then didn't answer when he called back. I texted back to say that I was sorry and I'm okay, and that I'd see him at school. He never replies, he must have been asleep, but I have a text from him now. He must have sent it while I was getting ready for school.

 **Owen: It's okay, Peter said he picked you up. Sorry I didn't pick up when you called, didn't hear the phone. See you at school. I love you.**

I look at the text, thinking about what to reply with, on no sleep and the emotional turmoil of the night before I have so many thoughts right now. I bite my lip looking at the text for several seconds. When I hear Jake coming down the stairs it kind of snaps me out of it and I reply to Owen.

 **Clare: He did. I love you too.**

I put my phone into my purse, I don't want to look at it anymore. I don't really want to be here anymore, I look at Jake as he stands in front of the fridge.

"Could you get breakfast at school?" I question. It comes out sharply, my tone biting, Mom and Jake both look at me.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep much," I apologize closing my eyes. I close my eyes partly to calm down and partly because I'm hoping when they open they won't be looking at me.

"Sure, I'll just grab my backpack," Jake replies. I open my eyes, Jake gets his coat on and his backpack, I do the same, waving to Mom before we leave. Jake gives me a couple of looks on the drive, but he never says anything.

"Is it okay if I take the truck to co-op?" I question softly.

"No problem," he replies giving me another look. He doesn't ask, doesn't say anything, I see the questions in his eyes, but at least he's smart enough to keep them to himself.

We walk into school together, Jenna and Alli are near the foyer, Jake goes to greet Jenna. I wave to my friends, but I don't feel like talking to them this morning. I go to my locker, I feel like everyone is watching me, they aren't but it feels like it. I didn't want to be at home, now I don't want to be at school. I don't want to be at co-op either, maybe it's better though, confront Asher early and get it over with. Confirm my fear or give credence to my hope that is was some terrible mistake.

I open my locker, put my books in and quickly turn to go find Jake and get his keys. Slinging my purse over my shoulder as I round the corner I very nearly bump into Eli. He catches me by the arms preventing collision, gives me that signature smirk of his. I used to melt at that smirk, even when we were fighting or barely friends it would make me smile. Right at this moment all I want to do is get away from Eli and his smirk. I know what's coming and I don't want to have this conversation right now.

"I was just coming to find you, I picked up a copy of The Interpreter today, it was greatly lacking in one thing," Eli remarks.

"The article. We…were working on it…late…and must have missed the deadline," I sputter out. I know it sounds like a poor excuse, and Eli knows me well enough to know I'm hiding something. When his eyes narrow a little I know he knows. I wasn't really lying…technically.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply looking away and feeling tears at my eyes, "I need to get to co-op. I'll ask Asher when the article is coming out."

Eli's not letting go that easy, "Clare I know something's wrong. I know you. And I can see the tears in your eyes. Did something happen with the article?"

"No, the article looks great," I tell him forcing myself to look him in the eyes. Internally I'm yelling at myself to get it together, to suck the tears up, to convince Eli that everything is fine. I'm going to believe everything is fine until I have proof otherwise. "I'm sure that we just missed the deadline. Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired and a bit on edge after not getting any sleep. I need to get to co-op." Still not lying…technically.

He studies my face a moment before releasing my arms, "Maybe you should skip co-op and get some rest."

"No, I'll be okay, I can't miss co-op. I'll see you later Eli," I respond getting away as fast as I can. I find Jake in the exact same spot, still talking with Jenna and Alli. Dave is here as well now, with his arms around Alli of course. "Hey Jake, can I get the keys? I'm going to head to co-op a little early."

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," Jake says fishing his keys from his pocket.

"You look tired Clare," Jenna remarks.

"Working late, didn't sleep much, see you guys later," I comment as Jake hands me the keys.

I quickly exit the building and begin running down the front steps, not looking at anyone on the steps or thinking about the fact that they're icy. I slip and start to fall, luckily for me my boyfriend is a great athlete with lightening reflexes and he catches me before I fall on my face.

"You okay?" Owen questions.

"Yeah, not a scratch thanks to you," I smile. I right myself and release my grip on his Ice Hounds jacket.

"Running off to co-op already?"

"Yeah, I have some things to do. I'll see you at lunch."

"I love you," Owen grins leaning in to kiss me, but I dodge him.

"I love you too, see you at lunch," I say before disappearing as quickly as I can.

I know he's watching me, I know he's wondering why I dodged his kiss, I know he'll ask me about it later. Right now, though I just can't deal with it. I need to get to co-op and confront Asher. On the drive to The Interpreter I go over and over in my head how to confront him and what to say. A couple dozen ways and a couple dozen scenarios playout in my mind by the time I park. I go in, press the button for the elevator, rehearsing what to say as the elevator goes up. Each step that I take bringing me closer to Asher makes my heart beat a little faster and a little louder. By the time the elevator dings and the doors open on my floor my heart feels like it's beating at the pace of a humming bird's wings. My heart is beating so loudly I'm certain everyone else can hear it. I hold my breath as I come around the barrier between the front and the bullpen and offices, but Asher isn't in his office. It's empty, his coat is gone, he's not here. My heart goes back to a normal pace as I release a breath.

When I get to my desk there's a pile of fact checking, just like normal, as if nothing ever happened. I sit down and begin on the fact checking, trying to convince myself that it didn't happen. It was a nightmare, I fell asleep working on the article and had a terrible dream. I hold this thought while I work, convincing myself that it's true, and I get through work holding onto this thought with all that I have. It works until Asher gets back, he won't even look at me, but I see him. I see him avoiding me, and I know it happened. I can even feel his lips on mine again, but I won't breakdown, I won't show him what he caused. If he can ignore it then so can I. I don't look at him, not once, don't even turn my head over my shoulder to glance at him in his office, just finish my work.

"Here, all triple checked as usual," I comment as civilly as possible dropping the fact checking on Asher's desk.

"Thanks Clare," he replies without looking up.

I turn to leave, I even get my hand on the door handle, then I stop myself. I can't go on like this, not all semester, and I can't just let this go. I turn back, and Asher looks up now.

 **To be continued from right here next update, which will also include some Owen pov. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **.**


	14. When I Feel Low, When I Feel Blue

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors website homepage for a new coupling tournament. This one is Clare Degrassi Crackships vs. Clare x-over crackships. The winners will be featured in a new love triangle story, so get those votes in.**

 **Also, on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors site you can vote on the story that will replace Swirling Storm Inside. Four stories to choose from:**

 **1)** _ **We've Got to Learn with these Ghosts**_ **~ a future fic inspired by the television show Cold Case.**

 **2)** _ **Undercover as the Lover**_ **~ a Clallas FWB story.**

 **3)** _ **I Love You More than the Sins of My Youth**_ **~ A Jay/Clare slow burn.**

 **4)** _ **In No Particular City**_ **~ Greatly inspired by the show Dawson's Creek it intertwines many DeGrassi storylines and Dawson's Creek story lines including an Owen/Clare/Drew love triangle.**

 **I'll leave the poll up until I post the last chapter of SSI, so get those votes in now! Currently,** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts**_ **is winning.**

 **Finally** **, please see my profile page on this site. There have been some changes made to the upcoming stories list. You'll see that One Shots are virtually gone. As I'm no longer posting one shots regularly they were just hanging out there which seemed pointless. Many of my one shots never stayed one shots and many of them were three chapters already or got more chapters.**

 **So, I went through the list and got rid of ones I didn't think I'd ever write for whatever reason. If, based on the plots, I already thought the one shot would be a two or three shot I simply moved it to the short stories list. I extended the plots if necessary and now it will be a short story and I'm going through those at a pretty decent pace. If I really wanted to write the one shot I added more to the plots to make it a short story.**

 **That's all the announcements, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 14 When I Feel Low, When I Feel Blue**

 **(CLARE)**

"What happened last night…" I begin, and Asher cuts me off abruptly.

"Was deplorable of me Clare, I acted heinously, and I have no justification, there is no justification for such behavior. I can't explain it other than losing my head and judgment for a brief moment in time. We were working closely, working so well together," he says with a half-smile that makes me smile. "You don't look seventeen and you certainly don't act it Clare. You're mature and intelligent, eloquent and wise beyond your years. I know you have no way of knowing this, but I'm going through a really rough divorce. It's been really bitter, and we've been fighting over everything. I'm ashamed to admit it, but last night in your excitement with the article I saw something in your eyes that wasn't there, something I wanted to be there. I acted without thinking and I feel completely compunctious over the whole affair. I hate thinking that I caused you any discomfort or made you feel violated in anyway. I truly appreciate our relationship, the friendship I feel we've formed these last few weeks, beyond mentor and mentee. I can only hope we can move past this, forget it ever happened?"

"I'm mature enough to do that," I smile with immense relief.

"I knew you were," Asher grins.

"You know my parents went through a really bitter divorce last year. My father was having an affair, my life turned upside down, I thought it would never get better. It's taken a lot of time, but things really are better now. My mom is really happy, and my stepdad is a good guy. If not for the fact that my stepbrother and I dated for a short time, which is a story for another time," I comment when Asher arches an eyebrow, "things would be amazing. And things are getting better, my stepbrother and I have a pretty comfortable relationship as siblings now. My father is also really happy, he barely even calls me, but he's happy."

"That's terrible, I can't imagine any father brushing his children off like that. We don't have any children, both too busy with our careers. If I did I would never be able to do that. Thank you though, it was encouraging to hear that. I know you have to be back at school soon, but you think you're up for returning later this afternoon? Around four? I'm going to be covering the press conference and I could use an assistant. I would have asked earlier, but well after last night I wasn't sure how you would feel."

"You really want me to be your assistant at the press conference?"

"Of course," Asher smiles.

"Then I'll be here," I grin.

"Good, uh Clare you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No, of course not."

Asher smiles and I leave his office feeling happy and a million times lighter than I did this morning. As I'm gathering my things I check my phone and see a text from Peter.

 **Peter: Did you talk to Asher?**

He sent the text a while ago, I hope he hasn't been worried this whole time.

 **Clare: It was all a mistake he apologized. Everything's okay.**

I gather my things and go down to the truck, checking my phone before I start driving back to school.

 **Peter: Good.**

I think it's odd that Peter only had a one-word reply, he said good and yet it seems like he doesn't think it is good. It's only a text thought, I didn't hear his voice or anything, maybe he was relieved. I keep the smile on my face all the way back to school. I park and walk up the stairs, intending to find Jake first to return his keys. Only I find my boyfriend first, standing with his team, but I don't care. I walk over, grip Owen's jacket, pulling him down to crush my lips to his. Owen's surprised, but quickly relaxes into the kiss, putting his arms around my waist and lifting me up. His teammates whistle and cheer, they're very loud and I break the kiss to laugh.

"You're in a good mood," Owen grins as he sets me down.

"Had a great co-op. I need to eat, but I should go find Jake and return his keys."

"I'll come eat with you in just a minute," Owen tells me.

"I'll meet you in the caf," I grin. I wave to other Ice Hounds and the girls with them as I walk off to go find Jake. He's easy to find as he's in the memorial garden with Jenna.

"I thought maybe you were fighting with Owen or something, but I guess not," Jake comments as I hand him his keys.

"Why would you think that?" I query.

"You seemed to be in such a bad mood this morning," he responds.

"I was just tired," I shrug, "I need to get some lunch. Oh, can I borrow the truck again later this afternoon if you don't need it? Asher asked me to come back at four."

"Uh sure, no problem. Does that mean you're sleeping at home again tonight?" Jake inquires.

"Mmhmm, thanks Jake," I grin before leaving the memorial garden. I go to the caf, get some lunch and sit at the table with Eli and Adam.

"Hey Clare," Adam grins.

"Hi," I smile back.

"You're in a much better mood than this morning," Eli comments.

"I told you, I was tired and had to get to co-op," I reply.

"Did you find out why the article wasn't in the paper?" Eli questions.

"Shoot, I forgot. I'm sorry Eli. Asher wasn't even there for most of my shift, and when he came in it had slipped my mind. I'm going back later this afternoon though, I'll ask him then," I remark before taking a bite of food. Having not eaten breakfast I'm starving.

"You've been going straight from school a lot," Eli comments.

"It's not right after school, I'm not meeting Asher until four."

"That late? Do you do that a lot?" Adam inquires.

"I've gone right after school before, and early in the morning," I shrug.

Adam and Eli exchange a look, they don't say anything, but I see the look that passes between them. Even though they're done eating they sit with me until Owen finds me. Adam and Eli say goodbye to let us eat lunch alone.

"I'm going back to co-op later this afternoon. Jake said I could take the truck, so I'll be sleeping at home again tonight."

"Are you sure? You can take my car and sleep at my place tonight," Owen offers.

"No, you need your car. Anyway, I'm not going in until four. I'm helping Asher when he covers the press conference, so I don't know when I'll be done. Besides, we talked about me sleeping at home more often. Things will never get better or past awkward if I can't stay at home more than a night at a time. It's a good night to start, as I'm sure I'll be home too late to eat dinner.

"You know you can call me if you need to, and that I love you," Owen says.

"I know, and I love you too," I smile before giving him a softly decadent kiss.

We finish lunch, he walks me to my locker and then to class, kissing me at the door. I hold the smile on my face the rest of the afternoon. Meeting Jake on the steps after school he drives us home. I grab a snack and change into something better suited to accompany Asher to the press conference, I'll be in the press box after all. When I'm ready to go I call goodbye to Jake and get in the truck. I'm barely in the Interpreter office for a minute before leaving with Asher again.

He gives me a press pass as we're waiting to go in. Following him to the press box and seeing things from this perspective is so exciting for me. It's a glimpse into a future I hope to have, it's all I can do to contain my excitement and act professional. The press conference is interesting, watching Asher and the other reports at work is the best part for me. After the press conference is over a few of the reporters get a ten-minute interview with the mayor, Asher is one of them. It's my favorite part of the night, watching him face off with this powerful politician and be able to nearly break him down. He'd ask the right question and just at the right time, so often tripping up the mayor into giving answers he wasn't prepared for. It was a technique that got Asher raw answers, and I loved it. The whole night really just reaffirms my desire to be a journalist.

"That was amazing, how did you learn to do that? Lull them into a sense of security and then wham, hit them with a hard-hitting question? Watching them trip up and then give you raw answers was so thrilling. I can't wait to do this, I want this, all of this right now, I want to be here and doing this, forget high school, forget college just bring me to this," I almost squeal!

"Knowing what to ask and when comes with experience, you learn to read people. Hold onto that enthusiasm you feel right now Clare, it will take you far. It's invigorating to see the intensity of your passion Clare."

"Thanks, uh Asher before I forget to ask, the article? Why wasn't it in the paper?"

"I'm sorry Newsie, after everything I forgot to tell you. I wanted to give it the best possible real estate so it's running in this Friday's "What's On" section. Here, you can see a preview," Asher grins pulling his tablet from the backseat. He turns it on and brings it to the article, handing it to me.

"Oh, my goodness, this is amazing, that's my name in a byline! I can't believe this, this is everything I wanted, it's all coming true," I grin ecstatically.

This is one of my dreams, and it's happening! I feel like a million bucks, like nothing can ever take this feeling. Then the back of his fingers brushes along my cheek and the feeling vanishes. What I was feeling has been replaced with a heavy sick feeling in my stomach and I shiver all over with disgust. My heart is racing, pounding, I want to run, but I'm frozen.

"What are you doing?" I question barely above a whisper.

"Come on Clare, no one needs to know."

"No, stop touching me," I plead as I try to open the door, "let me out."

"Clare," he whispers my name with a husky lust in his voice. The sound of it makes me want to vomit.

"Get away, you are so disgusting. I can't believe I ever admired you," I hiss at him pulling up the lock on the door. As I start to get out he grabs my arm pulling me back. It flashes through my mind that he's about to rape me.

"If you care at all about your career you'll keep your mouth shut," Asher growls and then shoves me out of the car.

I stumble out, barely able to grab my purse before he peels away. For several moments I stay there alone in the dark parking lot, shaking, crying. When I manage to get myself together I call for a cab, it takes me back to the Interpreter parking garage and I get into the truck. As soon as I'm in I lock the doors and burst into tears. I don't even know how long I'm there, I want Owen with me, holding me, but I also don't want him here, I don't want him to ever know. I feel so gross and dirty. I feel violated.

I pull myself together enough to drive and get home. It's not all that late, but thankfully my parents are upstairs already. I turn off the lights, leave Jake's keys by the door and run up to the washroom, I take the longest shower of my life. I don't get out until the water turns cold. I wrap a towel around me, drag myself to bed and cry myself to sleep.

 **(OWEN)**

"You don't look like you slept much," Peter comments when I walk into The Dot Thursday morning.

"I didn't, I texted and called Clare a bunch of times last night, but she didn't answer. Large coffee, I need it."

"She didn't?" Peter questions as he rings me up.

"No, which isn't like her, usually she at least texts when she's home. I was so worried that I went by this morning. Jake's truck was there, he answered the door and said she was in the shower."

"Well, she made it home safely. Maybe her phone was off or on silent, and she just forgot to check it," Peter suggests handing me my coffee.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks, I'll see you later," I wave taking my coffee.

I get in my car and drive to school, I left early and told Tris he'd have to get another ride or take the bus. I see my team in the foyer, I nod to them, but don't feel like being with them just now. I go to my locker and open it to get my books when I hear the text notification sound on my phone. I pull it from my backpack and see that it's from Clare.

 **Clare: Didn't mean to worry you. Late night. Turned phone on silent to do homework and fell asleep.**

 **Owen: That's okay, where are you? You have some time before co-op, we can spend it together.**

 **Clare: Heading to co-op early.**

 **Owen: Guess I'll see you later then. Love you.**

 **Clare: Yeah, see you later.**

I put my phone back, but something feels strange. Her answers were short in a way. She didn't say "I love you" or anything, not so much as a heart emoticon. They weren't even really complete sentences which isn't like Clare. Maybe it's just that she's tired though, up late and awake early. I'll ask her about it when I see her at lunch.

Only, I don't see her at lunch. The lunch bell rings, I leave exercise science with Dallas and go out to the foyer to wait for Clare. I wait, and wait some more, and more. I never see Jake's truck come through the parking lot. When lunch is half over I text Clare again.

 **Owen: Are you still at co-op? Lunch will be over soon.**

 **Clare: Yes, sorry. Got caught up. Didn't realize how late it was.**

 **Owen: Okay. I'll see you later, are sleeping at my place tonight?**

I wait for a response, but none comes. I assume she's driving, so I grab my lunch and eat before class. Just before the bell rings she texts back.

 **Clare: Actually, things at home have been going well. I think I'll sleep there again tonight.**

 **Owen: Okay. Good luck at home. Call me if you need me, no matter the time. I love you.**

The bell has rung, and I have to get to class. I'm sitting at my desk before she replies.

 **Clare: You too.**

That response was definitely not like her, I make a concerned face at the phone, as though Clare could see it.

"Milligan, put the phone away," the teacher censures me.

I put the phone back in my pocket with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Drew whispers when the teacher's back is turned.

"Something's up with Clare," I whisper back. When the teacher looks back at us we go quiet.

"What do you mean?" Drew questions.

"I'm not sure, she just seems to be avoiding me."

"I'm sure it's nothing, probably just that time of the month. Tomorrow I'm sure she'll want nothing more than to be in your arms," Drew assures me.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Mr. Milligan, Mr. Torres unless you want to teach the class please be quiet," the teacher scolds.

"Sorry sir."

I want to believe Drew is right, but I know it's not Clare's time of the month. And, if she was moody because of a fight with her mom or something she'd want to stay at my place tonight, not sleep at home. So, I'm sure something else is going on.

I try to find her after school before leaving for practice. When I get to her broadcast and print production class I see Adam and Dave, but not Clare. They tell me she darted out of class as soon as it was over. I look for her at her locker, but she's not there and I have to get on the bus to get to practice.

I'm distracted at practice and Coach knows it. I get yelled at a couple of times, and several of the guys make comments that it's a good thing I'm second string. I don't care though, I'm just worried about Clare. After showering we're taken back to school and I drive home, I'm not very hungry though and right after dinner I call Clare.

"Hey," she answers. Her voice sounds strange, sort of strained and distant.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"No, no you haven't done anything? Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, I barely saw or spoke to you today. Your texts were strange, short and…I don't know sounded kind of angry. I said I love you and you couldn't even text that back. What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not mad at you Owen. I've just been tired, and not feeling very well, that's all. I'm not mad at you though, you haven't done anything. I have some homework to finish, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hangs up and I set down my phone. I know what she said, but her voice was still odd. It bothers me all night and I don't sleep well that night, we have a game tonight and an early practice. I'm up at five for practice and after only a couple hours of sleep. I do okay, but after the last couple of practices there's no way Coach will put me on the ice tonight. I stop at The Dot for breakfast and coffee, Peter isn't working until after my game tonight, so he's not here to see how tired I am.

I wait for Clare before school, but don't ever see her come in. She doesn't show up before the bell and I assume she went to co-op early. I don't see her at lunch either, but she did text to say that she was staying a bit late at co-op and probably wouldn't make it back for lunch. I don't feel like eating with the team, so I eat with Drew and Bianca. I don't see Clare all afternoon, even when I try to find her between classes. I have to leave right after school with the team, so I text Clare.

 **Owen: You coming to the game tonight?**

 **Clare: Not feeling well. Think I'm getting sick. Just gonna go home & sleep. Good luck tonight.**

 **Owen: You sure you don't want to go back to my place and rest? I'll hold you when I get home.**

 **Clare: Sweet, but I don't want to get you sick. I'll be thinking about you tonight. I love you.**

 **Owen: Love you too.**

I don't play at all, but we do win. I don't feel like celebrating though, so I go home. I'm miserable all weekend, and mostly because I barely hear from Clare. I text once a day to see how she is, and all she says is she's still not feeling well. I haven't slept well all weekend and I'm up early Monday morning. Dad and Daphne are already gone, Peter is up though since he opens tonight.

"You look miserable," Peter comments as I sit down at the table with some coffee.

"I am miserable, Clare's been avoiding me for days."

"I thought Clare wasn't feeling well?"

"She's not, she says she says she's not anyway."

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't know, she sounded different, distant, not sick. I feel like something's wrong and she's not telling me. When I try to talk to her she just pulls away more. I don't know what to do," I sigh.

"I'm sure whatever it is she'll talk to you when she's ready. Have you checked with her best friends?"

"No, but that's a good idea. I'll talk to them today. I just wish Clare would talk to me, even just to say something is wrong and she doesn't want to talk."

"I'm sure whatever it is she'll talk to you when she's ready," Peter says.

"Yeah," I nod. I don't find this very comforting, what if she isn't ready? What if she wants to break up, despite her assurances that she's not mad at me.

I finish my coffee and make sure Tris is up before getting ready to school. When we get to school the first of Clare's friends that I see is Alli. They hated each other a couple months ago, but they're good friends again.

"Hey Alli, can I talk with you a sec?"

"Uh, sure what's up?"

"Clare's been distant the last few days, I think something is wrong, but she won't talk to me. I was hoping maybe she told you something?"

"Actually, I didn't talk to Clare much last week. Or at all this weekend, she was busy a lot, and I heard from Jake that she wasn't feeling well all weekend. She probably just felt herself getting sick and didn't want to get you sick," Alli tells me.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I nod. I'm still not convinced, but I have one best friend to talk to still.

I leave Alli and go wait by Adam's locker, which is very close to Clare's locker, so it probably looks like I'm waiting for her. If she shows up first, then I'll greet my girlfriend before she leaves for co-op, but Adam shows up before Clare does.

"Hey Owen, if you're waiting on Clare she left for co-op early. I saw her leave in Jake's truck," Adam tells me as she begins opening his locker.

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately. It's okay, I was actually waiting for you."

"What's up?"

"I think Clare's been avoiding me lately. She says she's not, and she just wasn't feeling well. I know we've both been busy, but I feel like something is wrong and she's not telling me."

"I've been worried too," Adam says closing his locker and looking at me. "She barely talked to me after Wednesday last week or at all this weekend. Every time I did see her last week she looked tired, sad and sort of scared."

"Yeah, exactly," I exclaim finally feeling like I'm not crazy and someone else saw it too.

"She told me she's just been really busy, but she hasn't been with you, and she hasn't been helping out on the play all week. She couldn't be spending all her time at co-op, could she?"

"I doubt it, that would be an excessive amount of time at co-op. But, if she's avoiding everyone then something is wrong. It can't be something with her family, she's actually been hiding out there. She's not talking to us, so what do we do?"

"Well, she's down about something, I guess we try and cheer her up? Her birthday is Friday, maybe a party?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, we can have it at my house. A surprise party with all her friends, remind her how many people care about her. Will you help me plan?"

"Of course. We can start now before classes and meet up at lunch, since you have practice after school," Adam says.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling Clare will be staying late at co-op again, or at least not coming back here for lunch," I remark as we start walking to the memorial garden.

"Probably, she did that a lot last week," Adam nods.

"Out, we need the room," I tell everyone in the memorial garden. No one argues with me, they just grab their stuff and leave. Adam and I sit down, and he gets out a notebook. "Okay, invites, me and you obviously," I comment as Adam begins writing.

"Eli," Adam says writing her ex's name down. "Alli, Jenna and Dave, she's not fighting with Alli and Jenna anymore, and then Jake I guess," Adam adds.

"Yeah, all of them."

"K.C., Wes and Hannah maybe, Connor," Adam says writing them down.

"We should invite Peter too, they're friends. And you'll be bringing Mia, right?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Mia. What about Drew and Bianca? Clare is kind of friends with them," Adam comments.

"Yeah, Drew and Bianca would be good. I think that's it, can you think of anyone else to invite?"

"No, not that she'd want at her birthday. Are we going to do it Friday night since it's a bye week?" Adam questions.

"Yeah, I'll clear it with my parents. Tris can spend the night at Tori's or something, my dad will probably be working, but I'm sure they'll agree to stay out, so we can have the house. We'll make it a surprise party; the mood she's been in she'll probably tell us not to celebrate."

"Good point, why don't you offer to take her to dinner? She'll probably at least agree to that. If she doesn't Eli and I can get her out. I'm sure Drew and Bianca will help us set up, whichever one of us isn't distracting Clare."

"Yeah, Peter too. Though I'd better make sure he's not working that night. We'll need food, drinks, no alcohol, we should invite everyone by word of mouth, but make sure they keep it quiet. We'll need a cake or maybe cupcakes? Can you put together a playlist of music she likes?"

"Yeah, no problem," Adam nods.

"We should probably pick up some decorations too. We've got an early practice Wednesday, we could go shopping after school," I suggest.

"Cool," Adam grins just as the bell rings.

We part to get to class, but I feel better, having this plan makes me feel better, like I'm in control, at least a little. And hopefully when Clare sees how many people care about her and want to celebrate her birthday with her, she'll cheer up a little. Maybe, she'll tell someone what's going on with her. Even if it's not me, she needs to talk to someone, I know she does.

I tell Bianca and Eli about the party in homeroom, and Eli asks if he can bring Imogen. I tell him he can. I tell Bianca to invite Drew, since she'll see him before I do. Of course, Adam may have already told Drew. Just as we suspect Clare does not return in time for lunch, but I meet up with Adam at The Dot. I invite Peter when we order, he says he's not working Friday night. Adam tells me he invited Jenna, Wes, Connor and K.C. already, he says Jenna will tell Jake and Alli, and he invited Dave. That's everyone but Mia and Adam is going to call her after school. All that's left to do is convince Clare to come out with me Friday night, and ask my parents if I can have the party at the house. Though I'm sure that won't be an issue.

When Adam and I return to school Clare is actually at her locker. Adam goes to his locker while I go over to Clare.

"Hey Gorgeous, how was co-op?" I question.

"Hmm? Oh, fine."

"That's good. So, I know your birthday is Friday and I was thinking that I'd take you out for a nice quiet romantic dinner to celebrate," I tell her.

She bites her lips a little, looks past me at Adam before finally nodding, "Sure that sounds nice."

"Great, I'll make all the arrangements," I grin, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles giving me a soft kiss.

Everything is set, now all I have to do is ask my parents if we can have the party. I get home just in time for dinner after practice, and both my parents are home. I talked to Tris earlier about staying at Tori's Friday night and he said he would.

"Friday is Clare's birthday and I wanted to throw Clare a surprise party here, if that's okay?" I ask as we begin eating.

"It's fine with me," Daphne smiles.

"Of course, that's fine Son. I have that night off, and I'm not on call, maybe we'll go to Niagara or Ottawa for a night," Dad grins.

Daphne smiles back, and I grin wide. Everything is now in place, come Friday night Clare will have a great birthday.

 **Update soon will pick up with Clare's birthday. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_


	15. We're Getting Nowhere, I've Lost All My

**Sunday, November 25th, the poll for which story should replace Swirling Storm Inside will come down, so get those votes in now!**

 **Currently, it's a close race between the Cold Case inspired story and the Dawson's Creek inspired story.**

 **Don't forget that whichever comes in second will end up replacing Supernatural High.**

 **Guest Reviewers: If you have left a guest review in the last few weeks please please check my profile page for a reply. I have a section for it and as of now have no other way of replying to you. I'm considering ideas if you have any for better ways of staying in touch with all my readers.**

 **Ch. 15 We're Getting Nowhere, I've Lost All My Confidence**

 **(CLARE)**

"Thanks Owen, dinner was great," I smile at my boyfriend as we pull up to his house.

I'd been avoiding going to his house since Asher's attack nine daysago. Today was my birthday however and Owen took me out to a nice dinner. I'd avoided coming home with him or staying the night with one excuse or another for so long I couldn't put it off any more. When he told me he had cake back at his house I gave in. He was being so sweet and wonderful, he didn't deserve to have me avoiding him. I just couldn't help it, after what happened with Asher I hardly wanted to be around anyone, Owen most of all, I could hardly stand to look at him. I couldn't even explain why. But, tonight I figured I'd just bite the bullet and sleep over. I really had enjoyed my birthday dinner, so cake and a movie sounded pretty good.

"And, now for dessert," Owen says opening the door.

" **SURPRISE!** "

I laugh and smile at the sight of all of my friends, I'm sure I looked surprised because I know I was. I appreciate that everyone did this, but I'm not really in the mood for a party, but I know that Owen, and Adam I'm sure, put in a lot of work, so I force a smile to stay on my face and tell myself I'm going to enjoy this.

"Thank you," I grin at my boyfriend pulling him down to take his lips briefly. "And I'm assuming you were also in on this?" I query hugging my best friend.

"Happy birthday Clare, you deserve a great one," Adam smiles.

I greet everyone else, getting hugs and happy birthdays from all of them. There is actually cake and some presents on a table. After people eat they begin to mingle again, a few are dancing most are just talking. Every time I get a moment to breathe because one person stops talking to me someone else comes over. Finally, I've had a enough and excuse myself to use the washroom, only instead of going into the washroom I go into Peter's room.

I sit on Peter's bed, running my had over the bedspread. A bed I slept in for all those weeksin the beginning. A bed that brought me much comfort and peace in a time when I was in such turmoil. Thinking about the very early days of my friendship with Owen, let alone our relationship makes my heartache. Days before we were both so busy we barely spoke. Days before it almost hurt to be around him, and I had begun avoiding him, days before Asher Shostak ever entered our lives. Tears of anger and pain I've been holding back begin rolling down my cheeks silently.

"Clare?" Peter asks coming into the room. He turns on the light and sees me crying, closing the door he sits next to me and puts his arm around me. "Should I send everyone home?"

"No, I just need a minute, I know Owen and Adam put effort and thought into this and I appreciate it. I just needed to get out of the crowd for a minute," I tell him wiping my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"A lot of things, I feel like things have been wrong since Asher kissed me."

"Maybe, if you actually tell Owen what happened th…"

"It's not just a kiss anymore, he tried to attack me in his car," I confess. I haven't told anyone about Asher's attempted attack.

"What do you mean he tried to attack you in his car?! When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The night after he kissed me, after he apologized, swore that it was a terrible mistake and begged for me to forgive him. I wanted so badly to believe it had been a mistake, that he hadn't intentionally assaulted me. I rationalized everything he said to me, I should have been listening better, I should have listened to my instincts, but I was so incredibly worried about losing my internship."

"Clare, tell me what happened, everything that happened please?" Peter beseeches.

"Don't tell Owen or anyone okay?"

"Fine," he relents with a reluctant sigh, "but tell me."

"I went with him to the press conference, I had a great time helping and watching him. When we got back in his car I was so excited, looking forward to a future in journalism. I asked him why the article hadn't been in the paper. He told me he thought it was so good that he wanted to feature it in Friday's paper. He showed me the mock up on his tablet. Peter, I was so ecstatic, so proud to see my name in byline, and then Asher's fingers brushed the back of my cheek. I was frozen for a moment, and felt so ill, but my mind was racing. I asked what he was doing, he said no one needed to know, I told him to stop touching me. He said my name in this husky whisper, even thinking about it now I want to throw up. I was finally able to move, I opened the car door and he grabbed my arm. He said if I cared about my career then I'd keep my mouth shut. He pushed me out and sped away. I haven't been back to co-op since, I can't go back, and I don't know what to do."

"You need to tell someone Clare, tell his boss he kissed you, that he tried to attack you. But, you need to tell Owen first," Peter tells me.

"I can't, I don't want Owen to know. I'm afraid he'll never look at me the same again. Our relationship isn't exactly strong right now, we've been drifting apart these last few weeks. I know I've been keeping my distance because of Asher, but even before that with our busy schedules we'd been drifting apart. When Asher attacked me in his car, when I was terrified that he was about to rape me I just wanted to go home. Not here, my home, I didn't want Owen to know, I didn't to be anywhere near him."

Peter holds me closer and I cry on his shoulder a moment, after a moment I stop crying, wipe my eyes and look up at Peter. I want to thank him for sitting with me, for letting me cry and getting things off my chest, and tell him that I'm ready to go back out to the party. I open my mouth to speak, but suddenly our lips are attached. I don't know if I kissed him or he kissed me, but I'm enjoying the kiss.

"Clare? You in…" Owen calls as he opens Peter's door and catches us kissing. Had he walked in a moment ago he would have found me crying and I'm sure the next few minutes would have played out rather differently. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Owen yells as he quickly steps over and pulls Peter away from me. Before I can stop him or say anything Owen punch Peter right in the face.

"Peter," I gasp just as Peter punches Owen back. Now, the two of them are on the floor wrestling and fighting. "Peter, Owen stop it!" They aren't listening, at the moment they seem bent on killing each other. I'm not going to be able to pry them apart myself, not without getting hurt, so I go out to the hallway and call for backup, "ADAM, ELI, DREW."

The boys come running back, along with several others. Drew, Eli, K.C. and Connor get Owen and Peter pried apart while Adam keeps everyone back. Peter looks at me, glares at Owen and storms through the backdoor, without a coat or anything. Owen glares after Peter, glares at me and pushes his way through the crowd going up to his room. I hear the door slam when he gets to his room.

"We'll send everyone home," Drew tells me after a moment.

"Do you need a ride home Clare?" Adam asks.

"No, I need to go talk to Owen, can you just ask everyone to leave please?"

I hear Adam, Drew and K.C. telling everyone it's time to go. I hear people gathering their things, for a few minutes there's a lot of commotion and eventually it settles down. When the house is silent I go up to Owen's room, I don't knock just go in.

"Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?" Owen asks.

"I don't know," I admit leaning against his desk. Owen is sitting on his bed, he didn't even look at me when I came in, but he looks at me now.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know if he kissed you or you kissed him?" Owen growls with rage.

"I know you're upset and irate over the kiss, but Peter is not our problem. I…"

"YOU WERE KISSING MY STEPBROTHER," Owen hollers so loud his window shakes.

"OWEN LISTEN," I scream back in frustration. "We've been drifting apart, as much as I'd like to think it all has to do with Asher we started drifting long before Asher kissed me," I blurt out. Okay, I maybe should have prepared him for that bombshell a little more.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHEN DID YOUR CO-OP BOSS KISS YOU AND WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Owen yells so loud that I shrink back a little, and fresh tears begin streaming down my cheeks.

"I tried calling you right after it happened, but you were out with the team and didn't pick up. I called Peter, he came and got me, I was so upset that I had to tell him. He wanted to go back and kill Asher. He wanted to go find you, so you could kill Asher together."

"So, why the hell didn't you, why am I just hearing about this now?"

"I told Peter not to tell you. When it first happened, I wanted you to hold, me to make the feel of Asher's lips go away. But when I was in the car with Peter, when I felt safe I didn't want you to ever find out. I convinced myself that the kiss was a mistake, I was worried about my internship, about people finding out. The next day I confronted Asher about the kiss, he apologized, begged for my forgiveness and I just wanted to forget and move on. Asher asked me to be his assistant at the press conference that night, I was excited, and it was thrilling. Even more thrilling when we got back to his car and he showed me the article we did for Eli's play. And then the back of his fingers brushed my cheek, it was purposeful, and it was intimate. I felt sick, terrified, I tried to get out the car. Before I could he grabbed my arm and told me that if I cared about my career I'd keep my mouth shut. I haven't been back to co-op since."

"Why didn't you talk to me Clare?"

"I didn't want you to know, ever. I love you Owen, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Lately, it feels like we're worlds apart again. I know we've both been busy, but that's not the only thing that's wrong. I shouldn't feel like I need to hide things from you, I should want to be with you. Recently, I haven't wanted to be here at all, and I haven't been missing being with you," I admit.

"Do you want to break up?" Owen questions.

I bite my lip and look away, "I guess I do."

My reply was barely above a whisper, but I know Owen heard me. I hear him sinking into the bed. There's nothing left to say. I leave his room, he doesn't chase after me. I go downstairs, get my purse and coat, and look for something to take my gifts in. As I'm loading my gifts into a couple shopping bags Peter comes out from the back. I already see a bruise on his face, I bite my lip as a stab of guilt rushes through me.

"So, you told Owen about Asher?" Peter asks, he must have heard most of it from outside.

"Yeah, and we broke up. Not because of Asher really, kind of everything," I inform Peter.

"Need a lift home?" He offers as he helps me get the last of the gifts in a bag.

"Yeah, thanks Peter."

Peter goes back to his room, he comes out a moment later with his coat on and we go out to his car. I thank him again for the ride and go up to my room, closing my door and setting my presents down I sink into my bed, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.

Some birthday this was.

 **(PETER)**

I walked into The Interpreter offices Saturday morning with only one goal in mind, hurt Asher Shostak. I knew that I would likely get tossed out by security, I didn't care. I could even be arrested, I still didn't care. Ever since Clare told me that Asher had kissed her I wanted to kill him. I would have found him that very night and punched his lights out if she hadn't been so upset and, so insistent that that it was a mistake and she needed to talk to him. Even after she did talk to him and he apologized I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Last night when I heard that he had attacked her in his car, my blood lust for Asher returned and this morning I was determined to find him.

I wasn't even sure that Asher would be here on a Saturday morning, but I was pretty sure that journalists didn't have regular hours. A lot happens on the weekends, so I took the chance that he'd be here.

"May I help you?" The man at the front desk asks.

"I'm here for Asher Shostak," I reply keeping as calm of a demeanor as I can.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I have an exclusive for him."

"One moment," the man says and types something on his computer. He must be messaging Asher, because a moment later he looks back up at me, "Asher will be out momentarily."

I wait a few seconds, there's very few solid walls in this building, so when I see a man approaching I think it's probably Asher. I don't act yet, I want to make sure it is him first.

"Hello, I'm Asher Shostak, you have a story for me?" He asks extending his hand.

I shake it and while still holding his hand I cold cock him right in the eye. I let go of his hand and he falls back to the floor. I can already hear the front desk guy on the phone calling security, but I don't care.

"Here's your exclusive, creep pedophile Asher Shostak sexually assaults high school intern," I growl at Asher and kick him in the side. I turn to go to the elevator, the doors open, and security is waiting for me. "I did what I came for, I'm leaving," I tell them stepping into the elevator with them.

They take my picture and my name, but they don't say much to me. When I'm done I go into work. I'm not technically on for an hour, but I don't feel like being at home right now. I've got a black eye myself from fighting with Owen last night. Knowing how rumor spreads around high school kids I'm sure half of DeGrassi already knows about it, despite the fact that it's Saturday.

Weekends are always busy, so I jump right in and start working. Everyone stares at my black eye for a moment, not many people ask about it, the ones that do I just don't answer. When I take my lunch, I go back to the office and look for a reasonable apartment nearby. It's not just the fight with Owen that prompted me to start looking, I've wanted to for a while. It's hard to move back home and I should have a place of my own. I find a couple of potentials and fill out the applications before going back out to the front. Avoiding going home I stay longer than I should, even when the café only has a few customers, and most people are upstairs in the club. Rather than go home I decide to go back to the office and look at more apartments, only when I get back there Clare is here.

"Hi, I thought I'd come get what I needed to do the books," she tells me.

"Cool, I'm just gonna be back here looking at apartments. Let me know if you need anything," I comment grabbing my laptop from the desk.

"You're moving out?" Clare asks biting her lip. She looks like she might cry, and I'm sure she thinks it's her fault.

"Yeah, but not because of you or the fight with Owen. I've been back home for months, it's about time I started looking for my own place."

She still looks like she thinks it's her fault, but she doesn't say anything. I sit in the other chair and continue apartment hunting. For a while we sit and work in silence, I catch her glancing at me every so often, but she doesn't say anything. After about an hour I ask if she wants some coffee, and she says yes. I go out to the front to get us both some coffee, and when I come back to the office decide I better tell her what happened with Asher.

"Thanks," she smiles taking the coffee from me.

"No problem. I went to The Interpreter today."

"Why?"

"I met Asher, and then I punched him out, and announced he was a pedophile."

"Peter! Why would you do that?" She questions with an irate tone.

"He kissed you and tried to rape you in his car! People had to know, he had to pay!" I defend my actions.

"You could be arrested though," she replies in a softer voice that's filled with worry.

"I don't care if I get arrested it was worth it just for the look on his face."

"I still think you shouldn't have done that, but thanks," Clare smiles.

I smile back and sit down again. I keep apartment hunting while she works on the books, and when she's done I take her to dinner. It's kind of a quiet awkward dinner, as we both search for something to talk about. Neither of us wants to talk about her birthday, neither of us wants to talk about Owen or Asher. She talks a little about school, I tell her about some of the apartments I applied to today. After I pay for dinner I drop her at home, waiting until she's inside before driving home. It's pretty late now, but I still go in through the back and straight to my room. I spend a while looking at other apartment possibilities before falling asleep to a movie. Only to have a dream about Clare, Asher and Owen.

 **(JAKE)**

Clare had spent a lot of time in her room since her party. She hadn't told me what happened at her party, but Peter and Owen were fighting, so everyone kind of figured it was over her. She came home pretty late after her party and didn't emerge from her room until late Saturday morning. As soon as she came home last night she went straight to her room. Now it's almost eleven on Sunday morning and she still hasn't come out of her room. Dad and Helen were out running errands, I was snacking in front of the TV, at least until the doorbell rang.

I got up with a huff and went to the door, looking through the interior glass door to see a man in his mid-thirties. He looks angry, and he's got a black eye. He doesn't look like he's here to rob us or anything. More like an angry neighbor, I open the door a little, but make sure my phone is in my pocket in case I have to call 911.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Clare," he replies. He sounds as angry as he looks.

"I'll see if she's up," I reply closing and locking the door behind me. As I walk up the stairs I have a fleeting thought to just call the cops and stay upstairs until they scare this guy away. I don't though, I knock on Clare's door.

"Yeah?" She calls back.

"There's some man here to see you," I inform her.

I hear her getting up, and her door opens, she's wearing her pajamas still. "What man?"

"I don't know, mid-thirties, black eye, angry look," I tell her.

Clare grabs her robe from the hook by the door and puts it on, tying the sash as she begins coming down the stairs. I follow her, because I don't trust this guy at all. Clare sort of freezes when she sees who's at the door, and then she marches down angrily.

"Asher, what are you doing here?" Clare demands throwing open the door.

"You're boyfriend came to see me and gave me this," Asher growls back.

"Wait! Asher, your co-op boss?" I exclaim from behind Clare, but they both ignore me.

"You deserve it and more," Clare spits back at him.

"I'm having him arrested, pressing charges for assault. The cops should be picking him up right now. I told you to keep your mouth shut," Asher snarls stepping forward and I quickly step between him and Clare.

"Leave now," I demand pushing Asher back with one hand. He glares at Clare, sort of snarls at me and then turns storming down to his car. I lock the door and look at Clare, "What was that about? Why did Owen punch your co-op boss?"

"Not Owen, Peter. Asher kissed me while working on the article for Eli's play a…"

"Your co-op boss did what?"

"Peter picked me up when I couldn't get a hold of Owen. I was upset and I told him what happened and then begged him not to tell anyone. Worried about losing my internship I was determined to talk with Asher, hoping it was all a mistake. I did talk to Asher the following day, he apologized, swore it was an awful mistake, he was humble and remorseful. I believed him, I needed so badly to believe him, to forget that it had happened and continue my internship. I went with him to the press conference, and a great night became even better when I saw my name in a byline when he showed me the article. Then he caressed my cheek, started to…I thought he was going to rape me. He said no one needed to know, I was terrified, I felt sick, I just wanted to get out of the car. When I finally managed to he grabbed my arm, he told me if I cared about my career then I'd keep my mouth shut. I didn't return after that, but I didn't tell anyone, I'd leave in the morning and do homework at a diner."

"But, you told Peter about the attack and not Owen?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, and then came my birthday, I'd been avoiding Owen since the kiss really, but I knew I couldn't avoid him for my birthday. As much as I appreciated the party I wasn't enjoying it. I went back to Peter's room, he found me, I told him about Asher's attempted attack in the car, and we kissed, I don't know why. I'm not even sure if I kissed him or he kissed me. That's when Owen walked in and the fight broke out. After talking with Owen, and telling him everything, we broke up. Yesterday, while I was doing the books at The Dot, Peter told me he went to Asher that morning and confronted him. Now Peter's going to be arrested for defending me," Clare sighs, wiping a tear away.

I don't know what to do or say, all I can think to do is to hug her, and so I do. She hugs me back, I feel her tears breaking free. After a moment she pulls back a little and wipes her eyes.

"Can you take me to the police station please? I need to press charges against Asher, they need to know my side, they need to know that Peter did what he did for me."

"Yeah, I'll take you."

Clare goes upstairs to get dressed, I grab my shoes and coat, going upstairs to get my wallet and keys. When Clare's ready we get in my truck and I drive her down to the closest OPP station. We go in and she asks to speak to someone about sexual assault in the workplace. The officer at the desk tells us to have a seat and someone will be out shortly. A few minutes later a female detective comes out and Clare goes back with her to give her statement.

Now alone and waiting I begin processing everything Clare told me. It sickens me that someone Clare respected so much could betray her so deeply. I think about what might have happened if she hadn't gotten away from him in his car. I know what happened to Darcy, how it broke her, how it tore apart the family. I wasn't here for any of it, but Clare told me everything when we were dating. To think that Clare even came close to something like that happening makes me ill, and I shiver involuntarily. Just as I'm feeling that I might actually throw up my phone rings. I pull it from my pocket and see Jenna's beautiful grin flashing on my screen.

"Hey."

"Hi, I take it by your tone that we're not meeting for coffee?" Jenna questions.

"Shit, I totally forgot, I'm sorry Jenna. I can't meet you I'm with Clare right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's pretty far from okay."

"Should Alli and I come over? Girl's night?"

"No, I don't think Clare will be up for much tonight. I'll tell her that you offered though. She might want the distraction," I comment. Before Jenna can say anything three cops come in with a man in handcuffs, he's yelling a lot and I know Jenna can hear it.

"Jake, where are you guys?"

"The police station, I brought Clare, I'm just waiting for her to give a statement."

"Statement about what? What happened? Does this have something to do with Peter and Owen fighting at her party?"

"Yeah, kind of. I can't tell you, not yet anyway. It's really up to Clare."

"Okay, call me later?"

"Yeah, I will," I tell her before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and sit there in silence thinking again. Waiting for Clare to come out, wondering how this will all turn out. I don't know that Asher can even be arrested just on Clare's word. It's not like she has physical proof of either the kiss or the attempted attack in his car. When the door opens I'm hoping Clare is done, instead Peter comes out.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I brought Clare, she's pressing charges against Asher. Are you okay? Are you under arrest?"

"I posted bail, a thousand bucks, had to borrow from the business account. My lawyer said it was a pretty low bail amount and I was lucky."

"That sucks. Thanks for what you did, for Clare. Asher came to the house this morning, to yell at her for it. That's why we're here, that's what inspired her to press charges."

"Good, then he'll get investigated for sure. I have to get to work, tell Clare that I'm okay will you?"

"Yeah, I will."

Peter flashes a small grin and waves before leaving. Back to waiting again, but it isn't too much longer before Clare comes out. I can see that she's been crying, she looks a little pale, I get up and put an arm around her.

"Let's go home," she says quietly.

"Jenna called," I tell her when we're back in my truck, "I was supposed to meet her. I told her I couldn't make it, I didn't tell her why, but she knew we were at the police station. She said she and Alli would come over for a girl's night if you were up for it."

"A distraction might be good," Clare nods.

"I saw Peter too, when he was done. He's okay, he posted bail and was heading into work. He wanted to make sure you knew he was okay."

"Thanks Jake, for everything today," she tells me, giving me as much of a grin as she can at the moment.

"No problem Sis," I grin back. We're silent for the rest of the drive. When we get home I see that our parents are home.

"Can you do one more thing for me today?" Clare asks as I park.

"Anything."

"Help me tell Mom and Dad, keep my mom from freaking out?"

"Of course," I smile. We get out of the truck and walk to the door. "Ready for this?" I ask her as I start to unlock the door.

"I've told it so many times in the last few days it's starting to feel like I'm a repeating recording. So, why do I feel like this will be the hardest?"

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time," I assure her unlocking the door and going in. Our parents are unpacking groceries, but look at us when we come in. "You two need to sit down, we have something to tell you."

 **Update soon, probably picking up the next day at school. Next to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **.** **MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON THE DEGRASSI SAVIORS SITE. I TAKE IT DOWN TOMORROW NIGHT, GET VOTES IN NOW!**


	16. Tomorrow has Come Like it's Drunk

**ATTNETION READERS: Supernatural High is on hold indefinitely. I've never done it before and I hate putting stories on hold, but I have been struggling with that one. The chapters were taking a really long time to get up and that was causing delays for all the other stories. So, I opted to put that story on hold and start on We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts.**

 **Ch. 16 Tomorrow has Come Like it's Drunk**

 **(CLARE)**

"So, for now you'll be on independent study," Miss Oh tells me.

It's Monday morning and I came to school early to meet with her and Mr. Simpson. I was sure that after pressing charges yesterday they would hear that I hadn't been going to co-op or that I had been terminated. At this point I wasn't sure what Asher had told them or if he was signing my sheet and telling them I'd been there. Mr. Simpson was having Turner bring in my police report. Miss Oh was going to contact The Interpreter, and I was just informed that as I no longer had a co-op I was no on independent study.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can get a lot done on independent study," I reply.

"Do you need some assignments to get you started this morning?" Principal Simpson offers.

"No thanks Mr. Simpson, I can figure it out."

"Why don't you work in my classroom this morning," Miss Oh says. I have a feeling this is in case she needs to tell me anything else or ask me any further questions.

"Alright," I nod.

I follow Miss Oh to her classroom and sit at a desk with a laptop. I spend the time looking up sexual harassment laws, although this is rather disparaging. Most of the time it's he said/she said, and without proof or evidence of a history of behavior the harasser generally gets little more than sexual harassment seminar, if that even. It does say that in the workplace these things are taken very seriously, however they can't just take allegations without proof. Basically, what I'm reading is that as long as the harasser is careful and never has witnesses or gets caught they will probably never get truly punished. They may have to attend a sexual harassment seminar, they may be closely watched by their employer for a time. Which of course all depends on the employer and the side they take.

After working for a while Miss Oh tells me that after Peter's "outburst and attack" on Asher he went to his boss and told her I'd been coming onto him. I did however press charges at the police station first, and Jake was witness to Asher coming to the house and his threats, the fact that he told me to keep my mouth shut. Which only constitutes a threat, though it does mean he is trying to hide something. To me it's all just more disparaging news, and when the bell rings for lunch I'm not hungry.

"How do you feel today Clarebear?" Jenna asks as she and Alli hug me.

"How'd it go with Mr. Simpson and Miss Oh?" Jake inquires.

"I'm on independent study unless they find me another internship. I feel okay I guess, I'm not really hungry though, you guys should go eat lunch."

"What about you? You didn't eat breakfast either," Jake comments.

"I'll get some coffee from The Dot, I could use some air anyway," I respond.

"Try and eat something," Jake says with a hand on my arm.

I nod and leave my friends, as I'm leaving school I see Owen with Dallas and some of the other Ice Hounds. He glances at me briefly and then looks away, he's grinning at whatever Dallas said, but I see pain in his eyes. I walk out of school and to The Dot, once I'm out in the snow I zip up my jacket and tighten my scarf around my neck. When I get into the café it's very warm, my jacket and scarf immediately come off.

"Still avoiding co-op?" Peter inquires when I step up to the counter.

"No, I told Miss Oh and Mr. Simpson this morning. I had to after pressing charges," I reply in a low voice.

"You okay?" Peter asks.

"I don't even know anymore," I sigh and he gives me a sympathetic look.

"What can I get you for lunch?" Peter asks raising his voice a little.

"I'm not hungry, just a coffee please room for cream and sugar," I order opening my purse to get out my wallet.

"It's on the house," Peter tells me and I smile at him.

He gives me the coffee and I put in cream and sugar. I take the coffee and sit down at a table. I sip at it slowly, my mind caught in it's own trap of hopelessness. I'm staring at the coffee when a plate with a sandwich is set in front of me.

"Peter says you need to eat," Fitz tells me.

"Thanks Fitz," I grin and smile at Peter.

I feel guilty that Peter's giving me food and force myself to eat the whole sandwich. By the time I'm done it's time for me to get back to school. Just as I come in the front doors Eli and Adam come over to me.

"We heard about your co-op, why didn't you tell us?" Adam asks.

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want anyone to know. I was scared, felt dirty, I should have gone to the cops right away, but I just couldn't."

"I can't believe that slime kissed you, I should rip his tongue out," Eli snarls. I can't bring myself to tell him that Asher kissed me after finishing the article for Eli's play.

"Peter already punched him, and I pressed charges, it's not going to do anything but get you in trouble if you go after him Eli."

"We're here if you need us," Adam tells me.

"Both of us," Eli assures me.

I smile and hug my friends, they come with me to my locker. Eli even walks Adam and I to class. I get through the afternoon with the support of my friends, but I remain with a sinking feeling about what will actually happen with Asher. After school I go with Adam and help out at play rehearsal, I ride home with Jake and Jenna, she's staying for dinner.

The rest of the week is pretty much the same, my mornings are pretty solitary as I do independent study. I have lunch with my friends and we usually eat at The Dot. Peter always makes sure I eat, he always takes time to check in with me too. Owen and I always give each other passing glances in the hallway, but that seems to be about all we can manage. Friday might be the hardest, normally I'm excited to go to Owen's hockey game, but after our breakup I'm not going. I stay after school to help Eli with his play and then hang out with him and Adam.

Jenna and Alli are hanging out their boyfriends on Saturday, they invite me along but I have no intentions of being a fifth wheel. I spend most of Saturday with Adam, and all day Sunday at The Dot doing the books in the office. Peter isn't working, but he spends the day with me.

The next week is much like the last, passing longing glances at Owen in the hallway, solitary mornings, the support of my friends. I do however spend a lot of time with Peter, we grow closer and closer and I know I have feelings for him, I wonder if he feels it too?

 **(PETER)**

"You look happy," Clare remarks coming into The Dot Friday morning.

"Very, I got an apartment. At my first choice building too, they had rented it to someone else, but that fell through. I move in on the first," I tell her.

"That's great, I know you've been looking for your own place," Clare smiles.

"Yeah, and this place is perfect. It's a nice building, it's secure, there's a pool and hot tub too. It's a nice one bedroom, not huge or anything but a good size for me. It's even right down the street, so I can walk to work on nice days."

"That sounds great Peter," she grins.

"So, what can I get you? Anything you want, it's on the house," I tell her.

"Don't you think you've given me enough food on the house?"

"You are technically an employee, you get free food," I reply to which Clare laughs.

"Chocolate croissant and cinnamon latte please."

I grin getting her food and coffee, handing it to her just as Owen comes in with some of the other Ice Hounds. I knew Owen had an early practice today and was expecting some of the Ice Hounds in after. Owen sees Clare and she looks back at him, then they both look away.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" I ask them as Clare quietly leaves.

The Ice Hounds order and sit down while I get the coffee. The café is soon busy and I don't have time to do anything but work. Clare comes back in after school, she hangs out for most of the afternoon, I'm going to the game later, but I'm not off until six. The closer it gets to the game the fewer people are in the café. When the club opens the only customer left in the café is Clare, as no one else is here I go over and sit by her.

"Don't you have something better to do on a Friday evening than hang out here alone?" I ask her.

"I'm not alone I'm with you, anyway I'm not going to the game tonight and I'd rather be here with you than home," she says.

"I like having you here, I always like when you're around. I'm leaving for the game as soon as Marcus gets here. Can I give you a lift home?"

"Sure," she grins again.

I grin back and brush a curl behind her ear, I'm very tempted to kiss her, but I hear Marcus coming in the back. I get up and move away from Clare, once Marcus clocks in I take Clare out to my car and drive her home. I know I like her, but I need to talk to Owen before I ask her out. And, I'll wait until after I tell them all I'm moving out, maybe until after I see the judge on Monday. Although, maybe not it might be better to talk to him and get it out in the open. If we don't he's bound to notice there's something between us, and then he might feel like we were keeping it from him.

I drive to the game and find the rest of the family, the game is fun and the Ice Hounds win. Owen doesn't get much ice time, but it's still fun and a good game. Owen goes out with the team after, the parents go home and Tris goes to Tori's house. I return to work to check on things, but everything is fine, the café is closed up and the club is full, no problems. So, I go home and start packing some things I won't need in the next ten days before I move. I'm bringing in an empty box from the garage when Owen gets home and sees the box in my hand.

"I found an apartment, I'm moving in on the first," I inform him.

"You tell your mom yet?"

"I was going to do that tomorrow," I reply and Owen looks down scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I'm not moving out because of our fight. I have my own business, I'm almost 23, I shouldn't be living at home anymore."

"Yeah, guess not. You need help moving?"

"Just getting the furniture over, but the first is a Tuesday."

"The team has an early practice that day, I'm sure some of the guys could help after school. I know I can at least get Drew to help, maybe Fitz too if he isn't working."

"I'm pretty sure Fitz has Tuesday off, but I'll check the schedule when I get to work tomorrow. Speaking of which I open in the morning I should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself. See you tomorrow Peter," Owen says.

"Night," I nod before going back to my room.

I set the box down and start getting ready for bed. I sleep pretty well dreaming about Clare, but wake very early to my alarm. Mitch is up already, he's drinking coffee, but I can get coffee at work, so I say goodbye. I check the schedule and Fitz is off on Tuesday, but does work later today. When he comes in I ask if he can help me move Tuesday and he says he will. Clare comes in and hangs out for the rest of my shift, when I'm off I drive her home.

"Wait," I request when I park in front of her house. "I like you Clare, I'd like to take you out," I tell her.

"I feel the same, and I'd like to go out with you, but we need to talk to Owen. If he's not okay with us…" she starts but I cut her off.

"I know, we can't do this without Owen's blessing. I'll talk to him when I get home," I tell her.

She smiles, kisses my cheek and gets out of the car. I drive home with a grin on my face and ready to tell Owen, only he isn't home when I get there. Mom is however and Mitch is here too because I see their cars. When I get in I also find Tris, so I tell the three of them I'm moving out. They all understand and Mom is just glad to know I'll be nearby. Owen returns after a while, I hear him come in and then go up to his room. I knock on the door to his bedroom, it opens a moment later.

"Hey can we talk a minute?" I ask him.

"Uh, sure but make it fast I'm meeting the guys," Owen tells me. He steps aside so I can come in and I lean on his desk.

"It's about Clare," I tell him.

"What about her?" He asks and stops getting dressed.

"I like her and she feels the same, but we won't do anything unless you're okay with it."

Owen closes his eyes and turns his head, "Can't say I particularly like the idea. But, if you two are happy together and you treat her well then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks Owen, and I promise to treat her like a queen," I assure him.

He just kind of nods, and I leave his room, in fact I leave the house and drive to Clare's. I don't see any cars, but when I knock on the door Clare answers.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course, I talked to Owen and he said he's okay with us, as long as we're happy. So, will go out with me tonight?"

"I'd love too."

 **(OWEN)**

My own stepbrother tells me he has the hots for my ex-girlfriend. A girl he's known since she was twelve and he was dating her older sister. Although after catching them kissing at her party I guess I knew there was something between them. Doesn't mean I expected them to start going out just a couple weeks after we broke up. All I really want though is for Clare to be happy, and if it's Peter that makes her happy then I have to find a way to be okay with it.

Peter leaves my room and then the house, I'm sure he's going to see Clare. I finish getting ready and leave the house to meet the guys. Most of the team is meeting up at some underground rave that Dallas got invited to. I wasn't really looking forward to this, but after what Peter just told me I'm now thinking this is what I need. I pick Dallas up from his house, Drew's out with Bianca tonight and Adam's out with Mia.

"You look pissed," Dallas comments when he gets in the car.

"I'm fine, where are we going?" I ask him.

He gives me the address and I drive there in silence. I park at the abandoned warehouse, we get out and pay the guy at the door. I head straight for the bar and get a drink. I pretty much stay at the bar, I get one drink and then another, and another.

"Dude, you going to tell me what the hell is up with you now? You haven't left the bar, you're ignoring every girl that flirts with you. You can't still be pissed because Clare broke your heart," Dallas comments.

"I'm not, now I'm pissed because Peter likes her, they're probably out together right now," I tell Dallas before I order another drink.

"Ouch Dude that's really harsh, you want the team to harass Peter? Stare down Clare in the hallway?" Dallas offers.

"No, he's family and I still love her. It's not as though they went behind my back, Peter told me he liked her, I gave them my blessing."

"Seriously?"

"What was I supposed to do? I want Clare to be happy and if that means being with Peter I'll find a way to be happy for them."

"Forget about it Dude, let's find you a hot girl to dance with," Dallas says and I shake my head. "Okay, well I'm not letting you drink yourself to death tonight," he replies taking the drink from my hand and then pulls me out to the dance floor.

We dance with a lot of hot girls, but I don't really have a good time. Dallas drives me home in my car and stays the night since I'm pretty drunk. Dallas sleeps on the floor of my room, but I don't wake up with a hangover or anything. I spent the better part of Sunday hanging with Dallas and Drew and their house. Adam was out with Mia and they were meeting Peter and Clare later. Monday morning, I tell Peter good luck when he leaves, since he's meeting with the judge today.

"Hey, I heard about Clare going out with Peter now. Should the team boycott The Dot?" Luke asks when I join the team in the DeGrassi foyer.

"No, he's family and I like The Dot. I don't exactly like that they're together, but I want them both to be happy. Anyway, I'm partly responsible. I've been so busy and she's working for him and at our house all the time, of course they got close. And, they already share a past of sorts," I respond just as Clare walks in. I notice half the team glaring at her when she does. "And don't stare her down either, Clare's been through enough, it's not her fault she and Peter developed feelings for each other."

"Any news about Asher?" Dallas asks. He must have heard from Adam.

"Not that I've heard, still under investigation, I guess. Peter is going before the judge this morning for punching him," I reply.

"Who's Asher?" Luke asks.

"Never mind," Dallas and I respond at the same time.

"Anyone know where the rookie is?" Brandon asks as he's now the only one missing.

"He got here early, I saw him in the library, I think he had some homework to catch up or something," Dallas remarks.

We hang in the foyer until the bell rings and split up to go to our classes. Seems a lot of people have heard that Clare and Peter are a couple now. Some people are sympathetic to me, others tease me that she dumped me for him, I even hear Marisol remarking that Clare has a thing for stepbrothers, first hers and now mine. I'm sure Clare is hearing it all too, and my instinct is to protect her, though Eli, Adam and her other friends seem to be doing a pretty good job of telling people to shut up. At lunch Dallas, Drew, Bianca and I head to The Dot, Fitz and Peter are both working.

"How'd it go this morning?" I ask Peter.

"A year of probation, I got off pretty easy," Peter smiles.

"Yeah, that'll go by fast," Fitz nods.

"Any word yet on Asher's case?" I question.

"No, not that I've heard," Peter shakes his head.

"You seen Clare yet today?" I ask. Both Peter and Fitz shake their heads.

"She's probably eating with Adam," Drew speaks up.

I figure I'll find Clare after I eat and ask her myself. We order and sit down at a table near the window. As soon as I'm done eating I tell the others I'll see them at school. I walk back and go looking for Clare, she's easy to find as she's in the memorial garden with Adam and Eli. I open the door to the memorial garden, whatever conversation they were having stops when they see me.

"Sorry, I saw Peter at The Dot. He got a year's probation," I tell them.

"Yeah, I heard," Clare smiles and then bites her lip. "I'm glad that's all he got, but he still never should have done it."

"You heard anything on the case against Asher?" I question.

"No, nothing yet," Clare replies.

"We were just lecturing again her for not telling us about Asher," Eli comments.

"Yeah, she should have told a lot of people. Will you let me know when you hear something?" I request.

"Of course," Clare grins.

I smile back and close the door to let them continue on with their conversation. Peter got off easy, but I hope they hang Asher.

 **(CLARE)**

"You wanted to see me Mr. Simpson?" I question peeking into his office. I see Officer Turner here as well, and get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It's second period on Thursday morning, I had been on independent study of course. I had was in the library when I was paged over the intercom to come to Principal Simpson's office.

"Yes Clare, please sit down," Principal Simpson tells me. I sit down and Officer Turner closes the door.

"I wanted to come and tell you myself that the case against Asher was dropped," Officer Turner informs me and my heart sinks right along with my stomach.

"Dropped?" I exhale, barely able to get the word out with the breath caught in my throat.

"Lack of evidence, unfortunately the only witness to his behavior is you and the rest is all hearsay. I'm sorry Clare, the detectives even interviewed his interns for the past three years. All of them swore there was never any misconduct on his part. The detectives on the case were going to come to your house after school to tell you, but I thought you'd want to know right away and told them I'd tell you," Officer Turner says.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I think I'll spend the rest of my independent study time at The Dot if that's okay?"

"That's fine Clare," Principal Simpson nods.

I get up and walk slowly from the office, then faster, then I run through the front doors. As my feet pound against the pavement running for The Dot tears begin pouring from my eyes. I'm not looking at all where I'm going, just run right across the street, I'm lucky I didn't get hit by a car. I burst into The Dot, but I don't see Peter. Fitz is behind the counter, a few people are at tables, but no Peter.

"Clare?" Eli asks.

"What's wrong?" Adam questions as they both hug me. They have a spare right now, I didn't even know they were here, I ran here for a different reason.

"The case was dropped, Asher harassed me and he's going to get away with it," I inform my friends. "Where's Peter?" I ask Fitz after a deep breath.

"He closes, he won't be in until the lunch crowd. Do you want me to call him?" Fitz offers.

"No, it's okay," I reply.

"Come sit down Clare," Eli says putting his arm around me and pulling me to the table they were sitting at. Fitz brings me some water as soon as I'm sitting.

"I left all my stuff in the library. I promised to tell Owen when I heard something, Jake too."

"I'll get it Clare, stay here," Adam says.

I nod and lean against Eli, he hugs me and rubs my arm. Fitz puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me he's there if I need anything. By the time Adam returns with my stuff my tears have all but stopped. I get my phone from my purse texting Jake and Owen that the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. I knew Asher probably wouldn't get much punishment, but now it seems like he isn't going to get punished at all.

"I don't feel so good, Fitz would it be alright if I laid down upstairs?" I ask him as I rub my head.

"Yeah, of course Clare. I'll grab the keys, why don't you two take her upstairs and stay with her," Fitz says.

Fitz goes into the back and returns a moment later with the keys. Adam takes them and they take me through the back and up to the club. Adam unlocks the door and I go straight back to lie on one of the sofas. Eli sits in an armchair and Adam sits at my feet.

"Can we do anything Clare?" Eli asks.

"Go back in time and stop the kiss from ever happening," I reply.

Neither of them responds, not that there's anything either of them can say. I lie there staring at nothing until we hear the door open. It's Owen and Jake, it must be lunch time now. I sit up and they both come over, hugging me one at a time, and then sitting with me.

"I'm sorry Clare," Owen says, "I can get Drew and Fitz and go kill Asher ourselves."

"Don't forget about me," Eli speaks up.

"It won't do any good, Peter punched him and he's on a year of probation," I remind them all. It's been almost two weeks since Peter went before the judge.

"It isn't right, he abused his power and he's getting off," Owen growls.

"I know, I wish there was something I could do. Dave's dad told me they interviewed Asher's interns for the last three years and they all said he never did anything wrong. So, either I'm the only one he ever overstepped his bounds with or they all lied," I sigh slumping back onto the sofa.

The room is silent until the door opens again. This time it's Peter, he rushes over and Jake gets up so Peter can sit next to me. He holds me close and kisses my forehead.

"Fitz just told me, I'm so sorry Clare. It's not fair that bastard should be in jail," Peter says.

"You should get to work, I'll be okay," I insist to my boyfriend.

"You should come down and have some lunch," Peter says.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head.

"Okay, I do have to get down to work, I'll see you later," Peter tells me. He hugs me and kisses my temple before going downstairs.

"You don't all have to be here, I'm angry that he's not getting punished at all, but I knew there was a possibility it might happen," I say after Peter goes down to work.

"We're not going anywhere Clare, but you should try and eat something," Eli says.

"Yeah and be with your friends, I'm sure Alli and Jenna want to know and help cheer you up," Jake comments.

I think about it a moment and decide that wallowing in hurt anger and self-pity does nothing. I still don't feel hungry, but maybe being around my friends will help. I nod as I stand up and they all stand with me, Owen walks back with us to the school and then hugs me tightly.

"You know I'm here if you need anything," Owen says.

"I know," I smile before standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "Thanks Owen."

He grins and walks off while the rest of us walk to the memorial garden. Adam and Jake are both texting people, soon after we get to the memorial garden Jenna, Alli, Dave, Connor and K.C. walk in and they all have food. Jenna, Alli and K.C. all hug me and tell me how much it sucks that Asher isn't getting punished at all. I still don't eat much, but it was nice to have some time with my friends, and by the end of lunch I'm feeling somewhat better. Still, by the end of school I just want to go home. Adam comes home with us, he says to do homework, but I know it's to keep my spirits up and I love him for it.

"If Peter's not closing tomorrow you want to double with me and Mia?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, that would be good. I think he goes in at ten, but I'll check," I reply and send a text to Peter. He confirms that he works at ten and gets off about six, so after Adam texts Mia we decide to meet for dinner at seven.

Adam stays for dinner and then Drew picks him up, all Mom can talk about over dinner is how Asher should pay. It doesn't help the way I'm feeling. I take a long shower and stay up writing, I don't sleep very much, and what sleep I do get is plagued with bad dreams. The day seems to drag by, though maybe it's because of how tired I am. Adam and I stay after school to help Eli with the play, it premiers next week and there's still a lot to do. Mia picks Adam up and I ride with them to the restaurant. Peter is a bit late, but joins us just after we order drinks. The four of us have a nice dinner, we walk a bit and then get coffee and dessert.

"You want to come back to my place for a bit? Watch a movie or something?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I smile.

We say goodnight to Adam and Mia, I get in Peter's car and he takes us to his apartment. He just moved in on Tuesdayhe hasn't completely unpacked, but it's a nice apartment. We watch a movie together and then he drives me home. I kiss him at the door and go inside, Jake is still up, but our parents are in bed. It takes me a long time to fall asleep, but at least I do actually get some sleep. I wake up early Saturday afternoon to an empty house, and as I don't feel like staying home all day I get dressed and start walking for The Dot. I eat breakfast there, I don't get to see too much of Peter while he's working, but Fitz does drive me downtown when he's off. I thank him for the ride and start walking to my favorite bookstore, I'm hoping a new book will brighten my mood a little. Just as I'm about to walk in I get bumped into from behind and turn around to see a vaguely familiar face.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you. I tripped on the curb," he apologizes.

"No, I'm fine," I smile back. I know I've seen him before, but I can't place him.

"You look incredibly familiar, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before," he comments.

"I was just thinking the same about you," I comment.

The guy looks thoughtful for a minute, "Do you go to DeGrassi?"

 **Update soon picking up from right here. Next story to be updated is** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **and that will be the last chapter for that story.**


	17. My Arms are Useless if They Don't Have

**Be sure to check out the new stories** _ **Why Do I Want Him Still**_ **and** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts**_ **. Also,** _ **In No Particular City**_ **will be premiering very soon.**

 **Ch. 17 My Arms are Useless if They Don't Have You**

 **(CLARE)**

"Yeah, I go to DeGrassi, but you don't," I reply as he's clearly in his early twenties.

"No, I went to Bardell, but now I remember you! I saw you at a football game, I'm Dean," he says.

"Of course, I remember now," I grin.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee for bumping into you?" Dean offers.

"That's okay, it was really the sidewalk's fault," I reply.

"I know, but I'd still like to," he responds.

"I have a boyfriend," I tell him because I'm unsure if he thinks this is a date.

"It's just coffee and an apology, I'm not asking you out Clare."

"You remembered my name," I smile biting my lip.

"I should have remembered you right away with those eyes. So how 'bout it? Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure, I guess coffee would be okay."

Dean grins opening the door to the bookstore for me and we go inside. We walk to the back where the café is, order and sit down.

"So, what grade are you in?" Dean asks.

"Eleven, I thought it was going to be a great year. At least, I thought the second half was going to be amazing. I had a wonderful boyfriend, I was speaking to all of my friends again, I even got my dream co-op placement."

"And you don't think so now? I thought you just told me you had a boyfriend?"

"I do, just not the one I started out the school year with. I have another boyfriend, I like him too, but things have been a bit awkward with my ex. My ex and I are still friends though, at least I think so. And, I'm still speaking to all of my friends, it's nice to have them all back," I comment before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Then, something happened with your co-op?"

"Yeah," I sigh heavily, "something happened."

"Are you going to tell me or should I start guessing?"

"My boss, a man I really admired, sexually harassed me and I stopped going. I did eventually press charges, but the case was dropped because it was my word against his. So now instead of co-op I spend my mornings alone doing independent study."

"Wow, that really sucks. What was your co-op?"

"Working under Asher Shostak at The Interpreter."

"Journalism huh?" Dean questions and I nod. "You know I might be able to help you out, it's not really the same, but I run my own sports blog. It's not quiet as big as The Interpreter, I mean really it's just me in my office, and it's all sports, but it's still journalism. At least you wouldn't have to be alone on independent study in the mornings."

Dean takes a sip of his coffee while I consider his proposal, it's not really the same, but it would be better than independent study. I know nothing about sports, still it is some kind of journalism experience.

"It would have to be accepted as a co-op placement. I can call my principal and find out what you'd need to do."

"Do you know his number? If I have to do a proposal or something, I should do it soon, you're on March break this next week right?"

"Yeah, if you can get it approved this week then maybe I can start as soon as school is back in session. I have his home and cell number, let me call him," I reply getting my phone from my purse.

"Clare? Is everything okay?" Principal Simpson asks when he answers.

"Yeah, I think I found a new co-op I just need to know what to do to get it approved," I tell him.

"Well, the person you'll be working for at this new co-op will have to write up a proposal for your internship. Your specific duties would need to be listed, as well as any duties or responsibilities they might suspect you will take part in. What they think you'll learn and what skills you might gain from working there. Then it will have to be approved by myself and the school board."

"Okay, can that happen this week? I know it's March Break, but if it happens this week then I can start at internship next Monday when school is back," I request.

"Have them send the proposal to me via e-mail. I'll see if I can get enough of the school board to meet sometime this week to get it approved, so that you can start when school starts up," Simpson says.

"Thank you Mr. S," I grin and hang up. I know I can go to Adam's and speak to Audra about this new co-op. I have no doubt that she'll be able to pull the school board together and get it approved.

"So, what did your principal say?" Dean asks.

"You'll have to write up a proposal and e-mail it to him. It has to include what my duties and responsibilities will be, even responsibilities you think I might be doing. Also, what you think I'll be learning and what skills you believe I'll gain. It has to get approved by Principal Simpson and the school board. My friend's mom is on the school board, so I'm not too worried about getting it approved."

"I've got my laptop in my car, why don't I get it and you can help me write up the proposal. I was never very good at writing at writing formal things and editing. I'd hate for it not to be approved because I worded something the wrong way," Dean says.

"I'm a great writer and editor," I smile.

Dean leaves to go get his laptop and I sip at my coffee. Before Dean returns Peter texts asking if I want to come over when he's off. I reply back that I'll meet him at his apartment in a bit. Dean sets down his laptop and I move my chair over next to him. It takes us about an hour to get it all written out, mostly because it took Dean some time to think what my responsibilities would be. He sends the e-mail from his business address, and closes his laptop.

"Well, I guess all there is to do now is wait for a reply," Dean comments.

"Yeah, I'll check with Mr. Simpson Monday and I'll talk to Audra tomorrow. She's my friend's mom that's on the school board. I'm sure it will get approved, we wrote up a good proposal," I smile.

"We should probably exchange contact information," Dean says.

We take out our phones and exchange numbers. Dean leaves and I stay to look around the bookstore, I do buy a new book and then take the bus to Peter's place.

"You look a lot happier then when I saw this morning," Peter grins after kissing me hello.

"I have a new co-op, well I think so anyway it still has to get approved by Simpson and the school board. I ran into Dean downtown a…"

"Who's Dean?" Peter interjects.

"I met him at a football game at the beginning of the year, and today he bumped into me downtown, quite literally, and he remembered me. He bought me coffee to apologize and we got to talking, I told him about Asher and losing my co-op. Dean has his own sports blog, it's not exactly hard hitting journalism, but it's still in the journalism field. I'll still be doing research, fact checking, helping with interviews, all things I did at The Interpreter, more in fact. I even get to help with sponsors. I called Simpson to ask what he needed to do for the internship to get approved. Dean and I wrote up the proposal and sent it off to Mr. Simpson. Tomorrow I'll go to Adam's and tell Audra about the internship, I'm sure once she hears about it she'll be able to convince the rest of the school board. I have no interest in sports, but I'll be really happy not to languish on independent study any more."

"That's great Clare, I'm really happy for you," Peter smiles.

"Thanks, after the case was dropped against Asher I felt so defeated, but after today I feel so much better."

"I'll order us some dinner and we can watch a movie or something," Peter offers.

"Sounds great," I grin.

"Any plans for break? I'll be working a lot," Peter remarks as he starts looking up delivery places on his phone.

"Spending time with you and my friends I guess. I'm sure Mom will have chores she wants Jake and I to do," I reply.

"I'm off Tuesday night, we could go out," Peter says.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I smile.

"I hear Owen's spending break in Guelph with Dallas."

"He is?" I question as it's the first I've heard of it.

"Yeah, they came into The Dot this afternoon for coffee before the drive. How about Italian?" Peter asks handing me his phone so I can look at the menu.

"Yeah, Italian is good," I reply looking at the phone. I don't tell Peter, but I'm wondering why Owen didn't tell me he was going to Guelph for break, I'm a little hurt by it actually.

I decide what I want to eat and give Peter his phone so he can place the order. While he does that I find a movie to watch. I enjoy my time with Peter, but I can't help thinking about Owen.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" Peter offers when the movie ends and we're cleaning up from dinner.

"No, I should go home," I respond without even thinking about it. I guess I said it a little fast because Peter looks at me. "Just that you have to be at work early, and I'm still working on being at home. I'm comfortable here, but I don't want it to be an escape when I don't need it to be."

"I understand, and I do need to be up early. Another night then, when I don't have to be up early," Peter says.

"Yeah, another night," I smile.

"Should I take you home then?"

"Yeah, I want to get up pretty early and go see Audra," I tell him. We finish cleaning before going down to his car so he can drive me home. "I had fun tonight," I smile kissing Peter before I get out of his car.

"Me too, and congrats on the new co-op, assuming it gets approved of course," Peter says.

"I'll make sure that it does. Goodnight Peter," I grin getting out of the car.

I don't see Mom or Glen when I come in, they must be in their room. I take off my coat hanging it the hall closet and go up to my room. I set my purse down and hear someone in the doorway, looking over my shoulder I see Jake standing there.

"I thought for sure you'd sleep at Peter's tonight," Jake remarks.

"He offered, but I don't know, I'm just not comfortable with it yet. Maybe it's that he has his own apartment," I shrug. I really don't know why I don't want to sleep at Peter's the way I did at the Milligan house.

"If you're not comfortable then you shouldn't do it, and Peter should understand," Jake replies.

"He does," I reply.

Jake smiles and goes back to his room, I take a shower and check e-mail before going to bed. I set an alarm to be up by 6:30, earlier than I want to be up on a Sunday, but I want to catch Audra before she goes out. I groan when my alarm goes off but get up and get ready.

"You're up early Sweetheart, church isn't for over two hours," Mom comments when I come downstairs.

"Actually, I need to speak with Audra Torres, I wanted to catch her before she went out to run errands. I'll meet you guys at church if I can," I inform my mom.

"What do you need to talk to Audra about?" Mom questions.

"I found a new co-op placement, I think I did anyway, but it has to be approved by the school board and Audra's on the school board," I explain.

"I'll take you over and you can tell me about this new placement on the drive," Mom says.

She goes upstairs to throw on some clothes and then comes down. On the drive I tell her about running into Dean yesterday and that he offered me the placement working at his sports blog. Mom drops me off and I walk to the front door, which feels a little weird because I'm so used to going into the basement. I knock on the door and Omar opens it a moment later.

"Hello Clare, you're here very early, Adam is still asleep," Omar says as he lets me in.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Audra. I wanted to catch her before you two went out to do errands."

"Honey, Clare's here to speak to you," Omar announces as he leads me into the kitchen.

"Hello Clare, what brings you here so early?" Audra questions motioning for me to sit down at the table.

"Would you like some coffee?" Omar offers.

"Yes, thank you," I smile at Omar before looking at Audra. "I potentially have a new co-op internship, the proposal was written up yesterday and e-mailed to Simpson. I know the school board also has to approve it, and you're on the school board. I was hoping the approval could get expedited, so that I could start next Monday," I tell Audra while Omar gives me a cup of coffee, cream and sugar.

"Well, tell me about this new internship?" Audra requests.

I sip at my coffee and tell her about Dean and the blog. She's able to call Simpson and have him forward the proposal to her. I'm here long enough that Omar suggests I make myself some breakfast.

"It isn't exactly big business, but it's a good proposal. I'm sure it's better than independent study, and you'll be learning some good skills. I don't think we'll have any problem getting this approved. Archie said he was going to call a meeting for Tuesday, I'll be there and I'll see that this is approved," Audra says.

"Thanks Audra," I smile.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and look over to see Drew coming down the stairs. He yawns, waves to his parents, blinks at me, rubs his eyes and blinks again.

"Hi Clare," Drew yawns walking to the counter for coffee, "thought I was dreaming for a minute."

"If you were dreaming she'd probably be in your bedroom," Adam teases his brother. "What are you doing here so early?" Adam questions with a yawn. He gets coffee and sits down next to me.

"I found a new co-op, it needs school board approval though, so I came to talk to your mom."

"What new co-op?" Adam questions as I take my last bite of waffle.

"At a sports blog," I tell them.

"You're going to write about sports?" Drew questions.

"No, I'll be researching, fact checking, setting up interviews, talking to sponsors for advertising on the blog, things like that."

"Cool," Adam grins.

"I should probably get home," I comment rinsing my plate to put in the dishwasher.

"We can drop you off, we'll be leaving soon to run errands," Audra tells me.

"Thanks," I smile.

Audra and Omar get their coats, I say goodbye to Adam and Drew. I've never been in Omar's car before, it very fancy compared to the minivan. They drop me at home, I thank them for the ride, and thank Audra for expediting the approval for my new co-op placement. I let myself in, no one is here since they all just left for church. I go up to my room at first wanting to call Peter and tell him I'm sure the co-op will be approved, but he's working and I don't want to disturb him at work. Then I want to call Owen, but think better of it, he didn't even tell me he was going to Guelph. So, instead I call Dean.

"Hey Clare, didn't think I'd hear from you so soon," Dean answers.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you that the co-op placement will be approved."

"That's great, then I'll see you next Monday."

 **(OWEN)**

"Party tonight, Keith's place. He has a sweet house, and there will be lots of babes there," Dallas grins after looking at his text.

It's Thursday, it's March Break and I came to Guelph with Dallas. He offered last week, after our game Friday, I accepted mostly to run away. I just didn't want to spend break in town watching the girl I was still in love with and my stepbrother. I was happy for them if they were happy, it didn't make it hurt any less though. I figured some time away, some distraction would be good, plus no one knows me here, aside from Dallas.

"Cool," I grin. I admit the distraction wasn't entirely working. The problem with your ex dating your stepbrother is that you still hear things. Not much, but enough that I kept wondering what Clare was up to. Wondering how much time she was spending alone with Peter at his apartment? Had she slept over yet? Slept with him yet?

"Come on, let's grab some dinner and we can pick up some provisions for the party," Dallas says getting up.

It's still early Thursday afternoon so his parents aren't home yet. Dallas sends a text to his parents that we're at a party and we'll be home by curfew. Since it's break his curfew is two in the morning. We get dinner from a fast food place and then go to the store. We get a bag of chips, a box of crispy chocolate chip cookies, and some cheap alcohol. We appear to be the first ones here when Dallas parks outside of the house.

"Hey Keith," Dallas greets as we walk in.

"Hi Keith," I greet setting down the bag we got from the store. I met Keith earlier this week, he's Dallas' best friend, he seems pretty cool. He's got a really nice house too, three stories and a nice living room, he's pretty brave to host a party at his house. Or pretty dumb maybe.

"Hey, set the food down, I'm going to light the heat torches in the back. No one upstairs or in my dad's study, I've got his study locked and the upstairs roped off," Keith tells us.

We follow him into the back, his yard is bigger than mine, no pool though. There's a patio, a nice outdoor kitchen, he seems to have the bar set up out here already. There's a swing near the back in what looks like his mom's rose garden, and a lot of space. There's lights out here and we start lighting the heat torches, most of the party should be contained out here pretty well.

We help Keith light the torches, add our alcohol to the bar set up, Keith made jell-o shots as well. I get chips and other food set up out here while Dallas and Peter do a double check on moving anything breakable and valuable out of the party area. By the time we're done other people have begun to arrive and Keith puts on some music.

"Hi Owen," two girls say at almost the same time.

"Hi uh…" I met them a few days ago, but it was another party and I met a lot of people that night, I honestly don't remember their names.

"Candy, and Lana," says the first girl.

Candy looks pretty much how you'd expect a girl named Candy to look. I don't know why anyone would name their daughter Candy though, it's not even a nickname, her parents really named her that. She's got short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, she's skinny, and she doesn't know how to dress, even in this weather she's showing too much skin. She's also wearing too much makeup, which doesn't seem to be applied quite right, even in this light there's a shade of difference between her face and chest. Her round eyes seem too big, her eyelashes seem to be fake, her thin lips don't look right with the bright pink she has on them. It's as though she's already practicing to dress like a stripper.

Lana by contrast has orange/red hair and brown eyes, a rounder face, a body much more like Clare's though Lana is a couple inches taller. She has makeup on, but it's light, far subtler than Candy. She definitely has eyeliner on, I can see it at the corner of her eyes. She's wearing lipstick but it's not that dark, and if she has other makeup on it looks natural. And, unlike her friend who will either freeze or stay inside, Lana has on jeans a sweater and a coat.

"Right, sorry, I've met a lot of people this week. Can I get you girls something to drink?" I offer since I am behind the bar.

"I'll take a jell-o shot," Candy says batting her eyes at me.

"Something light, a wine cooler maybe?" Lana says.

I set the tray of jell-o shots in front of Candy, so she can choose her flavor. Looking in the fridge out here I don't see any wine coolers, there is hard lemonade though and Lana takes that. Drink in hand, and with the girls taken care of I sit down under a heat lamp with Dallas, Keith and their buddy Ryan. The girls follow me, sitting across from me in the only empty seats. We sit there talking for a while, Candy downed her jell-o shot and helped herself to some to some of Keith's beer.

"I'm going to get another beer; anyone want anything?" I ask as I get up.

"I'll take another beer," Dallas says.

"More jell-o shots," Candy speaks up.

"Water, and another hard lemonade please," Lana requests.

"Something harder, with ice," Ryan comments.

"I'll come with you," Keith says as he gets up.

We go back to the bar in the outdoor kitchen, waiting a few moments while some other kids get themselves drinks. I grab a couple flavors of jell-o shots for Candy, two beers and a hard lemonade for Lana. Keith pours some of the cheap whiskey we got into two glasses for him and Ryan I'm assuming.

"I'll have to get ice and water from the indoor kitchen, hang on," Keith says before going inside.

He returns a couple moments later with a large bowl of ice and a few bottles of water. He puts a couple ice cubes in each whiskey glass, and grabs a bottle of water leaving the rest on the bar for other people. We return to where we were sitting and hand everyone their requested drinks. Candy downs her jell-o shots again, then gets up to dance, completely off-beat to the music. She seems to be pretty hammered at this point, and when she announces she's going to the washroom and never comes back outside I'm kind of relieved.

After a while I get up to get another beer and some food, when I return Lana is the only one sitting there. I offer her some of my chips, and she takes a couple. She's not saying anything, and I'm not sure if I should talk or leave, finally she breaks the silence.

"I think I should check on Candy," she says standing up.

"Probably a good idea," I nod.

She gets up, I get up too, going back to the bar to get some water while she goes inside to look for Candy. While I'm at the bar a couple of the drunker kids seem to think I'm a bartender because they ask me to make them drinks. I start doing so when Lana comes out again, and straight to me.

"You find Candy?" I question.

"Yeah, passed out in the corner. Keith said I could put her down here in the guestroom, but she's dead weight and I can't get her up. Could you help me please?" Lana requests.

"Yeah, sure," I nod and stop making the drinks. I follow Lana inside and find Candy conked out in the corner of the living room by a bookshelf. I pick her up over my shoulder and follow Lana back to the guest room, she opens the door and I set Candy down on the queen size bed. I lie her on her side, just in case she feels ill and doesn't quite wake up.

"Thanks Owen, she always gets like this, I probably should stop coming to parties with her, but she's my oldest friend. We've known each other since preschool," Lana sighs sinking down on the bed.

"It's impressive that you've been friends so long, but it seems like you've maybe outgrown her," I remark.

"Yeah, probably. We've just been friends for so long, and she doesn't have many others. So, do you have a girlfriend in Toronto?" She asks.

"I did, we broke up a few weeks ago," I reply.

"My boyfriend and I broke up just before Christmas, I had even bought him his gift already."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she nods.

I look at her and suddenly our lips meet. I honestly don't know if I kissed her or she kissed me or we both leaned in. One second I'm looking at her in the dimly lit room, the next we're kissing. I don't exactly melt into the kiss, but I don't pull away either. When she parts her lips after a few seconds I part mine, my tongue seeking hers. After a few more minutes I lie us back on the bed, my hand combing into her hair. My eyes start to close, she grips my jacket, and then Candy moves on the bed and I pull away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's not you Lana, you're nice, and sweet, and very pretty. But, that girl back in Toronto, I'm still in love with her."

 **(CLARE)**

"How was Guelph?" I ask Owen. It's Monday morning, school is back and I just found Owen in the hallway. I admit I was kind of looking for him.

"It was good, had fun with Dallas and his friends. Went to a few parties," Owen replies. He's not quite looking at me though, it's like he's hiding something. "How was break? I heard you got a new co-op."

"I did, at a sports blog. It got approved over break, it's not the same as The Interpreter, but Dean is nice. I don't know much about sports, but it's mostly research and fact checking anyway. Actually, I should get going, it's my first day," I comment feeling a bit awkward with Owen at the moment. I haven't felt so awkward around him since that first day back in September.

"Good luck," Owen says.

I wave to him and go to my locker putting in my backpack, then out to the truck. I put the address Dean gave me into my phone and it gives me directions. I'm a little surprised to find myself in front of a home and not an office. I suppose I shouldn't be though, he runs a blog by himself, if I'd really thought about it I would have realized he probably worked from home. Though on the proposal we wrote up he did say I'd be working in his office. It is possible I have the wrong address. I go to the door and ring the bell, a few seconds later Dean opens the door and I know I have the right place.

"Hi Clare, come on in and I'll show you where we'll be working."

"I hadn't really thought about the fact that you work from home, alone," I remark a little nervously as Dean locks the door behind me.

"Yeah, I have a home office though, that's what I meant by office. It's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's just…" I begin and Dean interjects.

"Oh, I didn't even think of it, but this may be uncomfortable for you after what happened with your last boss. Well, this is the office here, you know now that I'm looking at it this seems a bit confined. That would be your space," Dean tells me pointing to a small table right next to his desk, "but you don't have to work in here with me. We could set you up in the living room. I don't really use the dining room table anyway or you could use the coffee table and work from the sofa."

"If that's okay I think that would be best. It does seem kind of tight in here," I reply.

"Yeah, of course that's totally fine. I really should have thought about it myself, knowing what happened with your last co-op and how this might not be uncomfortable for you. Why don't you get comfortable in the living room and I'll move out the stuff you'll need," Dean offers.

"Thanks Dean," I smile before going out to the living room.

I sit at the dining room table and set down my purse. Dean brings out the laptop I'll be using and gives me the password to log in. He shows me how to check e-mail, and the sites I'll need to go to. He gives me some fact checking to do and returns to his office. I spend the whole time fact checking and editing some articles for him. When it's time to go he signs my sheet, and says he'll see me tomorrow. I drive the truck back to school, going to my locker and find Adam at his.

"How was the new co-op?" Adam asks.

"Good," I reply quickly.

Adam stops, turns to me and takes my arm so I'll look at him, he has one eyebrow cocked, "Clare?"

"Co-op was good Adam, Dean is nice. Stop giving me that look," I assert closing my locker.

"After what happened with Asher you can't blame me. You answered too quickly, and you didn't seem very certain."

"It was good, it's just…"

"Just what?" Adam questions when I don't continue.

"It's nothing, such a little thing," I try and argue.

"If it's nothing it wouldn't be bother you," Adam comments.

"It's nothing that Dean did, it's just he works out of his home. I should have realized it, or asked, he runs a blog by himself. He realized that it might make me uncomfortable though after what happened. He works in the office and I work in the living room, so we have our own spaces to work in."

"You should probably tell Miss Oh and Mr. Simpson anyway, just so that they're aware," Adam advises.

"You're right," I sigh. "I'll go see Principal Simpson and ask him to call Miss Oh into his office."

"I'll come with you," Adam says. I smile at my friend and we walk to Principal Simpson's office.

"Sir, may I speak with you and Miss Oh for a moment?" I request from his doorway.

"Certainly Clare, take a seat I'll call Miss Oh," Principal Simpson says and looks at Adam.

"I'm just here for moral support," Adam explains. Simpson nods and uses his intercom to asks the secretary to have Miss Oh come to the office.

"Does this concern your new internship Clare?" Principal Simpson inquires.

"Yes Sir, but it's nothing bad, just something I thought you should be aware of," I tell him.

"How was your first day?" Simpson asks.

"It was good, I don't know much about sports, hardly anything about sports really. I was just fact checking and editing though," I tell Simpson and Miss Oh comes in.

"Clare wanted to apprise us of something concerning her new co-op placement," Simpson informs Miss Oh.

"As I said, it's nothing bad, it's just that…well Dean's office it's in his home, I'm working from his home. He works in the office and I work in the living room though, and he realized how it might make me uncomfortable. He's been very accommodating and understanding about the situation."

"Thank you for telling us Clare, if it becomes at all uncomfortable or if there's anything amiss you'll inform us immediately?" Simpson requests.

"Yes Sir," I nod.

"Thank you for telling us Clare. I'll be checking in with Dean regularly, and I think I should have a look at the work environment," Miss Oh comments.

"That's a good idea," I nod.

"Thank you Clare, you two should go to lunch now," Mr. Simpson says.

"Fell better now? Miss Oh will check it out to be safe, and you told them so you're not hiding anything. I'm sure Dean's nothing like Asher, but it's better that they'll be keeping an eye on things, and you'll be keeping us all informed right?" Adam asks after we leave Simpson's office.

"Yes I will."

 **Update soon with some more of Clare's new co-op. Next story going up is the premier of** _ **In No Particular City**_ **. That would be the Dawson's Creek inspired story.**


	18. Enraptured You with Lies

**Be sure to check out the new stories; We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts, Why Do I Want Him Still? & In No Particular City.**

 **Trigger warning for this chapter, it does get pretty intense at the end.**

 **Ch. 18 Enraptured You with Lies**

 **(OWEN)**

"Good luck at the game tonight," Clare says as I'm leaving for the Ice Hounds bus.

"You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss your championship game," she smiles. "I'll be there with Peter and the rest of your family. I believe we're sitting next to Adam and his family."

"Cool, then I'll see you there," I grin.

"Let's go Milligan, flirt with the ex later," Dallas remarks grabbing my jacket and pulling me toward the bus.

"I wasn't flirting, just talking," I retort.

"Uh huh," Dallas smirks.

"We're still friends," I shoot back defensively as we sit down.

"Sort of," Dallas replies.

"What does that mean?" I question narrowing my eyes at him.

"How much has she told you about this new co-op?" Dallas asks. The question sends a panicked rush through me, considering what happened at her last co-op.

"Why? What's going on? Did Dean do something?" I ask clenching my fist.

"Easy Milligan, save it for the ice, I haven't heard anything bad about her new co-op. Adam says she really likes it, even though it's all about sports."

"Oh," I exhale a relieved breath, "yeah, she said she likes it and Dean was nice."

"Did you know they work alone in his apartment?"

"No, guess she forgot to mention that," I sigh.

"Yeah, did you tell her about Guelph and hooking up with Lana?"

"No, but that's not the kind of thing you tell your ex," I shake my head.

"Maybe you should, might make her jealous," Dallas smirks.

"If you want Clare back so bad why don't you just tell her?" Cam questions from behind us.

"You can't just tell her, then the girl knows you have all the power. You have to steal her back from the new guy," Luke chimes in.

"No, no make her jealous. Start flirting with the puck bunnies and she'll start hanging around you again," Cody advises.

"No one of her friends, start flirting with one of her friends," says Austin.

"No an older girl, go hit on a college girl then brag about your date and make sure it gets back to her," Will speaks up.

"SHUT UP," Coach yells as the bus parks. I'm glad we're finally here, I don't think I could handle anymore advice on how to get Clare back. She's dating my own step-brother, they seem happy and I want her to be happy. It hurts, we've been broken up almost six weeks and it still hurts just as much as it did that first night. I'm still in love with her, but she's happy with Peter and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt either of them. "Everyone's minds off of girls and onto the game. This the championship game, we've worked hard for this, let's make DeGrassi and Toronto proud tonight."

With Coach's rousing words of encouragement the team cheers and we exit the bus. We're still cheering and getting psyched for the game as we enter the locker room. We start changing into our gear and thankfully the subject of my love life seems to have been dropped.

When I skate out to the ice the first person I see in the crowd is Clare, as if my eyes are magnetically drawn to her. She sits between Peter and Adam, the rest of my family is on the other side of Peter. I wave to all of them, they wave back. Dallas waves to B and the Torres family sitting with Adam of course. Cam waves in that direction too, and I realize he's waving at my brother.

Being second string I don't normally get a lot of ice time, but the guys are playing extra aggressive tonight and I actually end up getting to play for almost a full quarter. It's tight, but we win and I was the one to shoot the winning goal at nearly the last second. The crowd explodes into cheers and applause, my teammates and coaches skate out to the ice to celebrate. Every one of them congratulating me on the winning goal. I feel amazing right now.

We get our trophy and there's a lot of celebration on the ice. The video screens are replaying my winning shot and some of the best plays we've had this season. We say "good game" to the other team and celebrate on the ice some more. Finally, as the stands begin to empty we skate back to the locker room to shower and change.

"Excellent game everyone, a truly fantastic way to end the season. Milligan, you played an incredible game, that was one hell of a winning shot, I'm proud of you. Everyone get showered and changed, let's go celebrate our championship season," Coach says.

We all cheer again and start changing out of our gear. Once everyone is out of their gear they head to the showers. The coaches take us out for pizza, we take up a whole private room and we're pretty loud, we stay until the restaurant closes. The bus takes us back to school, some billet parents are here, the coaches are taking a couple kids home, Dallas has Drew's car.

"You need a ride home Rookie?" I ask Cam.

"Yeah, thanks Owen," he smiles coming with me to my car. "Hey Owen," he ventures after we've been driving a few minutes, "I like your brother. I like Tris a lot, but I'm a little worried."

"About what? Wait? You like Tris, so you're gay?"

"Yeah, no one knows though, and I don't how the team will react. Only my family knows, being gay in high school is hard enough, even worse when you're into sports. I like the guys on our team, but you know how they are. They're always teasing me about not having a girlfriend, I've been able to brush it off and make excuses, but I'm just not attracted to girls," Cam says. His words leave his mouth on a heavy breath, he doesn't really sound ashamed of the fact that he's gay. It's more like he's ashamed he can't be who is because the world sucks.

"It's not easy to be out in high school, but you shouldn't hide who you are either. That makes it harder, a guy I knew last year hid it for most of the year. Some people did make things hard on him," I comment although leave out the fact that I was one of them, "but he was a lot happier when he came out. He had a good relationship with his boyfriend. They were even on the prom king and queen ballot. If you like Tris then talk to him, he's not going to want to hide though. The season is over; you probably won't be hanging with the team as much. In fact, for you it would probably be good to hang more with Tris and his friends. Not that there's anything wrong with the guys on the team, but you're younger and they've been trying to corrupt you all season. If anyone, on the team or otherwise, gives you grief about being gay you tell me."

"Thanks Owen, I'll talk to Tris," Cam smiles. We've reached the house where he's being billeted and he gets out of the car. Once he's inside I drive home, I'm not tired though, still on a high from winning the game.

I'm up pretty late, watching movies and TV, and torturing myself by looking at pictures of me and Clare. I end up falling asleep just before dawn to a movie. I wake up a little before one in the afternoon Saturday morning because my stomach growls. The house is empty, I figured it would be on a Saturday afternoon. I start making myself breakfast and get a text from Baker.

 **Luke B: Billet fam gone until Monday. Celebratory bash at my place tonight 7-whenever. Bring provisions & invite all.**

A party is always a good thing on a Saturday night. I forward the text to B and Drew, I forward it to Clare too, though I imagine she would have heard from someone else. After I eat I get dressed and go shopping for the party. I get some cookies, chips, beer and a bottle of cheap rum. I go home, but leave the bags in my car. I still have time before the party and I spend it playing video games. I leave a little early to help Baker set up if he needs it.

"Hey Owen," Luke smiles when he opens the door.

"Hey, I brought some stuff, you need any help setting up?"

"Just finishing, I'll show you the kitchen you can set out your food. The bar is in there too," Luke says.

"Where's your billet family?" I ask walking to the kitchen.

"Visiting relatives until tomorrow night. They invited me to go, but I would have felt out of place, besides a party sounded like a lot more fun," Luke grins.

I see where he set up the bar and put out the alcohol I brought. I open the bags of chips and set them out, and the package of cookies. Just as I'm finishing Dallas shows up with Drew and Bianca. They brought stuff too, and Luke tells them to set it up in the kitchen. It's almost seven now and people start showing up in groups. Jake and Jenna are here, Alli and Dave, K.C. is here too. All of the team including Cam have shown up. My brother is here too, not sure who he got a ride from. Fiona and Imogen are here, Katie, Marisol and Mo are all here. Adam, Mia, Clare and Eli are some of the last to arrive, they must have picked her up.

"No Peter tonight?" I ask her handing her a drink. I didn't need to ask what she wanted I know what she likes.

"He had to work," she replies, "I'm going to his place after." She adds the last bit quickly and I admit I get a knot in my stomach. In the back of my mind I knew she was sleeping over, and they were probably having sex, still I guess I was hoping they weren't doing anything.

"You sleep at his place a lot?" I question before quickly taking a sip of my drink. I hope I don't sound as jealous as I'm feeling.

"Not as much as I was staying at your place, but I'm comfortable being at home now. I hear you've started applying to schools?"

"Yeah, all done. I applied to U of T and Ryerson, but most of the schools I applied to are far away."

"Oh," Clare replies in a sad voice. I grin a little bit knowing the thought of me leaving makes her sad.

"Hey Owen, you hear from Lana lately?" Dallas asks patting my shoulder. He leaves before I answer, he was just casting out bait, but apparently it worked.

"Who's Lana?" Clare inquires.

"This girl I met in Guelph, she was at a couple of the parties we went to," I reply rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, do you like her?" Clare asks. The hurt laced in her voice at this thought makes me internally happy.

"She's pretty, and she's sweet," I reply. Clare's trying not to react, but I can see it in her eyes. She even starts biting her lip nervously. As much as I like that she's jealous and worried I don't want her to be in pain. "But, she's not you," I tell her and Clare smiles.

"You haven't dated anyone else since we broke up," Clare comments.

"No one else is you," I respond. Clare grins again and opens her mouth to say something, but Bo stumbles into us. He's very drunk and his drunken stumbling has spilled my drink.

"Shit we need to get that up, there's some towels in the closet," Luke says coming over.

I leave to get a towel, and when I come back Clare is gone, disappeared into the party. I see her after I've helped clean up the spill, but she's on the sofa with Adam and Eli. The three are deep in some other conversation and I don't want to go over and pull her away. She knows how I feel, and I know she was jealous.

The party goes pretty late; the younger kids are some of the first to leave. Some of the team, including me, crash at Luke's place. We do help him clean up in the morning though. I get home in the early afternoon, Tris is the only one home.

"You must have slept at Luke's," Tristan comments.

"Yeah, a few of us did, and then helped him clean up this morning."

"Cool, Cam talked to me at the party last night," Tris comments.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we have a date on Friday. He's a little worried about just coming out though, so I told him we'd talk about how he wants to do it this week."

"Good," I grin tousling Tristan's hair before going back to my room.

In the last 48 hours I won the championship game, found out Clare still has feelings for me, told her she was the only girl I wanted (without really having to say it), and my little bro has a date with a good guy. It's been a great weekend!

 **(CLARE)**

"You're here, I couldn't wait to share the news," Dean says when I enter his house. I've been working for Dean for three weeks now, after the first week he gave me a key. That way I could come and go and he didn't have to be here during my co-op time.

"You seem happy," I comment.

"Ecstatic, we are the number one blog in Toronto, that's huge! That's going to mean more opportunities for advertising, more exposure. I couldn't have done it without you Clare. None of this would be happening without you. I'm throwing a small bash to celebrate tonight, just here at the apartment. You have to come, it's all thanks to you."

"Of course, I'll be here. What time?"

"Let's say seven," Dean smiles.

I grin back and he goes into his office while I get to work. The morning seems to go by quickly, though I believe it's mostly the sense of accomplishment I feel after Dean's announcement. When my shift is over I call that I'm leaving and get in the truck. It's lunch time when I get back, so I stop into The Dot, both to get something to eat and to see my boyfriend.

"Everyone has big smiles today, I love it. I know why Owen was so happy, why the big smile for you Beautiful?" Peter asks and then leans over the counter to kiss me before I can answer.

"Dean says we're the number one blog in all of Toronto, and that it's at least in part thanks to me," I reply.

"Well, of course it is, you are amazing," Peter grins. "Did you come in for lunch or just to tell me the good news?" Peter asks.

"Both, let me get a chicken salad and strawberry lemonade."

"Coming right up," Peter says ringing me up.

"Why was Owen so happy?" I ask as peter gets my lemonade.

"He got accepted to two schools, Ryerson and Notre Dame. His acceptance to Notre Dame comes with a full ride football scholarship," Peter informs me.

"That's amazing, I'm proud of Owen. Daphne and Mitch must be thrilled," I comment with a large smile painted on my lips. Inside though I feel this strangling pain at the thought that Owen could be so far away next year.

"Yeah, they are," Peter smiles.

He gives me my food and I eat at the café, more kids come in and the café is soon busy. After eating I go to school, parking the truck and walking inside. Owen, Dallas, Drew and Bianca are all in the foyer.

"Congratulations Owen, I hear you got into two really good schools," I smile.

"Yeah, two of my top choices. I couldn't believe it, and my parents are thrilled."

"It's an amazing accomplishment, they should be. A full ride to Notre Dame is an incredible opportunity. I imagine that made the decision for you, it's a great school."

"Yeah, it's a fantastic school with an awesome team," Owen grins with pride.

"I'm really proud of you Owen," I tell him and he grins. "Well, I need to go get my backpack and sign in. See you guys," I wave before walking off. I really am proud of Owen, and really happy for him, but it's going to be really hard if he's so far away next year.

I think about it the rest of the day, Owen being so far from me. Would I ever even see him? He'd surely come home for the holidays, but I may not still be dating Peter, and wouldn't be hanging out at the Milligan house. Owen & I are friends still, aren't we?

"You okay?" Adam questions as we leave fourth period together. "Seems like your mind has been on something since lunch. Did co-op not go so well?"

"No, co-op went great, Dean told me we're the number one blog in all of Toronto. He's having a small party tonight to celebrate. It's Owen," I sigh.

"Yeah, I heard that he got accepted to schools. You don't want him to go to Notre Dame do you?"

"No, of course I do. Notre Dame is an amazing school," I reply.

"That's not what I asked. What do you want, forget what's best for Owen for a moment," Adam says.

"I don't want him to go. I don't want him to be that far away," I admit to my best friend.

"Have you told Owen?"

"I'm not going to tell Owen that, I have no right to tell Owen that. I just don't want him to go, I fear that I'll never see him again. It sounds awful when I say it out loud."

"It sounds like you still have feelings for him," Adam points out.

"I never stopped having feelings for him, we just weren't working anymore. He was always busy, I was busy. I felt like he was finding reasons to avoid me, and after Asher I was avoiding him," I comment on a heavy breath. Saying it all out loud and looking back I see all the mistakes we made, I wish now that I could take them all back. "I should go, I want to go home and shower, before this party."

"Is Peter going with you?"

"No, actually I didn't even mention it to him. He works until nine though, and he has a tendency to stay late on Fridays. I won't know anyone besides Dean, I don't plan to stay very long, maybe Peter can pick me up, then I can spend some time with him tonight," I remark though somewhat absentmindedly.

"Have fun, I have a date with Mia tonight," Adam waves. I wave to Adam and walk to Jake's truck, he comes out a few minutes later.

"I have a date with Jenna tonight," Jake remarks as he starts driving home.

"What time?"

"Picking her up at eight," he says.

"Could you drop me at Dean's on the way?"

"He's not making you do co-op tonight is he?"

"No, a party, a celebration because we're the number one blog in Toronto. Peter should be able to pick me up when he's off work."

"Oh, cool. Yeah, I can drop you off."

When we get home Jake goes straight to the kitchen while go upstairs to take a shower. When I get out of the shower Jake tells me the parents are going out tonight, so he ordered himself a pizza. I have some leftover salad, but I'm not sure what will be at the party. I consider changing, but Dean didn't say to dress up, and I won't know any of these people, so I stay in my school clothes. Jake calls when he's ready to leave and I tell him how to get to Dean's place.

"Have fun, see you tomorrow," Jake says as I get out of the truck.

"You too," I smile.

I hear some music coming from Dean's house, and almost let myself in with me key. Just as I'm getting out my key I decide I probably shouldn't just let myself in. I don't know who's here, they probably won't know who I am. So, I knock and Dean opens the door almost instantly. He smiles and steps aside to let me in, I see some champagne, but no food, and no one else is here.

"You're a little bit early," Dean tells me as he locks the door behind me.

"Oh," I nod setting my purse down, "I thought you said seven?"

"That was the original plan, no one could make it at seven. But I'm glad you're here now it gives us a good opportunity to toast to our success. After all we wouldn't be here if not for you Clare," Dean grins.

He goes to the kitchen to get the champagne, and I get an uneasy feeling. The hairs on the back of my neck standup, my heart begins to pound. It was the last thing Dean said, "After all we wouldn't be here if not for you Clare," not the words as much as how he said it. He didn't sound entirely happy, in fact he sounded slightly ominous and menacing. It plays over and over in the back of my mind as he pours champagne into two glasses. Somewhere in the back of my mind an alarm is telling me to run, yet my feet don't move.

"Here," Dean says handing me a glass of champagne. I take the glass, becoming transfixed by the bubbles. "To you," Dean says clinking our glasses together.

He takes a sip and smiles at me, it's a sweet, but expectant smile. He's waiting for me to take a sip, I squash down the fear that I had and raise the glass to my lips. The bubbles tickle my nose and pop on my tongue. I've had wine before, just a few sips though, this is different. The champagne is sweet, the bubbles remind me of apple cider. Dean drinks the whole glass in a couple of sips, I take another sip, but I don't want to drink too much. I don't want to be drunk or even tipsy. Even after a couple of sips I'm starting to feel odd. How much alcohol can their be in champagne?

"I think it's about time we got this party started," Dean says walking past me.

"What do you mean?" I question turning to watch him as he goes into the kitchen.

"He means it's time to get started," the malicious voice creeps into my ears and makes my skin crawl. A breath seizes in my throat and burns my lungs, my heart stops beating for a few seconds and then begins to pound. I turn around slowly, hoping that it's not him. "Hello Clare," Asher grins venomously.

I start shaking, my entire body is shaking and won't stop. I can't breathe, I'm pretty sure that my heart isn't beating. I struggle to speak, to do anything, and then the champagne glass slips from my hand. I don't know if I let go of it, or if I was shaking so badly I could no longer hold onto it, but it falls. It hits the floor and champagne spills on my foot, it brings me out of shock enough to speak.

"Asher! What are you doing here?"

"You ruined my life Clare," he growls.

"I ruined your life? You sexually harassed me, you kissed me and were going to rape me in your car. The case was dropped, how did I ruin your life?" I shriek back.

"The charges may have been dropped, but I'm under a microscope of scrutiny now. Competing papers and other news outlets are digging into my life. They hound me, they won't leave me alone. I'm still being investigated, forced to take an unpaid leave, and I can't have any interns for the next twelve months. You ruined my life, pressing charges and getting me arrested for something I never even got to do."

"So, you found out I was working with Dean now and convinced him to let you come here and tell me how I ruined your life?"

"Actually Clare," Dean speaks up walking over to be near Asher, "when my uncle came to me and I saw your picture I recognized you from the football game."

"Uncle?!" I'm barely able to push the word out I'm so shocked. I realize suddenly that this was all cooked up, the whole thing plotted by them to get me.

"Yes, Dean's my nephew and more than willing to help me. We knew you'd need a new co-op, I was counting on your eagerness to help get it approved. A couple weeks of you and Dean working side by side, alone in his house, earning your trust. Until we could get you alone, and get what I never got from you," Asher explains. His voice is cold, malevolent and yet lecherously licentious at the same time.

"You're both insane, I'm leaving," I comment turning quickly. I take a few steps, manage to grab my purse, but my arm is clamped onto before I can reach the door.

I get pulled back and thrown to the floor knocking the wind out of me. While I cough and struggle to breath Asher gets on top of me. He sits on my waist, reaching his hand up my shirt while his other hand tries to pin my wrists down. I don't care if I can't breathe, I'll die before I let either one of them take me. I reach up digging my nails into Asher's face right near the eye, I scratch with all my might. I draw blood and he screams, pulling his hand from my shirt to hold it to his eye. I pick up my purse and hit him in the head with it, hard enough to daze him slightly. Coughing a couple of times I get up and with a deep breath run for the door.

"Oh, I don't think so Clare," Dean says grabbing me by the waist. "You won't be the first girl I've raped, not even the first from DeGrassi."

Dean kisses my neck, I respond by stomping on his foot. He's still wearing boots and just laughs.

"You fucking bitch, you're going to pay for that," Asher snarls. He's standing now and walks right in front of us.

"GO TO HELL," I scream swinging my leg out. My foot connects right where I wanted it to and Asher goes to his knees Dean tries to pull me back, but I kick again getting Asher in the head this time. It's hard enough that he goes to the floor and seems to be dazed.

"You've got a lot of fight in you, I wonder if you'll still have that when we're done with you?" Dean questions, his tone both spiteful and laughing all at once.

"I'll die before I let either of you touch me," I respond before turning my head and biting down on his arm as hard as I can.

"Ow, you fucking bitch," Dean hisses he doesn't let got of me but grabs my arm and turns me to face him. He punches me hard, then grabs my shirt ripping it open.

I'm a little dazed myself now and Dean gets us both on the floor. He's trying to get my jeans open, while Dean's doing this Asher crawls over, he's still a little dazed but he can move. Asher grins at me, kissing me hard, so hard that I can't breathe, his hand trying to go up my shirt. I have one hand free and I feel around for something, anything to fight with. The only thing with in reach is the champagne glass, I pick it up and bash into Asher's head at the temple as hard as I can. I draw blood again, a lot of it, while Asher is stunned by this action I push him away from me.

I know Asher will be able to move again at any second, so I have to act and I go on instinct. Dean is looking at his uncle on the floor and seems to be thinking about what he should do next. I sit up, pull my leg out and kick Dean as hard as I can, first in the stomach and then in the nuts. He goes down, but I don't know how long I have. I scramble up and run for my life. Out the front door, down the street, I know where I'm running without even thinking about it. The only place I want to be is with Owen. I'm running for his house as fast as I can, I don't ever look back, just keep running. I feel a little woozy, I stumble and fall several times, the side of my face where Dean punched me feels numb and big. I'm terrified that Asher and Dean will grab me at any time, but finally Owen's house comes into view, I'm almost safe…

 **It's not the worst cliffhanger I've done, not by a long shot. The next update will pick up from about here in Owen's pov. Next story to be updated is** _ **In No Particular City**_ **.**


	19. Not Me

**I definitely did not mean to leave it on such a terrible cliffhanger and go so long without posting an update. Life has been and will be just super crazy and busy for me until about mid-June. I will post as often as I possibly can between now and then.**

 **Ch. 19 Not Me**

 **(OWEN)**

"OWEN!"

The simultaneous screams of my brother and his boyfriend startle me and I jump from my bed. The worry and fear that was in their ear-piercing screams sent a chill through me. A chill that's sill there as I run down the stairs. Honestly, my first thought is that someone broke in and they're fighting with him. It doesn't occur to me that I don't hear the sounds of fighting. I leap down the stairs ready to kill someone, and that's when I see her. They were yelling that way because of Clare.

Cam and Tris both have an arm around her, and seem to be helping her to the sofa. She's kind of stumbling, her shirt is ripped open, her jeans too. She's got a large bruise on the side of her face, from the corner of her eye to her cheekbone. She looks like she was in one hell of a fight. I leap over the last few steps and over to Clare.

"What happened? Who did this you?" I question trying to keep my voice calm and caring for her sake. It doesn't entirely work as I still growl angrily.

Clare looks at me and erupts into tears, her arms circle around my neck and she embraces me tightly. She's trembling hard, from fear or crying I'm not entirely sure, both I suppose. Tris and Cam let go of her now that she's in my arms, I pick her up and carry her to the sofa, sitting with her in my lap. She's far too hysterical to talk, and she's clinging to me desperately, terrified of something or someone.

"Do you two see anyone out there?" I question as the front door is still open.

"No, no one's there. She knocked on the door, I think she ran here, she was out of breath and trembling," Tris tells me as he locks the door.

"Clare, tell me what happened, please," I beg her.

She shakes her head against my chest and clings to me even tighter.

"You're safe now, whoever did this can't get to you here. I won't ever let them get to you again," I assure her.

"Should we call the cops?" Cam asks after a minute.

"We don't even know what happened," I reply.

"Owen, she didn't have her purse or anything," Tris remarks.

"Maybe she was mugged?" I theorize. It's a good explanation for the state she's in, why her clothes are ripped and why she ran here with no purse. Clare is with it enough to hear me and shakes her head, so I'm guessing she wasn't mugged.

"We should probably call Peter, right?" Tris asks.

I'm sure that whoever did this to Clare it wasn't Peter and he's not the person she's afraid of. Still I wait a moment to see if she reacts, she doesn't react at all, just keeps clinging to me and sobbing.

"Yeah, call Peter, just tell him Clare's here and something happened," I instruct Tris.

He nods and gets out his phone, he calls Peter's cell first but there's no answer, then he calls The Dot. Peter must answer and Tris tells him Clare is here, though I'm pretty sure Peter could hear her sobbing, but Tris says something happened and we don't know what.

"Peter's coming," Tris says when he hangs up. "Daphne will be home soon, and probably Dad too, should we take her up to your room?" Tris asks. Clare nods against me, so I guess she wants to go up to my room.

"Yeah, I'll take her up. Tris grab a couple bottles of water will you? When she stops crying she'll be dehydrated," I comment and Clare pinches my side. I know she's pinching my side because I'm talking about her like she's not here. Without thinking I kiss her temple, to assure her and assuage her. Maybe it's my own wishful thinking, but when I kiss her temple she calms down, and nuzzles into me a bit more. I carry her up to my room sitting on the bed with her, it occurs to me, especially if she ran all the way here, that she might be hurt beyond the bruise on her face. "Clare I need to see you, I need to see how badly you're hurt," I tell her.

She responds by shaking her head and clinging to me tighter. I give in and hold her tighter, shielding her with my arms, my body, hoping she knows she's safe now. Tris and Cam come upstairs, Tris sets the bottles of water on my nightstand and they sit on the bed with us. We sit there while Clare sobs, we're silent, they're watching her, I'm holding her, none of us know what to do. When we hear the front door followed by running up the stairs I know Peter is here.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asks. He sits on the bed and puts his hand on Clare, she doesn't even react. She just keeps clinging to me.

"We don't know, she knocked on the door, we think she ran here, she was sobbing and bruised, her clothes messed up. We yelled for Owen and she's been crying in his arms ever since," Tris explains.

"Clare, you need to tell me what happened," Peter encourages.

She doesn't move, just stays clinging to me. Peter and I look at each other, both of us feeling helpless, we know someone tried to hurt her, but we don't know who or why. I'm torn between wanting to comfort Clare, and wanting to know who hurt her so I can go kill them. When Daphne gets home Tris and Cam go tell her what's going on, at least as much as we know. They return and tell us that Daphne said to let us know if we need anything. Clare continues sobbing, slowly her tears begin to dry and after a few sniffles she pulls away from me a little.

I brush the rogue hairs from her face, and look her over. The bruise on her face is clearly from a punch, she's a little scratched up too, which could be from running or a struggle. Her arms near her wrists are bruised, it looks like someone grabbed her and pinned her wrists. Aside from her torn clothes that's all I see for now, that doesn't mean there aren't injuries I can't see. Peter takes one of the water bottles and opens it handing it to Clare. She takes several sips and hands it back to him.

"What happened Clare?" I ask her in a soft caring voice.

She looks at me, then Peter, then Tris and Cam, back at me and then at her hands. She starts picking at her nails, examines a broken fingernail closely, takes a deep shaky breath and finally begins to tell us.

"It was planned from the very beginning," she says quietly before going silent again.

"What was?" Peter prods after a moment.

"My internship with Dean, he's Asher's nephew," Clare informs us.

I freeze, all the breath leaves my body, my arms tighten around Clare a little more. Peter looks ill, he's probably having the same thoughts I am; Asher stalked her, got his nephew to give Clare an internship, all just to get to her.

"What happened tonight?" I ask again when the room stays silent for a few minutes.

"Dean invited you over for a celebration," Peter prods her.

"He said it was going to be a party, but no one was there. He told me I was early, and he wanted to toast to our success. He poured some champagne, he drank it all, I only had a couple of sips. Even a couple of sips was enough to make me feel kind of…off," she says slowly.

My first thought is that they were trying to drug her, keep her from fighting, but she didn't drink enough of the champagne thankfully. Clare bites her lip and takes a deep breath to keep from crying.

"Was Asher there?" I question.

"In the back, he came out and I knew something was wrong. He's angry because even though the case was dropped he's being scrutinized. His life examined, rival reporters digging into his life to find the story. Dean told me Asher was his uncle and they had put together this whole plan. Dean found me, got me talking about my internship, offered me another. Everything Dean did including bumping into me on the street that day was a carefully orchestrated part of their plan."

"What was their plan?" Cam questions.

"Rape me I think," she says quietly and shivers, my arms tighten around her a little more. "I fought them, as hard as I could, I wasn't going to let them touch me, they still managed to a little. I would die before I let them rape me though."

"That was good Clare, it probably saved you. You should be checked out by a doctor anyway, and we need to call the cops," Peter tells her.

She bites her lip and looks at me and then Peter, "Will you both come with me and stay with me?"

"Of course, we'll take my car. Can you walk?" I inquire. I know she ran here, but she's hurt and she's been shaking this whole time.

"Yeah," she practically whispers as she gets out of my arms.

"You should get out of those clothes, I'll get you something to wear. Tris can you go down and get me one of the really large plastic bags from the garage?" I request.

"I'll come with you," Cam says as Tris nods.

"Peter, tell your mom what's happening and call Officer Turner, have him meet us at the hospital. We'll go to Toronto Western, it's closest plus Dad works there sometimes, it might help us get seen sooner," I remark. I'm taking charge and no one is arguing with me. Peter, Tris and Cam all leave the room, and Clare starts undressing, she's comfortable with me, I knew she would be. "I'll get you something to wear," I tell her going to my drawer. I get out a hoodie and a pair of silk boxers handing them to Clare.

"Thanks," she whispers quietly.

She's stiff and sore now, I can tell by the way she moves. Tris knocks on the door, I open it and take the plastic bag from him. I put Clare's ripped clothes into the bag, I don't know that there's any evidence on them, but I figure it's better to bag them anyway. When Clare is dressed we go downstairs, everyone is waiting for us. Daphne stays in the kitchen but gives Clare a sympathetic smile.

"Let us know what you need Clare. Should I call your mom?" Daphne asks.

"No, I can't deal with her right now," Clare shakes her head.

Tris and Cam stay at the house with Daphne, of course Peter comes with us, he sits in the back though. I drive us to the hospital, but it's not really an emergency, Clare is looking around at all the people when we walk into the emergency room. She's shaking again, chewing her lower lip nervously, she grabs my arm and holds tight.

"Owen, I don't want to be here," Clare says in a desperate and terror filled voice. "They might be here, I hurt them, I drew blood, if they're here I don't want to be here," she asserts but her tone is getting more and more desperate.

"Okay, you don't have to be seen at this hospital, but you need to be looked at Clare," I tell her. I move in front of her, shielding her from everyone else as much as I can. This is more for her than me, if Dean and Asher are here I'll kill them myself.

"There's an all-night clinic close by, we could take her there. It might be busier than this, but I doubt Dean and Asher would go there," Peter comments.

"Okay, let's go. Can you call Officer Turner from the car and tell him we're changing locations?" I request of Peter as we begin walking out.

Peter nods, we leave the ER and get back in my car driving to the all-night clinic. It's not as nice as the hospital, I recognize a few of the faces in here from the ravine. It's a bit crowded, but no one is here for an emergency. Kids getting tested for STIs or pregnancy, a few kids look like they were in a fight. I can hear someone puking in a back room, and a couple of girls that are either waiting for someone, or the reason that they're here isn't obvious.

While Peter and Clare get seats I go to the front desk and grab the form to check Clare in. While she's filling it out Officer Turner comes in, he tells the reception nurse why he's there before coming to sit with us.

"Hi Clare, a female officer is on her way. After the doctor looks at you, she'll be in the room with you to take pictures of all your injuries. When you're done I'll get your statement, it would be best if we could do it at the police station," Officer Turner tells her. Clare bites her lip and looks between me and Peter. "Owen and Peter can come to the station with you, they can't be in the room with you though. You can have a lawyer if you'd like, or a parent."

"No parent, I guess my lawyer should be there, but she may not be available."

"I'll call her, if I can't get a hold of her maybe Drew and Adam's dad can be there or get someone there?" Peter questions.

Clare nods, Peter goes outside to make the call and a female officer comes in. Clare is the next one they call; I'm assuming because there are cops here with her. She's still clinging to me when they call her back.

"I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere I promise," I assure her.

"No, please I want you back there with me," she begs.

I look at Officer Turner and the nurse that just called Clare's name. I don't want to leave Clare either, but I'm not sure I can go back with her.

"You can go back with her Owen," Officer Turner says and the nurse nods.

Clare takes my hand and pulls me back with her. The nurse gets her vitals and asks Clare if they need to do a rape test kit, Clare shakes her head. The nurse gives her a gown to change into. One she slips on, but opens in the back and front for easy visibility and access. As soon as the nurse is gone Clare starts undressing, I stand close, taking her clothes to set them on the chair. That's when I see a large bruise on her back, I brush my fingertips over it gently.

"Asher threw me to the floor, Dean shoved me against the wall," she says quietly.

"I'm going to kill them," I growl.

She starts tearing up, I wipe the tears and kiss her temple. She gets off the boxers, but leaves her panties on since they won't be doing a rape kit. I sit on the edge of the exam table with her until there's a knock on the door. Thankfully, it's a female that comes in, a resident doctor, but Clare doesn't have any major injuries. The nurse looks at Clare's face, back, arms, but it's all just abrasions and scratches. It could have been a lot worse. They do take some blood though, and when the doctor leaves the female officer comes in to get pictures of Clare's injuries. I stay in the room, I know she doesn't want me to leave, after the officer gets all the pictures she tells Clare that she can get dressed again.

"I couldn't reach your lawyer, I called Adam since I didn't have his dad's number. He and his dad are meeting us at the station," Peter tells her.

"Thanks Peter," Clare smiles. She squeezes my hand, kind of reluctantly letting go of me before going to Peter and he puts his arm around her.

"I have the clothes she was wearing, I don't know if there's any evidence on them, but I put them in plastic bag anyway," I enlighten Officer Turner.

"Good thinking Owen, bring them to the station and I'll send them to the lab," he tells me.

We get back in my car and I follow Officer Turner to the police station. I grab the bag with her clothes, Peter walks with his arm around Clare, when we get in I see Adam and Omar waiting. As soon as Adam sees Clare he comes over to hug her, then he looks at the bruise on her face.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she tries to assure Adam.

"It could have been a lot worse, thank goodness you're a fighter," he grins.

"I'll get in touch with your lawyer tomorrow Clare. Right now, I'm here on your behalf but I'll mostly be observing. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask," Omar tells her and Clare nods.

"Here's her clothes," I tell Turner handing him the bag.

"Thanks Owen," he says taking the bag and then looks at another officer, "Lynch get this to the lab," he says handing her the bag. Then Officer Turner looks at Clare, "Owen, Adam and Peter will be here waiting for you Clare, if you need to stop the interview at any time just say so."

Clare nods again before going into the back with Officer Turner and Omar. Adam, Peter and I sit down, Peter gets out his phone saying he's going to text his mom to update her.

"I don't think her family knows where she is, I'm not even sure what she wants to tell them," I comment.

"I'll text Jake, I'll tell him what happened and she's staying at your place tonight," Adam remarks getting his phone out and then looks at Peter, "or Peter's," he adds.

"She'll probably feel safer sleeping at the house with everyone," Peter says.

"Yeah, good point. We can ask her what she wants to do when she comes out."

"Jake says he'll just tell Helen she's sleeping at your place, and to call him if she needs him," Adam tells us.

"It's going to be tough telling her mom, she'll probably want Jake there for that, and maybe us," I respond.

"Jake asked if she was okay, all I could say is that she's not badly hurt physically. I feel so stupid, she told us she found a new co-op, she was so happy, I didn't even think about looking into it. Even when she told me it was just the two of them at his house. I should have looked him up," Adam laments.

"Adam you can't blame yourself, no one thought it was necessary to run a background check on Dean, and it shouldn't be," I reply.

"Did she tell you what happened? Peter said Dean and Asher set up the whole thing and tried to attack her," Adam remarks.

"That's pretty much what she told us, she didn't give us all the details. Dean is Asher's nephew and it was all a game. A long con to gain her trust, so they could rape her. She fought back, but she's bruised up," I tell Adam.

"It's going to be a very long time before she can trust anyone new again," Adam sighs.

I nod, but I hadn't even thought of that.

 **(CLARE)**

"Tomorrow is Saturday, but I should be able to get in touch with your lawyer. I can help her get your statement and the pictures," Omar tells me when I'm done with the statement.

"We have enough for a warrant, I'll try to get it tonight. If they did seek medical attention it might be easier to track them. We'll check their homes of course, but they may hideout tonight. If you see them again call me right away, and I'll be in touch about the warrant and when we have them both in custody," Officer Turner says as we all stand.

"Thanks, both of you," I reply smiling as much as I can.

"You should try to get some rest Clare," Omar says putting a hand on my shoulder. We walk out from the back, Owen, Adam and Peter are still waiting. "Let's get home Son, you can see Clare tomorrow, she needs to rest," Omar tells Adam.

"Call me when you're awake tomorrow," Adam remarks as he hugs me.

"I will, thanks for being here," I smile at my best friend.

"We should get home too," Owen comments.

"We can take you home or you can sleep at one of our places," Peter says.

"I'd like to sleep at your house please," I respond looking at Owen.

"Of course, let's go," Owen nods.

We get back in his car and he drives us back to his home, I always felt good here, safe. We get out of the car, I walk between the two of them to the door and Owen unlocks it. Daphne, Tris, Cam and Mitch are all in here, and all looking at me.

"I'm going up to your room," I tell Owen.

"I'll fill them in, you go with her," Peter says.

I smile at Peter before Owen and I go up to his room. I sit on his bed and Owen turns on the TV putting on one of my favorite movies. I know he's trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate the gesture. Peter comes up and joins us after a few minutes, he sits on Owen's bed and watches the movie with us. We watch a second movie and I'm still not tired, but I don't want them both to sit up with me all night and I know they will.

"I want to sleep in here if that's okay?" I ask Owen when the second movie ends.

"Yeah, of course. You take your old room, I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs," Owen says to Peter.

"I'm getting tired, but I'm going to keep the TV on," I comment.

"Yeah, anything you need. Come get us if you need us, or need anything," Owen tells me.

"I will," I nod mustering as much of a smile as I can.

Both boys linger a moment, like they're going to do something or say something. Peter looks like he wants to kiss me, but isn't sure he should. Owen mostly seems like he doesn't want to leave me, but he is the first to break the silence.

"You need something to sleep in?" Owen asks Peter.

"No, I'm fine I'll just sleep in my boxers," Peter shakes his head.

"Clare?"

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Yeah, of course," Owen grins.

"If you need anything I'm just downstairs," Peter reminds me and kisses my forehead before he leaves the room.

Owen gives me a shirt to sleep in and says goodnight. He doesn't offer me a toothbrush because I still have one here. Even after I started dating Peter Owen kept everything I had at his house in it's place. I took some stuff home, but most of it, like my toothbrush stayed here. I find something on TV and when I'm sure that Owen is out of the washroom I go in to brush my teeth.

I watch TV in Owen's bed for a long time before I fall asleep, and I seem to fall right into a nightmare. I wake up panting and sweating, trembling slightly, grateful that the TV is still on and I can see the room. I know that Asher and Dean aren't in the room, but I still don't feel safe. I go downstairs quietly and to the sofa where Owen is sleeping, it doesn't even occur to me to go to Peter, on instinct I go to Owen.

"Owen," I say quietly shaking his arm gently.

"What's wrong?" He asks sleepily as he sits up.

"I had a bad dream, will you come sit with me please? I don't know if I can get back to sleep."

"Yeah, of course, come on," he yawns. He gets up and puts an arm around me as we walk back to his room. We both get in the bed, under the covers, but sitting up. "You want to talk about the nightmare?" Owen asks.

"They had me on the floor and were about to rape me. Asher was just kissing me, touching my breasts. He did both really hard, violently, and was laughing. When his lips weren't on me he was telling me this is what I deserve," I tell him and Owen puts his arm around me again.

"Did Asher say that to you tonight?" Owen asks and I nod. "You know that's not true?"

"I know. In the dream, Dean was ripping my pants, he told me that I wasn't the first girl he raped, not even the first from DeGrassi."

"Did Dean tell you that tonight?" Owen questions.

"Yeah, I didn't remember that until the dream. I don't think I told Officer Turner that, I was kind of zoned when I gave my statement. I couldn't think about it too much or I was afraid of breaking down. I just talked about what happened, but I had to do it as if it hadn't been happening to me," I confess and Owen hugs me.

"I'm pretty sure that's pretty normal Clare, distancing yourself from recent trauma to talk about it. We can call Officer Turner in the morning and you can tell him what Dean said."

"Yeah, I'll call him in the morning," I nod. Now that I've been thinking about it, the memories are coming back fresh and I get a little closer to Owen. "I couldn't let them take me, I fought as hard as I could, I kicked them, I smashed a champagne glass into Asher's temple, I bit Dean's arm."

"That was really brave Clare, I'm really proud of you."

"I know how Darcy broke down after her rape. They didn't even touch me, not really. They ripped my clothes, touched my breasts, kissed me, but they didn't rape me. I can already feel myself unraveling, I could barely sleep," I remark and turn into Owen's chest. I feel the tears trying to break free, Owen tightens his arms around me.

"Clare, you're being too hard on yourself. You may not have been raped tonight, but you have been sexually assaulted by Asher three times now. Dean gained your trust before shattering it in a horribly dark betrayal. He gained your trust to lead you into a trap, as far as I'm concerned that's emotional rape. You've been through a lot and no one expects you to be okay anytime soon. If you feel yourself unraveling or breaking down then tell me or Adam or Peter or anyone, we'll help you, all of us."

I nod against his chest, but I'm crying too much to respond. Owen just holds me and lets me cry, and I cry myself to sleep in his arms. I wake late the next morning when there's a soft knock on the door. Both Owen and I are waking up and sitting up when Peter comes in the room.

"I had a bad dream and Owen sat with me, we both fell asleep," I explain quickly to Peter.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you got some sleep," Peter smiles coming to my side of the bed.

"I'm going to call Officer Turner, tell him what you remembered in the dream. Would you like me to call Adam too?" Owen questions and I nod.

"What did you remember?" Peter questions sitting with me as Owen leaves the room.

"Last night, as they were getting ready to rape me, Dean told me that I wouldn't be the first girl he raped, not even the first from DeGrassi."

Peter looks away, I can see in his eyes that his mind is far away, probably going over every girl that attended DeGrassi and he knows was raped. Then I see the realization in his eyes and he gasps.

"Fuck, Paige! She was raped and they guy was named Dean. I don't know why I didn't think about it before."

"We should call Paige too."

 **Look no terrible cliffhanger to leave it on this time. I promise to update as soon as I'm able to. Next to updated is** _ **"In No Particular City".**_


End file.
